Schweigen
by Alinija
Summary: Chap 19 Pairing Taito (naja fast) AU - Yamato kommt auf eine neue Schule. Die Folge: Schweigsam trifft Quasselstrippe ...
1. Ein neuer Schüler

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, aber ich schreib trotzdem weiter.

A/N: Nur zur Erklärung: 

„---" normales Sprechen

... Yamato denkt

//...// Zeichensprache oder Geschriebenes

Schweigen 

von Alinija

Teil 1

„Na, nun geh schon, Yamato." Der Vater schubste seinen Sohn in Richtung des Lehrkörpers der geduldig auf ihn wartete. „Und viel Spaß!"

Ha, ha, ha schoss es ihm ironisch durch den Kopf. Spaß! Das Papa und ich schon immer eine unterschiedliche Auffassung von Spaß hatten, war mir ja bekannt, aber seit wann sollte Schule Spaß machen.

Ein zorniger Blick war die Antwort des Jugendlichen, der ziemlich deutlich machte, wie absolut schlecht er heute gelaunt war, und dass sein Vater ihn gar nicht mit seinem Mein-kleiner-Sohn-ist-brav-und-lieb Blick anbitten sollte. Dafür war mit 16 entschieden zu alt.

Sein Vater zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. Yamato sah ihm an, was er dachte. In den letzten Jahren hatte er genug Zeit gehabt, die Gesichter anderer Menschen zu deuten.

Und sein Vater war kurz davor aufzugeben, die Nerven zu verlieren oder einfach hinzunehmen, dass sich auch hier in der neuen Stadt, in der neuen Wohnung und der neuen Schule nicht das Geringste ändern würde. Wieso sollte es auch? Es war schließlich seine eigene Schuld. Yamato ließ sich doch nicht von ihm verarschen.

Ein Ortswechsel war nun wirklich nicht der beste Beweis seinem Sohn zu zeigen, wie wichtig er ihm ist. Nein, es war nur ein weiterer Versuch, ihn aufs Kreuz zu legen, von seiner Familie zu trennen und das Problem Yamato Ishida aus der Welt zu schaffen. Aber er war zu schlau. Er würde sich niemals drauf einlassen.

Vollkommen desinteressiert folgte er dem alten Lehrer durch die vielen Gänge. Dieser laberte und laberte was eigentlich total unwichtig und sinnlos für den Jungen war. Bei jedem Satz schaute er dem Jungen so seltsam in die Augen, als würde er verlangen, dass er dem Mann auch wirklich zuhörte. Das tat er aber dennoch nicht.

Was interessierte ihn die Cafeteria? Er hatte keinen Hunger. Was interessierte ihn der Weg zur Sporthalle? Er würde sowieso nicht teilnehmen. Die fünfminütige Anschauungsaktion des Fußballfeldes aus einem der großen Fenster hätte er sich auch sparen können. Er spielte kein Fußball.

Doch leider musste Yamato schon bemerken, dass diese Schule so verdammt auf Fußball stand, dass es schon wieder anstrengend war. Oder bedauerlicherweise noch werden könnte. 

Überall standen Trophäen herum. Meister, zweiter Sieger, Jugendmeister usw. Die Laufbahn der hiesigen Schulmannschaft war schon in der Zeitung zu lesen. Erst letzte Woche hatten sie wieder den 1. Platz einer Meisterschaft gewonnen. Yamato hatte während ihres Einzuges in die neue Wohnung Zeit genug gehabt, die Zeitung zu lesen. 

Einerseits wollte er wissen, wo er da gelandet war und andererseits konnte man schon einmal das Kinoprogramm für die nächste Woche festlegen. Hoffentlich hatten die hier große Leinwände und einen gescheiten Sound. Yamato hasste Kinos, die nicht laut und dunkel genug waren. Das störte sein Gefühl der Einsamkeit. 

Der Rundgang durch seine neue Schule dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis er vor einem Klassenraum angelangt war, an dem groß die Zahlen 13-III eingraviert waren. Das war also sein zukünftiger Klassenraum. Nun ja. Man konnte es sich ja nicht aussuchen.

Genervt ließ er sich hineinführen. Der alte Grufti, der wohl nur noch aus Freundlichkeit des Direktors unterrichten durfte, bewegte sich wankend auf die alte Schrulle zu, die nun mit einem fratzenhaften Grinsen dem blonden Jungen zunickte.

Yamato reagierte nicht auf die versuchte Begrüßung. Er blickte sich in der Klasse um. Mehr Mädchen als Jungs. Die meisten aufgetakelt und geschminkt, dass man ihre natürliche Haut- und Haarfarbe nicht mal mehr erahnen konnte. Sie warfen ihm gleich aufreizende Blicke zu. Yamato wich den Blicken aus. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, gleich am ersten Schultag von ihnen visuell ausgezogen zu werden. Aber was sollte man machen, das Leben war brutal zu einem gutaussehendem Jugendlichen.

Die männlichen neuen Klassenkameraden des Blonden sahen ihn nur teilweise interessiert an. Ein bisschen wurde getuschelt und man schien schon sein gesamtes Wesen analysiert zu haben, bevor der alte Knaus überhaupt zu Ende geschwatzt hatte mit dem Lehrerweib.

Die allerdings kam jetzt auf Yamato zu und wollte ihm doch tatsächlich die Hand reichen.

Angeekelt nahm er sie. Jedoch ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Schön, dich kennen zu lernen," brüllte sie dem Jungen ins Ohr, der ein wenig zurückzuckte. Um Himmels Willen ich bin doch nicht taub. Na, aber vielleicht sie, überlegte er einen Augenblick später.

„So ihr lieben. Darf ich euch euren neuen Klassenkameraden Yamato Ishida vorstellen. Er ist gerade erst hierher gezogen und kennt hier niemanden. Also seid ein wenig nett zu ihm. Ach, ja noch etwas. Er kann euch nicht hören. Also denkt daran, immer mit dem Gesicht zu ihm zu sprechen, damit er von den Lippen lesen kann." 

Bitte was? Was soll das bedeuten? Er war doch gar nicht taub. Wer hatte dieser Alten eigentlich so einen Blödsinn erzählt. Doch was sollte er machen? Er konnte ja schlecht antworten und die ganze Sache verneinen. Aber wenn alle glaubten, er könne nicht hören, dann ließen sie ihn auch in Ruhe. Das wäre endlich mal ein erfreulicher Gedanke.

Wieder entstand einiges Gemurmel. Ein paar der Mädchen, die ihn vorhin noch mit Blicken ausgezogen hatten, bekamen nun einen fiebernden Jagdblick und das falsche Mitleid für den armen tauben Jungen war unerträglich lächerlich.

„Komm Yamato, damit du meine Lippen besser lesen kannst, setzt du dich am besten weiter vorne hin." Sie zeigte auf ein Stuhl hinter einem Zweiertisch. Wenigstens musste er sich diesen Tisch nicht mit jemanden teilen, dann war auch niemand da, der ihn nerven konnte. Yamato setzte sich und versuchte die neugierigen Blicke um ihn herum zu ignorieren. 

Ich soll bei der alten Schrulle Lippen lesen?" dachte er angewidert.

Was ein Glück, dass ich nicht wirklich taub bin, dann wäre ich ja wirklich darauf angewiesen gewesen. Wie grässlich. Dann hätte ich meinen Kopf ja ständig über der Kloschüssel hängen gehabt.

„Weißt du, dass man den voll geil verarschen kann?" flüsterte ein Junge hinter ihm. Yamato schmunzelte. Versuchs nur. Ich bin eindeutig in der besseren Situation.

Doch bevor er Näheres in Erfahrung bringen konnte, kam eine Erscheinung in die Klasse gestürmt. Lautes Atmen, nein eher Hecheln unterbrach die Lehrerin in ihrem gerade begonnenen Redeschwall. Ein Junge mit längerem braunen Haar, das zu allen Seiten abstand, lag fast vor Atemlosigkeit auf dem Boden und entschuldigte sich vielmals für sein Zuspätkommen. Der sollte langsam mal wieder aufstehen. Sonst will die Alte ihn noch Mund zu Mund beatmen, dann kann er sich gleich einweisen lassen.

Als ob Yamatos Gedanke Wirkung zeigte, rappelte sich der Unbekannte auf und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Verdammt, warum ausgerechnet neben mir. Yamato rückte ein Stück zur Seite. Der Junge war nicht nur atemlos, sondern auch pitschnass. Igitt, der soll mir bloß vom Leib bleiben. Bestimmt fängt seine irrsinnige Mähne bald an wie ein nasser Pudel zu stinken. Na super!

"Yagami! Schon wieder zu spät. Das war das dritte mal in zwei Wochen. Entweder du beeilst dich morgens eher aus dem Bett zu kommen oder ich werde mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit deinen Eltern reden müssen."

Der Junge neben Yamato schluckte merklich. Tja, wenn man eine Schlafmütze war, dann brauchte man sich nicht wundern, wenn man Ärger bekam. Aber wieso machte er sich eigentlich Gedanken darum? Er kannte diesen Jungen nicht und ihn selbst störte es am wenigsten von den Erwachsenen Ärger zu bekommen. Das war eigentlich schon eine Art Hobby von ihm. Ihn wunderte es überhaupt, warum er heute so schrecklich nett zu den Leuten war. Der Unterricht ging weiter.

Der Junge neben ihm, warf Yamato einen neugierigen Blick zu. Yamato tat so, als würde er ihn nicht bemerken. 

„Hi!" flüsterte er ihm in sein linkes Ohr. Yamato grinste in sich hinein. Darauf brauchte er ja nicht zu antworten. Laut offizieller Aussage des Lehrkörpers waren seine Ohren nicht funktionstüchtig. Warum war er nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich als taub auszugeben? Das war ja richtig praktisch. Wenn man nichts wissen wollte, dann machte man einfach die Augen zu. 

Er spürte den neugierigen Blick des anderen auf sich liegen.

Dann stupste ihn der Yagami-Junge an. Yamatos Grinsen verflüchtigte sich. 

Mist, darauf muss ich antworten. Wenn ich noch teilnahmsloser werde, weisen sie mich wegen Apathie ein.

Wütend wandte er sich dem Jungen zu und schenkte ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

Der Junge zuckte merklich zurück. „Ich wollte dich nicht stören, ich wollte mich nur vorstellen, wenn wir nun schon in den Hauptfächern nebeneinander sitzen. Ich bin Taichi Yagami. Aber meine Freunde nennen mich einfach Tai."

Na, wundervoll. Wir sind aber keine Freunde. Also nenn ich dich auch nicht Tai. Eigentlich ist es mir auch egal, wie ich dich nenne, denn ich rede nicht mit dir.

Er schaute den Jungen nur weiter desinteressiert an.

„Na und du, wie heißt du?" 

„Ruhe da vorne!" zischte die Alte und Taichi richtete sich wieder ertappt nach vorne.

„Du bekommst doch alles mit, was ich sage?" Sie schaute nun Yamato energisch an. Yamato nickte. Er hatte sich zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung sogar ein paar Notizen gemacht. 

Zufrieden wandte sich die Lehrerin wieder ihrem Unterrichtsstoff zu.

Yamato spürte nun aber erneut den Blick seines Sitznachbarn auf ihm ruhen.

„Wieso antwortest du mir eigentlich nicht??" fragte er nun wieder leise.

Der ist vielleicht ein Idiot. Er müsste doch nun schon bemerkt haben, dass ich taub bin. Natürlich nur für alle anderen hier in der Klasse.

„Der hört nix!" flüsterte ihm nun ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren von der Seite zu. 

Danke, für die Aufklärung. Wäre ich ein freundlicher Mensch, der das gehört hat, dann würde ich ihr dankbar zu nicken. Mach ich aber nicht!

„Ehrlich?" Taichi schien überrascht. Als ob es nicht auch Gehörlose in unserer Gesellschaft gäbe. So ganz helle, schien der Knabe auch nicht zu sein.

Dann hörte er ein Kritzeln und schon wurde ein kleiner Zettel zu ihm herüber geschoben.

Was denn nun schon wieder? Yamato schaute sich ihn an. 

//Wie heißt du? Mein Name ist Taichi Yagami// stand dort in Buchstaben, die man nur erahnen konnte.

Jetzt habe ich wohl wirklich keine Wahl mehr und der Kerl wird ohnehin keine Ruhe geben.

Yamato schrieb seinen Namen darauf und schob ihn wieder zurück.

Ich bring denjenigen um, der die Kommunikation erfunden hat. schwor sich der Junge gleich darauf.

Taichi schien sich darüber zu freuen. Als hätte er einen neuen Freund gefunden, schrieb er dem Blonden dauernd Briefe, in denen er ihn ausfragte, wo er denn her komme und wo er jetzt wohne, seine Hobbies etc. 

Yamato beantwortete nur die Hälfte der Fragen seines Tischnachbarn. Erstens wollte er schon verstehen, worum es in der Geschichtsstunde ging, da es bestimmt nicht einfach war, mitten ihm Jahr die Schule zu wechseln und trotzdem seine guten Noten zu behalten. 

Das war allerdings auch der einzige Ehrgeiz den Yamato aufweisen konnte. Gute Noten bekommen. Auch wenn er sich sonst für die Schule kaum interessierte. Zum Lernen hatte er eigentlich immer genügend Zeit. Er ging ja niemals weg, saß immer nur zu Hause vor dem Fernseher oder den Spielkonsolen. Zwar kam öfters die Langeweile auf, so dass er sich freiwillig mit dem Unterrichtsstoff beschäftigte, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall sein ruhiges Leben ändern. 

Erstens hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und zweitens legte er keinen Wert auf das Kennenlernen andere Personen in seinem Alter. Den einzigen, den er ertragen konnte, war natürlich Takeru, sein kleiner Bruder. 

Aber Familie bildete dabei auch eine Ausnahme. Das war ein Thema, dass nicht einfach an ihm vorbeiging, ohne beachtet zu werden. Im Gegenteil, er wünschte sich sehr seine Familie zurück. So wie sie früher einmal gewesen war. Als er noch mit gutem Gewissen von sich behaupten konnte, glücklich gewesen zu sein.

Allerdings war es auch ein Thema über das er am wenigsten hören wollte. Die Trennung seiner Eltern lag nun fast zehn Jahre zurück und schmerzte den Blonden noch immer. 

Und seine Eifersucht auf andere glückliche Familien hatten ihn schon in so manche Prügeleien gebracht. Auch wenn er nie wirklich eine Chance gegen die Rowdies seiner früheren Klasse hatte, er war bestimmt kein Feigling und seine Wut war meistens größer, als die Vernunft.

Und am liebsten hätte er Taichi seinen bescheuerten Zettel in den Mund gestopft, als dieser darauf schrieb, ob er noch Geschwister hatte und ob diese nun auch auf diese Schule gekommen sind.

Zwar konnte Taichi nichts dafür, dass Takeru und er nicht zusammen aufwachsen konnten, aber er wollte nicht darüber ausgefragt werden. Und somit war der häufigste Satz den Yamato schrieb //Das geht dich nichts an!//

Irgendwann musste er doch merken, dass Yamato ihn nicht leiden konnte. So wie er niemanden leiden konnte.

Allerdings merkte er bis zum Ende der Stunde, dass er wohl nicht seine Rechnung mit Taichi Yagami gemacht hatte, der ihn immer noch dämlich angrinste und die unbeantworteten 

Fragen als hinausgeschoben betrachtete.

Am Ende der Stunde hechtete die alte Lehrerin noch mal auf ihn zu und schrie ihn wieder an, so dass Yamato kurz davor war, die Hände auf die Ohren zu legen. Hey, du blöde Kuh, ich kann ich hören und wenn ich taub wäre, dann bräuchtest du nicht schreien. 

Hoffentlich nahmen sich die anderen Klassenkameraden dieses Verhalten nicht zum Vorbild, sonst wäre er von dem Gekreische bestimmt bald gehörgeschädigt.

-to be continued-


	2. Quasselstrippe

A/N: Hi, hier kommt das zweite Kapitel.

Ich danke meinen beiden Reviewern. Hab mich ganz doll gefreut. Das ist übrigens mein erster Versuch in Digimon. Ich hab die Serie nur hin und wieder gesehen. Sie kam nun mal genau dann wenn ich von der Arbeit kam und ich mir ein paar Minuten Ruhe gönnte. Ich weiß ein wenig über die Geschichte der Kinder, aber habe keine Ahnung von digitalen Monstern. Wenn ich mich anstrenge krieg ich vielleicht sogar ein paar Namen noch hin, aber das wars dann auch. Da ich LoveStories mit computergenerierten Minimonstern irgendwie doof finde... für mich sind allerhöchstens Kuscheltiere... hab ich das ganze Thema außen vorgelassen. 

Im Internet hab ich ein bissel Taito gelesen und fand es niedlich. Und dann kam ich auf diese Idee. Ich gebe zu, ich kann weder die Gebärdensprache noch habe ich einen Gehörlosen im Bekanntenkreis, und abgesehen von einem schwerhörigen Jungen der in meiner Kindergruppe in den Ferien war, hab ich keine Erfahrung damit. Ich schreibe einfach wie ich denke wie Menschen auf einen Gehörlosen reagieren. Abgesehen davon, ist Yamato ja gar nicht taub, wie schon aufgefallen sein dürfte. Hoffe ich doch... 

Zu dieser Story hat mich ein Fernsehbericht bewegt, in dem es um ein Kind geht, dass aufgrund persönlicher Ereignisse aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. Ich fand das sehr traurig, aber hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich selbst auch manchmal gerne stumm geworden wäre. (Manche sagen, dass wäre auch besser gewesen, aber das lassen wir beiseite *ggg*) 

So nun wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel

Eure Alinija

Teil 2

In der Pause beeilte er sich aus dem Raum zu kommen, um eventuellen Übergriffen oder Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Am besten, wenn er sich ein wenig im Freien aufhielt. Die frische Luft brachte ihn meistens von seinem Ärger wieder runter. Wer weiß, vielleicht war das Leben als Taubstummer gar nicht so schlecht. Und da sein Vater eigentlich nie auf Elternabende ging, geschweige denn gerne mit Lehrkörpern redete, würde diese Show auch nicht unbedingt so schnell auffliegen. Aber ein Experiment wäre es schon wert.

„Yamato?" Eine Hand tippte ihn von hinten wieder an. Unwillig drehte er sich zu einem braunen Wuschelkopf um.

„Hi... äh....!" Taichi schien nicht so ganz zu wissen, was er dem Neuen in der Klasse sagen sollte. Yamato konnte es nachvollziehen. Die meisten wussten nicht wie sie mit Behinderten umzugehen hatten. Vielleicht konnte er hier wirklich interessante Erfahrungen machen. 

Yamato hatte einmal eine Fernsehsendung darüber gesehen und sich gefragt, wovor die Menschen eigentlich Angst hatten. Man konnte doch mit gehandicapten Personen genauso reden, wenn man das wollte, wie mit anderen auch. 

Viele der „normalen" Menschen waren ohne Gehirn geboren, dass war doch auch eine Behinderung. Und ca. 50% der Weltbevölkerung fielen darunter.

„Ich würde dir gerne die Schule zeigen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast!" Der braunhaarige schien schon fast schüchtern. Nun eigentlich hatte Yamato nichts dagegen. Und Taichi wirkte nicht so, als hätte er vor ihn an der Nase herumzuführen.

Naja, für die Schule nicht schlecht, wenn man jemanden hat, der einem ein paar Insiderinfos geben kann. Ich muss ja nicht mit ihm Freundschaft schließen.

Und das würde er auch nicht.

„Und du kannst nicht hören, ja?" 

Yamato hielt einen Moment die Luft an. Bis her war alles noch ein unaufgeklärtes Missverständnis gewesen, aber jetzt würde er zu einer Lüge greifen müssen, wenn er nicht alles auffliegen lassen wollte. 

Jedoch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, nickte er auch schon und bestätigte damit die Lüge, die ihn wahrscheinlich viel Ärger einbringen könnte.

Taichi schaute ein wenig mitleidig.

Erste Reaktion: Unsicherheit, zweite Reaktion: Mitleid. Kein Wunder, dass viele ausrasten, wenn sie ständig diese falsche Fürsorge ertragen mussten.

„Kannst du mich eigentlich verstehen, wenn ich so normal mit dir rede?"

Wieder nickte Yamato. Es war ja auch nicht wirklich schwer, ihn zu überhören.

„Ich muss sagen, ich habe noch nie jemanden wie dich kennen gelernt. Ist das nicht scheiße, wenn man keine Musik hören kann und nur die Hälfte vom Film mitbekommt? Oder wenn man nicht jemanden belauschen kann, oder..." 

Yamato musste schmunzeln. Eigentlich hatte er ja vor, seine Abneigung gegen Menschen auch an diesem Taichi auszuspielen, aber irgendwie fiel ihm das schwer. Er war so schön naiv. Gut, er log den Jungen gerade von vorne bis hinten an, aber er war irgendwie lustig.

„Du kannst ja lächeln? Ich dachte, vorhin im Unterricht, du wolltest mich töten mit deinen blauen Augen. Aber wahrscheinlich wolltest du dem Stoff folgen. Es muss für dich ja unglaublich schwierig sein, ihr zu folgen, nicht wahr?"

Der ist ja ne richtige Quasselstrippe.

„Also wie ist das nun? Kannst du auch ins Kino gehen? Lohnt sich das überhaupt? Auf Konzerte langweilst du dich sicherlich nur, oder?"

Sollte ich ihm erzählen, dass ich seit 8 Jahren Gitarre spielte?

„Obwohl den Bass kannst du bestimmt spüren. Was machst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag? Ich meine, man kann ja auch viele Sachen machen, in denen man kein Gehör braucht. Sport und Lesen und so was. Nur beim Fußball wird es schwer, wenn man den Abpfiff nicht hört. Hihi, aber das wäre lustig, wenn man dem verdutzten Torwart noch eins reinwürgt, weil man nicht weiß, dass es zu Ende ist... haha. Aber man könnte dir ja auch Handzeichen geben oder Lichtsignale. Sehen kannst du ja... Das wäre möglich. Hast du eigentlich schon mal Fußball gespielt? Möchtest du nicht mit mir in der Mannschaft spielen? Vielleicht bist du ja recht gut? Wir könnten noch einen Torjäger gebrauchen. Ich bin irgendwie der Einzige der in der Lage ist ein Tor zu schießen. Ich weiß, dass klingt jetzt angeberhaft. Soll es aber nicht. Ich meinte, damit nur, dass wir seit dem letzten Sommer unterbesetzt sind. Wir haben zwar das letzte Spiel gewonnen, aber das war knapper als sonst..." 

Taichi plapperte und plapperte. Yamato wünschte sich wirklich nichts zu hören. Aber Taichi achtete peinlich genau darauf, immer in seine Richtung zu sprechen, so dass er eigentlich keine andere Wahl hatte.

Irgendwann hielt Yamato es nicht mehr aus. Die Pause war schon fast zu Ende und wenn er wollte, dass es nicht noch die gesamte nächste Stunde so weiterging, dann sollte er jetzt eingreifen.

Yamato hob die Hände und machte ein paar Zeichen.

Taichi wurde abrupt unterbrochen und starrte ihn verwirrt an. Langsam wiederholte Yamato die Zeichen und versuchte die Geste //Bitte nicht soviel reden// dem Jungen deutlich zu machen. Kurz vor dem Pausengong hatte der Braunhaarige so langsam begriffen, was Yamato von ihm wollte und er errötete ein wenig. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm selbst peinlich so eine elende Quasselstrippe zu sein.

Yamato war erleichtert, dass er nun ein wenig Ruhe gab. Er wollte bestimmt nicht seine Lebensgeschichte am ersten Tag hören, was sollte ihm der Braunhaarige die nächsten Wochen sonst noch erzählen, dachte er ironisch. So ein Glück, dass mich Papa vor 6 Jahren gezwungen hatte, die Gebärdensprache zu erlernen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich sie mal brauchen könnte.

Das war eine Art Zugeständnis gewesen, die Yamato seinem Vater gemacht hatte. Nach dem er aufgehört hatte zu reden, war die Beziehung zwischen ihnen ein Tanz auf dem Drahtseil, sowie eine Herumraterei gewesen. Yamato wusste, dass er seiner Familie damit großen Kummer bereitet hatte, aber sie hatten ihn nicht minder verletzt und das wollte er sie spüren lassen. Und er war nicht bereit wieder auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen, bevor er nicht seine Familie zurück bekam. Er war einsam ohne Mama und Takeru und der Umzug vergrößerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen um so mehr.

Zugegeben es war ziemlich kindisch mit 16 Jahren kein Wort zu sprechen, weil man traurig war. Wie ein verletztes kleines Kind. Aber damals war er noch ein kleines Kind gewesen und man hatte ihn sehr verletzt. Yamato erinnerte sich noch genau daran. 

Er saß im Gerichtssaal. Neben ihm spielte Takeru mit einem Spielzeugauto auf der Bank und brabbelte etwas vor sich hin.

Er warf seinem Bruder liebevolle Blicke zu, doch war ihm trotz seiner jungen Jahre ziemlich klar gewesen, weshalb er hier saß und was als nächstes passieren würde. Doch er wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben. Es war ihm einfach unbegreiflich, weshalb sich Papa und Mama nicht mehr liebten. Sie waren doch immer so glücklich gewesen. Yamato hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Streitereien zwischen beiden so groß gewesen war und plötzlich sagten sie ihm, dass sie sich trennen würden. Für ihn war eine Welt zusammengebrochen und dann saß er da, bei Oma im Arm und war kurz davor vor Kummer loszubrüllen. Sollte doch nun vor Gericht geklärt werden, was mit den beiden Brüdern geschah.

Als der Richter nach der Aufnahme der Sachverhalte wieder anfangen wollte zu sprechen, hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er fing an zu schreien und zu treten. Sein Vater wollte ihn beruhigen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er brüllte weiter. „Wenn ihr euch trennt, werde ich nie wieder mit euch reden. Niemals wieder!!!" hatte er ihnen angedroht.

Sie hörten nicht auf ihn und als der Richter sagte, dass die Kinder getrennt würden, hatte er seine Drohung in die Tat umgesetzt. Aber er setzte noch einen drauf. Nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er nicht mal mehr mit seinem Bruder zusammenleben durfte, dass man ihm seine Mutter und Takeru nahm, hatte er beschlossen gar nicht mehr zu reden. Mit keinem Menschen auf dieser Welt, nicht mal heimlich mit sich selbst.

Er schaute seinen Bruder traurig an. Der sah die Tränen des Älteren und nahm ihn in den Arm, da Yamato doch traurig war. „Hörst du Takeru, du darfst jetzt auch nicht mehr reden. Dann kommen sie vielleicht wieder zusammen. Wir müssen sie dazu bringen, wieder zu heiraten. Sie dürfen uns doch nicht trennen. Ich hab dich lieb, Takeru."

Das war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass Yamato seine eigene Stimme gehört hatte. Die helle Stimme eines 6jährigen. Wie sie sich wohl nun anhörte? Er hatte aber nie das Verlangen gehabt, sie wieder zu verwenden. Über die Jahre hatte er sich so daran gewöhnt, dass er nicht glaubte, dass er überhaupt noch sprechen konnte. Seine Stimmbänder waren bestimmt total zurückentwickelt und verkümmert. Aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Er wollte ohnehin nicht mehr sprechen.

Sein Vater hatte viel versucht, um seinen Jungen wieder zum Sprechen zu bekommen. Jahrelange Therapien und Ärzte. Psychologen, mit denen er mehr Zeit verbracht hatte, als mit seinen Erziehungsberechtigten und die wohl mehr Geld gekostet hatten, als einen schicken Sportwagen, den er gerne in zwei Jahren gehabt hätte, wenn die Kohle nicht im Rachen der Ärzte gelandet wäre.

Jedenfalls waren die total überflüssig gewesen. Meistens hatte er dumm in der Gegend herumgeschaut, gespielt oder geschlafen. Nicht einer kam an das Innere des Jungen heran. Er hatte doch keinen Dachschaden. Er war wütend und entschlossen. Das war etwas total anderes und eben das verstanden sie einfach nicht. Wenn sein Vater nicht damit zurecht kam, sein Pech.

Takeru hatten sie schnell wieder dazu bewegen können fröhlich zu quasseln. Erst war Yamato ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen, aber ein dreijähriger konnte den Ernst der Lage nicht wirklich begreifen und hielt das alles für ein Spiel, dass er aber dennoch einen ganzen Tag durchgehalten hatte. Heute war Yamato froh, dass Takeru nicht so wie er geworden war. Er trauerte zwar auch der Familie hinterher, aber seine Mutter war oft zu Hause und er gewöhnte sich sehr schnell an die Trennung der Eltern. Zumal er sich heute fast nicht mehr daran erinnerte, wie es vorher gewesen war.

Takeru war lebenslustig und hatte viele Freunde. Er lachte viel und das gefiel Yamato sehr. Er glaubte, wenn sein Bruder ebenso in sich gekehrt geworden wäre, wie er selbst, hätte er sich große Sorgen gemacht. Aber so war doch alles in Ordnung. Yamato konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass man sich um ihn ebenso solche Sorgen machte, wie um Takeru.

„Du schaust dir doch heute Nachmittag mein Spiel an, oder?" Taichi sah bettelnd zu seinem Sitznachbarn gegenüber. Die Schulglocke hatte gerade den Unterricht beendet und Yamato war froh den Tag halbwegs ohne Nervenzusammenbrüche überlebt zu haben.

Was ihn eigentlich überraschte, denn er reagierte sehr schnell über und nahm sich zuweilen alles zu Herzen. Das traf sowohl auf Wutausbrüche wie Anfälle von Traurigkeit zu. Auch wenn er es vermied seine Gefühle zu zeigen, sprudelte sein Temperament hin und wieder sogar zur Gewalttätigkeit. Nur Tränen zeigte er niemals in der Öffentlichkeit, statt dessen bekam man immer die kalte Maske zu Gesicht mit Augen, die töten konnten.  

Trotzdem konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass die Tränenbäche flossen, wenn er unbeobachtet und alleine in seinem Zimmer saß.

Schließlich wollte er ja nicht als Weichei bezeichnet werden, aber es kam öfters vor, dass er in solch heftige Depressionen versank, dass sein Vater schon mal Babysitter engagieren musste, die auf den Jungen aufpassten, schließlich war sein Vater nie zu Hause. Zwar hatte Yamato niemals vorgehabt, sich umzubringen, aber wenn er depressiv wurde, war seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit stark getrübt und er glaubte schon, dass er mal aus Verzweiflung aus dem Fenster springen würde. Allerdings hatten sich die Aufpasser alle bei ihm in punkto Kontaktaufnahme und Unterhaltung die Zähne ausgebissen.

Gestern Abend war es fast wieder so weit gewesen. Die neue Wohnung, eine fremde Einsamkeit überkam ihn. Sie war noch bedrückender als die normale Einsamkeit, an die er seit Jahren schon gewöhnt war. 

Er wurde noch weiter von seiner Mutter und Takeru weggeschafft und Yamato glaubte nicht, dass er das seinem Vater verzeihen konnte, denn das er nun mit dem Bus eine halbe Stunde fahren musste, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu sehen, schmerzte sehr. Früher hatte er sich nicht mal 5 Minuten aufs Rad setzen müssen.

Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht erwartet, dass er es so lange in der Schule aushielt. Innerlich war er schon heute morgen davon überzeugt gewesen, die Schulleitung darum zu bitten seinen Vater anzurufen, damit er ihn abholen konnte. Aber so schlimm wie er es vermutet hatte, war es gar nicht gewesen. Zumindest konnte er nicht sagen, dass er alleine in einer Ecke gehockt hätte, obwohl ihm das wohl am wenigsten aus gemacht hätte.

Aber Tai... Taichi ließ es sich nicht nehmen dem stummen neuen Klassenkameraden voll zu labern, bis Yamato genervt die Arme hochgehoben hatte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich in dessen Gegenwart gar nicht mal unwohl. Dabei war er doch so menschenfeindlich. Vielleicht habe ich heute auch nur einen guten Tag. überlegte sich schließlich gelassen. 

Ihm ging es tatsächlich außerordentlich gut. Vielleicht sollte er doch... Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass sein Vater zu Hause auf ihn warten würde. Dieser arbeitete meist bis spät in die Nacht oder noch länger und das würde heute sicher nicht anders sein.

Taichi sah ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an, bis Yamato merkte, dass er ihm ja noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Langsam nickte er dem Jungen zu. Yamato war selten bei einem Fußballspiel zugegen gewesen. Warum nicht? Anschauen konnte er es sich ja mal.

Taichi schnappte sich seinen Arm und zog den völlig verdutzten Jungen mit sich. Wo wollte der Kerl denn hin? Ich dachte, dass Fussballspiel beginnt erst in einer Stunde. Hatte er es nötig, sich eine Stunde vorher warm zu laufen?

Doch weit gefehlt. Taichis Ziel war nicht die Umkleide, noch der Sportplatz, sondern die Cafeteria, die Yamato doch eigentlich meiden wollte. Er hatte schon in seiner alten Schule erkennen müssen, dass die Nahrung die dort verkauft wurde, entweder ein Fall für die Umweltschutzbehörde, dem Jugendamt, oder die Vergiftungszentrale war.

Daran wollte er nun wirklich nicht sterben. Während er also zusah, wie sich Taichi einen giftigen Fraß nach dem anderen auf das Tablett schaufelte, setzte er sich an einen einsamen Tisch und stützte erschöpft den Kopf auf seine Hände. Das frühe Aufstehen bekam ihm wohl nicht.

„Isst du denn gar nichts?" 

Eine neugierige Frage störte Yamato in seinem Müdigkeitsanfall. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Das solltest du aber..." Taichi stopfte sich das erste Stückchen Gift in den Mund. 

„Du bist viel zu dünn. Wenn man dich ansieht, könnte man meinen, es wäre eine Hungersnot ausgebrochen."

Und wenn man dich betrachtet, weiß man, du bist schuld daran. 

Das was der Junge alles in den nächsten zehn Minuten verdrückte, aß Yamato nicht mal in zwei Tagen. Und dabei schien kein Gramm Fett an seinem Körper zu haften. Wahrscheinlich durch den Sport.

„Hier, du kannst ein Reisbällchen von mir haben. Der Trainer wird dich im Team nicht nehmen, wenn du nichts isst. Wir haben ein paar ganz schöne Rowdies dabei, die dich wahrscheinlich umpusten würden."

Ha! Niemand pustet mich um. Na gut, ich bin nicht der Kräftigste, aber es soll nur einer wagen, mich als schmächtig zu bezeichnen. So mager bin ich nämlich gar nicht. Die sollen nur mal versuchen, mich anzufassen, dann setzt es aber was!

Yamato verweigerte das Essen immer noch.

„Och komm schon! Bitte!"

Warum nervt mich der Kerl so mit dem Essen?

„Tu es für mich!"

Yamato hätte laut aufgelacht, wenn er es gekonnt hätte. Er kannte diesen Strubbelkopf nun seit einigen Schulstunden und schon schien er sein bester Freund sein zu wollen. Yamato musste grinsen. Irgendwie war es ja schon süß.

Um Himmels Willen, was denk ich denn da. Der ist doch nicht süß. Mädchen sind süß auch wenn sich mich mal alle können.

Doch egal wie sehr sich Yamato gegen den Gedanken wehrte. Taichi sah ihn mit einer solchen unschuldigen bettelnden Miene an, dass Yamato nicht mehr wieder stehen konnte. Er öffnete den Mund und nahm das widerliche Reisbällchen von Taichis Stäbchen.

Erst dachte er es würde schrecklich schmecken. Es war matschig und einfach ungenießbar, aber Tais Miene ließen es doch irgendwie schmecken.

„Jetzt kannst du auch Fußballer werden!" lachte Tai laut auf. Yamato schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Nein, nein, dass wollte ich damit doch gar nicht ausdrücken. Verdammt war das wieder kompliziert, Tai seine Wünsche begreiflich zu machen. Noch ein Grund, warum Yamato nicht gerne mit anderen Menschen zu tun hatte. Sie verstanden ihn einfach nicht. Nach dem er mit seinem Vater die Gebärdensprache erlernt hatte, waren beide viel zufriedener gewesen. Sie konnten sich verständigen, ohne das Yamato seinen Entschluss brechen musste. Er musste sich selbst zugestehen, dass es seit dem viel einfacher geworden war. Denn diese Versuche sich jemandem verständlich zu machen, war ohne Zettel und Stift extrem kompliziert.

„Willst du das denn nicht?" Ein wenig Enttäuschung lag in seiner Stimme. Anscheinend war Fußball Taichis Lebensinhalt.

Diesmal verneinte er nur leicht. Er wollte Tai nicht kränken, da er selbst nicht so viel Spaß am Sport hatte.

„Hm,... aber du würdest doch ein paar Bälle mit mir schießen?"

Yamato sah sich schon wieder nicken.

Warum war er so verdammt zutraulich zu diesem Strubbeltypen mit den schönen braunen Augen? Yamato kannte sich so gar nicht.

Er fühlte sich seltsam wohl in der Nähe des Jungen. Vielleicht weil dieser nicht versuchte, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, wie das schon so viele versucht haben.

Doch was würde er tun, wenn er erfuhr, dass Yamato sehr wohl hörte, was um ihn herum gesprochen wurde.

So wie er sein Glück kannte, würde er ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen, wie all die anderen. Also sollte er sich keine Hoffnung darauf machen, einem Menschen begegnet zu sein, zu dem er vielleicht sogar Freundschaft aufbauen wollte. Diese perfekte Person gab es ohnehin nicht. 


	3. Jippie Fussball

A/N: So nun kommt das dritte Kapitel. Ich finde es irgendwie süß.

Ich danke meinen Reviewern für die netten Beiträge. Hab mich wie immer sehr gefreut.

Eure Alli

Teil 3

Taichi zog den blonden Jungen zum Fußballplatz.

Hier waren schon ein paar andere, die sich aufwärmten. Taichi hatte sich kurzerhand die Hose ausgezogen und trug seine Fußballshorts darunter. Ebenso hatte er sich schnell seines Pullovers entledigt. 

Dann machte er ein paar Dehnungsübungen, bei denen ihm Yamato zusah. „Mach doch mit."

Yamato schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du Angst, du könntest dich lächerlich machen?" versuchte ihn nun Tai zu reizen.

Ich mache mich niemals lächerlich. Und ich habe bestimmt auch keine Angst! Vor ein paar Fußballern am wenigsten.

Yamato machte Tai die Übungen nach. Und als er mit ihm ein bisschen mit dem Ball spielte, machte es dem blonden Jungen sogar Spaß. Dennoch wusste er genau, dass Sport niemals zu einer Leidenschaft werden würde. Er konnte auch nicht wirklich mit dem durchtrainierten Körper von Taichi mithalten, aber wie sollten auch Muskeln entstehen, wenn man immer nur alleine auf dem Fenstersims saß und Mundharmonika spielte. Somit merkte er schnell wie ihn das Aufwärmtraining auslaugte. 

„Hey du Blödkopf. Lass deine Finger von dem Ball." Ein paar Jungs aus der Gegenmannschaft hatten sich vor Yamato breit gemacht, der gerade versucht war, Tai eine Flanke zu schießen, die er ins Tor befördern sollte. Doch soweit kam er gar nicht. 

Die ziemlich großen Jungen stellten sich ihm in den Weg.

„Der kann uns gar nicht hören...," teilte Muaiga der Kleinste der Jungs ihrem offensichtlichen Anführer mit. War der in der Klasse gewesen?

„Echt, der Penner ist sogar noch taub? Haha, das ist ja geil. Dann kannst du ja so ziemlich alles zu ihm sagen. Lackaffe, Sackgesicht, deine Mutter hat 'nen Stricher zum Freund!!!"

Das war zuviel. 

Yamato hatte keine Probleme damit, wenn er beleidigt wurde, aber seine Mutter griff niemand an. Wütend griff er den großen Jungen an, der total verblüfft mit einem Kinnhaken auf dem Hintern landete. Seine Freunde hielten den tobenden Yamato fest.

Taichi sah die ganze Aktion und griff sofort ein. Beruhigend sprach er auf Yamato ein, und obwohl der ihn doch gar nicht hören sollte, schien er sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Lasst ihn gefälligst in Ruhe. Sonst bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun!" drohte ihnen nun Taichi. 

Yamato, sowie die Rowdies drehten sich überrascht zu dem Braunhaarigen um, der wild entschlossen vor ihnen stand. In seinen schönen Augen loderte ein wütendes Feuer und 

Yamato hätte echt Angst bekommen, wenn dieser Blick ihm gegolten hätte.

„Hey, Tai, misch dich da nicht ein! Oder verteidigst du dieses Weichei sogar noch?"

Weichei? Yamato warf dem Typen einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Ja, das hast du richtig verstanden! Ich verteidige ihn!"

Nun wurde Yamato doch ein wenig sauer. Er brauchte niemanden, der ihn verteidigte. Das konnte er schon selbst tun.

Er schob Taichi ein wenig zur Seite, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es seine Angelegenheit sei. Tai schaute ihn ungläubig an.

Yamato hatte gar nicht zu ihm geschaut und trotzdem verstanden, was der braunhaarige Junge für ihn tun wollte. Erst zu spät bemerkte er seinen Fehler, versuchte sich ihn aber nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dann hatte er eben eine gute Intuition.

„Dieser Penner weiß doch gar nicht, was er mit einem Ball anstellen sollte."

„Er ist taub! Das hat rein gar nichts mit seinen Füßen zu tun." Wetterte Tai zurück. Aarrgh! So langsam reichte es dem Blonden. Er holte einen Notizblock heraus, den er für die schweren Fälle immer dabei hatte.

Dann schrieb er in seiner feinen Schrift, die wohl auch wieder ein Grund zum Lästern gewesen wäre: „Ich halte jedes Tor, dass du schießen willst. Außerdem solltest du erstmal im Bett deiner eigenen Mutter nachschauen, bevor du meine beleidigst."

Der Anführer der Jungen vor ihm, nahm mit misstrauischen Blicken den Zettel. So hatte er bestimmt noch keinen Streit geführt.

Kurz darauf ging er auf Yamato los und versuchte ihn in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen. Taichi ging dazwischen und schrie zornig auf ihn ein.

Yamato grinste kurz. Sein Lachen verzog sich aber nicht zu einem freundlichen Gesicht sondern zu einer überheblichen arroganten Maske. Lange hatte er vor dem Spiegel geübt. Er wollte schon immer mal gemein aussehen.

„Na gut, du kleiner Pisser! Ich schieße und du stehst im Tor!"

„Nein, verdammt. Deine Bälle kann er doch niemals halten. Yamato spielt überhaupt kein Fußball. Lass das, Ryoko. Du spinnst doch. Du haust immer so gnadenlos drauf. Willst du ihn denn verletzen?"

Yamato warf Tai einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er bedeutete ihm die Klappe zu halten. Er war kein Schwächling und das wollte er den Jungen beweisen.

Mutig stolzierte er zum Tor und warf dem wesentlich größeren Ryoko den Ball vor die Füße.

Mit einer Handbewegung forderte er den Jungen auf zu schießen und stellte sich in eine Abwehrposition.

Ryoko schaute zu ihm herüber. Ein böses Lächeln huschte um seine Mundwinkel.

Mit einem gewaltigen Tritt schoss er. Yamato sah den Ball in die rechte Ecke des Tores sausen und sprang. Er berührte den Ball mit seinen Händen, allerdings spürte er die Wucht und die Schnelligkeit. Es gelang ihm nicht den Ball aufzufangen, also blieb ihm nur übrig ihn wegzuschlagen. Fast wäre er gegen den Pfosten geknallt, konnte sich aber im rechten Moment noch abfangen und rollte sich neben Tor ab. Dabei litt seine Schuluniform auf dem roten Sand. Aber das war es ihm wert gewesen. Die Genugtuung stärkte sein Selbstbewusstsein und er stand mit stolz geschwellter Brust auf.

Tai jubelte auf, als er Yamatos Glanzleistung beobachtet hatte. „Du bist klasse, Yamato!"

Ryoko ballte wütend die Fäuste.  

„Der war ja auch leicht gewesen." Ohne auf die Proteste von Taichi zu achten, der Yamato erneut in Schutz nehmen wollte, schnappte sich der Junge den Ball, nahm etwas Anlauf und schoss wieder auf das Tor. 

Yamato drehte sich zu ihm um und sah den Ball direkt auf sich zukommen. Er musste diesen Ball halten. Er hatte gesagt, er würde jeden halten. Doch schnell bemerkte er, dass der Ball viel zu schnell auf ihn zuraste. Er würde ihn umhauen, wenn er ihn nicht durchließ. Im Hintergrund schrie Tai auf, er solle dem Ball aus dem Weg gehen. Yamato hörte nicht darauf. 

Er hatte sich geschworen nicht auszuweichen. Tai war indessen auf ihn zugerannt, im Glauben, sein neuer Freund könnte seine Warnung nicht hören. Doch er kam zu spät. Yamato stellte sich dem Ball entgegen. 

Das tut weh! zuckte ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf und spürte kurz darauf den Aufprall.

Der Ball schlug direkt auf seinen Brustkorb und er war nicht im geringsten in der Lage gewesen, ihn mit seinen Händen aufzuhalten.

Die Wucht des Ball schleuderte ihn nach hinten, aber er kämpfte darum, ihn nicht hinter die Linie zu lassen. Tatsächlich blieb das Leder direkt vor der Linie liegen und rührte sich nicht mehr. 

Yamato lächelte stolz, als er in sich zusammensackte.

Einige Zeit später spürte er wie gerüttelt wurde und eine besorgte Stimme rief nach ihm. Er konnte kaum atmen, und in seiner Brust quälte ein stechender Schmerz. Langsam kam die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse zurück und er lächelte wieder. „Oh, Yamato, endlich bist du wieder wach. Also das war absolut klasse, wie du den Ball gehalten hast. Ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass jemand dieser Wucht etwas entgegensetzen konnte. Mein Trainer fragte schon, ob du nicht Torwart werden wolltest. Einfach geil. Aber wehe du machst das noch mal. Ich hab im ersten Moment geglaubt, dass du nicht mehr atmest."

Yamato schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Das war wohl das letzte Mal, dass einen Ball auch nur angefasst hatte. Er spürte bestimmt nicht das Verlangen, erneut nieder gestreckt zu werden.

„Vorsicht!" Tai half dem Blonden auf. „Komm ich bring dich nach Hause."

Yamato sah sich um. Er war im Krankenzimmer der Schule. Schon ironisch, wenn man bedachte, dass er heute seinen ersten Schultag hatte. Wie lange hatte ich eigentlich geschlafen? Neugierig schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr. Vier Uhr??? Dann war er ja über zwei Stunden ohnmächtig gewesen.

„Du warst ganz schön lange weg gewesen. Der Schularzt meinte aber nur, dass du ein wenig Ruhe brauchtest und in der nächsten Zeit keine Bälle halten solltest." 

Yamato musste grinsen. 

„Na komm! Sag mal kann ich Yama zu dir sagen?"

Bitte? Nur wenn ich es nicht verhindern kann! Nun wollte er ihm auch noch einen niedlichen Spitznamen zulegen. Na gut, Takeru sagte hin und wieder Matt zu ihm, er stand auf englische Namen und ließ sich von seinen Freunden T.K. nennen, aber Yamato hatte nie darauf bestanden, einen Spitznamen zu besitzen. Yama, dass klingt wie ein Kuscheltier. Ein wenig unglücklich sah er Tai an, der ihn jedoch weiter angrinste. 

Er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Yamato folgte Taichi.

Mit seiner Hilfe fand er auch seine Wohnung wieder. Er kannte sich in der Stadt noch nicht wirklich gut aus. 

Den ganzen Weg über dachte Yamato über den Tag nach. Es war soviel passiert. Und Taichi schien ihn gern zu haben. Normalerweise hasste er es, wenn ihm Menschen auf die Nerven gingen und er ging so ziemlich allen aus dem Weg, aber bei Tai konnte er eigentlich nicht so miesgelaunt sein. Die strahlenden braunen Augen entlockten ihm jedes Mal ein Lächeln. 

Konnte Taichi wirklich ein Freund für ihn sein?

Yamato fiel auf, dass er sich sehr gerne in der Nähe des Jungen aufhielt. Dieses Gefühl der Nähe hatte er noch nie gespürt. Und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund verlangte sein Herz, dass er die freundschaftlichen Avancen des anderen erwiderte.

Kann man tatsächlich innerhalb von ein paar Stunden Freundschaft schließen? Noch nie hatte er geglaubt, jemanden kennen zu lernen, dem er alles erzählen konnte. Dennoch war Tai im seltsam vertraut. 

Yamato verschwand im Hauseingang

Taichi hatte sich zuvor verabschiedet und ihm noch fröhlich verkündet, dass er sich auf morgen freute. 

Nachdenklich schloss der Blonde die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. 

-to be continued-


	4. Yamas Psyche

A/N: Ein wenig über Yamas Psyche.. aber sonst.... na ja mal sehen was ihr dazu sagt. 

Ich bedanke mich natürlich wieder bei den Reviewern. *verbeug*

@KaisAngel: Ja, kriegst wieder ne Mail ^^

@Sally: Neee, du nervst nich. Ich finde es voll lieb, dass du immer schreibst. Bitte schreib doch deine Frage. Du wirst dich bestimmt nicht blamieren. Vielleicht hab ich ja wirklich was Unlogisches geschrieben. Dann will ich das wissen und werde auch dementsprechend korrigieren. Wie schon erwähnt bin ich kein Digimonexperte, deswegen biege ich mir alles so hin wie ich es mag :)

@Takepi: Dankeschön :). Ich weiß noch nicht wie viele Teile es werden. Es ist die erste Fiction die ich total unvorbereitet schreibe... Experiment. Normalerweise verändere ich dauernd die ersten Kapitel und könnte sie gar noch nicht veröffentlichen. Ich muss immer die letzten drei-vier unter Verschluss halten, weil sie noch zwanzigmal verbessert werden müssen und am Ende der Geschichte, ändert sich mein Anfang ohnehin wieder :). Diesmal probier ich so. Einfach drauf los. Bisher gefällt es mir noch. Ich hatte übrigens nicht vor, Yama zum prof. Torwart zu machen. Der hat nämlich die Schnauze voll, aber wenn Tai lieb bittet, kickt er ma ein paar Bälle. Mal sehen.

@aderishi: Danke, hab mich sehr gefreut und ja es gibt noch ein Update. Teil 5 ist auch schon fast fertig, aber das veröffentliche ich erst, wenn Teil 6 geschrieben wird :). Ich brauch trotz allem ein wenig Puffer... ^^

Teil 4

„Yamato, so spät?" Sein Vater trat aus der Küche und lächelte seinen Sohn froh an.

„Ich hatte gedacht, du kommst schon um zwei. Jetzt ist es halb fünf! Wo hast du dich denn so lange herumgetrieben?" 

Yamato hob seine Hände und antwortete seinem Vater, so wie er es schon seit Jahren tat. //Hab Fußball gespielt!//

„Wirklich? Ich dachte, du magst kein Fußball!"

//Mag ich auch nicht.//

„Manchmal muss ich dich nicht verstehen, oder?" Sein Vater prüfte kritisch, wie Yamato schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. 

„Was ist? Deine Wange ist ganz verkratzt." Der blonde Junge fasste sich an die Wange. Sie brannte heiß. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie sich aufgeschubst, als er ohnmächtig geworden war. Nun schlimm war es nicht und die Schulschwester hatte die Kratzer gewiss schon gereinigt. 

Aber wieso hatte er das noch nicht gemerkt? 

Vielleicht weil sich dein ganzer Körper heiß anfühlt, seit dem du Tai kennen gelernt hast?

Oh Schreck, sollte das möglich sein? 

Blödsinn. Ich war nur ein wenig benommen. Schließlich hab ich zwei Stunden Ade gesagt.

//Ich habe einen Ball in den Bauch bekommen und bin hingefallen!// antwortete er schlicht.

„Oh, dann lass mich mal sehen!"

Yamato ließ sich auf den Küchenstuhl nieder und hob sein Hemd hoch.

„Das ist ja ganz blau!"

//Tut weh!//

„Warte ich ruf den Arzt an!"

Yamato hielt seinen Vater am Arm fest und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. //Nicht schlimm! Es wird besser werden! In der Schule haben sie mich schon untersucht. Ich soll mich nur ausruhen.//

„Na, wenn du das sagst! Wie war denn sonst der erste Schultag? Hast du nette Klassenkameraden?"

Yamato nickte und dachte wieder an Taichi, der ihm den Morgen überraschenderweise verschönert hatte. Sein Vater schaute wieder misstrauisch.

„Seit wann kriege ich solch positiv wirkende Antworten, Yamato?"

//Ich bin ein positiver Mensch!// Yamato grinste.

Der Vater lachte auf. „Seit wann denn das? Nein, mal ehrlich. Hast du schon Freunde gefunden? Oder kommt diese Begeisterung durch die weibliche Seite deiner Mitschüler."

Entrüstet schüttelte der Blonde wieder den Kopf. Was soll ich mit diesen Weibern? Alles nur Schnepfen, die sich aufdonnern um bei den Jungs Eindruck zu schinden, die ihnen sowieso hinterherdackeln.

//Die Leute sind ganz okay!// machte er nun seinem Vater klar. Er wollte nicht nach einem Tag sagen, dass Taichi sein Freund war. So schnell ging das nicht und bei ihm sowieso nicht.

„Das freut mich, Yamato. Heute morgen hatte ich schon befürchtet, du verschwindest gleich aus der Schule."

Yamato wollte aufstehen und hielt sich dabei wieder den Bauch. Autsch! Verdammt! Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Fußball so schnell sein konnte. 

„Ich hol die Salbe gegen Prellungen. Das kühlt gleichzeitig. Wird dir gut tun!"

Sein Vater huschte davon und kam mit seinem Sportgel wieder. Herr Ishida verletzte sich regelmäßig im Fitnessstudio. Wie er das immer bewerkstelligte konnte Yamato sich nicht erklären, aber es sagte ihm immer wieder, ebenso wie der heutige Tag, das Sport nicht unbedingt förderlich für die Gesundheit war.

„Leg dich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Ich helfe dir gleich beim Auftragen. Dann lässt du es ein wenig einwirken. In der Zeit mache ich Abendessen."

//Ich habe gegessen!// antwortete er gewohnheitsmäßig.

„Ha ha!" machte sein Vater ironisch, der seinen Sohn mittlerweile zu gut kannte. „Übrigens hat Takeru vor einer halben Stunde angerufen." Yamato horchte auf.

„Er wollte dir dringend was erzählen!"

//Ich ruf ihn nachher an// bedeutete Yamato seinem Vater und legte sich auf das Sofa, eine Hand schon nach der Fernbedienung greifend.

„Ja, er wird sich freuen."

Telefonieren war eigentlich ein Tabuthema für Yamato. Nur bei seinem Vater und bei Takeru funktionierte es. 

Wenn er anrief, oder angerufen wurde, da nahm er nur ab, wenn der Anrufer auf den AB seinen Namen gesprochen hatte, dann schlug er dreimal gegen den Hörer, damit sie wussten wer am Apparat war. Takeru erzählte ihm dann immer was er in der Schule oder mit seinen Freunden erlebt hatte. Und wenn Yamato auflegen wollte, kamen wieder drei Schläge.

Takeru hatte mal spaßeshalber gesagt, Yamato sollte doch die Morsezeichen lernen, dann konnte er auch telefonieren. Aber so weit wollte der Junge dann doch nicht gehen.

Er konnte Takeru auch persönlich alles erzählen. Schließlich konnte Takeru die Zeichensprache ebenso gut. Und er erlebte ohnehin nicht soviel. Obwohl Taichi war so eine Sache, die er vielleicht erzählen wollte.

Besser noch nicht. Er musste erst einmal abwarten. Was spukte dieser Kerl eigentlich ständig in seinem Kopf herum? Er benahm sich ja fast... Yamato, du spinnst! schalt er sich selbst.

Das Gel kühlte wirklich gut, und das Gespräch mit Takeru war auch witzig verlaufen. Es sah so aus als hätte sich sein kleiner Bruder verliebt. Takeru hatte das nicht zugegeben, aber mal ehrlich so bescheuert benahm sich doch kein zurechnungsfähiger 13jähriger.

Yamato würde zu gerne wissen, wer das Mädchen war. Er sollte seinen Vater überreden am Wochenende zu ihnen zu dürfen. Dummerweise war erst Montag und nur einen Nachmittagsbesuch war ihm zu wenig. 

Kurze Zeit später kam ihm sein Vater mit einem Teller Eierkuchen entgegen. Sein Magen begann bei dem leckeren Anblick laut an zu knurren und Herr Ishida grinste breit. Ja, er kannte seinen Sohn wirklich gut.

Yamato konnte dieser Versuchung nicht widerstehen und stürzte sich auf das Essen. Er musste erneut an Tai denken. Ob er jetzt auch so verfressen aussah?

Sein Vater hatte sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt und sah ihm schmunzelnd zu. Dann fiel Yamato etwas auf.

//Warum bist du eigentlich schon da?//

„Ich habe früher Schluss gemacht. Schließlich ist hier noch einiges zu tun. Und..."

//Und?//

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, und wollte dich nicht alleine lassen. Dafür muss ich spät abends noch mal in die Redaktion. Ich habe dir jemanden..."

//Dad, das ist wirklich nicht nötig.//

Yamato verdrehte genervt die Augen. //Ich bin alt genug, um alleine zu bleiben.//

„Das weiß ich doch. Allerdings sahst du gestern Abend nicht so aus. Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, du hast herumgetobt. Deine Zimmerlampe gegen die Tür geschmissen und drei Bücherkisten zusammengetreten. Danach hast du fast drei Stunden in meinen Armen geweint und mir erzählt, dass du nicht mehr leben willst."

//Ich weine nicht! Ich bin doch kein Kleinkind!//

Beschämt saß er auf den Couch und traute sich nicht in die Augen seines Vaters zu blicken. Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass er es nicht kontrollieren konnte. Es war die schiere Verzweiflung die ihn überkam und Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlangte. Ihm war das hinterher immer so peinlich. Besonders weil es ihm schon einige Male vor einem Babysitter passiert war. Deswegen mochte er auch keinen da haben. Niemand sollte ihn so sehen. 

Herr Ishida zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Yamato! Deine Depressionen sind eine ernste Angelegenheit. Ich hatte sogar bedenken, dich zur Schule zu schicken. Aber heute morgen warst du ja wieder soweit in Ordnung das zu riskieren. Du sollst es nicht herunterspielen. Das sage ich dir nicht zum ersten Mal. Ich will das du deine Medikamente nimmst. Und der Babysitter kommt um acht!" 

//Wenn wir nicht umgezogen wären, dann wäre ich auch nicht depressiv!//

„Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen und ich weiß, dass du nicht umziehen wolltest. Doch die Miete ist billiger. Du hast einen kürzeren Schulweg und ich einen besseren Anfahrtsweg für die Arbeit. Hier kannst du auch ein wenig Abstand gewinnen."

//Abstand? Ich brauche keinen Abstand. Ich will zu Takeru und Mama!// Aufbrausend stellte sich Yamato vor seinen Vater. //Abstand ist das Letzte, was ich will!//

„Wir sind seit 10 Jahren geschieden, Yamato. Das ist eine lange Zeit. Meinst du nicht dass es genug ist? Selbst wenn wir nicht umgezogen wären. Natsuko und ich heiraten nicht mehr. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht dazu bringen kann zu sprechen, es wird Zeit dass du es akzeptierst, mit mir alleine zu leben."

//Du bist doch nie da!// beschwerte sich Yamato erneut. 

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich zuwenig um dich kümmere. Deshalb bist auch du zu mir gekommen und nicht Takeru. Er war einfach noch zu klein, um damit fertig zu werden."

//Ach ja, aber mir konntet ihr das antun ja?//

„Hättest du lieber mit bei Natsuko gewohnt?" Sein Vater sah ihn traurig an. 

//Ich hätte gerne mit dir bei Mama gewohnt.//

Herr Ishida seufzte. Sie hatten diese Diskussion schon so oft geführt, aber bisher waren sie nie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen.

„Das führt doch zu nichts, Yamato."

Leider nicht. Aber ich muss es dir immer wieder sagen!

„Wir haben einen neuen studentischen Praktikanten in der Redaktion. Er will sich das Taschengeld ein wenig aufbessern und ich sagte er soll nach dir sehen und anrufen wenn etwas ist, ansonsten schreibt er seine Hausarbeit hier und lässt dich in Ruhe."

//Mir geht es gut, Dad!//

„Nein, das geht es dir nicht. Ein schöner Schultag macht das Gesagte von gestern nicht weg."

Yamato starrte bedrückt vor sich hin. Ja, gestern Abend war ein schlimmer Anfall gewesen. Das gab er zu. Aber er war wirklich nicht mehr depressiv. Der Tag war überraschend schön gewesen. Und er hatte sich ziemlich schnell wieder beruhigt.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dir etwas antust, Junge!" Herr Ishida nahm Yamato in den Arm, der die ungewohnte Nähe eines Menschen zuließ. Klar, sein Vater hatte Angst um Yamato. Er selbst hatte auch Angst, denn Sterben wollte er eigentlich nicht. 

Es war schon seltsam. Gestern Abend war er davon überzeugt gewesen, dass der Tod die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, endlich frei zu sein und schon heute morgen war dieser Gedanke genauso absurd gewesen, wie all die Male zuvor.

„Er kommt um acht. Sei artig!"

Yamato streckte ihm die Zunge aus und vergrub sich in sein Zimmer.

Auch dieser Student würde sich an ihm die Zähne ausbeißen. Er würde einfach hier in seinem Zimmer liegen bleiben und lesen, schlafen, Musik hören und Mundharmonika spielen. Er würde kein Yamato, ärgere dich nicht spielen, kein Skat, kein Sonstwas und schon gar kein Firlefanz. Am besten hängte er gleich einen Zettel auf.

„Mach deine Hausarbeit!!!!" oder noch besser: „SPERRGEBIET!"

Yamato kramte nach einem Stift und einem Stück Papier, als ihm eine alte Postkarte in die Hände fiel.

AREA 51 – WARNING

RESTRICTED AREA

No Trespassing beyond this point

Authorized personnel only. It is unlawful to enter this area without prior permission of the installation commander. You are advised that all personnel and any property unter their control may be subject to search and seizure whilst on this installation.

PHOTOGRAPHY IS PROHIBITED

It is unlawful to effect any photograph, film, map, drawing oder any other graphic representation of this area or equipment within oder flying above or over this installation.

TOP SECRET RESEARCH FACILITY

USE OF DEADLY FORCE IS AUTHORIZED!!!!

Perfekt!

Schnell befestigte er die Karte an seiner Zimmertüre. Dann setzte er sich Kopfhörer auf, drehte die Musik ganz laut und genoss seinen Abend.

-to be continued-

A/N die zweite: Diese Postkarte hängt übrigens an meinem Schlafzimmer *lol*. Jetzt bloß keine blöden Kommentare bitte :).


	5. ERWISCHT!

A/N: Dieses Kapitel mag ich total gerne. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber mir gefällt es.

Ich bedanke mich wieder bei meine Reviewern:

@KaisAngel: Die nächste Mail ist unterwegs. Grins. Schön dass es dir gefällt. Hoffentlich kann ich das beibehalten.

@Sally: Da musste schon sehr hartnäckig sein, bis man mich nerven kann. Das dauert lange. Ich bin ein sehr genügsamer Mensch. Außerdem wieso sollte ich mich von netten Reviews annerven lassen. Ich bin genauso geltungsbedürftig wie alle anderen auch, die hier was veröffentlichen.

Ich mach mir nur Gedanken, warum diese Geschichte mehr Leute lesen, als meine HarryPotterGeschichte, wo doch dort viel mehr Leute herumwuseln. Ich muss dort echt mehr Werbung machen... ggg. Die neue Krankheit nach der Internetsucht lautet: Reviewgeil. Viel Glück mit deinem Fingernagel :)))).

@Takepi: Gugg mal du stehst wieder im Internet :) Das wird immer passieren, wenn du mir ein Review schreibst. *angrins*

Die Geschichte mit stummen Tai kenne ich nicht. Ich habe auch schon lange keine Taito mehr gelesen. Diese Phase hatte ich vor ungefähr einem Jahr, aber da kannte ich ff.net noch nicht. Da entstand auch der Anfang für diese Story hier. Nachdem ich ff.net kennengelernt hatte (dank Sam) habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich doch meine Story auch veröffentlichen könnte. Außerdem hab ich jetzt soviel Abstand zu den gelesenen Stories, dass ich nicht Gefahr laufe, es zu kopieren, da ich mich an vieles nicht mehr erinnere. (Obwohl eine Geschichte war so geil, die werde ich nie vergessen und ich danke unbekannterweise Ishidagirl dafür. Ich habe die genervte, ablehnende Denkweise von Yamato und die Form sie aufzuschreiben ein wenig ihr nachgeahmt. Ebenso den Quasselstrippencharakter von Tai. Sollte sie es lesen... Ich hoffe du siehst es als eine Art Anerkennung.) Was ist eigentlich ein VIP-Handy??? Mit Bild??? Ich denke dann wird aber trotzdem das Lippenlesen schwer.

@ SSJSweety: Jaja, ich beeil mich ja schon

Ui nun hab ich mich aber lange aufgehalten. Dann wünsch ich mal ganz schnell viel Spaß mit Teil 5.

Eure Alli

Teil 5

Der nächste Tag begann für Yamato nicht sonderlich ereignisreich.

Gähnend stand er auf seinem Bett auf und schlurfte ins Bad. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er sich traute, in den Spiegel zu sehen. Wie jeden Morgen. Auf seiner Wange hatte sich zu seinem größten Schrecken ein dicker blauer Fleck gebildet.

Das macht mich richtig zu einem Schläger! fand er. 

Vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee. Damit hatten die anderen Schüler auch noch Angst vor ihm. Ein wenig grimmig schauen und schon war seine Welt perfekt.

Sein Dad war schon zur Arbeit gegangen. Yamato nahm sich die Frühstücksflocken und mampfte sie gemütlich vor dem Fernseher, der schon zur frühen Stunde nur Müll brachte.

Der gestrige Abend war relativ öde verlaufen. Wenn der Student nach Yamato geschaut hatte, dann war es ziemlich unspektakulär gewesen. Er hatte nur gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei, Yamato hatte genickt, der Typ hatte ihn in die Chipstüte fassen lassen und war dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu seinem Notebook gegangen. Die Postkarte hatte ihn leider nicht im Mindesten interessiert. Um so mehr seinen Vater. Denn als Yamato den Fernseher mal einen Augenblick aus dem Sichtfeld genommen hatte, bemerkte er den Zettel der unter der Postkarte klebte. Bei näherer Betrachtung hatte es sich als Antrag für die Zutrittsbefugnis seines Vaters herausgestellt. Yamato grinste breit. Wer ist hier das Kind? fragte er sich.

Während des gesamten Abend hatte Yamato hatte nur Musik gehört und nachgedacht.

Über seinen Vater, generell seine Familie, wie immer eigentlich. Darüber wie viel er verloren hatte und wie viel er vermisste. Er war wirklich nicht mehr depressiv gewesen und Yamato wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie schnell er es diesmal überstanden hatte. Normalerweise war er danach eins bis zwei Tage nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Aber gestern Abend hatte er sich wohl gefühlt. Denn je länger er nachgedacht hatte, um so mehr verirrten sich seine Gedanken an den vergangenen Schultag. Und damit unweigerlich zu Taichi. Zu seiner Freundlichkeit, seinem nicht endenden Gelaber. Aber egal wie diabolisch Yamato seinen Blick hatte werden lassen, es hatte ihn nicht im Mindesten interessiert. Als wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass Yamato gerade ihn als Freund brauchte. Tat er das? Brauchte er Taichi? So einen Freund? Aber er hatte doch Takeru. Aber Takeru war drei Jahre jünger. Auch wenn er sich langsam zum Teenager entwickelte, waren diese drei Jahre ein großer Unterschied. Ein Junge in seinem Alter wäre gar nicht schlecht. 

Und auch am Morgen waren diese Gedanken noch da. 

Ein wenig verträumt knabberte er noch an seinem Müsli, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.

Wer konnte das sein? Es waren noch 25 Minuten bis er los musste. Ob sein Vater etwas vergessen hatte? Aber der würde doch nicht klingeln. Vielleicht ein Nachbar, der irgendwas wollte. Das würde wieder etwas werden. Yamato holte seinen Notizblock und einen Stift, wenn die Angelegenheit schwieriger werden sollte.

Dann öffnete er die Tür. 

Er hörte schnelle Schritte die Treppe hochrennen und ein wirrer Kopf aus braunen Haaren erschien. Kurze Zeit später stand Taichi vor ihm und holte tief Luft. Er sah aus, als wäre er den ganzen Weg von seiner Wohnung hierher gerannt. Tais Augen leuchteten erfreut auf, als er Yamato sah und dieser versuchte seine Verblüffung zu überdecken.

„Hi Yama! Ich dachte mir, ich könnte dich abholen, damit ich nicht immer spät zur Schule komme."

Yamato runzelte die Stirn. Das war eine merkwürdige Methode, denn immerhin musste er ja noch immer rechtzeitig aufstehen und aus dem Haus kommen. Machte man das nicht eigentlich immer anders herum? Der der pünktlich kommt, holt den der unpünktlich ist?? So langsam machte sich in ihm das Gefühl breit, dass er Taichi nicht wirklich verstehen musste. Er war eine Nummer für sich.

„Kann ich noch einen Moment reinkommen?? Ich bin ein wenig früh." Yamato öffnete die Tür weiter. 

„Wie hast du denn die Türklingel gehört?" fragte er neugierig und schaute Yamato mit diesen schokoladenbraunen Augen an, dass dieser abgesehen davon, dass er eine Ausrede suchte, noch zusätzlich nervös wurde.

//Summer!// schrieb er schnell und Taichi lächelte. „Ziemlich schlau. Du denkst jetzt bestimmt ich bin ein wenig blöde, weil ich es schaffe zu früh zu dir zu kommen, aber zu spät zur Schule. Das liegt daran, dass ich schon rechtzeitig aufstehe und losmarschiere. Aber ich komme immer an einem Fußballfeld vorbei und dann trainiere ich ein bisschen und schieß noch ein paar Tore und vergesse die Zeit. Meine Mum hat einen Brief von der Schule bekommen, dass ich so oft zu spät komme. Du kannst dir sicher denken, dass das ganz schön Ärger gab. Dann haben wir uns gestern zusammengesetzt und sie sagte, ich sollte mir ein System überlegen, wie ich trotzdem Fußball spielen und trainieren kann und nicht mehr zu spät komme und dann habe ich sofort an dich gedacht! Da du ja hier noch niemanden kennst, wäre es doch nett, wenn ich dich ab sofort abhole. Dann renne ich zu dir und habe schon meinen Dauerlauf hinter mir und wenn wir rechtzeitig morgens losrennen, dann können wir beide noch ein paar Bälle spielen und du erinnerst mich daran, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen. Was hälst du davon? Ist das keine tolle Idee?"

Yamato holte Luft. Irgendeiner von ihnen musste es ja tun.

Ganz toll! war so ziemlich das Erste was ihm einfiel. Dieser Hirnverbrannte glaubte doch tatsächlich dass er zur Schule joggte. Nie im Leben, würde ihm so etwas einfallen. Zumal er gar nicht die Kondition dazu hatte. 

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Taichi sah ihn erschüttert an. „Ich soll dich nicht abholen? Aber dann komme ich wieder zu spät!!!"

Yamato überlegte einen Augenblick. Na ja, dass er abgeholt wurde, dagegen hatte er nicht wirklich etwas. Es war ja ganz nett, wenn man nicht alleine herumtapste. Er könnte zumindest nie an ungenügender Unterhaltung leiden.

Das war bei Taichi einfach nicht möglich.

Aber rennen. Nein. Fußball, nach dem gestrigen Fiasko? Nur über seine Leiche.

//Ich will nicht rennen!// bedeutete er ihm, aber Taichi sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

Also schrieb er es auf.

//Ich will nicht rennen! Und keine Bälle spielen!//

„Aber wieso nicht?" 

Yamato seufzte tief. Wie konnte er das einem Fußballfanatiker beibringen? 

//Ich bin doch verletzt. Ich kann nicht.// schrieb er und deutete auf seinen Bauch. Das würde zumindest eine gute Ausrede für die nächsten Tage sein.

Tai griff sich an den Kopf. „Na, klar, ich bin ja auch doof. Wie gehst dir denn? Tut es noch sehr weh?"

Yamato schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na dann ist ja gut. Hatte gestern richtig Angst um dich! Meine Mum sagt, dass hätte auch ins Auge gehen können. Ich soll dir von ihr ausrichten, dass du ein wenig vorsichtiger spielen sollst."

Tai hatte seiner Mutter von Yamato erzählt? Er schaute ein wenig überrascht. Der Blonde hatte es seinem Vater noch gar nicht erzählen wollen. Aber bei Taichi dem Quasseltypen war natürlich alles möglich.

„Frühstückst du noch?" Taichi hatte seine kleine Schüssel auf dem Couchtisch entdeckt. Yamato nickte. 

„Sag mal, hast du was dagegen...? Ich hab noch ein wenig Hunger... Hast du noch etwas?"

Mit einem Grinsen bat er den Braunhaarigen sich zu setzen, während er noch eine Schale Müsli fertig machte. Taichi bedankte sich und mampfte sofort los. 

„Wieso schaust du eigentlich Musikvideos?" fragte er nach einigen Minuten und Yamato der gerade die neuesten Charts auf sich hatte wirken lassen, erstarrte augenblicklich.

Er warnte sich davor, Tai anzublicken. Das würde seine ganze Tarnung verraten.

Tai tippte ihm auf die Schulter und er konnte sich zu ihm wenden. Sein Gesicht war wahrscheinlich puterrot. Lügen war nicht seine Stärke.

//Es gefällt mir!// Sein Handgefuchtel verwirrte den Braunhaarigen um so mehr.

„Naja, es kommt wohl nichts Gescheites sonst, oder? Gibt es viele Sendungen für Gehörlose, die interessant sind?"

Einen Augenblick musste Yamato überlegen. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er zeigte auf den DVD-Player unter dem Fernseher.

„Klar Untertitel, logisch!" Taichi grinste und auch Yamato hatte einen peinlichen Anfall von einem Lächeln. Wie ungewohnt.

„Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten, darf ich dein Zimmer sehen?"

Taichi war schon aufgestanden. Yamato deutete auf seine Zimmertüre und brachte die Müslischüsseln in die Küche, bevor er ihm folgte.

„Wow, hast du viel Zeug. XBox, Computer, ne geile Stereoanlage! Dein Vater muss ne Menge verdienen?!"

Eigentlich sind das alles Bestechungsversuche, den lieben Yamato zu Reden zu zwingen. dachte er düster.

„Soviele CDs! Sag mal, kann ich mir ein paar davon ausleihen?"

Das allbekannte Nicken. Warum nicht. Er würde Tai immer in der Schule daran erinnern können sie ihm zurückzugeben.

„Du hast einen guten Musikgeschmack." Murmelte der Braunhaarige während er durch die CDs wühlte. Dann hielt er plötzlich inne. Im gleichen Moment hielt Yamato die Luft an. 

Ups. Fehler!

„Aber... du kannst sie doch gar nicht..."

Yamato suchte nach einer Ausrede. Ja, und wie er suchte, aber egal wie sehr er sein Hirn anstrengte, nun fiel ihm nichts mehr ein. 

Eigentlich war es nicht meine Lüge. Ich habe sie nur ein wenig ausgedehnt. Ich hatte nie vorgehabt, jemanden anzulügen. Seine Gedanken rasten.

„Warum hast du CDs? Und ne Stereoanlage?" Taichi baute sich vor ihm auf. Yamato schluckte hart. „Die Musikvideos. Die Türklingel! Und mein Satz gestern, den du nicht hättest mitkriegen dürfen!!!" 

Ja, das war wohl sein erster Fehler gewesen. Nun, diese Taubheit war nicht geplant gewesen. Yamato hatte schnell denken müssen und gerade bei sich zu Hause sind genügend Hinweise auf die Wahrheit.

„Nun sag schon!!! Du bist gar nicht taub!" Tais Blick fiel auf Yamatos Mundharmonika und kurze Zeit später bemerkte er auch die Gitarre in der linken Ecke.

„Und erzähl mir nicht du wärst Beethoven!!!"

Yamato zog die Augenbrauen ungläubig hoch. Taichi wusste, dass Beethoven taub gewesen war? Er war beeindruckt. So ein Depp, wie er im ersten Moment auf den Blonden gewirkt hatte, war er wohl doch nicht.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

„Aber... wieso?" Verblüfft starrten ihn diese schönen Augen an. Yamato wurde augenblicklich rot und nur in seinem Unterbewusstsein war ihm klar, dass es nicht davon kam, dass er erwischt worden war.

Yamato nahm seinen Zettel zur Hand.

//Es ist spät. Wir müssen zur Schule!//

„Das ist deine Antwort?"

Yamato nickte. Er drehte sich um und nahm seine Schultasche, während er sich zur Wohnungstür begab.

Taichi lief langsam hinter ihm her.

Die braunen Augen beobachteten ihn. Schließlich hielt es seine Neugierde nicht aus.

„Also? Willst du mir nicht noch irgendetwas sagen?"

//Nein!// 

„Ich finde es schon wichtig zu wissen, warum du alle zum Narren hälst."

//Geht dich nichts an!//

„Hey, Yama ich hab mich vor dir voll zum Idioten gemacht, in dem ich immer darauf achte dir ins Gesicht zu blicken und lachst dich hinterrücks total kaputt! Man du musst ja gestört sein."

//Vielleicht...// Aber Tai war nicht gestört? ‚Ich hol dich ab, damit ich nicht zu spät komme'

„Kannst du auch mal normal reden? Immer diese blöden Gesten! Verkauf mich nicht für blöd. Hast du keinen Mund, mit dem du sprechen kannst oder was?"

//Nein!// Yamato blieb einen Moment stehen und schaute den Braunhaarigen ernst an.

„Verarsch mich doch!" Tai war sauer und wollte losrennen, aber Yamato hielt ihn fest. „Was denn?"

Wieder nahm der Blonde seinen Zettel. //Ich kann nicht sprechen!//

Ungläubig starrte der Fußballer auf das Geschriebene. „Wie du kannst nicht sprechen?"

//Ich spreche schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr. In der Schule hat der Lehrer das falsch verstanden und der alten Schachtel erzählt, ich sei taubstumm. Das stimmt aber nicht. Ich höre ziemlich gut. Ich bin aber wirklich stumm.//

„Das ist dein Ernst?"

Yamato vollführte sein allbekanntes Nicken.

„Aber wieso hast du das nicht richtiggestellt?"

//Ich war erst ziemlich überrascht und dann fand ich die Sache eigentlich sehr lustig. Ich wollte dich nicht reinlegen oder zum Idioten machen. Tut mir leid.//

„Soso, du fandest es lustig." Taichi starrte ihn an wie den allerletzten Menschen. Dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Hehe, du hast recht, das ist ziemlich lustig. Eigentlich kannst du die Leute richtig damit ärgern."

Yamato lächelte leicht.

„Am besten wir stecken dich ins Lehrerzimmer. Da keiner weiß, dass du alles hörst, kannst du die intimsten Geheimnisse der Lehrer herausfinden. Oder die Antworten für die Klassenarbeit."

Yamato lachte auf. Jedoch so lautlos wie immer, was Taichi bewundernd bemerkte.

//Oder du lernst die Zeichensprache und wir helfen uns bei den Arbeiten.//

„Das geht?"

//Klar. Keiner der Lehrer hat auch nur eine Ahnung davon. Glaub mir. Ich habe gestern jede Frage mit „Leck mich" oder „Du siehst aus wie die allerletzte Vogelscheuche" beantwortet.//

„Wie geil!"

Ein Grinsen folgte dem anderen. Nun waren sie doch ein wenig spät dran. Yamato konnte eben nicht während dem Laufen schreiben. Also rannten sie das letzte Stück zur Schule und Yamato hielt sich schmerzend den Bauch fest. Er hätte es wirklich nicht tun sollen.

-to be continued-


	6. Die Freunde

A/N: HHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Ich bin wieder daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! :)))))

Jaha, ich bin doch tatsächlich mit einem neuen Kapitel da. Und da ich euch sooooo elend lange habe warten lassen, ist es besonders lang. Also ... für meine Verhältnisse. Na ja an die 4000 Wörter... bzw. 9 WordSeiten ist doch lang, oder?

Ich habe mir erlaubt das Rating hochzusetzen, da es nun doch ein wenig slashiger wird. Und da ich nicht weiß, wie weit ich noch gehen werde. Ich habe nämlich genauso viel Ahnung wie ihr. Ich bin mal vorsichtig. Aber R oder NC-17 wird es auf keinen Fall, dafür hab ich kein Talent.

So richtig begeistert bin ich allerdings nicht mit diesem Kapitel, deswegen bin ich auch froh es endlich fertig zu haben. Es sind ein paar nette Zeilen dabei, aber na ja... es wird hoffentlich wieder besser.

So und jetzt schauen wir mal, wen wir da so lange haben warten lassen.

@KaisAngel: Und du hast natürlich auch nach Monaten wieder die Mail gekriegt :). Schön dass dir die Geschichte gefällt, ich hoffe ich kann in alter Tradition fortsetzen.

@Sally3: Nein, ich habe keinen Beta-Reader. Das liegt daran, dass ich wenn ich endlich was fertig habe es noch dreißig mal durchlese. Allerdings konnte ich das bei dem letzten Kapitel und bei dem jetzigen, um euch nicht noch länger warten zu lassen nicht tun. Hoffentlich sind nicht zu viele Fehler drinne.

@Takepi: Fuschen??? Was issen das? Etwa das was ich denke? Na gut, die Angelegenheit mit dem VIP-Handy finde ich echt lustig, aber ich glaube, dass will der Yama gar nicht. Tais Intelligenz wird hier fortgesetzt grins. Hihi... Ich hoffe du freust dich. Oh, ich bin so ziemlich der Einzige der weiterschreibt. Hm hm... schäm ich hab euch echt lange warten lassen... Mit Beethoven meinte ich nicht, dass Leute die das nicht wissen dumm sind, sondern nur, das Leute die das wissen zumindest etwas wissen... äh ja.. gggg. Dafür wissen andere eben andere Dinge. Das Prinzip der hinreichenden und notwendigen Bedingung.. na ja das führt jetzt zu weit. Dass ich das weiß heißt nämlich auch nicht das ich klug bin, ich bin nur ein bissel musikalisch :). Mein Laptop ist aber immer noch kaputt HEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUULLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@SSJSweety: Nicht schnell aber es geht weiter :)

@aderishia: Auch bei dir muss ich mich entschuldigen. Ich hab dich ganz schön lange gefoltert. Jetzt geht's wieder weiter.

Soooooooo und nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun geht's LOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS jipppiiiiiiieh... stolz gugg

Teil 6

Als erstes hatten sie Geographie. Das war nicht wirklich spannend, aber noch lange nicht so langweilig wie Geschichte. 

Sie waren gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen und mussten sich leider wieder in die erste Reihe setzen.

Dieser Lehrer sah ihn genauso prüfend an, wie die Monsterbacke des letzten Tages. Anscheinend war das gesamte Kollegium schon über seine Gehörlosigkeit eingeweiht.

Umso besser. Jetzt musste er nur noch zusehen, dass dieses Geheimnis aufrecht erhalten wurde.

Taichi grinste ihn des öfteren an und Yamato sah sich gezwungen hin und wieder auch zurückzugrinsen. Meistens beherrschte er sich jedoch.

Der zweite Schultag war für Yamato genau so langweilig wie der erste. Nur konnte er sich jetzt gemeinsam mit Taichi langweilen. In der dritten Stunde hatten sie nach Japanisch, Musikunterricht. 

Noch immer gelangweilt nach den ersten Stunden schrieb Yamato die Noten ab, die der Lehrer an die Tafel malte. Kinderlieder, was hab ich verbrochen, dass ich Kinderlieder aufschreiben muss? Er war nur glücklich darüber, dass er sich nicht melden musste, um die dämlichen Akkorde dazu zu bestimmen. Das war ihm alles viel zu öde, viel zu langweilig und Kinderlieder waren ihm seit frühester Jugend ein Graus. Und das er dabei gedanklich nicht beim Unterrichtsstoff war, merkte natürlich niemand.

Noch ein Vorteil stumm oder auch taub zu sein. Man wurde wegen schlechter mündlicher Mitarbeit nicht benotet.

Yamato konnte seit 10 Jahren Noten lesen und er hatte sich auch eine Menge mit Musiktheorie beschäftigt. Er würde für diese Klassenarbeit wahrscheinlich nicht mal lernen müssen. Es sei denn, es wurde ein Lied vorgespielt und sie mussten die Akkorde dazu aufschreiben. Das durfte er dann natürlich nicht können, obwohl er das eigentlich ganz gut meisterte. Hihi, dann glauben die, ich wäre hellsichtig. 

Er schmunzelte leicht bei dem Gedanken. 

Der Lehrer hatte ihm am Anfang ein paar Mal gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei und er beim Unterricht mitkam. Yamato hatte immer nur genickt. Er war ja nicht dämlich, sondern taub. Mehr oder weniger.

Dann hatte der sogenannte Lehrbeauftragte ein paar Kommentare gelassen, dass der arme Junge doch niemals die schönen Klänge einer Sinfonie vernehmen könnte oder die ätzenden Laute des lärmenden Krachs, dessen was die heutigen Schüler als Musik bezeichneten, ertragen musste.

Ja, mir tut der Kerl auch leid, der das nicht hören kann. Wieder spürte er die nagenden Schuldgefühle, welche aus seinem Gewissen, dessen Existenz er verleugnete, emporkrochen.

Er log eine komplette Schule an!

Allerdings warf ihm Taichi wieder einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, so dass Yamato nur an die Vorteile dieses Zustandes erinnert wurde. Der einzige Mensch, der mir in der Schule hätte gefährlich werden können, aufgrund seiner nervenden Fragerei, wäre Taichi gewesen. Dieser hatte es erstaunlich gut verkraftet. Wahrscheinlich freute er sich an so einem Geheimnis beteiligt zu sein. Sehr zu Yamatos Verwunderung, aber auch ein wenig Erleichterung, schien Taichi zwar bei den anderen Schülern beliebt zu sein, aber er hing in den Pausen nicht mit irgend einem Clan ab, in den Yamato hineingeschleift wurde. Die Pausen hatten sie bisher immer nur zu zweit verbracht. Taichi schien, wenn er vor Yamato enge Freunde gehabt hatte, diese nicht zu vermissen oder der lebhafte Junge hatte nur eine Menge Kumpel, aber keinen engen Freund.

Wir kennen uns erst zwei Tage und schon stelle ich mir vor ein enger Freund für ihn zu sein? Yamato erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr. Noch gestern um die Zeit war er davon überzeugt gewesen, niemanden an dieser Schule auch nur zu akzeptieren und heute hatte er schon einen engen Freund?

Irritiert schaute er zu dem Wuschelkopf. Diese braunen strubbeligen Haare waren bestimmt sehr weich. Ob er sie mal anfassen sollte?

Verdammt Yamato. Was ist nur los mit dir? Er schalt sich selbst, versteckte seine rotgewordenen Wangen unter den etwas längeren, blonden Strähnen.

Taichi allerdings bemerkte von Yamatos Blicken nichts. Im Laufe der Stunde war das Gesicht des Braunhaarigen immer angespannter geworden. Sein Blick lag verbissen auf der Tafel, bevor er auf sein Blatt schaute und genervt anfing seinen Radierer auszupacken. 

Er radierte so ziemlich alle Noten, die er aufgeschrieben hatte fort und begann von neuem abzuschreiben. Dann schaute er wieder nach vorne, kniff die Augen zusammen, sah auf sein Blatt und radierte wieder. 

Taichi hatte wohl einige Probleme in diesem Fach.

Yamato riskierte einen knappen Blick auf das Geschriebene. Abgesehen davon, dass jede Note mindestens vorher dreimal ausradiert war, war jede zweite falsch.

Yamato schob ihm einen Zettel zu.

//Komponierst du?// Er kicherte lautlos.

„Wieso?" flüsterte sein Sitznachbar planlos.

//Das was du da geschrieben hast, ist bestenfalls hochmoderne zeitgenössische alternative Musik, jedoch kein Kinderlied in As-Dur.//

„Ach scheiße, dann schreib du es doch, wenn du es so viel besser weißt!" motzte Tai verärgert und schob Yamato sein Blatt hin. Ein paar der Schüler schauten verwundert zu ihnen hinüber. 

Yamato nahm das Blatt und korrigierte einige der Noten.

„Ist doch scheißegal, wo diese doofe Kugel liegt!" beschwerte sich Taichi.

//Nein, ist es nicht. Die Lage zeigt die Tonhöhe an.//

„Wen interessiert denn das? Ich kann eh nicht singen. Du übrigens auch nicht."

Taichi war sichtlich überfordert mit diesem Schulfach.

//Ich wollte früher immer Sänger werden.// schrieb Yamato verletzt auf seinen Block.

„Ach man, es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht sagen, aber es ist doch so. Wofür brauche ich das? Beim Fußball braucht man keine Noten."

//Da musst du die Nationalhymne singen können.// 

„Das gröhl ich schon irgendwie hin." grinste der Braunhaarige wieder und Yamato hätte laut aufgelacht, wenn er sie es nicht schon lange abgewöhnt hätte.

//Ich verstehe nicht, warum du die Noten ständig an die falsche Stelle schreibst, Tai.//

„Du hast mich Tai genannt!" bemerkte Taichi grinsend.

Yamato verdrehte die Augen und tat so, als hätte er das nicht mit Absicht getan.

//Dahin kommt das E.//

„Ich sehe keinen Unterschied zwischen diesen Dingern! Ist doch alles doof."

//Es sind doch nur fünf Linien. Sei froh, vor ein paar Jahrhunderten waren es noch elf.//

„Elf?" schrie Tai erschrocken auf, so dass sich die gesamte Klasse zu ihnen umdrehte. Leise flüsterte er. „Wie konnte man sie denn so schnell unterscheiden?"

//Gar nicht. Deshalb wurden sie ja auch aufgeteilt.//

„Hä?"

//Unwichtig. Das ist Musikgeschichte.//

„Du hast echt Ahnung von dem Zeug, oder?"

Yamato grinste wieder.

„Ich muss das aber mit den elf Linien nicht wissen?//

//Du wirst deswegen nicht dumm sterben.//

„Gut!" Konzentriert malte Tai die nächste falsche Note von der Tafel ab. 

//Warum zählst du die Linien nicht einfach ab?// fragte ihn Yamato und zog ihm erneut das Blatt aus der Hand um die Note zu verbessern.

„Mach ich doch!"

Der Blonde schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. Um 5 Linien auseinanderhalten zu können, empfiehlt es sich bis 5 auch zählen zu können.

Er sollte Taichi morgen in Mathe beobachten. Vielleicht hatte er es einfach nicht mit Zahlen. Möglicherweise konnte er nicht mal sagen, wie viele Tore er während eines Fußballspiels schoss. Nun gut, soweit wollte Yamato dann doch nicht gehen.

Das Ende der Stunde beendete ebenso die Gedanken des Blauäugigen über Tais Kenntnisse der Grundrechenarten. Gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Raum. Es war mal wieder Mittagspause und Yamato wurde zu seinem Entsetzen wieder in die Giftmüllverwertungsanlage geschleift.

Tai belud sich seinen Teller wieder mit den matschigen Reisbällchen mit Soße, die Yamato am Vortag schon kosten durfte. Dazu holte er sich noch Pudding und einen Schokoladenriegel.

Sie setzen sich in eine der hinteren Nischen. Yamato bemerkte, dass das die begehrtesten Plätze waren. Sie waren früh aus dem Raum gegangen und dank Tais knurrendem Magen vor den anderen Nischenjägern da gewesen. 

Während Taichi begann den riesigen Berg Reisbällchen zu essen, traute sich Yamato gar nicht hinzusehen. Ihm wurde dabei schlecht. Sie sahen noch matschiger als am Vortag aus. Wahrscheinlich waren sie auch noch vom Vortag.

„Willft du auff waf?" brachte Tai mit vollem Mund hervor und Yamato schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„Hast du dann wenigstens etwas von zu Hause mitgenommen?"

//Nein!//

„Du verhungerst!"

//Du übertreibst!//

„Doch!" beharrte der Wuschelkopf. „Ich geb dir 'nen Pudding aus!"

Yamato verzog das Gesicht. Pudding ist immer so glibberig!

„Ein Eis?"

//Zu kalt!//

„Ein Schnitzel?"

//Zu viel!//

„Eine Birne?"

//Zu kugelig!//

„Ein Brot?"

//Zu trocken!//

„Kannst ja was dazu trinken!"

//Kein Durst!//

„Eine Pommes Frites?"

//Zu stäbchenförmig!//  
"Oh, da hungere eben!" Taichi schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, als könnte er sich nicht vorstellen, weniger als eine hungrige Raubkatze pro Tag essen würde zu sich zu nehmen.

Yamato schaute indessen in eine andere Richtung und bemerkte, dass drei Jungs und zwei Mädchen auf ihren Tisch zusteuerten. Da Tai diesen freundlich zunickte, erkannte der Blonde, dass dies wohl der Freundeskreis des Braunhaarigen war. 

Damit war wohl Schluss mit der Einsamkeit. Es war ja auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dessen Clan auftauchte. Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl im Magen ließ er es auf sich zukommen.

„Hey Tai!"

„Hey Leute!" begrüßte er sie kurz. Das Dunkelhaarige der beiden Mädchen starrte Yamato interessiert an. „Hallo!" sagte sie freundlich und Yamato nickte knapp.

„Können wir uns dazu setzen?"

„Klar, wir rücken einfach ein wenig zusammen!"

Yamato knurrte missmutig in sich hinein. Er hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust diese Leute kennen zu lernen. Es reichte doch schon, dass er Tai hatte. Hatte er ihn??? Was für ein irritierender Gedanke.

Tai jedoch war ein geselliger Typ, der gerne Leute um sich hatte. Warum Yamato sich mit ihm verstand, war wirklich ein Rätsel. Ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht lag zwischen ihnen. Taichi brauchte eben Leute die seinem Gequassel zuhörten. 

„Also, darf ich vorstellen?" Yamato bemerkte, dass Tai ihm direkt in die Augen sah, während er sprach. Er wollte Yamatos Tarnung also aufrecht erhalten, indem er klar zeigte, dass Yamato ihm von den Lippen lesen musste.

„Das ist Jou, er spielt mit mir in einer Mannschaft, als Verteidiger." Tai deutete auf den größeren, schlaksigeren Jungen mit kurzem, schwarzen Haar.

„Das ist Miyako! Sie ist bei den Cheerleadern." Das Mädchen hatte irgendeine lila Tönung im Haar und grinste breit. 

„Das ist Yuriko, mein treuester Fan!" 

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen das Yamato angesprochen hatte, trat Tai unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein, so dass dieser aufheulte.

„Hättest du wohl gerne!"

„Okay, also sie ist Daisukes Schwester." Er zeigte auf den zweiten Jungen mit braunen Haaren, der zappelig auf seinem Sitz saß und Yamato grinste schief. Er war wie die Miniausgabe von Taichi.

Der dritte Junge hatte rötliche Haare und sein Name war Koushirou. Er wirkte ziemlich schüchtern. Und bis auf Daisuke gingen sie alle in die Parallelklasse.

„Das ist Yamato. Er ist seit gestern auf dieser Schule!"

„Und dann hast du gleich Tai an der Backe? Das Leben muss hart sein." Rief Jou fröhlich aus.

Yamato grinste.

„Halt die Klappe, Jou!" beschwerte sich der Strubbelkopf.

„Woher kommst du, Yamato?" fragte Miyako interessiert und schaute ihn mit merkwürdig schimmernden Augen an.

Der blonde Neuling nahm seinen Block und schrieb „Osaka" drauf.

Ein bisschen verwirrt reichten Tais Freunde den Zettel herum, bis Yamato dem Braunhaarigen einen bittenden Blick zuwarf.

„Äh Leute, ich muss euch noch was erklären. Yamato kann nur Zeichensprache."

Koushirou sah verblüfft von dem Zettel hoch. Yamato nickte.

„Ja, das ist echt so!" bestätigte Taichi wieder und sah dabei weiter in Yamatos Gesicht.

„Warum das denn?" Daisuke war verwirrt, doch hatte er Yamato nicht angeschaut und so reagierte der Blonde nicht.

Was mache ich hier? Die Schule anlügen ist eine Sache, aber nun verlange ich von Taichi, dass er seine Freunde ebenso anschwindelt. Allerdings will ich nicht das die Sache auffliegt und je mehr davon wissen, desto größer ist die Gefahr, dass einer der Lehrer etwas spitz bekommt. Wenn die seinen Vater benachrichtigen dann war wirklich Ärger angesagt.

Yamato und Taichi hielten bestimmt eine Ewigkeit Blickkontakt, als würde der Blonde seine Bedenken per Telepathie übermitteln wollen. Es schien tatsächlich gewirkt zu haben.

„Und... also... Yamato ist... taub. Deswegen spricht er auch nicht. Wenn ihr mit ihm sprechen wollt, müsst ihr ihn anschauen. Er kann dann von den Lippen lesen."

„Ach du bist das!" rief Miyako. „Ich habe schon gehört, dass wir jetzt einen tauben Jungen auf der Schule haben."

Das Mädchen hatte ihn kurz an der Schulter angefasst, so dass er sich zu ihr umwandte. Sie schrie ihn förmlich an und Yamato zwang sich nicht zusammenzuzucken, sondern verzog nur verächtlich den Mund. Doch außer Taichi schien das niemand zu bemerken.

„Er hört dich nicht. Egal, wie laut du schreist, also schone unsere Ohren, Mi!"

„Oh!" Etwas leiser murmelte sie. „Und wenn ich flüstere?"

„Kann er dich genauso gut verstehen, wie wenn du normal sprichst. Vorausgesetzt du siehst ihn an."

„Hey, dann kann man dir ja in den Klassenarbeiten alles vorsagen." Daisuke schien sichtlich begeistert. Der Blonde musste wieder leicht lächeln. Schön wär's dachte er bei sich.

Taichi erstarrte leicht und blickte erschrocken zu seinem neuen Freund. Yamato runzelte die Stirn. Was gab es für ein Problem? Tai wirkte auf einmal unruhig, winkte aber Yamatos fragenden Blick ab.

„Ich würde auch gerne Lippen lesen können, oder mit den Händen reden. Das ist soooo..." Yuriko fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum, als wisse sie nicht wie sie das Gefühl umschreiben sollte.

„Also das ist... na ihr wisst schon!.. total geil!"

Die anderen lachten laut auf. „Du bist auf dem besten Weg dahin, Yuri."

„Ihr seid doch doof." Schmollte die Dunkelhaarige leise.

„Sag mal Tai, wo wir gerade von Doof sprechen, weißt du wen ich gestern gesehen habe?"

Taichi stopft sich den letzten Rest seines Essens in den Mund, bevor er zur Nachspeise griff.

„Wen denn?"

„Määp-2."

Taichis Löffel mit Schokopudding blieb in seinem Mund stecken. Er zog ihn schnell raus und hustete leicht. 

„Kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen?"

„Hab ich doch!"

Stirnrunzelnd verfolgte Yamato das Gespräch.

Tai war indessen rot angelaufen. Ob vor Ärger oder vor Scham, konnte Yamato nicht erkennen.

„Und was interessiert mich das?"

„Ich dachte nur. Sie hat übrigens einen Neuen."

Nun wurde Taichi bleich und schluckte hart. 

„Soll sie doch!" Seine Stimme wankte etwas. Yamato wünschte Jou würde damit aufhören. Tai schien das Thema nicht gerade als angenehm zu empfinden. Er wollte nicht, dass Tai traurig aussah. Er war immer so fröhlich und wer den tödlichen Blicken Yamatos mit dieser Gelassenheit entgegen sah, konnte doch nichts so leicht erschüttern. Wieso quälte ihn Jou jetzt?

//Wer ist Määp-2?// fragte Yamato nach. Vielleicht konnte Yamato Tai helfen. Er wusste was es hieß mit den Dämonen der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zu kämpfen.

„Määp-2 ist Tais Exfreundin. Wir dürfen ihren Namen nicht mehr sagen. Sie ist ne berechnende blöde Zicke, aber er war so verliebt gewesen, dass er auf keinen von uns hören wollte. Wie ein Dackel hat er sich aufgeführt."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht."

„Oh doch. Und wie das stimmt. Sie wollte nur von Tais Beliebtheit kosten. Fußballer sind hier sehr gefragt." fügte Koushirou an und die Mädchen nickten.

Yamato legte weder Wert auf Fußball noch auf Beliebtheit. Nein, eigentlich konnte er es nicht nachvollziehen. Aber das musste er sich ja nicht anmerken lassen. 

„Schließlich hat sie bald gemerkt, dass Tai auch nur ein Mensch ist."

Taichi grinste nun wieder. „Ich konnte sie von meiner göttlichen Begabung nicht ganz überzeugen."

„Und da sie seine erste Freundin war, wurde er ihr zu langweilig. Erfahrung fehlte, du verstehst. Sie traf sich also noch mit anderen und machte sich irgendwann über Tai lustig und hat ihn vor allen bloßgestellt. Ich meine beim ersten Mal klappt es eben nicht immer richtig."

Tai lief diesmal eindeutig vor Scham rot an.

„Vor einem halben Jahr ist sie umgezogen. Das war auch gut so."

„Er war richtig verliebt und blind genug gewesen, dass er erst als es zu spät war gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn an der Nase herumgeführt hatte." erklärte Miyako zusätzlich. 

„So schlimm war es auch wieder nicht!" 

„Ich bitte dich!" rief Yuriko kopfschüttelnd. „Sie hat dich auf die Hochzeit ihres Bruders mitgeschleift und dann mit den Trauzeugen geschlafen. Warum du da mitgegangen bist, weiß ohnehin kein Mensch. Du hast deine Zeit doch nur mit KleinDoofi verbringen dürfen."

//KleinDoofi?//

„Ihr jüngerer Bruder. Der ist erst 13 und so ein richtiger Idiot."

„Musst du mir das noch mal unter die Nase reiben. Ich weiß es ja."

„Außerdem hat sie dich vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich gemacht! Zwergnase."

„Nenn mich nie wieder so!"

Tai wurde wütend. „Du gehst mit mir ins Fußballtraining und wir sind im selbem Umkleideraum. Du weißt, dass es nicht stimmt. Sie erzählt nur Scheiße!!!"

„Ehrlich gesagt Tai, habe ich da nun wirklich nicht hingeschaut!"

„Ach ja, gefällt dir mein Hintern mehr oder was?" Tai war noch etwas lauter geworden und ein paar Mädchen am Nachbartisch begannen zu kichern.

„Hör auf dich aufzuregen. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass sie einen neuen Freund hat. Damit du keinen Schreck kriegst, wenn sie dir über den Weg läuft."

„Ohh, Herzlichen Dank!" gab Tai sarkastisch zur Antwort.

Frauen! dachte Yamato betrübt. Tai hatte also schon eine Freundin gehabt. Und sie hatten auch Sex miteinander. Yamato selbst hatte bisher noch keine an sich herangelassen, obwohl er mehr als eine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte. Sie waren alle so zickig, so langweilig oder einfach nicht ansprechend für die unteren Regionen seines Körpers.

Wenn dann sollte es schon eine sein, die auch gerne hatte. Es hatte bisher aber noch keine seine Gefühlswelt angesprochen. Ein wenig neidisch sah er zu Tai, der diese Erfahrung schon gemacht hatte. Wie es wohl war, einem anderen Menschen so nahe zu sein, so starke Gefühle zu haben, dass man den Körperkontakt zum andere genoss?

Ob Tai es genossen hat? Diese Määp-2 hat sich ziemlich viel geleistet und Tai ganz schön wehgetan. Was brachte sich mit jemanden abzugeben, der einen nur betrügen und verraten würde. Yamato konnte auf die Erfahrung ganz gewiss verzichten. Noch mehr Depressionen konnte er auch nicht gebrauchen.

Allerdings, wenn er eines Tages den Menschen finden würde, der seine Gefühle durcheinander brachte, dann würde er wohl auch unvorsichtig werden, obwohl Yamato sich geschworen hatte alles immer unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er war aber noch nie verliebt gewesen. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie das war. Würde er auch wie ein verliebter Idiot herumrennen. Er wollte sich einfach nicht so lächerlich machen. Soviel Selbstachtung hatte er noch. Aber wer konnte ihn davor bewahren?

Yamato war ganz in Gedanken versunken, als er merkte, dass er Taichi die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte und dieser irritiert die Stirn runzelte.

Mit geröteten Wangen wandte er sich ab. Ich bin doch bescheuert, Tai so anzustarren. Was muss der von mir denken? Dabei war ich doch geistig ganz woanders.

Yamato ärgerte sich darüber, dass er den Braunhaarigen so angestarrt hatte. Warum wusste er nicht einmal selbst. Aber vielleicht dachte Tai jetzt, dass er ein Freak wäre, wie so viele in seiner alten Schule, die nicht verstanden hatten warum der Junge nie etwas sagte. Das waren abgesehen von Takeru so ziemlich alle gewesen. Damals hatte es ihm etwas ausgemacht aber dennoch hatte er es begrüßt alleine zu sein, oder wenn nur mit Takeru zusammen die Pausen zu verbringen. Sein jüngerer Bruder war im Gegensatz zu ihm sehr beliebt. Yamato hatte lange nicht begriffen, dass es Takeru gewesen war, der seinen großen Bruder davor bewahrt hatte, von anderen allzu sehr aufgemischt zu werden. Zwar gab es immer ein paar, die sich über ihn hatten lustig machen müssen und Yamatos aufbrausendes Gemüt verhinderte, dass diese Lästereien harmlos verliefen und schließlich in einer Prügelei verlaufen waren. Doch dadurch das Takeru niemals ein böses Wort über seinen seltsamen Bruder verloren hatte, sogar die beiden sehr liebevoll miteinander umgingen, wollten es sich nicht viele mit dem jüngeren Blonden verderben und ließen Yamato in Ruhe.

Ganz früher war es Yamato gewesen der seinen Bruder vor allem hatte beschützen wollen, als Takeru jedoch auf seine schule kam, hatte sich das Bild schnell gewandelt. Doch trotz allem wurde er immer gemieden und er hatte seine Einsamkeit mehr als begrüßt.

Nur ein paar Mädchen hatten es hin und wieder gewagt die Mutter Theresa spielen zu wollen. Er hatte die dämlichen Ziegen so hart zurückgewiesen, dass sie sich ebenfalls nicht mehr in seine Nähe getraut hatten.

Doch egal wie fies die Kommentare waren, die er sich hatte anhören müssen, wie fürchterlich er sich dabei gefühlt hatte, wenn sie hinter seinem Rücken über ihn gesprochen hatten. Egal wie traurig er gewesen war oder wie viele Tränen er in der Heimlichkeit seines Zimmers vergossen hatte, dies alles zerfloss in Nichtigkeiten gegen die Vorstellung, dass Tai in ihm ebenso den Freak sehen könnte. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er Taichi hatte die Wahrheit erklären müssen. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn Tai auf ihn wütend gewesen wäre. Er wollte diesen einen Menschen, den er gerade mal 30 Stunden kannte nicht wieder verlieren. Ein flüchtiger Blick zu dem Stachelkopf bestätigte dieses Gefühl. Yamato lief ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken und er hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu glühen.

Du musst krank sein, Yama. Eindeutig. Wie kann man nur so etwas denken? Seit wann nenne ich mich selbst eigentlich Yama? Er musste Fieber haben! Ganz klar. Kein Wunder war ihm so heiß, war seine Atmung beschleunigt und er hatte so merkwürdige Gedanken.

Wieder von der Realität abschweifend hörte er nur noch, dass Tai vom letzten Tag und Yamatos glanzvollen Torwartfähigkeiten erzählte. Das anerkennende Nicken der anderen bekam er allerdings kaum mit. 

Kurz bevor die Nachmittagsstunde Englisch begann hatten sich die anderen Schüler verabschiedet. Yamato fiel noch ein Vorteil seiner „Taubheit" auf. Er musste nicht immer zuhören. Das verlangte ja auch niemand von ihm.

Tai und er blieben noch einen Moment sitzen.

„Yama, mir ist vorhin etwas aufgefallen." begann der Braunhaarige in einem merkwürdigen Ton, so dass Yamato die Luft anhielt.

Oh Gott. Tai denkt jetzt bestimmt dass ich ein Freak bin. überschlugen sich wieder seine Gedanken. Er hatte ihn doch bestimmt ewig angesehen. Zwar waren Yamato nur wie ein paar Augenblicke vorgekommen, aber es waren bestimmt ein paar Minuten gewesen. Tai musste zwangsläufig irritiert sein, wenn er fünf Minuten angestarrt wurde, als hätte er einen Fußball auf der Nase kleben.

Er hielt die Luft an, während sich die schöne, braune Iris des Gegenübers ein wenig zusammenzog. „Was machst du, wenn jemand in einer Arbeit etwas von dir wissen will?"

Yamato kniff die Augen zusammen. Hä? Seine Fragezeichen auf der Stirn mussten so groß gewesen sein, dass Tai direkt eine Erklärung gab. „Na, ich meine. Es werden noch andere Vorteile darin sehen, dass du „taub" bist. Sie werden versuchen, dir Fragen zu stellen, wenn du Lippen lesen könntest. Aber so kannst du sie ja nicht verstehen. Was machst du, wenn sie dich anschließend fragen?"

Immer noch ein wenig irritiert, sah er auf den Tisch. Da hatte er sich wohl umsonst in Panik versetzt. Denn um die Angelegenheit mit dem Lippen lesen, machte er sich nicht wirklich Sorgen.

//Ich helfe generell nicht bei Arbeiten. Meist bin ich so konzentriert, dass ich gar nichts um mich herum wahrnehme.// gestand er schließlich.

„Und was ist, wenn jemand dir auf einer Straße was zurufen will, aber das lautlos tut?"

//Dann habe ich einen Anfall von Kurzsichtigkeit!//

„Und wenn er direkt vor dir steht?"

//Dann kann er ja laut reden!//

„Und wenn er heiser ist oder flüstert so dass du es nicht hören kannst?"

//Dann kann ich behaupten, dass er nuschelt und den Mund nicht richtig aufmacht.//  
"Und wenn er überdeutlichen Mundbewegungen macht?" 

Yamato begann das Ganze langsam an zu stressen. Schöne, braune Augen hin oder her, Tai war wirklich eine Nervensäge.

//Soviel Lippen lesen kann ich. Ich war auf einer Sprachschule für 2 Jahre.//

„Echt?"

//Ja, echt.//

Eines der dunkelsten Kapitel in Yamatos Schullaufbahn. Er hatte zwar die Zeichensprache sehr gerne gelernt, aber auch so schnell wie möglich. So leid ihm die anderen wirklich tauben Kinder immer getan haben, so sehr hatte er es aber auch gehasst wie ein Bekloppter behandelt zu werden. Diese Lehrer waren der Meinung, man wäre geistig unterbelichtet. Viele der anderen Kinder waren ebenso seiner Ansicht gewesen. Taub oder Stumm beinhaltete nicht, dass man nur ein lebender Fleischbrocken mit der Intelligenz einer Schuhsohle war.

Ein wenig hatte er durch diese Schule allerdings auch im Bereich Lippenlesen gelernt. Er kannte zumindest die Grundprinzipien der Mundbewegungen auf die man achten musste, allerdings hatte er es nie geübt.

Tai schien jedenfalls mächtig beeindruckt zu sein, und seine Sorgen, dass jemand Yamatos Geheimnis und natürlich damit auch seines herausfinden könnte, wurde merklich geringer.

„Gehst du heute Nachmittag wieder mit Fußball spielen?" fragte Taichi begeistert um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen. Ein Problem mit dem Anstarren hatte es, sehr zu Yamatos Erleichterung, nie gegeben. Dennoch zuckte der Junge nun entsetzt zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich spiele niemals wieder! 

//Nein, ich hab doch noch die Verletzung.// bedeutete er mit einem Wink auf seinen Bauch. „Ach ja, klar, das hatte ich total vergessen. Lässt du mich mal sehen?" 

Sie waren gerade aufgestanden um zur Stunde zu gehen und Taichi war schon im Begriff gewesen, Yamatos Shirt hochzuheben.

//Nein!// Er zog dessen Hand weg.

„Ach kommt schon. Ich will mal schauen!"

//Was willst du da sehen? Es ist einfach nur blau!//

„Bitte, Bitte!"

Yamato starrte den Stachelkopf an seiner Seite an, doch sein zunächst harter Blick wurde ungewohnt weicher.

//Na gut, aber nicht hier!//

Ein Fragezeichen erschien auf Tais Nasenspitze als Yamato jedoch auf die Cafeteria zeigte, klärte sich sein Blick und er nickte. Schließlich zog der Braunhaarige seinen neuen Freund zu den Jungentoiletten. Yamato schaute beunruhigt auf die Uhr. Konnten sie das nicht später machen? Wenn sie rechtzeitig zum Unterricht kommen wollten, musste sie jetzt schon rennen. Doch Tai schien Yamatos Gegenwehr nicht ernst zu nehmen. Sie betraten die Jungentoilette. //Wir müssen jetzt zu Englisch!// beharrte der Blonde weiter. 

„Blödsinn, die dämliche Ziege merkt eh nicht, dass wir fehlen."

//Die wird sicherlich über mich informiert sein und wissen wollen, wer ich bin.//

„Ach das hat die vergessen."

//Ich bin den zweiten Tag hier und schon muss ich ne Stunden schwänzen.//

„Ich denke eigentlich nicht, dass du so ein Streber bist, Yama und jetzt zeig mal!"

//Natürlich bin ich ein Streber und lass sofort mein T-Shirt los!//

Da Yamato die letzten Worte nur mit Gesten hervorgebracht hatte, achtete Tai nicht darauf.

„Man Yamato, stell dich nicht so an. Sportverletzungen sich was Cooles und muss man herumzeigen!"

Ach ja??? Yamato wagte das zu bezweifeln. Dennoch ließ er sich das dunkelblaue Shirt hochheben. Sofort stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht und als Tai bewundern über die lila-blaue Stelle strich, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, den er nicht so einfach ignorieren konnte. So etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Taichis Hände waren warm und seine Bewegungen sehr sanft. Obwohl die Wunde extrem empfindlich war, spürte Yamato keinen Schmerz. Es kitzelte ein bisschen.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße, der hat dich voll erwischt."

Yamato warf Tai einen Blick zu, der genau aussagte, was er dachte.

Natürlich hat er mich voll erwischt, oder warum glaubst du hab ich gestern 2 Stunden im Krankenzimmer gelegen?

„Schon gut, schau nicht so böse. Aber schade dass keine Narbe zurückbleiben wird."

Yamato wollte ihn schon wieder böse anfunkeln, da er auf Narben gar nicht scharf war, aber Tai ließ noch einmal seine Finger über Yamatos Oberbauch und Brustansatz gleiten. Fast augenblicklich bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Er schloss seine Augen und zog tief die Luft ein. Taichi interpretierte das völlig falsch. 

„Sorry, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." Yamato war froh, dass Tai nicht bemerkt hatte, was für merkwürdige Gefühle seine Hand in dem Blonden weckte. Ein wenig bedauerte er, dass Taichi ihn nun nicht mehr berührte. Aber es war wohl besser so. 

Es war verrückt. Tai hatte ihn nur ganz leicht berührt und sein Körper hatte darauf reagiert wie auf eine intensive Streicheleinheit. Am liebsten hätte sich Yamato diesem Gefühl hingegeben und zum aller ersten Mal wurde ihm nun wirklich bewusst, dass dies kein blödsinniger Gedanke in seinem Kopf war, sondern das dieser im Begriff war, sein bisheriges Leben vollständig zu verändern.

Entgeistert über sich selbst schaute er in die tiefen, braunen Augen, die wie Tais Gesicht strahlten. Was machst du mit mir? Wer bist du nur?

-to be continued-

--------------------------

A/N: Okay, also ich habe mich nicht an die Vorgaben der Serie gehalten, was gerade die Freunde von Tai betrifft. Also das Jou Fußball spielt, ist etwas an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Davis' Schwester Jun wurde zu Yuriko, die nicht nach Yamato verrückt ist. Das war mir einfach zu albern. 

Wer Määp-2 ist, könnt ihr euch selbst ausdenken. Ich habe jetzt nicht extra an Sora oder Mimi gedacht 

Ortsangabe: Da ich mich in Tokio und Japan nicht auskenne, hab ich einfach mal Osaka genommen :)


	7. Busfahrten und Frauen

A/N: Ja, es hat wieder etwas gedauert, ich weiß. Bin halt ne faule Socke, aber es geht auf jeden Fall noch weiter, ich werde die Story nicht einschlafen lassen.

Ich danke, dass wieder so viele ein Review gegeben haben, ich springe immer im Dreieck vor Glück

@ KaisAngel: Und wieder dauerte die eMail etwas, aber sie kam :) Aber schön dass es dir noch gefällt.

@ PowerPinky: So schnell geht es leider nicht, aber ich versuchs.

@ aderishia: Ja, das Kribbeln war erst der Anfang, allerdings dauert es noch etwas bis es richtig losgeht, ich hoffe ihr könnt warten :)

@ Takepi: Es hüpft und hüpft!!! *g* Nur mal langsam so schnell geht hier gar nichts los hähähähä... Määp-1 wird auch noch erwähnt keine Sorge... Yamato stellt sich doch die gleiche Frage. Und ich bin wirklich nur ein „bisschen" musikalisch... naaaaa guuuuuut, ich hab in Musikgeschichte aufgepasst und spiele seit 10 Jahren Querflöte, aber mehr is wirklich nicht... :).... 

@ Isi: Der Umgang mit Behinderten ist für mich genauso schwierig wie für alle anderen auch. Ich hatte bisher auch nicht viel damit zu tun. Eigentlich ist Yamato ja auch nicht taub. Ich versuche mir eben nur vorzustellen, was es heißt in solch eine Rolle zu schlüpfen. Bisher glaube ich mir noch selbst, dass die Reaktionen so sein könnten, ich hoffe ich bleib dabei.

@ Rei6: Oh wow, du kommst ja aus dem Loben gar nicht mehr raus :). Ich würde nicht sagen, dass mein Schreibstil 1A ist... Meine ehemalige Deutschlehrerin sagte da ganz andere Dinge, aber ich bemühe mich ständig zu verbessern. FF.net ist wirklich ne Chance dazu, gut schreiben zu lernen. Ich hoffe dass sie dir weiterhin gefällt.

@ SSJSweety: Jajaja, jetzt geht es ja los :)

So viel Spaß mit Teil 7. Viel kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Er ist etwas merkwürdig, aber mir war es wichtig, eine neue Komponente reinzusetzen, die noch für einigen Trubel sorgen wird... Sonst wäre es ja langweilig :)

Bis dann Alli

Teil 7

Trotz Tais Betteln war Yamato nach der Schule direkt nach Hause gegangen. Sie waren fast zwanzig Minuten zu spät zu Englisch gewesen, aber Tai hatte der Lehrerin erklärt, dass die beiden Jungen Kommunikationsprobleme hatten, da Yamato ja nichts hören könnte. Der arme Junge wurde sofort bemuttert und jegliches Problem war vergessen. Lehrer sind echt lachhaft.

Doch anschließend musste Yamato nachdenken. Seine Reaktion auf Tais Berührung war ihm fremd gewesen und doch so vertraut. Angenehm und doch so erschreckend. Er hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass ein Mensch von solchen Schauern überschüttet werden konnte.

Was war das gewesen? Ihn hatte noch nie jemals jemand so angefasst. Na gut seine Eltern oder Takeru, aber das war ja Familie. Das war normal. Mit Tai war es etwas anderes. Sein Verlangen die Haare des Strubbelkopfs zu berühren war in der Englischstunde fast unerträglich gewesen. Er hatte es nicht geschafft Tai weiter in die Augen zu blicken. Zwar war der Fußballer ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen, aber vielleicht war es besser so.

Yamato war soviel Nähe einfach nicht gewohnt. Das musste es sein. Natürlich. Dadurch dass er Taichi so nahe an sich herangelassen hatte und dieser ihn warum auch immer bedingungslos akzeptiert hatte, fühlte sich der Blonde in seiner Nähe wohl. Gerade zu behütet. In Tais Gesellschaft brauchte er nicht befürchten, dass ihn jemand blöd anmachte und verprügelte. Taichi hatte schon gestern für ihn Partei ergriffen. Egal wie es Yamato drehte und wendete. Er mochte die Nähe seines neuen Freundes. Selten gut gelaunt ging er nach Hause und wartete auf den nächsten Schultag.

Schon im Verlauf der Woche lebte sich Yamato überraschend gut in seiner neuen Schule ein. Am Mittwoch war er mit Taichi Eisessen gegangen, nachdem sie ohne dass der Blonde es gemerkt hatte, beim Heimweg rein zufällig einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hatten, der sie direkt dort hingeführte hatte. Taichi hatte es geschafft ihn total zu überrumpeln. Kein Wunder, der Junge hatte nur gequatscht und gequatscht, dass Yamato es schwer genug hatte ihm zuzuhören, als dass er noch den Weg im Auge behielt.

Yamato zögerte allerdings nicht, als er die hungrige Absicht des Eisessens erkannt hatte. Auch in der Eisdiele war es Tai schwer gefallen einfach mal die Klappe zu halten und Yamato hatte einmal mehr bemerken müssen, dass sie beide totale Gegensätze waren. 

Tai war nahezu an allem interessiert außer wenn es zum Schule ging, während sich Yamato oft mit dem Unterrichtsstoff vom Nachdenken ablenkte. Tai liebte Sport über alles und sein größter Traum war ein erfolgreicher und berühmter Profifußballer zu werden mit einer weltweiten Fangemeinde, Scharen von Frauen, die ihm zu Füßen lagen und Kinder, die nur die Müslipackung mit seinem Bild darauf kauften.

Nachdem Yamato sich den Traum von einem Sänger selbst verwehrt hatte, hatte er eigentlich nur noch den Wunsch irgendwo abgeschieden in einem Raum zu arbeiten, und wenn überhaupt nur per eMail den Kontakt zu anderen Personen aufzunehmen. Sport beinhaltete für ihn das Einschalten des Fernsehers.

Taichi liebte jegliches Essen und stopfte sich meist mit soviel voll bis er Bauchschmerzen bekam. Yamato dagegen würgte schon das kleinste Stückchen Brot hinunter. Bestes Beispiel war die Wahl des Eises in der Diele. Yamato hatte sich eine Kugel Vanille geholt, während Tai mit einem Schokokrokant-Ananas-Becher in Maximumgröße an den Tisch getreten war.

Allerdings so sehr verabscheute Yamato das leckere Eis nicht, dass er nicht nach seinem Vanille-Bällchen bei Taichi mitgemampft hatte. Insgeheim hatte er sogar den Verdacht, das sich Tai gerade deswegen so einen riesigen Berg gekauft hatte.

Der deutlichste Unterschied zwischen ihnen war natürlich die Kommunikation. Taichi konnte erzählen und erzählen, dabei vom Hundersten ins Tausendste kommen und noch in einem nicht zu bemerkenden Übergang in ein völlig neues Thema wechseln.

Normalerweise war Yamato total desinteressiert an solchen stundenlangen Erzählungen aber Taichi hörte er zu. Auch wenn er gelegentlich ins Träumerische abschweifte, kehrten seine verlorenen Gedanken immer wieder zu diesen schokofarbenen Augen zurück.

Yamatos eigene Erzählungen waren sehr mühselig mit Tai verlaufen. Der Blonde hatte keine Lust alles aufzuschreiben und wenn dann nur in Stichpunkten. So brauchte Yamato viel länger zum erklären, als wenn er es doch auf den Block notiert hätte.                                                                      

Tai konnte einfach nichts mit der Gebärdensprache anfangen.

Nur wenige Worte waren leicht zu deuten. Wie z.B. Ich oder Du. Genaugenommen konnte das aber für Tai auch jede Menge anderer Bedeutungen haben.

So konnte Ich, ebenso gut: Mich, Mein, Yamato, Brustkorb, Herz, Herzschlag, Haut, T-Shirt, Farbe hellbraun heißen, und Du genauso: Dich, Dein, Quasselstrippe, Taichi, wieder Herz, Brust, T-Shirt, etc. oder Farbe blau heißen.                                                                                

Aus diesem Grund gab Yamato oft mitten in einer Geschichte auf und winkte dem Braunhaarigen ab, der im ersten Moment ein wenig betrübt schaute aber dieser Zustand bei ihm nicht lange anzuhalten schien.

Je mehr Unterschiede Yamato aufgefallen waren um so unwichtiger erschienen sie ihm. Langsam und stetig musste er akzeptieren, dass sich der Braunhaarige in sein Herz gequasselt hatte. Sie waren nach nur so weniger Zeit tatsächlich Freunde. Zumindest von Yamatos Seite aus, aber Taichi machte keine Anstalten etwas Gegenteiliges zu glauben.

So ging die erste Woche doch schneller um, als Yamato befürchtet hatte. Sein Geheimnis wurde von niemandem weiter aufgedeckt und der Blonde zweifelte nicht daran, dass Tai mit ein Grund dafür war, da er ständig aufpasste, dass Yamato anderen immer in die Augen sah. Er grinste um diese Sorge, aber für Tai war es wohl selbstverständlich Yamato so seine Freundschaft zu beweisen. Am Ende der Woche wusste die ganze Schule, dass der neue taube Junge zu dem Fußball-As Taichi gehörte und so wurde er wie die anderen beliebten Jugendlichen immer nett angelächelt oder sogar begrüßt. Ein wenig wurde ihre tägliche Freundlichkeit getrübt, da Yamato selten ein Lächeln für andere Menschen erübrigte. Zumindest hatte er sich dazu herabgelassen den Leuten, mit denen er schon „gesprochen" hatte leicht zuzunicken, was aber auch nicht allzu viele waren.

Und er hatte bisher immer verhindern können, dass Taichi ihn zur Fußballmannschaft mitnahm. Dass seine Ausrede nicht lange halten würde, war Yamato klar, aber es war zumindest eine Notlösung. Vielleicht reichte es Tai auch wenn Yamato ihn hin und wieder anfeuerte. 

Freitag Nachmittag konnte Yamato nicht schnell genug nach Hause kommen. In Windeseile hatte er sich von Taichi verabschiedet, der ihm nur verdutzt hinterhergeschaut hatte.

Oben angekommen feuerte er seine Schultasche in sein Zimmer und kramte seine Freizeitklamotten heraus. Kurze Zeit später landete die Schuluniform neben der Tasche und blieb genauso unbeachtet liegen.

Heute würde er zu Takeru fahren. Zwar hatte er jeden Tag die Gelegenheit dazu, aber der Blonde hatte seinem Vater versprechen müssen, zumindest bis zum Wochenende ohne Mama oder seinem Bruder zu überstehen. Sonst würde er sich nie in die neue Umgebung eingewöhnen. Allerdings seine Familie eine ganze Woche lang nicht zu sehen, war ziemlich hart gewesen. Vor dem Umzug war er fast täglich dort gewesen, und wenn es nur zehn Minuten waren. Seine Mutter hatte immer darauf geachtet, wenn Yamato zu Besuch kam, dass er was zu Essen bekam. Sie meinte immer, dass der verantwortungslose Mann, also Papa, den armen Jungen verhungern ließ.

Es störte Yamato wenn seine Mutter so von seinem Vater sprach. Er hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn sich die beiden nicht mehr stritten. Zwischen ihnen war nicht mehr so viel Ärger wie früher und eigentlich vertrugen sich die beiden wieder relativ gut, aber für ihn reichte es nicht aus. Yamato grübelte trotzdem ständig darüber nach, ob es nicht doch bald wieder ein „Wir" gab. Wirkliche Beziehungen hatten die beiden nach ihrer Ehe nicht gehabt, allerhöchstens kurze Affären. Und keiner oder keine der sich neu einmischenden Personen waren den beiden Jungen recht gewesen. Dennoch hatte Yamatos Vater ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er wenn er eine neue Frau finden würde, Yamato kein Einspruchsrecht einräumte, so lange sie sich um ein gutes Verhältnis mit Yamato bemühte. Ob dieser damit letztendlich leben konnte, wusste er nicht, da sein Vater nie noch mal Heiratsgedanken gehabt hatte, allerdings konnte er nicht glauben, dass er es dieser Frau so leicht machen würde. Denn mit einer neuen Frau an Dads Seite war der Traum die Familie zusammenzuführen wahrscheinlich gänzlich vorbei.

Ungeduldig saß der blonde Junge im Bus. Es konnte ihm nicht schnell genug gehen bis der Bus den Stadtteil Osaka erreichte. Er zählte jede Bushaltestelle und merkte sich markante Stellen, an denen er in Zukunft immer würde erkennen können, wie lange es noch dauerte bis er in der einen oder anderen Richtung ankam. 

Nach ungefähr der Hälfte der Zeit setzte sich ein Pärchen ihm gegenüber, das die ganze Zeit nur herumknutschte. Angewidert wandte er sich ab. Er hatte gerade so gute Laune gehabt, da mussten die sich vor seiner Nase auffressen. Er beobachtete die beiden aus den Augenwinkeln. Der junge Mann von vielleicht 20 Jahren sah ja noch ganz ansprechend aus. Schwarze mittellange Haare, die ein markantes Gesicht umfassten und einen ziemlich durchtrainierten Körper. Sie jedoch war wie aus einer dieser Modezeitschriften ausgeschnitten. Magersüchtig, irre geschminkt und dämlich kichernd. 

Die Frau war bestimmt ne richtige Zicke. Und die Mädchen in seiner Klasse wären bestimmt vor Neid zerfressen, da sie ihre magersüchtigen Knochen mit bauchfreiem Top und Minirock zur Schau stellte.

Wie konnte der Mann sich nur auf so was einlassen? Yamato stufte ihn als ziemlich oberflächlich ein. Wenn er ihren Worten nur einmal gelauscht hätte, würde er sich ekeln so etwas zu küssen. So dämlich konnte man doch gar nicht sein.

Langsam fragte sich Yamato, ob er schon einen gewissen Frauenhass entwickelt hatte, da er ja auch zu den Freundinnen seines Vaters nicht besonders nett war. Als ob er überhaupt zu Fremden nett wäre. Insofern behandelte er sie auch nicht anders. Dennoch konnte der blonde Junge diese aufgetakelten Hühner nicht leiden.

Er fand sie weder hübsch noch sympathisch und schon gar nicht interessant genug um ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Natürlich waren nicht alle Frauen so. Zum Glück, sonst würde er am Verstand der mehrheitlichen männlichen Bevölkerung zweifeln.

„Schau mal, der Junge schaut mich die ganze Zeit böse an." Flüsterte das Huhn vor ihm ihrem Freund zu, der sofort einen verdrießlichen Blick auflegte.

„Hast du irgendein Problem?" fragte er ungehalten und Yamato schaute ihn mit wütend blitzenden Augen an. 

„Starr meine Freundin nicht so an. Sie ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich!"

Wenn sie ihre Schuhe ausziehen würde, wäre sich schon 10 cm kleiner. Yamato nahm seinen Blick nicht von ihnen. Einmal provoziert hasste er es wenn er den Kürzeren zog, auch wenn er nicht antworten konnte. Augen konnten teilweise sehr viel mehr erreichen als Worte.

„Der sieht so aus, als mag er es nicht wenn wir uns küssen." grinste sie breit und setzte sich aufreizend auf den Schoß ihres Freundes. Ihr kurzer Rock rutschte hoch und zeigte einen Slip, der nur aus Rüschen bestand, wenn man ihn überhaupt noch als Slip bezeichnen konnte. Er diente wirklich nur noch der Verzierung und nicht der Verpackung.

Yamato zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Hast du da gerade meiner Freundin auf den Hintern gestarrt?" Der junge Mann wurde extrem wütend und hätte sie nicht noch auf seinen Beinen gesessen, wäre er wohl sofort auf Yamato losgegangen.

„Och, der Kleine hat bestimmt noch keinen schönen Hintern gesehen, Schatz. Vielleicht ist er zu schüchtern." kicherte sie. 

Selbst ein Elefantenhintern wirkt erotischer in einem Spitzenhöschen! kommentierte er seine Beobachtung.

„Trotzdem hat er dich nicht anzustarren." Er beförderte seine Freundin auf den Nachbarsitz und baute sich drohend vor Yamato auf. 

Oh ja, der Kerl war mindestens 20 cm größer und 25 kg schwerer als er.

Yamato schluckte seine aufkommende Angst herunter.  

„Also hast du etwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, Bengel?" 

Natürlich antwortete der 16jährige nicht. Er funkelte nur wütend zurück.

„Dir sollte mal jemand Manieren einprügeln." Er schnappte sich den blonden Jungen am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich.

Igitt, der hat Mundgeruch. Kein Wunder hat er nur diese Ziege als Freundin abbekommen. 

„Keine Prügeleien in meinem Bus!" brüllte der Fahrer entsetzt aus seiner Kabine, konnte aber nicht wirklich in das Geschehen eingreifen. Er musste ja weiter auf die Straße achten.

„Geilst dich an den Freundinnen von anderen auf, ja?"

Leicht schüttelte Yamato den Kopf, dabei zeigte sein Gesicht aber deutlich wie abstoßend er den Po seiner Freundin gefunden hatte. 

„Er gefällt dir also nicht? Er gefällt dir nicht, hä???" Yamato wurde durchgeschüttelt. Wieder musste er die aufkommende Angst herunterschlucken und er wünschte sich er hätte einfach nach draußen gestarrt, wie sonst auch. Wieso musste er eigentlich immer in Gedanken über andere Leute lästern? Es war als hätte der Mann Gedanken lesen können. 

„Du findest meine Freundin also hässlich, ja?" 

Bevor Yamato ein absolut verhängnisvolles Nicken zustande bringen konnte, drängte sich ein braungebrannter Arm zwischen sie.

„Er hat doch gar nichts gesagt." Die Stimme eines Mädchens klang in Yamatos Ohr, da er immer noch festgehalten wurde konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. „Er wollte euch bestimmt nicht anstarren. Er saß doch nur gegenüber."

„Misch dich nicht ein, Mädchen." Zischte der grobe Klotz, der Yamato noch immer festhielt.

„Lass ihn doch in Ruhe!" bat sie weiter.

„Leg dich mit Leuten an, die dir gewachsen sind!" Die Stimme eines Mannes kam hinzu und Yamato wurde mit Kraft in den Sitz gestoßen.

„Was mischst du dich denn jetzt ein, hä?"

Yamato drehte sich erstaunt um. Ein großer gutaussehender Mann mit braunen gelockten Haaren stand neben einem Mädchen, das ungefähr in Yamatos Alter war und besorgt zu ihm schaute. Der Braunhaarige war ebenso durchtrainiert und schien dem anderen Mann kräftemäßig ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar überlegen zu sein.

„Ich sagte nur, dass du dich mit Leuten anlegen solltest, die auf deinem Level sind. Oder willst du ein Kind verprügeln? In der Öffentlichkeit? Nicht sehr schlau."

„Wen ich verprügele, ist meine Angelegenheit!" Aufbrausend baute sich der Schwarzhaarige vor dem anderen Mann auf.

Seine Freundin allerdings sah sofort, dass es wohl besser wäre diesen Streit zu beenden. Vielleicht fürchtete sie sich davor, einen Freund mit gebrochener Nase pflegen zu müssen.

„Komm wir müssen hier jetzt raus, Schatz?"

Yamato war sich sicher, dass sie es noch nicht mussten. Der Mann ließ sich mitziehen und der Busfahrer warf ein dankbares Gesicht zu dem Mann der sich eingemischt hatte.

„Hat er dir wehgetan?" fragte das Mädchen Yamato. Jetzt konnte er sie zum ersten Mal mustern. Sie hatte ebenso braune Locken wie der große Mann, hellbraune Augen, nicht so schokoladenfarbig wie Taichis, aber warm und freundlich und sie lächelte.

Yamato schüttelte den Kopf. Gegenüber von ihm setzte sich der Mann und grinste tadelnd. „Nicht sehr schlau, sich mit so einem anzulegen."

Ich wäre alleine mit ihm fertig geworden! Trotzig reckte Yamato das Kinn vor.

„Oh, ich wollte dich nicht in deiner Ehre beleidigen. Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass er seine Haltestelle verpasst." Er grinste immer noch, während Yamato das Gesicht verzog.

„Du gehst doch auf meine Schule, oder?" Das Mädchen neben ihm hatte ihn angestupst, so dass er sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte. „Du bist der neue Freund von Yagami, der Junge der nicht hören kann, stimmt's? Ishida, oder?"

Überrascht zog der Blonde die Augenbrauen zusammen. War er schon so bekannt? Er nickte bestätigend. 

„Freut mich. Ich bin Reika Kabé. Und das ist mein Bruder Katsuya."

//Yamato Ishida!// notierte er auf seinem Block und nickte den beiden leicht zu.

„Ich bin in der Parallelklasse. Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zu einer Wohnungsbesichtigung. Mein Bruder möchte hier in die Gegend ziehen. Und was machst du hier?"

//Ich besuche jemanden!// 

„Familie nehme ich an?" 

Yamato nickte.

„Dieser Kerl war echt ein Blödmann. Ich fand es aber cool, dass du so ruhig geblieben bist." grinste sie Yamato an.

Er lächelte schwach. //Hätte ich schreiend davon rennen sollen?// 

Sie kicherte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du redest gar nicht, oder?"

Yamato schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe aber schon oft gehört, das Gehörlose zumindest versuchen die Sprache nachzuahmen auch wenn es etwas seltsam klingt." Meinte Katsuya. 

//Ich will nicht seltsam klingen! Solange man lesen kann, kann man mich auch verstehen.// antwortete der Blonde darauf und Katsuya lachte. „Na ist ja deine Entscheidung."

„Aber mutig fand ich es trotzdem." grinste das Mädchen wieder neben ihm. Ein wenig irritiert blickte er in den hellbraunen Augen. 

Oh Schreck, ich glaub die will irgendwas von mir.

Wahrscheinlich hat er so erschrocken geschaut, dass Katsuya laut auflachte.

„Schwesterherz, baggerst du wieder? Was war denn mit dem Kerl auf deiner Schule?" Der Bruder hatte die Worte geflüstert, war aber laut genug, dass Yamato es verstehen konnte. Es war wirklich merkwürdig, dass die Leute die Stimme senkten, wenn sie etwas vor ihm geheim halten wollen. 

„Davon verstehst du nichts, Katsuya." Behauptete sie und lächelte Yamato wieder an. Er seufzte innerlich auf. Nun, sie war tatsächlich nicht so abstoßend, wie die aufgetakelten Hühner, sie war sehr natürlich, allerdings etwas aufdringlich. Sie trug nur ganz normale Jeans und ein grünsilbernes T-Shirt, Turnschuhe und war nicht geschminkt. Ihre braunen Locken fielen ohne Gel und Haarspray wild um ihre Schultern. Yamato vermutete, dass sie eher der sportliche Typ war. Vielleicht war sie in einer von den vielen Sport-AGs in der Schule. 

„Warum hast du auf unsere Schule gewechselt?"

//Umzug!// 

„Oh, klar, logisch. Hätte ich mir auch denken können. Spielst du auch Fußball, wie Taichi?"

//Nein!//

„Der Yagami-Junge ist echt gut. Ich hab das letzte Spiel gesehen. Der hätte sogar ne Chance das beruflich zu machen." merkte Katsuya an und Yamato nickte. Ja, das was er von Taichis Ballkünsten gesehen hatte, war wirklich beachtlich gewesen. 

//Machst du Sport?//

„Ja, ich spiele Volleyball. Und du?"

//Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, in welche AG ich gehe.// log er. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keine Lust auf eine Sport-AG.

„Und früher? In deiner alten Schule?"

//Wir hatten nicht so viele Möglichkeiten. Nur Schulsport// Auch das war nicht richtig. Takeru spielte schon seit zwei Jahren dort Basketball. Aber er wollte nicht damit hausieren gehen, dass er am liebsten zu Hause herumhockte.

„Du findest bestimmt noch was, was dir gefällt!"

Er nickte. 

„Obwohl Tai will bestimmt dass du Fußball spielst oder?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Und magst du Fußball?"

Nun ein Kopfschütteln.

„Weiß er das?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

Sie grinste ihn an. „Magst du Volleyball?"

Nun hielt er die Luft an. Das war ein indirekter Vergleich ob Yamato Taichi oder Reika vorzog. Am liebsten hätte er das Kopfschütteln wieder zurückgenommen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Reika sich irgendwelche Hoffnungen machte.

//Ich habe mich noch nie mit Volleyball beschäftigt.// antwortete er diplomatisch.

„Vielleicht schaust du mal in der AG vorbei." Schlug sie lächelnd vor.

//Vielleicht.//

Katsuya lachte laut. „Sei bloß vorsichtig. Frauen sind heimtückisch." Yamato schmunzelte.

„Blöder Kerl." schimpfte Reika, der nun langsam klar sein musste, dass es nicht schlau war in Anwesenheit des älteren Bruders einen Jungen anzubaggern.

//Ich muss hier jetzt raus!// unterbrach er ihren aufkeimenden Streit, als er die kommende Haltestelle bemerkte.

„Oh, schon? Na ja, ich hoffe wir sehen uns dann in der Schule?"

//Ja, sicherlich!//

„Fein! Bis dann!"

„Bis dann, Yamato!"

//Tschüß!//

Ein wenig erleichtert trat Yamato aus dem Bus. Auf dem Weg zum Haus seiner Mutter lief er auch schon Takeru über den Weg, der ihn schon erwartet hatte und freudig auf ihn zulief.

-to be continued-

A/N2: Reika und Katsuya sind an keine der Digimonfiguren angelehnt. Die Namen hab ich übrigens, wer aufmerksam Animes schaut, aus Sailormoon (Motokis Freundin) und Wedding Peach (Kiiro bzw. Limone als Schüler) geklaut :)... Aber ich fand sie nun mal schön. Kabé heißt übrigens übersetzt Mauer... da könnt ihr jetzt interpretieren was das bedeutet... hihihi...

Bye bis zum nächsten Mal


	8. Das andere Zuhause

A/N: Hi ihrs

Ja, ich weiß, es dauert im Moment ewig bis ich ein neues Chap bringe, zu dem ist dieses auch noch sehr kurz. Irgendwie komme ich zu gar nichts.

Es ärgert mich ja selbst.

Vielen lieben Dank an die Reviewer, dass ihr trotzdem noch lest 

@ aderishia ja, deine Vermutung liegt richtig, allerdings dauert das noch ein wenig bis der Trouble kommt :)

@ SSJSweety Danke schön :)

@ Rei6: Ich versuche immer Spaß am Schreiben zu haben. Auch wenn es nicht immer gelingt. Vielleicht kommt es daher. Trotzdem danke danke, Herz is erfreut :)

@ KaisAngel: Ich hoffe dass ich bald genug Muße und Zeit habe, etwas schneller zu schreiben, aber danke für dein Interesse :)

@ Takepi: Meisterentscheid :). Das Wort gefällt mir sehr, erinnert mich ans Rollenspiel hehehehe, da darf ich auch bald wieder Meisterentscheid sagen. Hähähä... Na ja, ich werde mir mal überlegen ob Yamas Vater ne Freundin kriegt. Gut, dass du geschrieben hast wie sein Vorname ist. Ich weiß nämlich nur Natsuko... Kennst du auch die Vornamen von Tais Eltern?? Es ist einfach schöner geschrieben, wenn man verschiedene Bezeichnungen für eine Person hat. Hehehe Reika wird noch eine große Rolle spielen. Grins. Aber ich verrate noch nicht welche... Mein Drehbuch sagt noch ne Menge Ärger voraus. 

@SchrothRichyyy: Danke für deine Mail, ich antworte einfach mal hier, in der Hoffnung, du liest weiter

So und nun ein kleiner Lückenfüller.

Chap 9 ist schon in Arbeit. 

Bis dann Alli

8. Kapitel

Yamato umarmte seinen Bruder herzlich. Ein warmes Gefühl erschien in seiner Magengegend, wie immer wenn er Takeru und seine Mutter besuchte. Nur heute war es ein wenig stärker, weil er ihn in der letzten Woche ziemlich vermisst hatte. Nicht, dass er es ohne sie keine Woche aushielt, es war einfach nur das Warten bis er sie besuchen durfte, was ihn gestört hatte.

„Yamato, ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Du weißt gar nicht wie einsam es ohne dich auf der Schule ist." Plapperte Takeru munter los. Yamato schmunzelte. Viel gesehen hatten sie sich vorher in den Pausen auch nicht. Es war aber schön, dass sein kleiner Bruder so etwas sagte.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich die Basketballmannschaft gewechselt habe?"

Yamato nickte. 

„Ja, die Leute haben mir nicht mehr gepasst. Nur angeberische Idioten. Das brauchte ich mir echt nicht mehr antun. Ich bin jetzt gar nicht mal weit weg von dir, wenn ich Training habe. Vielleicht kann ich dich öfters besuchen." 

//Das wäre toll. Ich freue mich.//

„Die Mannschaft gehört zu deiner jetzigen Parallelschule. Die sind einsame Spitze in Basketball, so wie deine in Fußball."

Davon hatte Yamato auch schon gehört. Eigentlich gehörten beide Schulen zusammen. Taichi hatte erzählt, dass sie früher mit dem Bus bei ein paar Stunden in die 10 Minuten entfernte Schule wechseln mussten. Das habe man aber eingestellt und 2 unabhängig voneinander funktionierende Schulen daraus gemacht, die aber die Schulfeste etc. trotzdem zusammen gestalteten.

Die zweite Schule gab es aus dem Grund, weil es einfach zu viele Kinder im Viertel gab, als dass eine Schule sie aufnehmen konnte, ohne über 30 Kinder pro Klasse zu haben. Jetzt waren sie maximal 20 in einem Fach. Yamato fand das gut, weil der Lernerfolg größer war, die Klassen leiser waren und es genügend Lehrkräfte gab, die nicht arbeitslos werden wollten.

„Außerdem ist die Basketballmannschaft gemischt..." Takeru grinste breit.

//Lass mich raten, die Hübsche mit den schöne Augen spielt mit.//

„Ooohhhh jaaa... Jetzt weiß ich auch ihren Namen. Sie heißt Kari und ist megasüß! Kommst du zu unserem Spiel in zwei Monaten? Wir machen doch ein Turnier. Dann stell ich sie dir auch vor."

//Gerne!// Takeru beim Spielen zuzusehen, war mindestens genauso aufregend wie bei Tai.

„Du musst sie dir unbedingt ansehen."

//Werde ich !// versprach er und schmunzelte wieder. Sein kleiner Bruder war verknallt und das mit 13.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus.

„Mum hat schon Essen gemacht."

//Dachte ich mir!//

„Du kennst sie ja."

//Was gibt es denn?//

„Was glaubst du denn?"

//Hmm... Apfelpfannkuchen...// Yamato lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Oh, wie er das liebte. Das war wohl das einzige Gericht, dass er in sich hineinstopfen konnte. Er beeilte sich und ging seinem Bruder voraus, der hinter ihm kicherte.

Yamato wäre nicht Yamato wenn er nicht sofort den ersten aus der Pfanne klauen wollte.

Grinsend betrat Takeru die Küche, in der sich sein Bruder und seine Mutter in den Armen lagen. Wie immer strich sie dem großen Blonden die Haare aus der Stirn und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf wie lang sie schon wieder waren, bis sie dazu überging zu jammern, dass ihr ältester Sohn nicht genügend zu Essen bekam. Wenn Yamato da war, wurde seine Mutter zur Glucke. Manchmal glaubte Takeru, Yamato wusste gar nicht wie sehr ihn seine Mutter vermisste. 

Sie litt nicht mehr an der Scheidung und Takeru konnte auch damit leben, seinen Vater eben nicht so häufig zu sehen, aber die Trennung der Kinder war wohl etwas was die Frau bedauerte.

Ihm wäre es auch lieber gewesen mit Yamato im gleichen Haus zu wohnen, aber so lange sie sich oft sahen, war es ok. 

Sofort wurde sein großer Bruder ausgefragt, wie denn die neue Wohnung aussehe und ob er sich dort wohlfühlte. Ob er in der Schule schon zurecht kam, ob er dort Freunde gefunden hatte. 

Takeru schaute nicht immer zu seinem Bruder während er sich selbst über seine Apfelpfannkuchen hermachte, so sah er nicht jede Antwort. Leicht schmatzend hob er jedoch den Kopf als seine Mutter Yamato fragte, ob nette Schüler auf der neuen Schule waren. 

Zu seinem Erstaunen nickte Yamato während auch dieser einen Pfannkuchen genüsslich im Mund verschwinden ließ.

„Wirklich?" fragte auch ihre Mutter überrascht. „Das freut mich sehr."

//Ja, ich komme gut klar.// antwortete Yamato mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Nun wurde Takeru aber wirklich misstrauisch. „Ach ja???" fragte er grinsend.

//Ja!//

„Und wer von ihnen ist denn so nett?" kicherte Yamatos kleiner Bruder, so dass dieser die Augen verdrehte.

//Nicht, dass was du jetzt denkst.//

„Wie heißt sie denn?" schmunzelte der Kleinere weiter.

„Warum erzählst du nicht, dass du eine Freundin hast?" entrüstete sich nun Natsuko, ebenso interessiert.

//Ich habe keine Freundin, was denkt ihr denn von mir?//

„Na, du bist alt genug, mein Schatz. Ich dachte, ein nettes Mädchen hätte dein Herz erwärmt. In deinem Alter war ich bestimmt schon 10 mal total verliebt gewesen."

//Wenn du deine Söhne verliebt sehen willst, warum schaust du dir dann nicht den anderen an?// gab Yamato genervt zurück.

„Oh, von Kari höre ich den ganzen Tag, Yamato, obwohl er sie mir noch nicht vorgestellt hat."

//Dann musst du dich mit ihm begnügen.//

Enttäuscht schaute ihn Takeru an. „Also, kein Mädchen?"

Mit guten Gewissen konnte Yamato den Kopf schütteln. Nein, gewiss kein Mädchen!!!

„Na, wenigstens scheint es dir dort zu gefallen. Würde mich freuen, wenn du dort ein paar Freunde finden würdest."

//Ja, ich verstehe mich mit einem ganz gut.// Dieses Zugeständnis musste er ihnen schon machen. 

„Das ist wunderbar, mein Schatz." Yamatos Mutter umarmte ihn. 

„Wie heißt ER denn?" lachte Takeru nun, ohne zu wissen, wie nahe er an der Wahrheit dran war, in dem er scherzte.

//Taichi.// buchstabierte Yamato und füllte sich erneut seinen Teller mit Pfannkuchen.

 „Wie ist er denn so? Ist er in deiner Klasse?"

//Ja. Er ist eine ziemliche Quasselstrippe und mampft den ganzen Tag. Seine Haare sehen aus wie nach einem Wirbelsturm und er spielt echt gut Fußball.//

„Redet, isst und treibt Sport. Klingt nach deinem absoluten Gegensatz." schlussfolgerte Natsuko. 

Yamato verzog das Gesicht und stopfte sich um ihre Behauptung zu entkräften noch einen Apfelpfannkuchen in den Mund.

 „Stellst du ihn mir mal vor?" bat Takeru neugierig.

//Klar! Musst mich nur besuchen kommen!//

„Wenn ich darf!" Der 13jährige sah seine Mutter bittend an. „Himmel, Junge, du darfst Yamato doch besuchen wann du willst. Das hat sich jetzt doch nicht geändert. Ihr wisst, dass euer Vater und ich kein Abkommen getroffen haben, wie oft ihr euch untereinander oder uns Erwachsene besuchen dürft."

„Bleibst du übernacht, Yamato?" fragte Takeru hoffnungsvoll. 

Yamato nickte. //Wenn ich darf!//

„Bin ich so streng, dass ihr mich so etwas fragen müsst?" rief Natsuko entsetzt.

Die beiden Jungen kicherten.

Den Abend gestalteten sich die drei sehr gemütlich. Obwohl Takeru sich auch gerne mit seinen Freunden getroffen hätte, hatte er zugestimmt seine Zeit mit seinem Bruder und seiner Mutter zu verbringen. So saßen sie allesamt vor dem Fernseher, mampften Chips und die Jungen schauten lachend ihrer Mutter zu, die das Gesicht verzog, wenn sie ein Schluck der VanillaCoke zu sich nehmen musste. Natsuko konnte dieses Zuckergesöff, wie sie es nannte schon so nicht leiden und die Vanille machte es noch süßer. Yamato schlürfte sie genüsslich hinunter und genoss den leichten Vanillegeschmack, der sich der Cola anschloss. Jetzt noch ein Weihnachtsbaum und Geschenke, und Papa... dachte er nachdenklich. Diese Cola brachte ihn tatsächlich im September dazu über Weihnachten nachzudenken. Vanille im Spätsommer war wohl doch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Obwohl Takeru vorhatte die ganze Nacht zu quatschen, war Yamato sehr schnell müde. Seine Arme hatte keine Lust mehr zu antworten, so nickte er nur noch oder schüttelte den Kopf, bis er neben seinem kleinen Bruder einfach einschlief.

Dass Takeru enttäuscht aufseufzte und das Licht löschte, hörte er schon nicht mehr.

Den gesamten nächsten Tag verbrachten beide Brüder damit auf dem Sportplatz Basketball zu spielen oder in der Gegend herumzustreifen. Yamato hatte zwar gegen Takeru genauso wenig eine Chance, wie im Fußball gegen Taichi, aber dennoch schlug er sich ganz gut dabei. Erschöpft fielen beide am Abend auf die Couch, bis es schließlich Zeit wurde, dass Yamato nach Hause fuhr. Er wollte den Sonntag damit verbringen, die vergessenen Hausaufgaben noch nachzuholen. 

Mit dem Versprechen sich bald wieder gegenseitig zu besuchen, verabschiedete sich der Blonde von diesem Teil seiner Familie und fuhr nach Hause. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, als er endlich die Tür zur neuen Wohnung aufschloss.

-to be continued-


	9. Nur eine Pizza

A/N: Hallohallo

Tatsächlich kam ein 9.Kapitel zustande. Es ist sogar etwas länger, als das vorherige. Der arme Yamato kommt schon wieder in Problem. 

Ich danke allen, die trotz meiner Faulheit noch weiter reviewen. Ich brauch zwar lange, aber ich werde diese Geschichte auf jeden Fall beenden... Besonders da das Ende schon längst geschrieben ist. Ich habe nur gerade irre Probleme mit dem Zeug dazwischen ***g***

**@**SSJSweety: Ach quatsch Werbung :) Ich liebe dieses Gesöff einfach ... mjamm...

@emily: Ui, ich will auch mal ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt haben. Neidisch gugg... ja, dass mit dem Basketballspiel ist nicht vergessen und wird auf jeden Fall noch geschrieben. Und ja Kari und Tai sind Geschwister... Ich hab so lange an Japan herumgemogelt bis ich die Idee mit der Parallelschule hatte, so dass TK mit Kari in die Sportgruppe gehen konnte, ohne dass er bei Yamato auf die Schule muss und dieser gleich von den Geschwistern erfährt. Warum ich das nicht wollte?? Keine Ahnung... eigentümliche Gedanken, die einem so kommen, wenn man die Story plant. :)

@KaisAngel: Na wenn dir das Lückenfüller Kapitel Gefallen hat, dann habe ich ja noch Hoffnung. Dieses Kapitel hier gefällt mir noch mehr, während ich aber schon freudestrahlend auf die 10 zeige. Das ist zwar noch nicht ganz fertig, aber gefällt mir besser, als das was ich in letzter Zeit so geschrieben habe. Auch wenn es ein paar wütende Aufschreie geben wird.

@isami-yu: Danke, ich versuche sie auch weiter süß zu schreiben. Habe gerade meine süße Phase... :)

@Bishou: Auch dir danke: Ja, sie soll auch ein wenig traurig sein. Eigentlich kann ich schon prophezeien, dass sie auch mal richtig traurig wird .. heul heul... dauert aber noch ein bisschen... Ich schätze so auf Chap 14 oder 15.

@Queran: Jaja, jetzt geht es ja endlich weiter :)

So nun aber

Bis dann Alli

9. Kapitel

Am nächsten Tag klingelte es recht früh an der Haustür. Sogar Yamatos Vater war noch anwesend.

„Wer ist das denn?" fragte er neugierig, in dem er auf die Uhr schaute.

//Das wird Taichi sein. Er holt mich für die Schule ab.//

„Du wirst abgeholt?" Ungläubig schaute ihn sein Vater an. Yamato hatte es bisher vermieden ihm davon zu erzählen.

//Ja, er kommt sonst zu spät.//

„Hä?"

//Frag nicht!//

Schon klingelte es an der Wohnungstüre.

Yamato öffnete sie und ein freudeverbreitender Taichi kam hereingeschneit.

„Ein wunderschönen guten Morgen, Yamato!" rief er glücklich.

//Dir auch.//

„Hast du ein tolles Wochenende gehabt?" 

Yamato nickte.

„Ich auch! Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich dich ein wenig vermisst habe."

Dem Blonden wurde es warm ums Herz. Wenn Taichi wüsste. Er grinste schnell den Wuschelhaarigen vor ihm an, bevor dieser sich Gedanken um seine geröteten Wangen machen konnte, aber Taichi war weiter in die Wohnung spaziert. Genaugenommen zum wichtigsten Ort in der Wohnung: Die Küche.

Sehnsüchtig starrte ihm Yamato hinterher, bis sein Vater aus dem Bad herauskam und Yamato musterte. Augenblicklich schrak er zusammen. 

Was tu ich hier eigentlich? schalt er sich selbst. Ich tu ja gerade so, als wäre ich..., nein Yamato, denk nicht weiter! Taichi ist dein Freund, du hattest noch nie so einen guten Freund. Es ist kein Wunder, wenn du Zuneigung verspürst. Dir liegt etwas an ihm. Logisch, deswegen nennt man sie auch Freunde!! Nichts weiter...

„Willst du uns nicht vorstellen, Yamato?" 

Der blonde Junge nickte schnell und lief hinter seinen Vater in die Küche.

Dieser staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, dass sich Taichi schon fleißig am Müsli bedient hatte.

„Morgen!" grüßte Tai fröhlich und schob sich einen Löffel in den Mund.

„Ähm, guten Morgen." grüßte auch Herr Ishida.

//Dad, das ist Taichi Yagami. Ein ‚Freund' aus der Schule!// Das Wort Freund unterstrich er gedanklich.

„Oh, dann freue ich mich dich kennen zu lernen, Taichi." Sein Vater grinste den verfressenen Jungen freundlich an.

Verblüfft starrte Taichi von Yamato zu dessen Vater.

„Sie meinen, sie verstehen dieses Handgefuchtel?"

Yamato grinste und der ältere Ishida lachte laut los. „Ja, tatsächlich, ich verstehe das."

Taichi bekam von seinem Freund sofort einen Zettel zugeschoben.

//Taichi, das ist mein Dad!//

„Oh, also ich freue mich natürlich auch, sie kennenzulernen. Entschuldigen sie, wenn ich mich hier so einfach bedient habe, aber das ist schon Gewohnheit."

Yamato fragte sich zwar, wie man innerhalb einer Woche eine ‚Gewohnheit' haben konnte, aber er grinste nur weiter, anstatt etwas zu sagen, bzw. zu schreiben.

„Ach, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Dann wird das Zeug wenigstens leer. Wir können hin und wieder noch einen Esser gebrauchen, bevor alles schlecht wird. Einer allein, schafft das ja nicht." Vorwurfsvoll sah er zu seinem Sohn, der schon wieder das Frühstück gedrückt hatte.

Taichi verstand den Seitenhieb und steckte dem überraschten Blonden, den Löffel mit Müsli in den Mund. Unweigerlich musste Yamato es hinunterschlucken.

„Keine Sorge." Grinste er den Vater seines neuen Freundes an.

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns, Taichi. Also Jungs, ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Geht pünktlich los, ja?"

//Klar!//

„Fein, bis heute abend, Yamato." 

Kurze Zeit später war er auch schon aus der Wohnung verschwunden.

„Dein Vater ist ziemlich cool. Ich mag ihn." Plapperte Taichi 

//Ja, er ist okay.//

„Du warst bei deiner Mum und deinem Bruder, oder?"

Yamato nickte.

„Seht ihr euch oft?"

//Es geht so, aber wir können uns eigentlich immer sehen, wenn wir wollen.// antwortete der Blonde schriftlich, und rückte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er mochte es eigentlich nicht, mit jemandem über dieses Thema zu sprechen.

„Das geht ja noch. In unserer Klasse ist ein Mädchen, die ihren Vater nur alle zwei Wochen sehen kann. Also ich finde diese Regelung bescheuert. Man kann doch keinem Kind vorschreiben wie oft es seinen Vater sehen kann."

Yamato nickte betreten. Natürlich hatte er es in dieser Hinsicht gut, das hieß aber nicht dass er mit der Situation zufrieden sein wollte.

„Bei Scheidungen leiden ohnehin nur die Kinder."

Wieder nickte Yamato. Doch diesmal wandte er sich von Taichi ab und begann das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine einzuräumen. Da Tai bekannterweise gerne stundenlang daherredete, schien ihm das die beste Möglichkeit zu sein, höflich zu sagen, dass er nichts über Scheidungen hören wollte.

Taichi vergaß auch prompt das Thema und begann von seinem Wochenende zu erzählen. Er begann damit, dass er sich am Samstag mit Jou und Koushirou getroffen hatte und sie den Wald von Erstklässlern gesäubert haben.

Yamato zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Mit dieser Information konnte er nun gar nichts anfangen, aber Taichi war schon weitergegangen und der Blonde schob diese Frage in den Hintergrund.

Und am Sonntag war er bei Verwandten. Wenn seine kleine Schwester nicht dabei gewesen wäre, wäre er wohl vor Langeweile gestorben.

Yamato hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Taichi noch eine Schwester hatte. Er wusste bestimmt noch eine ganze Menge nicht. Das brauchte eben noch etwas Zeit.

Der Schultag verlief eigentlich recht unspektakulär. Yamato hatte automatisch Ausschau gehalten, ob er das Mädchen aus dem Bus sah, aber sie begegnete ihm nicht. Na ja, es gab auch fünf Parallelklassen. Das waren soviele Schüler. Da ging so ein Mädchen schon mal unter. Eigentlich war er gar nicht so scharf drauf sie wiederzusehen. Es würde nur Probleme bringen. Erstens müsste er sie Taichi vorstellen, dann ihre Anbaggerversuche abwehren und sie würde ihn ständig damit nerven, wann er die Volleyballmannschaft besuchte. Yamato hatte im Grunde vor, niemals sich auch nur in die Nähe eines Volleyballfeldes zu begeben. Zu allem Überfluss würde die ebenfalls sehr redselige Reika Taichi noch erzählen, dass Yamato kein Fußball mochte. Der blonde Junge wollte seinen Freund nicht enttäuschen und wenn ihm schon einer erzählte, dass er nicht in die Mannschaft ging, dann war das er selbst.

Reika konnte also gut in der Versenkung verschwunden bleiben.

An diesem Tag war Taichi wieder voll mit Fußball beschäftigt. Anscheinend hatten sie nicht nur normales Training an die Schule angeschlossen, sondern auch noch Zusatzstunden, in denen jeder einzeln seine Schwächen bekämpfen konnte. Trotz dass Yamato der Meinung war, Taichi hätte keine Schwächen zu bekämpfen, blieb dieser bis 18 Uhr in der Schule. Für Yamato war das unbegreiflich. Er schmollte ein wenig, hatte er sich doch schon darauf gefreut den Tag wieder mit Taichi zu verbringen.

Doch der Fußball war seinem Freund sehr wichtig. Das hatte er wohl oder übel zu akzeptieren. Mies gelaunt wollte er schon alleine nach Hause gehen, als in Miyako ansprach. 

„Hallo Yamato!" rief sie erfreut und er stoppte in seinem Weg um das Mädchen mit den lila Haaren näher an sich heranzulassen. Zwar war er gar nicht so glücklich darüber, aber er konnte sie ja schlecht ignorieren, so wie er es mit einer fremden Person hätte machen können. Sie gehörte zu Tais Freundeskreis und das bedeutete, dass er sich vor dem braunen Strubbelkopf rechtfertigen musste, warum er nicht nett zu dessen Leuten war.

„Wow, du hast gute Instinkte. Dass du dich genau umgedreht hast, als ich gerufen habe." Sie grinste freundlich und Yamato erstarrte einen Augenblick. Verdammt, ich hätte sie doch ignorieren können! Mal wieder wurde ihm bewusst wie leicht es doch war, seine Lüge auffliegen zu lassen. Er machte zuviele Fehler.

Ein knappes Nicken bestätigte vorsichtig ihre Vermutung. Sie schien damit zufrieden zu sein.

„Wenn ich nichts hören würde, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich auch dauernd umschauen. Man kann ja nie wissen, ob ein Fahrrad oder Auto oder ähnliches herangebraust kommt."

Wieder nickte er, dankbar um die bereitgelegte Ausrede.

„Tai und Jou haben lange Training heute, stimmts?"

//Ja!//

„Und er hat dich noch nicht gezwungen, in die Mannschaft einzutreten?" Sie schaute ihn mit ihren aufreizend geschwungenen Augen an.

Auch Miyako war eines dieser Mädchen, die nie ungeschminkt das Haus verließen. Obwohl Yamato gerade diese Sorte Mädchen am wenigsten leiden mochte, war dieses Exemplar keine übermäßige Lästerziege, die nur am meckern war. Sie war eigentlich ziemlich freundlich, aber machte keinen Hehl daraus, wenn sie ein Auge oder mehr auf einen Jungen geworfen hatte. Tai hatte ihm aber erzählt, dass sie keine Lust auf Beziehungen hatte, sondern sich kürzeren Affären hingab. Das hatte ihr einen gewissen Ruf eingebracht, aber dennoch war sie sehr beliebt und da sie ziemlich wählerisch war, war der Satz, dass sie es mit jedem an der Schule trieb, noch nicht gefallen.

Tai hatte Yamato vor ihr gewarnt. Sie hatte eine Vorliebe für blond. Und als Tai erwähnt hatte, dass Yamato dazu noch ein ziemlich hübscher Blonder war, war der Junge knallrot angelaufen, so dass Taichi einen Lachkrampf bekommen hatte.

Aber nicht nur deswegen, fühlte er sich gerade etwas unbehaglich. Er war noch nie alleine, d.h. ohne Taichi in der Gesellschaft seiner Freunde gewesen. Die Chance, dass auch diese sein Geheimnis herausfanden, wurde mit jedem Treffen größer. Ohne Taichi lag nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf ihm, der normalerweise in dem unaufhörlichen Geschwatze des Strubbelkopfes unterging.

Reiß dich zusammen!! Du machst das schon! sagte er zu sich selbst.

Also lächelte er ein wenig und schüttelte zur Antwort auf die Frage den Kopf.

//Er würde gerne, aber ich bin nicht so sportlich.// notierte er in Stichpunkten auf seinem Block. Nach so langer Übung konnte er einigermaßen leserlich im Gehen schreiben.

„Ist nicht jedermanns Sache, oder?" 

//Nein!//

„Du könntest auch Cheerleader werden!" schlug sie lächelnd vor und Yamato starrte sie erschrocken an. Meinte sie das ernst??? 

„Nun, schau nicht so entsetzt. Ich suche schon lange einen Jungen, der bei uns Cheerleader mitmacht. Wir sind nur Mädchen. Das ist so langweilig."

Noch immer geschockt, war er nicht in der Lage seinen Notizblock zu heben, was bei ihm eine Form von Sprachlosigkeit darstellte.

„Du stellst dir das jetzt bestimmt falsch vor. Männliche Cheerleader tragen keine Röcke. Sie müssen nur mittanzen und die Mannschaft anfeuern und die Mädchen hochheben."

Das waren gleich drei Dinge, die Yamato nie tun würde. Die Mannschaft anfeuern war das einzige was vielleicht noch in Ordnung war, aber bei ihm bestand das darin, gespannt dem Spielverlauf zu folgen.

„Du siehst noch immer nicht begeistert aus." stellte sie betrübt fest. Yamato schüttelte sehr energisch den Kopf. Cheerleader, Er!!! Bestimmt nicht.  

„Na ja schade. Es war einen Versuch wert."

Warum wollte ihn jeder Mensch in irgendeine Sportgruppe schleifen?

„Hast du Lust mit mir eine Pizza essen zu gehen? Ich habe noch nicht zu Mittag gegessen und bei uns zu Hause gibt es nichts. Ich habe einen Riesenhunger!"

Eigentlich nicht. Er nickte. Warum nicke ich?

„Klasse!" 

Na toll gemacht, Yamato. Jetzt wird sie dich mit Cheerleading vollabern.

Erfreut nahm sie ihn am Arm und brachte ihn zu einer doch ansprechend aussehenden Pizzeria. Da sein Geldbeutel zur Zeit Hochkonjunktur hatte, brauchte er sich auch keine Gedanken zu machen, ob das Geld reichte.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und als ein Kellner mit einer gut duftenden Pizza an ihnen vorbeiging, knurrte Yamatos Magen leise.

Deswegen hatte er genickt. Die Aussicht auf Tiefkühlfraß oder Selberkochen hatte seinen Magen nicht zufrieden gestellt.

Ach, was war denn auch so schlimm daran. Er würde mit ihr eine Pizza essen und sich das Gelaber anhören und dann nach Hause gehen. 

Ein für Yamato freundliches Gesicht erschien, als sie ihm die Karte reichte.

„Ist schön, dass wir uns auch mal zu zweit unterhalten können." Begann Miyako das Gespräch. Yamato nickte beiläufig.

„Also ich habe ja nichts gegen die anderen... aber wenn wir alle in der Cafeteria sitzen, kommt man kaum dazu sich mit jemanden näher zu unterhalten. Ich kenne dich im Grunde noch gar nicht."

//Geht mir genauso.//

„Das können wir ja jetzt ändern. Also wie du weißt gehe ich in deine Parallelklasse, gehöre zu Tais Freunden, bin Cheerleader und gebe Unmengen für Kosmetika aus."

Yamato grinste. Ja, sie hatte so ziemlich alles getroffen, was er von ihr wusste.

„Ansonsten liebe ich Tanzen auch außerhalb einer Turnhalle oder eines Stadions. Ich würde das gerne noch mehr machen."

//Professionell tanzen?//

„Ja, wenn man gut ist, kann man davon sogar leben. Allerdings gibt es hier nicht so gute Tanzschulen. Oder man muss immer so lange mit dem Bus fahren."

//Vielleicht geht es nach der Schule.//

„Habe ich mir auch überlegt. Aber dann ist man meist schon zu alt. Eigentlich ist es ja jetzt schon zu spät."

//Wenn du es wirklich willst, wird es auch noch in 20 Jahren eine Möglichkeit geben. Mit etwas Hartnäckigkeit. Es muss ja nicht Lord of the Dance sein.//

„Ich glaube, die Chancen auf diesem Gebiet was zu machen, sind geringer, aber schön, dass du mir Mut machst." lachte sie. 

//Hast du denn jetzt schon Vorkenntnisse?//

„Ein paar. Aber es könnte besser sein. Wie gesagt, die Tanzschulen sind hier nicht sehr gut. Ich habe mal vorgetanzt und mir nachher meine ganzen Fehler anhören müssen, die ich noch gar nicht gekannt hatte. Das war sehr deprimierend."

Sie lächelte gequält. Schließlich kam der Kellner und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Da Yamatos Hunger noch weiter angestiegen war, hatte er sogar eine mittlere Größe bestellt. Sein Vater wäre stolz auf ihn.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen die Getränke und Yamato nippte an seiner Cola.

„Hast du irgendwelche unerfüllten Träume?" fragte sie neugierig und grinste ihn an. Dabei hatte sie freche Grübchen in den Wangen.

Jetzt musste Yamato wirklich überlegen. Die Sache mit seinen Eltern wollte er auf keinen Fall erzählen. Das ging sie wirklich nichts an.

//Als ich klein war, wollte ich Sänger werden.//

„Oh." erwiderte sie betrübt. „Ist ein wenig schwierig, so ohne Gehör."

//Und ohne Stimme.//

„Wie lange kannst du schon nichts mehr hören?"

Yamato schluckte. Wenn er sagte, dass er mit 6 Jahren das Gehör verloren hatte, dann würde er sich noch eine Geschichte ausdenken müssen, warum dies geschehen war. Das einfachste war wohl eine angeborene Taubheit.

//Seit meiner Geburt.// log er mit einem sich beschwerenden Gewissen.

„Oh, und du hast nie gesprochen???"

//Als Kind habe ich versucht Laute zu machen, aber da ich sie selbst nicht hörte, habe ich damit aufgehört. Jetzt geht es gar nicht mehr. Meine Stimmbänder sind verkümmert.//

„Wie traurig. Ich hätte gerne mal deine Stimme gehört."

//Sie wäre gewiss nichts Besonderes gewesen.//

„Wer weiß..." grinste sie und schlug kokett ihre Augen nieder. Sofort fühlte sich der Blonde etwas unwohl.

„Was für Sport magst du denn so? Wenn schon kein Fußball."

//Wer sagt denn, dass ich Fußball nicht mag.//

„Es ist nicht deine Sache!" erinnerte sie ihn an das Gespräch vorhin.

//Ich bin nicht gut darin.// meinte er ehrlich. Yamato war überzeugt davon keinerlei Talent in diesem Sport zu haben.

„Tai hat erzählt, wie beeindruckend du diesen Ball gehalten hast."

//Da hat mein Stolz Fußball gespielt und nicht mein Talent.// antwortete er bescheiden.

Das Lächeln seines Gegenübers wurde breiter.

„Und... in was bist du gut?" fragte sie neugierig. „Sportlich gesehen?" fügte sie noch schnell hinzu und Yamato schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Das Gespräch schien in falsche Bahnen zu geraten.

//Ich beherrsche den schnellen Wechsel in Fernsehprogrammen.// gab er zurück. Je langweiliger er war, desto besser.

„Du bist also mit den Fingern geübt."

Yamato schluckte.

//Mehr oder weniger...// Wenn er mit dem Stift auf dem Papier würde stottern können hätte er es jetzt getan, aber stotternd zu schreiben, schien ihm ein wenig sinnlos. Außerdem wollte er nicht wirklich, dass sie seine Nervosität sah. Doch wenn man bedachte, dass er beim Schreiben mehrmals ein Wort hatte durchstreichen müssen, weil er sich plötzlich nicht mehr an die richtige Rechtschreibung erinnerte, war sein Wunsch wohl schon längst ignoriert. Sie wusste verdammt genau, wie nervös er war. Und wie schrecklich unerfahren... Nein, die Dinge entwickelten sich ganz falsch.

Sie war nicht das, was er wollte. 

Sie war unzweifelhaft sehr hübsch. Aber nicht die Art von hübsch, die er bevorzugte. Welches Hübsch bevorzugte er eigentlich?  
Bevor sie noch mehr Andeutungen machen konnte, kam endlich der Kellner mit ihrer Pizza und Yamato stürzte sich darauf, als hätte er in den letzten drei Wochen nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen. Eigentlich wollte er sie nur nicht mehr ansehen müssen. Dann würde sie auch nicht auf die Idee kommen zu sprechen, er würde sie ja nicht hören müssen.

Doch Yamatos Plan ging nicht auf, als er ihre Hand auf seiner spürte.

Erschrocken blickte er sie an. Sie lächelte. Verdammt. Sie lächelte verführerisch. Seine Wangen brannten. Wie konnte er sie nur loswerden?

Er wollte sie nicht beleidigen. Tai würde nur wütend auf ihn werden.

Aber er konnte dies doch auch nicht länger zulassen.

„Kann ich deine Pizza probieren? Du bekommst auch ein Stück von mir."

Ein wenig verwirrt nickte er und nahm ein Stück seiner Pizza ab. Anstatt dass sie das Stück in ihre Hände nahm beugte sie sich vor, hielt ihre langen Haare nach hinten und machte sich daran, die Pizza aus seiner Hand zu essen.

Erneut schluckte der Blonde. Wieso ausgerechnet er? Sein leicht verzweifelter Blick schweifte durch die Pizzeria. Ein paar Kellner grinsten ihn an. Sie schienen ihm zu gratulieren, dass er dieses Mädchen wohl rumbekommen hatte. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn wieder ansprach. 

„Hier, du darfst von mir auch abbeißen."

Nun hielt sie ihm ein Stück hin. Misstrauisch beäugte er den Belag. Zu seinem Bedauern waren es alles nur sehr leckere Zutaten. Er konnte noch nicht mal dankend ablehnen, weil es ihm nicht schmeckte.

„Sei nicht so schüchtern. Es ist doch nur ein Stück Pizza." Flüsterte sie. Eigentlich hätte er das nicht mitbekommen dürfen. Denn sie sagte es nur zu sich selbst.

Wie mechanisch biss er ab und ließ sich die Pizza auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

Sie lächelte fröhlich, im Glauben, dass er in ihre Falle getappt war. Irgendwie war er das ja auch.

Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie ihn danach von weiteren Annäherungsversuchen in Ruhe. Anscheinend hatte sie gemerkt, dass ihm die ganze Sache unangenehm geworden war.

Zunächst schweigend und anschließend in bedeutungslosem SmallTalk beendeten sie ihr Essen.

Als sie jedoch die Pizzeria verließen startete sie einen neuen Angriff.

„Kann ich mit zu dir kommen? Mir ist heute so langweilig."

Wieder kam die Nervosität empor. Warum traute er sich nicht, sie einfach zum Teufel zu schicken? Weil ich nicht will, dass Tai böse wird. Sie gehört zu seinen besten Freunden. Wenn ich sie blöde anmache, wird sie mich bei Taichi verpetzen. Und genau das will ich nicht. 

Doch dann kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke. Auch Miyako konnte seine CDs entdecken. Es war absolut unmöglich sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Oh, wie schade. Aber du hattest doch Zeit, oder? Ich dachte, dass wir uns ganz gut verstehen. Ich würde dich so gerne näher kennenlernen. Schließlich will ich doch wissen, warum uns Tai so vernachlässigt."

Überrascht blickte er sie an. Vernachlässigt?? Taichi vernachlässigte seine Freunde??? Wegen ihm? Ein leichter warmer Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Auch wenn er nicht wollte, dass der Strubbelkopf seine besten Freunde ignorierte, war es doch schön, dass er der Grund dafür war.

„Deswegen wollte ich mich auch mit dir anfreunden. Verstehst du?"

Yamato nickte.

//Ähm, aber bei mir ist nicht aufgeräumt. Da kann ich niemanden reinlassen.// Insgeheimen machte er sich noch die Notiz, dass er seine CDs ins Wohnzimmer räumen sollte. Nur für eventuelle unvorbereitete Besuche. Allerdings würde sein Vater schön blöd guggen, wenn Linkin Park neben Elvis Presley stand.

„Oh, das macht doch nichts."

//Nein, lieber nicht. Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand mein Chaos sieht.//

„Achso. Na dann gehen wir zu mir? Wie wärs? Wir könnten DVD guggen. Du schaust sie bestimmt mit Untertitel oder?"

Wieder Yamatos Lieblingsnicken. Beiläufig und ein wenig abwesend. 

Das ging nicht gut. 

Sie grinste erfreut, da er nicht sofort „Nein" schrieb und zog ihn mit sich. 

Das ging überhaupt nicht gut.

-to be continued-

A/N: jajajajaja, ich weiß….. Miyako ist gaaaaaaaaaaanz anders. Hier eben ist sie so. Eigentlich ist Miyako nicht wirklich Miyako... für Serienfans eher Yolei. Ich weiß, sie ist viel jünger als Yamato. Eigentlich ist meine Miyako so eine Mischung zwischen Miyako und Mimi. Da ich aber den Namen Mimi... einfach nur doof finde, heißt sie Miyako. Und wie in einem Review gesagt: In einer AU ist alles möglich. Nun, das ist eine und deswegen ist meine Miyako ein männersammelndes Schminkset mit Herz :)


	10. Fluch der Karibik oder Zimmer des Grauen...

A/N: Hey, das ging ja richtig schnell :) für jemanden wie mich zumindest *gg* Aber freut euch nicht zu früh, dieses Tempo kann ich nicht einhalten... Ich schreibe ab nächste Woche Klausuren und danach kann ich erst wieder tippen. Ich könnte natürlich eine Ausrede finden und sagen, ich schreibe so langsam weil ich meinen Laptop vermisse und diese wunderschöne leichte Tastatur mir noch in den Fingern schwebt, wenn ich auf den harten Tasten der Computertastatur herumhacke. Viel anstrengender und mindestens dreimal so langsam. 

Allerdings habe ich vor... hört hört... mir einen neuen kleinen Laptopschatzi zu leisten (bald Geld genug hab,... schuffte wie eine Irre) ... wie nenne ich ihn bloß... Läppi-2 klingt doof oder?

Wenn ich nun den neuen habe, müsste ich dann eigentlich wieder schneller schreiben... mache ich das nicht, wird jeder merken, wie faul ich bin ... seufz... ich könnte natürlich die Uni wieder als Ausrede nutzen, aber ich glaube auf lange Sicht muss ich einfach zugeben, dass ich eine treulose, faule Tomate bin :(. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen. 

Zu diesem Kapitel: ey, wat sollsch sache... hähähähä.. es is ein bissel fies :) und ich finde es sehr sehr schön... 

So und nun ein suuuuuuuuuuuperliebes Dankeschöööööööön, an die Reviewer... (hmm... vermiss Takepi... ich glaub ich schick mal ne Mail...)

@SSJSweety: Smile, wenn du Glück hast nimmt sich Yama Deinen Ratschlag zu Herzen.

@KaisAngel: Ich rate Dir, bevor Du weiterliest einen Knieschoner auf den Boden zu legen. In diesem Kapitel könnte es durchaus vorkommen, dass Du ein paar Mal geschockt auf die Knie sinkst.

@Bishou: Ähm... ich konnte zwar nicht wirklich viel von deinem Kommentar entziffern, aber ich glaube ich habe das Wichtigste rausgefiltert: goil, und schnell, schnell, schnell, weiterschreiben... Damit war ich zufrieden :).

@Emily: Ja, mit Yama ist das so ne Sache. Er denkt zwar immer, er würde gegen alles sein, und er ist allem abgeneigt und ist stark und hart und unbeugsam. Isser aber nicht. Es gibt tatsächlich Menschen, die sich selbst nicht einschätzen können. Tatsache ist, dass Yamato nur in einer Hinsicht hartnäckig war: Das Nichtsprechen. Alles andere bildet er sich, wie bestimmt schon bemerkt, nur ein. Er glaubt ja auch immer, dass er keine Freunde hatte, weil er so stur ist und alle verscheuchte und sie ihn sowieso alle nur als Freak sehen. Aber im Grunde ist er nur zu schüchtern und zu sehr in seine Welt zurückgezogen um ein Freundschaftsangebot zu erkennen. Irgendwann gaben die Leute einfach auf, weil er sie nicht als Freunde registrierte und keinerlei Vertrauen aufbringen konnte. Nur Taichi war hartnäckig genug ihn nicht zu fragen, ob er sein Freund sei, sondern ihn einfach dazu zu machen. Er hat sich im Grunde selbst zum Außenseiter gemacht und bedauert das ohne es zu akzeptieren, auch wenn er es eigentlich wissen müsste... so oder so ähnlich... hab ich mir die Analyse von Yamas Charakter gedacht. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen, ihn so zwiegespalten dazustellen, der oft das Gegenteil tut, von dem was er denkt, was er will.... Ich bin selbst auch eine sehr wirrköpfige, zwiegespaltene Person. Meine Erklärungsversuche beruhen auf meinem eigenen Logikprinzip... (höre oft ein HÄÄ???) andere Figuren meinerseits (andere Story) sind auch merkwürdige Gestalten. Ich hoffe, dass sich trotzdem eine zweite wirrköpfige Seele, in das reindenken kann, was ich mir so dachte... (was ein Satz???) 

Was ich aber nicht verstanden habe ist... Was meintest du denn mit „Spielen sehen." ???? Das habe ich nicht verstanden.

@Queran: Ui, du magst meine Miyako??? *froi* Ich glaube, dass ist ein sehr seltenes Vorkommen unter meinen Lesern :). Aber ganz ganz ehrlich. Ich mag sie auch. Du sabberst ein Poster an??? ... soll ich mich jetzt darüber lustig machen???... an die Tür hinter mich gugg... Legolas angugg... NEEEEEEEEE… über sabbernde Fans macht man sich nicht lustig… grins.

Vieeel Spaaaaaaaaaaaß... Ich hatte ihn zumindest

Bye Alli

10. Kapitel

Sie kamen eine Viertelstunde später bei Miyakos Haus an.

Die Gegend war sehr grün und direkt gegenüber musste ein Park oder ähnliches sein. Es war bestimmt schön hier zu wohnen. Er selbst hätte zu Hause auch lieber ein wenig Natur vor der Nase gehabt, anstatt der vielbefahrenen Straße.

Innerhalb des Hauses gab es für den Blonden ebensowenig etwas zu beanstanden. Die Familie schien nicht arm zu sein. Zwar auch nicht übermäßig wohlhabend, aber doch so, dass sie sich hin und wieder was leisten konnte.

Miyako lächelte, als er sich in dem schönen Haus umsah. „Ich weiß es sieht ein wenig kalt aus. Meine Eltern lieben große, weiße Räume."

So schlimm fand Yamato das jetzt nicht. Ja, es wirkte ein wenig kühl. Die langen Wände waren nur selten von einem Möbelstück oder einem Bild unterbrochen und alles war in weißen und grauen Tönen gehalten. Der Fließenboden und die hervorstechende Ordnung unterstützte diese Kälte noch, aber Yamato fand es dennoch sehr schön.

Dagegen Miyakos Zimmer... war weniger nach seinem Geschmack. Doch dies ließ er sich nicht so anmerken. Es war in schrecklichen Farben. Überall nur Rosa-Rot-Lila und mit viel Mühe ein paar weiße Flecke.

Nach dem sterilen Wohnzimmer blendete diese farbenfrohen violetten Wände mit Unmengen von Kleinigkeiten geschmückt in seinen Augen.

Nach dem ersten Schock auf seinen Sehnerv erlaubte er sich die Dinge näher anzusehen. Doch außer Glitzer, Glimmer, Plüsch, Glasperlen und Silberschmuck entdeckte er nicht viel. Höchstens Schulbücher unterbrachen das irre Treiben.

Miyako schien sich allerdings wohlzufühlen. Kurz nachdem sie ihre Schulsachen in die Ecke gefeuert hatte, wenigstens eine Tat die ihm bekannt vorkam, da er sie auch beherrschte, rauschte sie aus dem Zimmer und kam gleich darauf mit Saft und Gläsern wieder herein.

„So da wollen wir mal schauen, was wir haben... Sie öffnete einen Schrank der mit rosa Seidentüchern verziert worden war. Darin offenbarte sich eine beachtliche Filmsammlung, aber Yamatos Hoffnung auf einen erträglichen Film schwanden, je länger er sich in diesem Zimmer aufhielt.

„Du stehst bestimmt nicht so auf Ballettfilme."

Yamato wurde schlecht.

Er schüttelte sehr deutlich den Kopf.

//Wie wäre es mit Black Hawk Down?// Yamato deutete auf einen Film, der seinem Aggressivitätsniveau angepasst war.

„Ja, der ist gut, aber ich finde es ist nicht die Zeit für solche brutalen Filme!"

Hast du eine Ahnung, was dein Zimmer bei mir auslöst? Unwillkürlich schaute er sich nach weiteren Rettungsseilen um. Rambo? Terminator? Natural Born Killers? Pulp Fiction? Doch er hatte schlechte Karten... Nach 4 weiteren Schockattacken: Titanic, Romeo und Julia, Notting Hill, Vom Winde verweht???? Schlug sie die Schranktür vor seiner Nase zu.

„Ich habe eine Idee. Mein Bruder zieht sich die Filme aus dem Internet. Ja, ich weiß dass ich nicht legal, aber was solls."

Sie verschwand wieder nach draußen. Mit welchem Film würde sie nun ankommen? Verzweifelt ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder. Beim ersten Setzen schrak er sofort wieder auf.

Sogar die Tagesdecke ist aus Plüsch. Womit habe ich das verdient?

Er lehnte sich gegen das Polster und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann war es viel besser. Das Bett war angenehm weich und die Farben dunkel. Warum hatte er nicht erzählt, er wäre blind?

Kurze Zeit später kam das Mädchen wieder herein. Erst jetzt bemerkte Yamato, dass sie eigentlich sehr knapp angezogen war. Oder hatte sie sich gerade umgezogen?

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, soviel von ihren weiblichen Vorzügen so deutlich erkannt zu haben.

Ohne es verhindern zu können wurde er ein wenig rot.

Zufrieden über die Reaktion, die sie bei ihm auslöste, setzte sie sich nah... zu nah... neben ihn.

„Hier mein Bruder hat Fluch der Karibik, der kommt bald auf DVD raus, aber er hatte ihn runtergeladen. Hast du den gesehen?"

Yamato schüttelte den Kopf. Takeru hatte allerdings erzählt, dass er ganz lustig wäre. Wer bin ich, dass ich nicht auf meinen Bruder höre? seufzte er und stimmte schließlich zu. Erfreut einen Film gefunden zu haben, legte sie ihn ein und kam wieder zu ihm aufs Bett. Warum konnte das Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer keine Stühle haben?

„Der ist echt gut. Kampf und Gruselszene für dich und Romantik und ein knackiger Hintern von Johnny und Orlando für mich." grinste sie.

Frauen! Und da behauptete man immer, Männer wären so oberflächlich und schauten nur auf das Aussehen.

Bald wurde er von der Story des Filmes mitgerissen. Takeru hatte recht. Er war wirklich ganz witzig gemacht. Ein wenig nervte ihn der Untertitel, den Miyako eingestellt hatte. Aber er konnte sie kaum bitten es abzustellen.

Die erste halbe Stunde war eigentlich alles noch in Ordnung. Plötzlich, er war gerade dabei sich über den Commodore Norrington zu amüsieren, spürte er wie sich ein weiblicher Körper näher an seinen setzte. Krampfhaft schaute er weiter nach vorne. Er wollte den Film sehen. Nur den Film sehen. Er wollte nicht kuscheln, kein Kopfkissen sein und schon gar nicht vom Film abgelenkt werden.

Mitten in einer romantischen Szene, wagte sie den ersten Versuch. Ihr Kopf legte sich auf seine Schulter. Yamato versteifte sich. Dem ersten Instinkt „Weglaufen!" widerstand er, dennoch zog er sich ein paar Zentimeter zurück, so dass sie ihren Kopf wieder hochnehmen musste.

Kurze Zeit später wanderten ihre Finger über seinen Arm. Auch seinen Arm versuchte er von ihr zu befreien.

„Wie es wohl mit einem tauben Jungen ist?" flüsterte sie leise.

Verdammt, sie soll auf den Film schauen und nicht auf mich! Er schaute hartnäckig den Film an.

„Man kann ihm keine Anweisungen geben. Und er muss sich auf seine Instinkte verlassen." Erschrocken drehte er sich zu ihr um. Sie hatte in sein Ohr geflüstert.

Er starrte gerade in zwei große blaue Augen, die sinnlich auf seine Lippen schauten.

Wieder rückte er ein Stück zur Seite. Nun saß er dummerweise an der Wand. 

Jack Sparrow klaute gerade ein Stück des Schatzes. 

Miyako kam wieder näher. Nun wanderten ihre Hände über seine Brust, schien sie zu streicheln.

Die Piraten kämpften.

Ihre Lippen senkten sich auf seinen Hals, liebkosten ihn mit kleinen Küssen. Yamatos Herz raste. Sein Gesicht war puterrot angelaufen.

So nah war ihm noch nie ein Mädchen gewesen. Eigentlich müsste er sich doch glücklich schätzen, dass sie etwas von ihm wollte. Sie war ziemlich beliebt. Sie war sogar in seinen kritischen Augen sehr schön. 

Jeder normale Junge würde sie jetzt einfach küssen. Die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe nehmen. Warum tat er nichts? Er war doch auch normal. Genauso wie Tai. Tai hatte schon mit Mädchen geschlafen. Es war nichts Schlimmes. In seinem Alter war das doch ganz natürlich, dass man sich mit Mädchen traf und mit ihnen herumknutschte und das Ganze einfach weiterlaufen ließ.

Sei nicht so ein Feigling! 

Viele Jungen würden ihn jetzt beneiden. War er so ein Weichei?? Einer von diesen sentimentalen Idioten, die nur mit einem Mädchen schlafen, wenn sie in sie verliebt sind? Wenn er jetzt kniff, dann würden ihn wohl alle auslachen. Miyako würde es bestimmt jedem erzählen.

Ihre Hände suchten sich ihren Weg unter sein T-Shirt. Die Verletzung von letzter Woche war kaum noch zu sehen. Nur wenn man danach suchte, war es noch ein dunkler Fleck. Schmerzen hatte er keine mehr. Vorsichtig nach Mut ringend legte er seine Arme um ihren Körper. Sie grinste siegreich. Yamato versuchte zurück zu lächeln. Er versagte kläglich.

Ihre langen Fingernägel zogen sich über seine Brust nach oben. Es kitzelte. Yamato wartete auf dieses Gefühl, dass seinen gesamten Körper mit warmen Schauern überzog. Doch es blieb aus. 

Sie roch gut nach Rose und Pfirsich. Ihre Haut war sehr weich und schön anzufassen. Sie war ihm nicht so unangenehm wie er gedacht hatte, aber es war nicht so erregend wie es hätte sein sollen.

Ihre Küsse intensivierten sich. Er schloss die Augen, als sie sich auf ihn legte.

Den Film hatte er total vergessen. Sie anscheinen auch. Ihre Lippen wanderten an seinem Hals entlang zu seinen Ohr. Gleich würde sie auf den Mund küssen. Seine noch jungfräulichen Lippen küssen und er musste beweisen, ein guter Küsser zu sein. Dabei wusste er doch gar nicht, wie man das gut machte. Er hatte schon viele Mädchen gehört, die die Jungen nach ihren Kusskünsten einstuften. Er wollte nicht zu den Schlabberern oder Presslippen gehören, so wie die Mädchen ihre Eroberungen bezeichnet hatten.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie nachher über ihn lachten.

Sein Herz klopfte nervös, als sie ihre Stimme an seinem Ohr flüstern hörte.

„Du hast das noch nie gemacht, oder?"

Er war einen Moment versucht zu nicken, besann sich aber gerade noch eines Besseren.

„Du bist einfach Zucker." 

Yamato zog scharf die Luft ein, als ihre Hand sich an seinem Hosenknopf zu schaffen machte.

Seine Augen sprangen auf. 

Er spürte eine Panik in sich aufsteigen. Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an, aber an Beruhigung war gar nicht zu denken.

Seine Nervosität stieg ins Unermessliche.

Sanfte Finger strichen über seinen Unterbauch, während sich ihre Lippen auf die seinen legten.

In diesem Moment sprang die Sicherung heraus. Ohne zu Überlegen drückte er das Mädchen von sich weg, stand auf und floh an die andere Seite des Zimmers, während seine Augen sie nahezu angsterfüllt anstarrten.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es seine Hose wieder zu schließen.

„Was?" fragte sie irritiert.

//Ich kann nicht!// entschuldigte er sich mit Gesten, die sie nicht verstand.

„Du brauchst doch keine Angst haben!" lächelte Miyako.

//Ich habe keine Angst, aber ich mag nicht. Ich kann nicht. Es geht nicht. Tut mir leid.//

Sie schaute ihn nur ratlos an.

„Ich dachte, du magst mich." Flüsterte sie verletzt.

//Natürlich mag ich dich, aber nicht so. Nicht in diesem Bett und nicht mit mir und außerdem...//

„Ich dachte, dass du das auch wolltest."

//Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Aber das will ich nicht.//

„Ist es weil du kein Kondom dabei hast? Keine Sorge, ich hab welche."

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Was ist dann dein Problem?" Sie ging wieder näher zu ihm.

Er zuckte vor ihr zurück

„Man, ich fass dich ja schon nicht mehr an." Nun war sie wirklich verletzt. Er hätte es nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen. 

Er holte tief Luft und zeigte ihr, dass sie sich wieder setzen sollte, während er seinen Schreibblock hervorholte.

„Was ist dein Problem?" fragte sie enttäuscht.

//Ich möchte nicht.//

„Ach... das habe ich bemerkt."

//Sei mir nicht böse. Aber ich habe dir doch keinen Grund gegeben zu glauben, dass ich das will.//

„Du hast mir aber auch keinen Grund gegeben, dass du mich so abstoßend findest!"

//Du bist nicht abstoßend.//

„Nur nicht dein Typ, oder was?"

//Nein... Ja... ich weiß nicht. Du bist wirklich hübsch, aber mir geht das einfach zu schnell. Es liegt nicht an dir. Nur an mir.//

Sie lachte auf.

„Den Satz höre ich von einem Jungen zum ersten Mal. Bist du sicher, dass du unter dem T-Shirt nicht doch ein paar Brüste versteckst."

Yamato schaute sie böse an.

//Nur weil ich nicht mit dir ins Bett will, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass ich ein Mädchen oder ein Weichei oder sonst was bin. Ich will einfach nicht.//

„Ja, okay. Ich hab ja verstanden. Aber sei ehrlich, hast du Angst?"

//Nein!// entrüstet blickte er sie an.

„Aber du hast noch nie ein Mädchen gehabt, oder?"

//Nein.// Nun etwas kleinlauter.

„Na ja gut. Du stellst dir das erste Mal bestimmt schöner vor. Nicht am Nachmittag mit irgendeiner, für die du nichts empfindest."

Leicht nickte er. //Du bist nicht irgendeine.// gab er versöhnlich zurück.

„Aber nicht die richtige..."

//Nein.//

Leicht fasste sie ihn am Arm. Doch diese Berührung war anders als vorhin. Verständnisvoller.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, diejenige zu finden." grinste sie breit. Yamato verdrehte die Augen. Frauen!!! Es war doch jedesmal das Gleiche.

„Weißt du, genauso gern, wie ich schüchterne, kleine Blonde verführe..." Er schaute wieder böse. „... genauso gern verkuppel ich sie auch."

//Bitte nicht.//

„Ach komm. Einen Spaß musst du mir lassen, Yamato."

//Wenn ichs nicht verhindern kann...//

„Kannst du nicht. Obwohl ich es bei dir bedauerlich finde. Deine Haare duften so gut."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er nahm keine besonderen Pflegemittel.

„Also mein lieber Yamato, welches Mädchen findest du denn besonders reizvoll."

//Gar keines.// gab er leichtfertig zu.

„Keines? Komm, in der Schule sind eine ganze Menge, die man in Erwägung ziehen könnte. Die breite Auswahl. Von Schlank bis Dick, von Blond über Rot, Grün, Blau zu Braun und Schwarz. Groß, klein, nett, rassig, wild, schüchtern, eingebildet.

//Hmm... Nett?//

„Na, das ist zwar nicht wirklich eine Eingrenzung aber wenigstens ein Anfang." Sie hatte sich nun bei dem völlig verzweifelten Jungen eingehakt. Warum immer er?

//Ich mag braune Haare...// schrieb etwas kleiner hin und wurde ein wenig rot dabei.

„Braun, also?"

Sie beobachtete ihn. „Willst du mir nicht doch sagen, wegen wem du so rot wirst?"

//Da ist niemand.// log er. Log er tatsächlich?

//Beantwortest du eine Frage?//

„Natürlich."

//Wer ist Määp-1?// 

Sie schmunzelte. „Das ist Yurikos erster Freund. Er hat sie ziemlich mies behandelt. Dann hat sie ihn verlassen. Danach haben wir ihr versprochen, niemals mehr über ihn zu reden. Als Tai dann ebenfalls ein recht miese Begegnung mit dem anderen Geschlecht gemacht hatte, haben wir diese Tradition einfach fortgesetzt."

//Er war ziemlich traurig gewesen oder? Es schien mir, dass er immer noch darunter leidet.//

Yamato traute sich gar nicht sie anzuschauen, aber sie wollte ihm antworten und so konnte er nicht anders. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht sah, wie seine Wangen noch etwas röter geworden waren.

„Ja, er konnte einem recht leid tun. Er war noch eine ganze Weile in sie verliebt gewesen."

//Nun nicht mehr...// fragte er hoffnungsvoll nach. In ihren Augen glitzerte es kurz auf. 

„Nein, nun nicht mehr! Wenn er sich heute darüber aufregt, dann ist es nur sein Stolz, den sie verletzt hatte."

//Hat er eigentlich schon eine neue Freundin?//

Wieder glitzerten ihre Augen. „Nein, soweit ich weiß, ist er noch frei. Vielleicht will er den Fehler nicht wiederholen und sich die Nächste etwas genauer ansehen."

//Sucht er denn?// Erschrocken über diese Möglichkeit hatte sein Herz wieder angefangen lauter zu schlagen.

„Ähm, nein, wohl weniger. Er konzentriert sich gerne auf seinen Sport. Und Tai braucht wirklich nicht zu suchen. Bei Jungen wie ihm ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Da kommt die nächste Freundin von ganz alleine."

//Ja, er sieht wirklich gut aus.//

Sie grinste leicht.

//Na ja, so weit ich das als Junge sagen kann.//

„Klar. Ihr Jungen seit ja auch nicht blind vor dem eigenen Geschlecht."

//Nein.// 

Nun kicherte sie und Yamato blickte sie irritiert an.

„Sag Yamato..." Sie schaute zum vergessenen Fernseher. „Wie findest du die beiden Darsteller?"

//Wie bitte?// Was hatte das denn jetzt damit zu tun? Er schaute zum Fernseher, in dem sich die beiden gerade küssten.

„Na sag schon. Also wie findest du Keira Knightley?"

//Eine nette Frau. Ich finde, sie spielt nicht schlecht.//

„Nett?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Sie murmelte etwas von „17jähriger sexy Blondine..." und einem sarkastischen „nett..."

„Und wie findest du ihr Äußeres?"

//Ja, ganz in Ordnung.// 

Sie nickte nur.

„Und Orlando Bloom?"

//Er hat ein schönes Gesicht. Ich mag wie er sich bewegt. Ein echt guter Jungdarsteller. Kann mir vorstellen, dass viele Frauen hinter ihm her sind. Bei so einem Körper.//

„Soso..."

//Du nicht?//

„Doch doch, natürlich."

//Was soll diese Fragerei?//

„Ach... nichts."

Yamato zog misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. Was wollte sie ihm beweisen? Nur weil er Orlando Bloom ganz okay fand und Keira Knightley war nichts weiter als eine ganz normale Schauspielerin. Weder super toll, noch schlecht, musste sie doch nicht gleich sonst was von ihm denken.

Musste er als Mann immer die Frauen besser finden??? Er wusste genau, was sie mit dieser Frage bezwecken wollte. Doch nur weil er sie nicht wollte, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass er auf dem anderen Ufer fischte.

Und nur weil er diesen Schauspieler als einfach nur gutaussehend betrachtete, war auch noch lange nichts bewiesen. Sie musste jetzt einfach einen Grund finden, warum er sie nicht wollte und was gab es da einfacheres als einen arglosen Jungen, der einfach nur keine Lust hatte, als homosexuell zu bezeichnen. Wahrscheinlich brauchte sie das fürs Ego...

„Warum wirst du so rot?"

//Ich bin nicht schwul!//

Miyako lächelte wieder eines dieser merkwürdig wissenden Lächeln.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie.

//Nur weil ich dich nicht will... heißt das doch nicht...//

Sie riss ihm den Block aus der Hand.

„Ich bitte dich. Welcher Kerl würde zugeben, dass Bloom einen tollen Körper hat?"

//Du kennst uns Männer weniger als du glaubst.// gab er beleidigt zurück.

„Ich kenne euch besser, als ihr das wollt!"

Er wandte sich ab. Das Gespräch wurde ihm zu blöd. Sollte sie doch glauben, was sie wollte.

Sein Gesicht war wirklich rot geworden. Warum unterstellte sie ihm so etwas? 

„Seit wann magst du ihn?"

//Bitte?//

„Tai..."

//Er ist mein Freund! Außerdem kennen wir uns gerade mal eine Woche.//

„Das ist der Grund, warum du so nervös wirst, nicht wahr?"

//Ich bin nicht nervös. Überhaupt nicht.// 

Nun schlug Yamatos Herz vor Aufregung und Entrüstung. Die Frau hatte doch nicht mehr alle Sicherungen im Stromkasten. Sie redete hier von Tai. Seinem besten Freund. Verdammt, er war sein einziger und bester Freund und sie laberte etwas von ... Er konnte es gar nicht denken.

//Ich gehe jetzt.// Yamato nahm seine Schultasche aus der Ecke.

„Yamato. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht damit aufziehen."

Er wimmelte ihre Hände ab.

„Es ist doch total in Ordnung. Du brauchst dich doch dafür nicht zu schämen."

Er zeigte ihr einen Vogel. Die spinnte doch total.

„Ich verspreche Taichi nichts zu sagen!" rief sie laut, als er durch die Tür stürmen wollte.

Yamato bliebt stehen. 

Er hätte sie nicht hören dürfen, aber das war ihm egal. Er drehte sich um.

Sie meinte das ernst. Sie meinte das wirklich ernst. Diese Frau war der Meinung, er wäre in Taichi Yagami verknallt.

Yamato riss seine Augen auf.

Was war wenn sie recht hatte?

-to be continued-

A/N: Huiiii, das wars mal wieder… :)

Jajajaja, ich weiß dass Fluch der Karibik mittlerweile auf DVD draußen ist... schließlich schaue ich ihn pausenlos seit Donnerstag. Aber als ich die meisten Teile dieser Szene schrieb, war er noch nicht draußen. Ich hab ihn nur heute korrigiert und da wollte ich es nicht mehr ändern. (Wenn trotzdem Fehler drinne sind, bitte ich das zu entschuldigen... Ich war nicht sehr aufmerksam.)

Hat man eigentlich in dieser Szene gemerkt, dass ich Fan von Orlando Bloom bin??? Neeeeeeeeeee, niemals ich weiß... kann gar nicht sein. *lol* *auchzusabbernanfange*

Na ja, da sich bei mir Orlando und Alan um den ersten Platz meines Lieblingsschauspielers prügeln, müssen die arme FF-Leser damit fertig werden, dass einer hin und wieder mal auftaucht :). Das kann ich jetzt nicht ändern *grins* Also bis zum nächsten Mal

Alinija


	11. Die Realität schlägt meist sehr fest zu

A/N: Gugg mal da, ich hab noch ein Kapitel fertig *jipppiiiiehhh*

Zuerst natürlich die lieben lieben netten Reviewer: DANKE!!!!

@SSJSweety: Wer sagt dass ich aufhöre :). Ich höre erst auf, wenn am Ende -not to be continued- steht.

@emily: Gitarre spielen lesen... hm.. das ist ein Punkt, über den sich reden lässt. Ich werde es berücksichten :). Schön, dass du für Miyako Sympathie empfindest. Das wollte ich auch erreichen. Muss ja nicht jedes Mädchen in einer shonen ai - Story ne Niete sein, oder? Sie ist in meiner Vorstellung auch eine positive Figur, nur eben mit anderen Idealen.

@KaisAngel: Na Herz wieder in Ordnung? Tja, ich mag Johnny Depp auch gerne, aber dieser kleine Elb hat es mir nun mal angetan, aber um so besser, wenn du ihn nicht so magst, mehr für mich ;). Das Wort "Hingewurschtelt" kenne ich ... kommst du aus Hessen *lach*. Du schreibst jedenfalls ähnlich meiner Muttersprache. Ich hoffe dieses Chap... ist ein wenig, aber nur ein wenig rücksichtsvoller auf dein Herz... obwohl eigentlich nicht hähähähä :).

@Hebi: Danke für deine superliebe Mail und das Interesse :)

Sooo ich glaube, dies ist das Kapitel, in dem zum ersten Mal wirklich das Thema Homosexualität zur Sprache kommt.

Sollte dies jemanden stören, erscheint hier die Warnung.  
WARNUNG: Diese Geschichte handelt von Liebe zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern, d.h. nicht, dass es hier jetzt voll abgeht... Es geht nur um den Gedanken daran.

Eigentlich finde ich es ziemlich schwachsinnig davor zu warnen. Bei einem Hetero-Pärchen schreit man ja auch nicht: ACHTUNG ROMANTIK!!!! Ist doch egal, was man liebt, ob Frau, Mann oder Duschkopf, so lange niemand gezwungen wird. (Ich entschuldige mich bei allen Verfechtern der jungfräulichen Duschkopfvereinigung.)

Also sollte es tatsächlich Leute geben (und die gibt es) die Homosexualität anstößig finden, kann ich nur sagen: Hallo, wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert! Und selbst wer in der Vergangenheit weilt, denkt an die alten Griechen, die hatten auch schon Spaß dran, wenn auch moralisch zweifelhaften.

Freundet euch endlich damit an! Wenn ihr deswegen jetzt aufhört zu lesen, empfehle ich 'ne Frischzellenkur für das Toleranzempfinden!

Für jene, die Liebe als das nehmen was sie ist, nämlich einfach nur schmerzhaft und schön, wünsche ich jetzt viel Spaß mit Chap 11.

Bye Alli, die heute den Gerechtigkeitsdrink heruntergespült hat.

*hier ist übrigens gerade ein riesiges Feuerwerk... Typisch Sachsen... die feiern immer ;)*

11. Kapitel 

Völlig aufgelöst stürzte Yamato aus der Wohnung.

Er rannte nach Hause. Dabei hasste er rennen. Er konnte es nicht leiden außer Atem zu sein, doch diesmal musste es sein. Er musste so schnell von dieser Verrückten weg. Am besten ganz weit weg.

Was fiel dieser Frau eigentlich ein? Er war doch nicht schwul. Er mochte Tai natürlich, aber doch nicht so. Taichi war der Erste gewesen, der ihn nicht zurückwies, der einfach sah, dass Yamato eigentlich doch gerne einen Freund gehabt hätte. Er war einsam gewesen ohne Tai. Auch wenn er selbst gerne den Starken spielte, der unabhängig von allen ohne Freunde leben konnte, der eigentlich nur auf sich selbst angewiesen war, so war ihm seine Einsamkeit nach dem er Tai kennengelernt hatte, erst so richtig aufgefallen.

Nach nur einer Woche konnte sich Yamato ein Leben ohne den quasselnden Wirrkopf gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Das bedeutete aber doch noch keineswegs dass er in... Taichi... Nein, verdammt, er war nicht in Tai verknallt. Das konnte er nicht. Das durfte er nicht. Damit würde er doch alles zerstören!

Tai würde ihn hassen. Aber was machte er sich denn Sorgen? Es war doch gar nicht wahr, was Miyako gesagt hatte. Doch er hoffte inständig, dass sie ihr Versprechen hielt. Niemand, selbst wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, durfte davon erfahren. Taichi würde Yamato hassen, weil er durch in diesen Verdacht geraten war. Die Schule würde sich nicht nur über Yamato lustig machen. Das würde er noch ertragen können. Aber wenn sie über Taichi lachte, das könnte sich der Blonde nie verzeihen. Er hatte gesehen, wie sehr Taichi darunter gelitten hatte, dass man sich wohl schon einmal wegen seiner Exfreundin über ihn lustig gemacht hatte.

Das wollte Yamato ihm ersparen. Zumal dieser ja auch wütend auf ihn werden konnte und das wollte er am meisten verhindern.

Er rannte in die nächste Straße rein. Noch zwei Straßen, dann war er zu Hause. Dort wo er eigentlich schon seit Stunden sein wollte, ohne Miyako, Frauen oder Unterstellungen.

Doch als Yamato sein Haus von Weitem erkannte, blieb er stehen.

Was wenn er wirklich ...

Er wollte Miyako nicht haben. Er empfand gar nichts für sie. Aber schlimmer noch. Ihre Reize, die sie sehr deutlich ausgespielt hatte und die wohl jeden normalen Jungen gefügig machen konnten, schlugen bei ihm nicht an. Er war nervös gewesen, aber er hätte sich zwingen müssen, etwas bei ihren Berührungen zu empfinden. Kurzum, es hatte ihn einfach nicht so angemacht, wie er das selbst von sich erwartet hätte, oder besser gesagt, wie er glaubte, dass es hätte sein müssen.

Vielleicht stand er auf ganz andere Mädchen?... Oder gar keine.. Yamato war drauf und dran diese zweite Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf windelweich zu prügeln. Halt die Klappe, Halt die Klappe, Halt die Klappe!!!!

Schrie er sich selbst an.  Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte ganz einfach nicht. Er hatte nichts gegen Homosexuelle, aber er wollte auch keiner sein. Er hatte keinen Bock darauf, sich mit den Problemen auseinanderzusetzen, die dann auf ihn zu kommen würden. Die Lästereien, die seltsamen Blicke. Die Leute fanden ihn so schon komisch. Er war schon immer der Freak gewesen. Er würde zum Freak der Freaks werden. Zumindest in der Schule. 

Was war mit seinem Vater? Würde er ihn denn dann noch ebenso lieb haben? Oder hasste er Schwule? Er hatte nie mit seinem Vater darüber gercdet? Vielleicht schmiss er ihn raus, wenn er das erfuhr. Und Takeru und Mama? Vielleicht mochte diese ihn dann auch nicht mehr. Yamato glaubte nicht, dass er es ertragen könnte, wenn er so seine Familie verlor. Das würde ihn umbringen. Er würde alles verlieren was ihm etwas bedeutete. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein.

Er wollte das nicht Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein, NEIN!!! Kleine Tränen kullerten die Wange herunter.

Aber du hast Tai gern. Du hast ihn sogar sehr gern. Lieber als jedes Mädchen...

Wieder verfluchte er diese innere Stimme, die ihm ganz genau sagte, dass er sich wohl oder übel dieser Sache stellen musste. Diese verdammte Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass er auf sein Herz hören musste. Die grausame und gnadenlose Realität, die schon zum zweiten Mal sein Leben zerstören wollte.

Warum konnten er und Tai nicht einfach nur ganz normale Freunde sein? Warum passierte das ausgerechnet ihm?? Yamato, der schluchzend an einer Hauswand hinabgesunken war, rappelte sich mit viel Mühe wieder auf.

Seine Beine trugen ihn fort von dem hohen Haus, in der er eine Wohnung mit seinem Vater teilte... Noch.... Ob er dort noch willkommen war, wenn sein Vater die ganze Sache erfuhr?

Ein paar Minuten später erreichte Yamato das Fußballfeld, an dem Taichi so gerne außerhalb der Schule seine Bälle kickte.

Alles roch hier förmlich nach Taichi. Der sandige Boden. Das Leder des fliegende Balles, der wie ein Geschoss aus einem Gewehr auf das Tor zu raste. Taichi in seinen kurzen Hosen und dem blauen T-Shirt, dass er gerne trug. Seine Entschlossenheit dieses runde Ding zwischen die zwei Pfosten zu kicken auf dem Gesicht. Diese muskulösen, sehnigen Beine, die in einen durchtrainierten Körper übergingen, den man nur zu gut unter dem T-Shirt erahnen konnte.

Wie gerne wollte Yamato mal über seine Brust streichen, diese Muskeln spüren, die weiche gebräunte Haut liebkosen.

Oh Gott... sie hat recht...Verdammte Scheiße!!!!!!!!!!! Er knickte ein, landete unsanft mit seinen Knien auf dem sandigen Boden und hämmerte mit seinen Fäusten Löcher hinein, bis die letzten Tränen versiegt waren.

Schnell wischte er sich die Augen trocken. Man durfte ihn nicht heulen sehen. Das würde dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufsetzen. Obwohl... Die Krone hatte er schon. Er würde sie noch zusätzlich mit Edelsteinen verzieren.

Ein paar Minuten später war er froh darüber, dass er sich die Augen getrocknet hatte. Sie waren noch ein wenig rot, aber man konnte nicht mehr wirklich feststellen, dass er geweint hatte.

Ein paar leichte Schritte waren hinter ihm zu hören. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, dass ihm Miyako gefolgt war, doch dann beugten sich braune, wuschelige Haare zu ihm herunter.

"Hey, Yama. Was machst du denn hier?" fragte der grinsende Junge vor ihm. Doch sobald er den Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden gesehen hatte, verblasste das Lächeln. 

"Ist alles klar? Du siehst irgendwie betrübt aus."

Yamato blickte ihn an und schmolz augenblicklich in diesen schokoladenfarbenen Braun.

Bevor er seinen Notizblock hervorholte, oder sonst irgendwie eine Antwort gab, umschlangen seine Arme den völlig perplexen Jungen und drückten ihn an sich.

Taichi versteifte sich einen Augenblick, drückte den blonden Jungen aber nicht von sich.

"Yama, also... ähm... es wird alles wieder... egal was passiert ist..."

Eine halbe Minute später, die Yamato wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, ließ er schweren Herzens den anderen Jungen los. Doch nicht, bevor er nicht tief den Geruch seiner Haut und Haare eingeatmet hatte. Erschrocken stellte er fest, wie sehr seine Sinne durch die Anwesenheit von Taichi Yagami vernebelt wurden. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er wieder klaren Gedankens in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers blicken konnte, obwohl ihn dort gleich der nächste Schock erwartete. Tai war besorgt.

Die schönen Augen brannten sich tief in seine. 

"Was ist denn los?" fragte er behutsam.

//Nichts, aber danke das du da bist.// Yamato lächelte leicht.

"Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was geschehen ist? Wolltest du nicht gleich nach Hause gehen? Ich habe nämlich schon bei dir geklingelt, aber du warst nicht da."

Oh nein, er hatte Taichi versetzt?? War es denn schon so spät? Ein Blick auf Yamatos Armbanduhr sprach etwas von fast 19 Uhr. Wie konnte die Zeit so schnell herumgehen?

"Wo warst du denn heute mittag?"

//Nicht so wichtig.// Wie sollte er das Taichi erklären?

"Nun sprich schon..." 

Yamato runzelte die Stirn. 

"Oh, Verzeihung, also... Nun schreib schon!" Tai grinste verlegen. Der leichte Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen brachte Yamatos Herz zum Purzelbäumeschlagen.

//Ich war Essen mit Miyako.// antwortete er ehrlich.

Tai zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und das war so schlimm?"

Yamato schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hat sie dich angebaggert?"

Yamato wurde nun selber rot und auf Tais Gesicht legte sich ein Grinsen.

"Ja, glaub ich gern. Sie ist ziemlich scharf auf dich."

//Hab ich gemerkt.//

"Warum bist du dann so bedrückt??? Ich meine, sie ist süß... verdammt sexy..."

Yamato schluckte. Tai sah in ihr das, was er heute nachmittag hätte sehen sollen. Die Hoffnung, dass Tai seine neuentdeckten Gefühle erwiderten, sank von unmöglich herab bis zu absolut hoffnungslos.

"Habt ihr nur gegessen, oder habt ihr euch dann noch weiter getroffen?"

Tai schien Miyako schon sehr gut zu kennen, wenn er ihre Vorgehensweise kannte.

Yamato wurde immer röter im Gesicht und Tai grinste vor sich hin.

"Sie hat dich also erwischt, hä?"

//Mehr oder weniger...//

"Hast du mit ihr...?" Neugierig schaute ihn sein Freund an und Yamato riss die Augen auf.

//Also... Ich habe... Nein!//

"Nein?" Tai runzelte die Stirn. "Seid ihr gestört worden?"

//Nein...//

"Hast du... ähm... naja, ER... hat ER nicht so gewollt wie...?" Tai machte eindeutige Kopfbewegungen nach unten. "Also, wenn das wirklich nicht ging, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Das kann schon mal passieren, wenn man nervös ist. Deswegen brauchst du nicht so traurig sein. Beim nächsten Mal klappt es sicher ohne Probleme."

Yamato riss die Augen auf und starrte Tai erschüttert an.

"Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen, dass bedeutet nicht dass du nicht kannst oder so..." Der Braunhaarige legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, der immer noch entsetzt war. Tai glaubte doch tatsächlich, dass er versagt hatte. Was konnte heute noch Schlimmeres geschehen?

"Du hattest vorher noch kein Mädchen, oder?" Tai schien sich wirklich darauf bedacht zu sein, Yamato Starthilfe in punkto Frauen zu geben. 

Yamato schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Na ja, eine Frau wie Miyako kann einen jungen Mann schon mal einschüchtern."

Was soll denn das heißen? Bist du so alt?

"Sie wollte sicherlich nur ein Abenteuer, oder?"

Yamato nickte. 

"Du hast dich doch nicht in sie verknallt oder?" Taichi hielt seinen Freund fest, obwohl sie gerade erst losgelaufen waren, mussten sie wieder anhalten.

//Nein!!!!// wehrte er entschieden ab. Nicht in sie...

"Du meine Güte, ich dachte schon. So niedlich Miyako ist, wenn sich ein Junge in sie verknallt, hat er gelitten. Sie hält nichts von Beziehungen. Das hätte ich wirklich nicht für dich gewollt. Du bist mein Freund, ich will nicht dass du bei deiner ersten Freundin so leidest, wie andere."

Tai lächelte gequält. Yamato konnte nicht anders, als seine Hand zu nehmen und sie in Freundschaft zu drücken. 

"Weißt du, es hat echt wehgetan. Ich war auch sehr nervös gewesen beim ersten Mal und es hat eigentlich nicht so geklappt, wie man sich das vorher so vorstellt. Ich meine, es ist schon klasse und so, aber um ein guter Liebhaber zu sein, braucht man wirklich ein wenig Erfahrung. Das holt so manchen selbstüberzeugten Macho ganz schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück."

//Warst du denn ein Macho?//

"Na, vielleicht ein bisschen. Ich habe mir eingebildet jedes Mädchen kriegen zu können. Und das ich auch jede glücklich machen könnte. Und sowieso wäre ich ein achsotoller Supertyp. Eigentlich bin ich ja auch ein Supertyp," Tai grinste verschmitzt, "aber dennoch ist es besser, wenn man merkt, dass man nicht der Mittelpunkt der Welt ist."

//Das kann ich mir bei dir gar nicht vorstellen!// meinte Yamato träumend.

"Oh doch, ich war naiv, arrogant und hatte ein Selbstbewusstsein, dass den Mond am Arsch lecken konnte. Ich bin ganz schön auf die Schnauze gefallen. Das hat sehr weh getan, aber ich denke, ich habe daraus gelernt. Jetzt wünsch ich mir manchmal, ich hätte wieder ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen, besonders in Bezug auf Mädchen."

//Oh...!!// Ein trauriger Schimmer überschattete das Gesicht des Blonden. Träume zerplatzten.

Tai lächelte ihn immer noch an. "Hey, das nächste Mal klappt es bestimmt."

//Hm...//

"Weißt du, ich habe noch nie so einfach darüber geredet. Normalerweise hasse ich es, darüber zu reden. Aber mit dir ist das ganz einfach. Ich meine, okay, du unterbrichst mich nicht..." Taichi lachte und auch Yamato grinste breit.

Mittlerweile waren sie bei Yamato zu Hause angelangt. Der Blonde schloss auf und sie betraten den Aufzug.

"Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund wie dich, Yamato."

Klopf, Klopf, Klopf... Aussetzer... Klopf, Klopf. 

Erstaunt drehte er sich um.

"Ich habe eine Menge Freunde, aber die sind nicht so wie du, so als würdest du ganz alleine mir gehören..."

Ich gehöre dir. Jedes einzelne Haar ist heute nachmittag in deinen Besitz übergegangen. Oh Schreck was denk ich denn da. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein...

Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich.

Sie starrten sich einander an.

Die Aufzugtür schloss sich.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mich vor dir nicht zu verstecken brauche. Ich brauche mich nicht schämen. Du wirst nicht schlecht von mir denken. Du nimmst mich als besten Freund so wie ich bin. Egal wieviel ich rede." Tai grinste schwach.

"Das bist du doch oder? Yamato? Bist du mein bester Freund?"

Yamato nickte.

"Ich vertraue dir einfach so und weiß nicht warum. Wir haben einfach einen Draht zueinander, oder?"

//Das haben wir. Sogar ein Stahlseil.//

"Ja!"

Tai nahm ihn noch mal in seinen Arm. Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag. Für Yamato war es der Himmel auf Erden, Tai schien ein wenig versteift. Umarmungen zwischen Männer waren im Aufzug vielleicht weniger peinlich, aber wohl genauso ungewohnt wie auf einem Schulhof.

Als sie endlich in Yamatos Zimmer saßen, beobachtete der Braunhaarige seinen Freund, wie er seine Schulsachen verstaute, die Ecke unter der Heizung machte sich besonders gut, und eine CD in die Anlage legte.

"Erzählst du mir jetzt, was genau passiert ist?"

Yamato holte tief Luft, nahm seinen Notizblock und schrieb.

//Ich wollte nicht.//

Taichi las den Text länger als nötig gewesen wäre.

"Du wolltest nicht? Also hättest du gekonnt?"

//Ob ich gekonnt hätte, weiß ich nicht, weil es nicht so weit kam. Und es ist auch unwichtig, ob ich gekonnt hätte. Sie ist nicht mein Typ.//

"Sie ist jedermanns Typ, Yama!"

//Nun, meiner eben nicht.//

"Du hast Miyako Inoue von der Bettkante gestoßen?" Fassungslos starrte ihn der Strubbelkopf an.

//Eigentlich bin ich eher aufgestanden.//

"Das glaub ich nicht. Ich meine, wir reden hier von Mi! Die Frau, die wirklich noch jeden rumgekriegt hat, auf den sie es abgesehen hat."

//Es wurde Zeit, dass sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt wurde.// Yamato lächelte leicht. Doch sein Freund erwiderte dieses Lächeln nicht. Dazu war er zu geschockt.

"Ich meine, woran lag es wirklich??? Hattest du Angst oder wie?"

//Das auch.// gab er zu, um Tai nicht gänzlich zu desillusionieren. 

"Und woran noch?" 

//Es war mir zu schnell.//

"Willst du dich etwa aufheben??" fragte Tai ungläubig.

//Was wäre so schlimm dran?// erwiderte der Blonde aufbrausend.

"Gar nichts, es ist nur... Man, die wird ganz schön sauer sein."

//Da kann ich ihr nicht helfen.//

Tai beobachtete seinen Freund, wie dieser begann sein Zimmer aufzuräumen.

"Bist du vielleicht in eine andere verknallt?"

Yamato erstarrte. Sein Gesicht lief puterrot an.

Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf, vielleicht etwas zu schnell.

//Du?// konterte er bevor Tai misstrauisch die Augen zusammenziehen konnte.

Nun errötete dieser. Yamatos Hoffnung begann zu schwanken. Also ja? In wen? Vielleicht in ihn? Könnte das möglich sein??? Würde Tai ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen?

Nein, das würde er sicherlich nicht. Es war bestimmt jemand anderes. Ein Mädchen, wunderschön und beliebt. Jemand, der zu Tai passte. Viel besser als er selbst. Dennoch schaute er den Strubbelkopf gespannt an. Warum antwortete er nicht?

"Ich...? Ob ich verliebt bin? Also... ähm..."

//JA?//

"Nein, eigentlich nicht."

//Oh...// Was war schlimmer? Zu wissen, dass Tai ihn nicht liebte, aber auch sonst niemanden, oder zu wissen dass Tai jemanden liebte, aber möglicherweise nicht ihn. 

"Ich lasse mir noch ein wenig Zeit. Das richtige Mädchen taucht schon irgendwann auf. Wer weiß, ob das in drei Wochen, einem Jahr oder erst 5 Jahren geschieht. Ich lass mich überraschen."

Das richtige Mädchen... Irgendwer da oben kann mich absolut nicht ausstehen!

"Welchen Typ bevorzugst du dann eigentlich, wenn nicht Mi?"

//Braunhaarig, sportlich.// antwortete er ehrlich, aber dennoch gelassen genug, dass Tai keinen Verdacht schöpfte.

"Echt, du legst die Haarfarbe fest?"

//Ich lege sie nicht fest, ich bevorzuge sie.//

"Ach so, aber du würdest dich auch in ein Mädchen verlieben, dass nicht diesen Idealen entspricht?"

//Darüber habe noch nicht nachgedacht.//

"Ist wohl auch besser so. Offen für alles, sozusagen..." Tai lachte auf. Und Yamato musste unwillkürlich mitgrinsen. //Sozusagen...//

"Du sagst mir doch wenn du das Mädchen deiner Träume gefunden hast, oder?"

Yamato hielt einen Moment inne und starrte den Jungen auf seinem Bett an.

Auf deinem Bett... shit Yamato, lass diese Gedanken!!!

Schnell fasste er sich von seinem Schrecken wieder. Das Schlupfloch, das ihm Taichi gelassen hatte, rettete diese Situation.

//Klar, wenn ich das "Mädchen" meiner Träume gefunden habe, sage ich dir sofort Bescheid.//

Yamato würde sein Geheimnis nicht verraten müssen. Tai durfte nichts davon erfahren. Er redete immer nur von Mädchen. Wer wusste schon, ob er es verkraften konnte, von einem Mann geliebt zu werden.

Tai durfte nicht wissen, dass er das andere Geschlecht bevorzugte, so dass er auch nie auch nur auf die Idee kam, Yamatos Blicke richtig zu interpretieren.

Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen. Jetzt wo es wirklich wahr war, durfte er überhaupt niemals erfahren, was in Yamato vorging. Tai sagte, er vertraue ihm einfach so. Wenn er ihn jetzt so enttäuschte, dann wäre alles vorbei. Er würde Tai verlieren... Allein schon der Gedanke daran, drehte Yamato der Magen um.

Nein, Tai durfte nie... niemals erfahren, welche Anziehungskraft er auf den Blonden ausübte; welche warmen Gefühle, welche heißen Schauer ihn erfassten, wenn er ihn berührte; welche Sehnsucht sich in seinem Herzen ausbreitete, wenn er in diese wundervollen Augen sah. Yamato würde sein bester Freund und damit glücklich bleiben. Seine Gefühle schloss er ganz tief in sich ein. So grausam es auch im ersten Moment klang. Er würde sich damit begnügen, die Liebe einer Freundschaft zu genießen.

-to be continued-


	12. Was ist los, Tai?

A/N: Hallo, da bin ich mit Kapitel 12. Ich weiß selbst nicht was ich davon halten soll. Es gefällt mir so vom Aufbau recht gut, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es geschickt war, dass Thema so schnell noch mal aufzugreifen. Vielleicht aber doch... Hmm... Na ja, lest einfach und dann sagt mir wie ihr es findet. (Hihi, das ist ne unterschwellige Reviewaufforderung. Ich werde immer hinterhältiger...)

Danke Danke Danke an alle Reviewer:

@SSJSweety: Du bist immer so treu :) Ich versuche ja so schnell ich kann. 

@Bishou: Baby??? Naja, wenn du meinst :). Aber danke für das Wundervoll.

@KaisAngel: Wie ich darf Yama nicht leiden lassen? Son Mist... Muss ich das Ende doch wieder umwerfen ;). Und ob die beiden bald zusammen kommen? Habe ich gesagt, dass sie das jemals tun? Hihihi

@Queran: Also, so unzuverlässig wie ich update, oder selbst review schreibe, brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen. In Bezug auf, jetzt dauerts nicht mehr lange muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich fürchte, ich fürchte, es wird noch ne ganze Weile dauern... ich glaube insgesamt werden es an die 25 Kapitel. Ohje, was habe ich mir da vorgenommen.... Das kommt daher, weil ich immer so langatmig schreibe. Naja, ihr müsst es ja nur ausbaden. Grins. Ach ja noch etwas: *freu* da ist ja noch ein LegolasFan. :))) Ich bin absolut verrückt zur Zeit und lade tausende von Bilder runter... Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich schon lange aus diesem Ich-bin-16-und-kreische-bei-meinem-Fan-Alter raus bin und eigentlich mich auf die Realität des Lebens beschränke sollte... ähm... naja ich schreib auch ne Digimon-Fanfic... Ich werde echt nicht erwachsen... 

@Ani: Danke schön. Ich fand die Szene auch sehr dramatisch. Manchmal lese ich so was gerne, wenn jemand so verletztlich ist und man ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen möchte... Achja...

@Hebi Neko: Vielen Dank, dass ihr meine Geschichte auf eure Homepage bringen wollt. Das hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut.

@Liz+Zenon: JAJA!! Geht ja jetzt los. Ich bin schon ruhig.

So dann habe ich meine Schuldigkeit heute getan.

Jetzt werde ich brav meine Wohnung aufräumen. Das wollte ich schon seit Tagen tun, oder sollte ich sagen: Wochen???

Dann werde ich meine Couch besetzen und mich mit Essen umstellen und danach heißt es: And the Oscar goes to... und dann hoffe ich das die Antwort: The Lord of the Rings oder Pirates of the Caribbean heißt. Diesmal kriegst du den Oscar nicht Russell Crowe...!! *bösegugg* Master of Commander hat niemanden interessiert!!

(merkt man eigentlich dass ich immer noch sauer bin, dass "A beautiful mind" den Oscar vor Lotr weggeschnappt hat?? Nein? Na dann ist ja gut. Bin ja gaaaaaar nicht nachtragend... *wütendeblickewerf*) 

Das bin ich auch losgeworden...

Bis dann

Eure Oscar-Alli ... ob Orlando kommt??? *hoff,aberwahrscheinlichnich*

12. Kapitel

Die Zeit verflog sehr schnell in den nächsten 2 Wochen. Yamato hatte sich mittlerweile gut im Unterricht und der Schule eingelebt. Seine Freundschaft zu Tai wurde immer stärker, allerdings ebenso die Gefühle, die er für ihn hegte. Doch noch immer war er davon überzeugt, sie weiter verstecken zu können. Und es funktionierte außergewöhnlich gut.

Yamato hatte noch nie soviel Spaß gehabt. 

Die Nähe einer Freundschaft reichte ihm tatsächlich aus. Zusätzlich schaffte es der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf ohne Mühe den Blonden von trüben Gedanken fernzuhalten. 

Das ständige Grinsen ließ gar nicht zu, dass Yamatos finsteres Gesicht weiter die Oberhand hatte. Sein Vater schaute ihn mit überraschten Blicken an, wenn er lächelnd von der Schule oder von einem Treffen mit seinem besten Freund kam.

Und sie trafen sich oft. Yamato konnte kaum einen Tag aushalten, ohne Tai zu sehen. Ein wenig vernachlässigte er sogar seine Familie.

Takeru rief mehrmals beschwerend an, dass Yamato doch endlich mal wieder vorbeischauen sollte. Yamato hätte ihm geantwortet, dass er ebensogut auch ihn besuchen kommen konnte, aber hatte die Morsesprache ja noch immer nicht gelernt.

Insofern hörte er sich die Vorwürfe an und musste sich eingestehen, dass er die nächsten Tage doch lieber mit Tai verbringen wollte.

Das taten sie auch.

Oft waren sie alleine unterwegs und erkundeten die Straßen. Da Yamato sich noch immer nicht gut auskannte, hatte Tai sich in den Kopf gesetzt aus Yamato einen zukünftigen Taxi-Fahrer zu machen. Jeden Tag lernte er neue Straßen kennen. Die Restaurants, Schnellimbisse und Eisverkäufer waren natürlich Bestandteil jeder Führung. Tai kannte wirklich jeden Flecken, an dem er sich Essen beschaffen konnte. Nicht wirklich eine Überraschung, wenn man bedachte, was dieser Junge alles verdrücken konnte.

Erstaunt war Yamato jedoch, als er erkennen musste, dass der Wuschelkopf sogar die Speisekarten weitgehend auswendig kannte. Sein oftgewolltes Nachmittagsmenü, konnte er schon in der Schule planen und dies seinem Geldbeutel anpassen, da er auch die meisten Preise wusste.

Manchmal fragte sich Yamato warum Tai dieses bemerkenswerte Gedächtnis nicht auch im Unterricht verwandte. In der Tat erkannte er, dass Tais Noten an der unteren Grenze der Akzeptanz schwebten. 

Der Junge war weder begriffstutzig, naja meistens jedenfalls nicht, noch dumm. War Tai einfach nur zu faul um zu lernen? Oder spannte ihn der Sport so sehr ein? Wenn man ständig Training hatte, war es wohl auch eine ziemliche Überwindung anschließend noch Zeit für die Schule aufzubringen. 

Sie hatten gerade eine Leistungskontrolle in Mathe geschrieben und Taichis Gesicht war angespannt, ja nahezu verzweifelt.

//Ist nicht gut gelaufen?// fragte Yamato, nachdem sie abgegeben hatten.

Tai schüttelte nur den Kopf und vergrub ihn dann zwischen den Händen. 

"Meine Mutter bringt mich um! Ich kann mir keine schlechte Note mehr in Mathe leisten."

//Komm, so schlimm kann es gar nicht gewesen sein! Es war doch gar nicht so schwer.//

In der Tat war Yamato der Meinung recht gut abgeschnitten zu haben. Obwohl er in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich fleißig gewesen war.

"Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich die Aufgaben lösen sollte."

//Aber die Aufgaben waren doch genau die gleichen, die wir Unterricht behandelt haben, nur mit anderen Zahlen. Den Lösungsweg musst du dir doch aufgeschrieben haben. Allein schon vom Abschreiben lernt man etwas.//

"Na ja, das war nicht so viel was ich mitgeschrieben habe." gestand der Braunhaarige.

//Ich hab dich doch schreiben sehen!//

Taichi zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Hast du die Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

Nun ein Kopfschütteln. Yamato seufzte. //Dann wundert es mich nicht, dass du die Arbeiten verhaust. Was passiert denn, wenn du eine schlechte Note mit nach Hause bringst?//

"Ich darf nicht mehr Fussball spielen."

//Das ist ein Scherz!// Wenn Tai das Fussball verboten wurde, würde der Junge doch eingehen. Taichi lebte für diesen schwarzweißen Ball, den er nach allen Regeln der Kunst verprügeln konnte. Das Leben eines Balles war schon sehr hart.

"Nein, leider nicht. Wenn ich im Halbjahreszeugnis in Mathe schlechter als vier bin, ist Ende mit Fussball. Das gilt natürlich auch für die anderen Fächer."

//Wenn du nichts lernst, dann ist doch klar, dass du schlechte Noten schreibst. Warum machst du denn nichts?//

Tai wandte sich ab. "Nicht so wichtig."

//Tai!//

"Ich geh was essen, kommst du mit?" 

Frustriert über die Ablenkung schnaubte Yamato. //Wir haben jetzt Physik.//  
"Ist mir egal." Tai nahm seine Tasche und ging Richtung Ausgang.

Yamato starrte ihm entgeistert nach. Physik oder Tai? Yamato mochte es nicht, ohne Entschuldigung eine Stunde zu schwänzen. Früher hatte er immer seinen Vater angerufen, dass er sich krank fühlte. Masaharu konnte nichts gegen die Launen seines Jungen ausrichten. Yamatos Noten waren immer ok gewesen und meist hatten seine Anfälle von Schulschwänzerei eine möglich auftretende Depression bedeutet. Gerade weil er das seinem Sohn vor der Schule ersparen wollte, hatte er jedesmal wenn Yamato ihn angerufen hatte zugestimmt und ist heimgefahren um zu sehen, dass er zurecht kam. Und wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten war. Die Arbeitskollegen hatten sich mittlerweile schon daran gewöhnt, dass Herr Ishida nach Hause musste. Bestimmt dachten auch sie, dass Yamato ein Freak war. 

Aber seit er auf der neuen Schule war, hatte Yamato noch kein einziges Mal angerufen. Er war nicht traurig, nicht depressiv. Er war so glücklich wie noch nie und das hatte er Taichi zu verdanken.

Tai wollte jetzt einfach schwänzen. Das bedeutete, dass er ziemlich traurig war und den Grund konnte Yamato auch verstehen, aber warum bemühte sich der Braunhaarige dann nicht mehr? Tai war nicht zu schlecht um gute Noten zu schreiben. Er musste doch kapieren, dass sein Problem gelöst wäre, wenn er einfach nur im Unterricht zuhörte und seine Hausaufgaben machte. Niemand verlangte von ihm Höchstleistungen. Es ging doch nur um eine Vier!

Schnell war die Entscheidung, ob ihm die Schule wichtiger war als sein bester Freund, gefallen. 

Er rannte hinter Taichi her und hielt diesen an der Schulter fest.

Der Wuschelkopf grinste leicht. "Ich wusste, dass du mir hinterherrennst."

//So?//

"Ja, du kannst nicht ohne mich leben!" lachte Tai. Soviel zu Depression... dachte sich Yamato kopfschüttelnd.

Dann kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke. Ahnt Taichi etwas? Angst schwoll in seinem Bauch an und er versuchte leichtfertig über Taichis Scherz zu lachen. Nur nichts anmerken lassen.

Tai wirkte nicht misstrauisch.

Er grinste weiter. "Ach, ich habe mit Mi gesprochen. Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf."

Gerade hatte sich der Blonde noch in Sicherheit gewogen, als er auch schon erstarrte. Oh nein! Hatte Miyako etwa ihre Mutmaßung gegenüber Taichi ausgesprochen. Das wäre schrecklich! Das wäre absolut furchtbar. Allerdings... Tai sah nicht wütend aus und auch nicht, als würde er ihn abweisen. Konnte es sein, dass er doch damit zurecht kam? 

//Tai, lass mich erklären.// begann er zitternd. Wie kam er aus dieser Situation wieder heraus.

"Ach und was genau möchtest du mir da erklären?"

Yamatos Gedanken rasten. Zugeben oder abstreiten, zugeben oder abstreiten.

//Sie bildet sich da voll was ein!//

Tai sah ihn fragend an.   
Abstreiten! Verdammt, Yamato. Was bist du für ein erbärmlicher Feigling?

"Hä? Wie meinst du das jetzt?"

//Naja, nur weil ich nicht mit ihr schlafen wollte, heißt das doch noch lange nicht...// Yamato lächelte gekünstelt. //Also, ich kann doch einen ganz anderen Geschmack haben. Das muss doch nicht gleich...//

"Was?" Tai schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihn verstehen.

//Na ja..., na das was sie dir sagte.//

Ich bin sogar noch feiger, als ich dachte. Ich kann es nicht mal aufschreiben...

"Sie sagte, sie wäre nicht enttäuscht. Das ist es was mich so verwundert hat. Wenn sie einen Korb bekommt, und wie ich glaube ich schon mal angedeutet hatte, sie äußerst selten einen bekommt und meistens kriegt sie sie beim zweiten Mal trotzdem noch rum, dann war sie immer fuchsteufelswild und fragte sich, was an ihr noch störend ist. Wenn du mich fragst, hat sie manchmal völlig einen an den Gehirnwindungen. Aber das ist wohl so ein typisches Frauenproblem. Sie wollen immer perfekt sein. Und wenn ein Mann sie abweist, dann muss die Perfektion noch nicht erreicht sein."

Yamato zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das war wirklich krank. Man sollte den Mädchen im Kindergarten bereits Psychologen zur Seite stellen. Aber so ähnliche Gedanken hatte er schon von seinen alten Klassenkameradinnen gehabt.

"Also ich würde ein Mädchen auch klasse finden, wenn sie nicht ganz so schlank ist. Ganz ehrlich, hab ich Angst vor diesen ganz Mageren. Da spießen einen die Knochen doch auf. Darauf steh ich echt nicht."

Shit! Yamato sah an sich herab. Er beschloss ab sofort mehr zu essen.

"Weich und weiblich müssen sie sein."

Yamato knurrte leicht. IST JETZT GUT????? ICH HAB JA BEGRIFFEN, DASS ICH DICH NICHT KRIEGE!!!!!

Tai runzelte über den ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck Yamatos die Stirn.

"Hab ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt?"

JAA!

//Nein, alles ok.// FEIGLING!! Warum schrie er sich eigentlich nur noch an?

"Also, wie auch immer. Miyako ist jedenfalls überhaupt nicht sauer. Das hat mich voll irritiert. Ich habe sie ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig aufziehen wollen und sie ging gar nicht drauf ein, hat mich nur dämlich angegrinst. Sie sagte doch tatsächlich, dass sie deine Gefühle respektiert und wenn du nicht auf sie stehst, wäre das ganz in Ordnung. Ich raff das nicht. Sag mal ehrlich, Yama. Ist da zwischen euch nicht noch mehr passiert? Warum nimmt sie das so gelassen auf?"

Yamato atmete auf. Anscheinend hatte das Mädchen wie sie versprochen hatte, nichts zu Taichi gesagt, was ihn auf seine Spur bringen konnte. Es wäre Yamato aber lieber gewesen, wenn sie sich nicht anders verhalten hätte, wie bei ihren sonstigen Affären. Tai wäre dann zumindest nicht misstrauisch geworden.

//Vielleicht ist sie erwachsener geworden.//

Ohne Vorwarnung brach Tai in Gelächter aus. "Hahaahaha... Der war gut, Yama. Ne mal ehrlich... Du hast doch vorhin so Andeutungen gemacht." 

Alarm!!! 

"Sie hat mir jedenfalls nichts gesagt, aber was meinst du mit dem, dass sie etwas angenommen hat, was du abstreitest. Hm?"

//Ich hab gar nichts gemeint.//

"Verkauf mich nicht für blöd. Es steht weiter oben auf deinem Zettel."

Seufz, Notizblöcke waren doch nicht immer praktisch.

//Sie dachte, dass ich...//

"JA?"

Schwitz... Atme...

//Das ich in jemand anderen verliebt bin!//

Das war immerhin zu einem gewissen Teil richtig. Sie hatte ja wirklich erkannt, dass er sich in Taichi verliebt hatte. 

"Ja, dass hatte ich mir ja auch gedacht."

//Versteh doch endlich, dass das nur...//

"Ist ja gut. Du wolltest einfach nicht. Ich weiß ja."

Dieses Thema griff Taichi seit den letzten 2 Wochen dauernd auf, wenn ihn Yamato nicht ablenken konnte. Ihm schien der Gedanke, dass Yamato beinahe eine Affäre mit Miyako gehabt hatte nicht aus dem Kopf zu gehen. Warum? Wollte Taichi etwas von Miyako? Oder sogar von ihm selbst?

Weich und weiblich. Verdammt, Yama, kapier es endlich!!! Du bist weder weich noch weiblich!

Seine Neugier war erwacht. Außerdem konnte er endlich dieses Thema in eine andere Richtung lenken.  
//Wieso interessiert dich das alles eigentlich so sehr? Du hast doch nicht etwa selbst Absichten auf Miyako?// 

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Tai schüttelte den Kopf.

//Du redest dauernd davon, dass man Mi nicht verschmähen kann, weil sie so toll aussieht. Also für mich hört sich das eher so an, dass du eifersüchtig bist, dass sie mich wollte und nicht dich.//

Tai sah ungläubig auf den Zettel, den Yamato in der Hand hielt. "Du spinnst."

//Ich habe also recht.// Leider...

"Nein, Quatsch! Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Ganz ehrlich, hätte ich mich sogar für dich gefreut. Du meine Güte, Mi... Ne, ich will nichts von Mi. Also ich würde schon, wenn sie auf mich zugehen würde. Vor ein paar Monaten wäre es fast passiert. Wir waren beide betrunken, und auf einer Party. Wir haben ein wenig herumgeknutscht, aber dann bin ich eher ins Alkoholkoma gefallen, als dass ich noch irgendetwas unanständiges hätte machen können." Taichi lachte wieder laut. "Aber lustig war es trotzdem."

Yamato schluckte. Tai war wirklich ein Junge, der viel mit Frauen zu tun hatte. Hätte er Hoffnungen gehabt hätte er sie spätestens jetzt über Bord geworfen. Tai konnte sogar stundenlang über dieses Thema reden.

Seine Ex-Freundin hatte er wohl doch überwunden. Es war nur die Demütigung, die ihn heute noch ärgerte. 

Yamato hoffte, dass er auch mal wieder ein Gespräch mit Tai führen konnte, dass nichts mit Frauen oder Fussball zu tun hatte. Na gut, Fussball würde er ertragen, aber das andere nicht mehr. Am gestrigen Abend hatten sich Jou und Tai zur Aufgabe gemacht, die vorbeilaufenden Mädchen zu begutachten und ihnen Noten zu geben. Nicht, dass Yamato böse deswegen geworden wäre...er war wohl der letzte, der sich als Frauenrechtler aufspielte. Nein, eigentlich war er eher traurig gewesen, da Tai nicht die männlichen Spaziergänger begutachtet hatte. Wenn der Blonde gefragt wurde, wie er das betreffende Mädchen fand, hatte er grundsätzlich die niedrigste Note verliehen.

Die Freunde hatten sich drauf geeinigt, dass Yamato wohl einen außergewöhnlichen Mädchengeschmack hatte. 

Miyako hatte ebenfalls in der Runde gesessen und zu den Eigenheiten der männlichen Freunde nichts gesagt. Sie war das wohl schon so gewohnt. Sie hatte Yamato nur hin und wieder wissend angegrinst. Doch dieser ging ihr seit dem Vorfall aus dem Weg. Sie wollte mit ihm über das reden, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, aber Yamato wollte das nicht. Er konnte es nicht. 

Vielleicht war er irgendwann in der Lage dazu, aber auf keinen Fall jetzt.

Nachdem sie mehrere Abfuhren von Yamato bekommen hatte, war sie auch nicht mehr auf ihn zugetreten. Sie begriff, dass er noch Zeit brauchte, um den Gedanken und die neuen Gefühle in sich zu akzeptieren.

//Tai, darf ich dich etwas fragen?//  
"Klar!"  
//Warum hast du für die Leistungskontrolle nicht gelernt?//

Taichi erstarrte ein wenig.

"Ich weiß nicht... Kein Bock..."

//Aber du verlierst das Fussballspielen! Das ist dir doch so wichtig.//

"Man, ich weiß." Taichis Stimme wurde leicht ärgerlich und genervt. Er ging einen Schritt schneller um damit das Gespräch beenden zu wollen.

//Hey, bleib doch mal stehen.//

"Was ist denn noch...?" Tai war wirklich ärgerlich.

//Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet.//  
"Ich hatte die Aufgaben nicht und wusste nicht was ich lernen soll, okay? Kann doch mal passieren."

//Wenn deine Mum schon droht, dann passiert das öfter.//

"Das ist doch wohl meine Sache."

Taichi blockte ihn ab, aber das wollte Yamato jetzt nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Taichi war sein Freund und wenn er Probleme hatte sollte er nicht darunter leiden und es verschweigen. Vielleicht konnte Yamato helfen. Ein wenig fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er ebenso vor seinem besten Freund ein Geheimnis hatte. Aber das waren ganz andere Ausmaße. Taichi war persönlich von Yamas Problem betroffen. Außerdem fand der Blonde, dass eine unerfüllte Liebe kein Weltuntergang war. Aber wenn sich Taichi durch irgend etwas die Noten versaute, konnte das Konsequenzen auf sein ganzes Leben haben. Ohne einem guten Abschluss konnte man heute doch die Aussicht auf einen gescheiten Job vergessen. Selbst wenn er Profifussballer werden wollte, hieß das noch nicht, dass er damit auch das große Geld verdiente. Yamato wollte nicht, dass sich Taichi das Leben versaute.

//Ja, dass ist deine Sache. Aber ich will dir doch helfen.//

"Man ist doch nur Schule, ist doch egal!!!"

//Nein, ist es nicht. Du kannst letztendlich keinen guten Abschluss machen und wirst am Fließband Ü-Eierfiguren sortieren oder Nachtwächter spielen.//

"Mein Großvater war Nachtwächter. Das ist ein guter Beruf."

//Aber keiner, den du ausüben willst.//  
"Nein..." gab der Strubbelkopf kleinlaut zu.

//Was ist das Problem?//

"Ich sagte doch schon, ich wusste nicht was ich lernen sollte. Ich hab mir nicht genügend aufgeschrieben, okay?"

//Aber du hast dir doch die Hausaufgaben notiert, daran merkt man doch in welchen Thema gerade ist, oder nicht.//  
"Das waren die falschen Seiten."

//Dann hättest du mich doch fragen können. Ich hab alles aufgeschrieben, und hätte es dir auch gegeben. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?//  
"Ich wollte dich nicht vom Lernen abhalten."

//Man, du bist vielleicht ein Blödmann. Das hätte mich doch nicht gekratzt. Schließlich sind wir befreundet. Und außerdem hättest du was vor der Klausur sagen können. Ich hätte dir das Blatt hingeschoben. Die Kasimoto hat kein einziges Mal geschaut. Du hättest alles abschreiben können.//

Tai verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht.

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung!" rief er wütend, so dass Yamato ihn planlos anschaute.

//Wenn ich keine Ahnung hab, dann sag mir doch endlich, was los ist!!// Er hatte den letzten Satz nur mit Handzeichen gesprochen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Tai das auch so verstanden hatte.

Tais Augen war ein wenig feucht und Yama glaubte nicht recht zu schauen. Was war denn so schlimm, dass er hier so einen Aufstand machte?

Er schaute seinen besten Freund erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser rang innerlich mit sich und schmiss wütend ein Stein auf den Boden, so dass auf dieser Stelle ein weißer Abdruck zurückblieb.

"Weil...ach scheiße..."

//Was?//

"Weil ich es nicht lesen konnte! Zufrieden?"

-to be continued-


	13. Tais Geständnis

A/N: Hallooo ihr lieben und noch mehr lieben. Es geht weiter, jaja... 

Dieses Kapitel mag ich irgendwie. Man sieht Taichi mal von einer ganz anderen Seite. Das gefällt mir. Allerdings wird es nicht viel Humor geben. Es ist eher sehr bedrückend. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem gern und reviewt fleißig :)

@KaisAngel: Wieso bin ich gemein :)?? Naja, fast wie in der Werbung. *lach* Ich hoffe die Auflösung ist nicht zu flach grins. SO du willst also dass sie zusammen kommen, ja??? Na, ich weiß nich...

@Bishou: Ja, ich kläre es auf :). Die TV-Sendung hieß übrigens: Dalli Dalli. Ist ewig alt und wurde von Hans Rosenthal moderiert, der schon viele Jahre nicht mehr unter uns weilt (seit 87 oder so). So alte Menschen wie ich :), haben das tatsächlich noch erlebt. Aber viel kann ich mich da auch nich erinnern. Fernsehen war damals nicht wichtig genug. Da war ich gerade mal 8... 

@Queran: Ja, du hast es erfasst. Taichi ist Telepath und vom Planeten Vulkan. Bestimmt haben dich die spitzen Ohren darauf gebracht *hehe* ... naja lies einfach mal, vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch ne einfachere Erklärung...

@Deedo: Ich glaube es ist normal, dass wir  hin und wieder mit Chaos auf FF.net rechnen müssen. Tja, ... Schön dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt und die Lösung des Problems hast du schon erfasst :)

@TrunksBabyGirl: WOW, soviel Lob. Das spornt doch an, noch mindestens 20 Kapitel zu schreiben hihihihihi.... Die Frage wird, wie ich nun schon mehrmals geschrieben habe, sofort beantwortet. Aber ich konnte mir den Cliffhanger einfach nicht nehmen lassen. UND LASS MEIN BEIN LOS!!!! :))))

@SSJSweety: Der arme Taichi... ja so könnte man es ausdrücken. Was meinst du mit ich werde dich nicht mehr los, wenn die Geschichte fertig ist... dann muss ich ja noch ne zweite schreiben... ich hab doch noch gar keine Idee. Na, vielleicht fällt mir was ein... nächstes Jahr oder so :p.

@YanisTaniem: Danke, danke. Ich bemühe mich ständig ein paar Sätze zu schreiben, aber meistens dauert es doch etwas länger. Dafür hab ich ein schön langes Kapitel geschrieben :)

@aderishia: Ich bin schon ne Einstiegsdroge??? Jetzt mache ich mir echt Gedanken *hihi* schön das du wieder da bist :)

@shine21: Ich versuche immer originelle Ideen hereinzubringen, ob mir das immer gelingt ist eine andere Sache, aber schön dass du das so empfindest.

Soooooo viele Reviews, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll... ich bin ja sooooo gerührt :) *flenn*

Ich hoffe, die Sache mit dem Update funktioniert. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr diese Geschichte wiederfindet. 

Die Story ist übrigens auch auf Hebi und Ryus Seite: www.nekokami.de zu finden und wenn ihr mal Lust habt, schaut doch dort einmal vorbei. Ich bin sicher die beiden freuen sich tierisch.

So nun halte ich EEENDLICH die Klappe. Hier geht es weiter mit Chap 13

Alli

13. Kapitel 

Yamato erstarrte.

Nicht lesen?

Wie meinte Taichi das?

Er konnte nicht lesen? Taichi sah ihn verzweifelt an und Yamato hatte immer noch Probleme zu begreifen, was er da gerade gehört hatte.

//Hast du Legasthenie?// Das war seine erste Vermutung, aber in dem Moment, in der er sie aufgeschrieben hatte und Tai den Zettel zuschob, sah er schon, dass dies wohl Blödsinn gewesen war. Taichi hätte ihn sonst unmöglich verstehen können. Sie unterhielten sich seit Wochen nur mit Notizzetteln.

Taichi runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.

„Weißt du wie sinnlos es ist, einem Legastheniker, der noch nichts gegen seine Schwäche unternommen hat und der gerade offen erklärt hat, dass er nicht lesen kann, schriftlich zu fragen, ob er daran leidet?" 

Yamato nickte. Ja, schlau wurde man immer wenn man sich lächerlich gemacht hatte.

//Aber wie meintest du es dann?//

„Ich kann die Schrift an der Tafel nicht lesen, oder auch vom benachbarten Blatt."

Yamato dämmerte es. Das ging aber schnell, Yama. 

Wenn Taichi schrieb, hatte er dabei fast die Nase auf dem Papier. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht?

//Du bist kurzsichtig?//

Tai nickte.

//Und?//  
„Was und?"

//Na, warum trägst du dann nicht einfach ne Brille?//  
„Weils scheiße aussieht."

//Es gibt Kontaktlinsen.// 

„Hm..." Tais Antwort war nicht wirklich aufschlussreich.

//Ich verstehe dein Problem nicht.// gab Yamato zu. Tai führte sich auf, als würde die gesamte Welt untergehen. Wieviele Millionen oder gar Milliarden Menschen brauchten eine Brille? Nun, es war vielleicht ein wenig umständlicher als ohne, aber solange er kein Pilot werden wollte, würde er doch keine Probleme in Zukunft bekommen. Und für den Fußball gab es schließlich Kontaktlinsen. Seine Mutter trug die auch und sie schien super damit zurecht zu kommen.

„Ne, natürlich verstehst du das nicht. Du bist ja auch nicht blind!"

//Aber stumm.//

Tai warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Lass mich einfach, okay?"

//Nein, nicht wirklich.//

„Man, Yama, was willst du denn hören?"

//Warum dich das so belastet? Ganz ehrlich, Taichi, so oberflächlich habe ich dich nicht gehalten, als dass du solche Panik davor hast, in der Schule mit einer Brille aufzutauchen. Deine Sehschwäche scheint auch nicht so stark zu sein, dass du sie immer tragen musst. Es wird dich keiner auslachen oder für ein Weichei halten, wenn du im Unterricht ein Brillengestell trägst. Wer weiß, vielleicht finden einige Mädchen dass sogar cool. Heutzutage braucht man nicht mehr mit einer altmodischen Hornbrille herumlaufen. Eine Brille gilt als modisches Accessoire.//

Yamato hatte so schnell geschrieben, dass ihm fast die Hand weh tat. Er wollte jetzt unbedingt wissen, was für ein Problem Taichi hatte. Eigentlich fand er, dass Tai ein Gesicht hatte, dass mit einer schicken Brille ziemlich klasse aussehen könnte. So wie er immer klasse aussah. Taichi hatte ja hin und wieder auch eine Sonnenbrille auf, die sein natürliches gutes Aussehen noch unterstrich. Er würde jedenfalls kein Problem damit haben. Dummerweise wollte Taichi aber nicht Yamato beeindrucken. 

„Na super!" War die missmutige Antwort die Yamato bekam.

Mit Angriff kam er also nicht weiter. Also versuchte es der Blonde auf die einfühlsame Tour. 

//Gehen wir in den Park?//

„Ich dachte, du wolltest zum Unterricht."

//Zwischen „wollen" und „sollen" besteht immer ein großer Unterschied.//

Tai schaute seinen besten Freund an und nickte leicht. „Okay, lass uns in den Park gehen. Tut mir leid, dass ich so aggressiv bin."

//Ich habe keinen einzigen blauen Fleck.// grinste der Blonde.

„Nein, ich meinte, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe und so. Ich weiß, dass du mir nur helfen willst, aber du kannst mir nicht helfen."

//Wieso?//

Taichi seufzte.

Lange schwieg er und Yamato ahnte, dass sein sonst so fröhlicher Wuschelkopf einige Zeit brauchte, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und die geeigneten Worte zu finden. Wie schwer es war, die Wahrheit zu sagen, konnte Yamato nachvollziehen. Er selbst fand nicht mal im Ansatz den Mut Tai von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen.

Schließlich setzten sie sich auf ein großen Stein. Der Park war in Abschnitte unterteilt. In einigen waren Hunde erlaubt und viele Büsche und Bäume gepflanzt, andere waren mit Kinderspielplätzen versehen. Yamato bevorzugte seitdem er hierher gezogen war, einen kleinen Abschnitt, der nur von Büschen eingegrenzt war und einen größeren Teich beinhaltete. Riesige Steine, die einfach ungeordnet auf dem gepflegten Rasen lagen, gaben dem Fleckchen Erde eine besondere Note von Unberührtheit. Kaum jemand verirrte sich hierher. Die Spazierwege machten einen Bogen um diesen Bereich.

„Ich habe Angst, Yamato."

Der Blonde hatte seinen Notizblock in seine Hosentasche zurückgesteckt und wartete erst einen Moment bis er ihn wieder hervorholen wollte. Das war seine Form von Ausreden lassen.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass ich Angst habe, wie ich mit einer Brille aussehe. Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das ziemlich scheiß egal. Und wenn ich wie ein Depp aussehe.  Ich weiß ja selbst, dass es besser wäre, zumindest annähernd gute Noten zu haben. Besonders weil ich mit dem Fußball weiter machen will. Ich würde gerne Sport studieren. Und für ein Studium muss ich die Hochschulreife haben und das kann ich nur machen, wenn ich in Mathe nicht durchfalle, aber so wie es jetzt aussieht... Man, du weißt doch wie wichtig mir das Spiel ist."

Yamato nickte. //Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir in Mathe. Das ist kein Problem. Das mache ich gern. Wir holen alles nach, was du nicht verstanden hast. Vielleicht kannst du in der nächsten Kontrolle deine Note aus dem Gröbsten wieder herausholen.// Nun hatte er doch wieder seinen Notizblock gezückt.

„Echt?"

//Na klar. Das schaffen wir schon. Aber damit ist das eigentliche Problem nicht gelöst. Früher oder später wirst du dieses Problem in allen Fächern haben, in denen du von der Tafel abschreiben musst. Ich kann dir zwar immer alles geben, aber das bringt es doch nicht.//

„Stimmt. Eigentlich wollte ich meinen Führerschein machen."

//Das kannst du auch tun.//

„Aber wie lange. Ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt jemals Auto fahren lerne, oder Profi-Fußballer werde. Vielleicht ist eh alles nutzlos."

//Warum?// Tais Augen glitzerten. Tränen bildeten sich in ihnen. Yamato kam nicht umhin, seinen Arm um dessen Schultern zu legen.

„Ich..." der Braunhaarige schluckte hart. „Ich werde vielleicht... bald nicht mehr sehen können. Also gar nicht mehr, nicht mehr nur schlecht."

//Was?// 

„Ich werde blind, Yama." Tai brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus.

Yamato war geschockt. Er fing den Schluchzenden in seinen Armen auf und wiegte ihn leicht, ohne es selbst zu bemerken.

//Wieso? Warum denn? Was hast du?// Das Augenlicht verlieren war so ziemlich das Schlimmste, was sich Yamato vorstellen konnte. Den Tauben zu spielen hatte ihn mittlerweile zu der Erkenntnis gebracht, dass es gut möglich war, ohne Töne zu leben. Es ging vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber es ging. Auch wenn er die Musik sehr vermissen würde. 

Doch ohne zu sehen. Die Vorstellung nie mehr in Tais Augen blicken zu können und langsam aber sicher, das schokoladenbraun zu vergessen, war eine wahre Horrorvorstellung für den Blonden.

„Also ich weiß es nicht sicher, aber ich habe das im Gefühl." gab der Wuschelkopf schließlich zu.

//Und was gibt dir dieses Gefühl?//

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, mein Großvater wäre Nachtwächter gewesen."

Yamato nickte.

„Also das war er nur wenige Jahre gewesen. Mein Großvater ist eigentlich noch ziemlich jung. Für einen Großvater. Als meine Mum zur Welt kam war er gerade erst 17 Jahre alt gewesen und meine Mutter hat mich auch schon mit 19 bekommen. Er hat nur bis zu seinem 30. Lebensjahr arbeiten können. Am Anfang war es auch nur eine Sehschwäche gewesen und er trug eine Brille, doch als er 27 war, wurde es immer schlimmer. Innerhalb von fast drei Jahren ist er blind geworden."

//Das ist schrecklich.//

„Ja, und das schlimmste ist. Sein Großvater ist auch schon früh blind geworden, und dessen Bruder wurde sogar blind geboren. Der Bruder meiner Mutter sieht auf einem Auge nur noch 15% und auf dem anderen 40%. Und jetzt fängt es bei mir auch an. Sie sagen, dass es in unserer Familie genetisch bedingt ist. Fast alle männlichen Mitglieder waren erblindet oder hatten zumindest eine starke Sehschwäche. Yama, ich habe so Angst davor."

Die zitternde Gestalt in Yamatos Armen drängte sich an ihn und dem Blonden wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, während er sich ständig ermahnte, mit den Gedanken bei den Problemen seines Freundes zu bleiben. Tais Befürchtungen hatten Hand und Fuß. Kein Wunder war er so verzweifelt. 

Sanft strich er über seinen Rücken.

Wie konnte er dem Braunhaarigen nun helfen? Er wusste es nicht. Natürlich würde er ihm helfen so gut er konnte. Yamato war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie auf ewig Freunde bleiben würden. Es war wie eine Seelenverwandtschaft. Das Vertrauen und die Freundschaft war so schnell entstanden, dass es nichts anderes sein konnte. Aus Yamatos Sicht war es natürlich noch viel mehr.

Aber soviele zerbrachen an einer Behinderung und Tai war jetzt schon am Boden zerstört, obwohl es noch zu keiner gekommen war. Yamato befürchtete fast, dass Tai eine Erblindung nicht würde ertragen können. Zumindest nicht alleine.

//Kann man das irgendwie herauskriegen?//

„Wie sicher das ist?" Yamato nickte.

„Möglicherweise, ja, wie die Chancen stehen."

//Hast du dich noch nicht untersuchen lassen?//

Beschämt sah Taichi nach unten. „Ich habe zuviel Angst davor, die Wahrheit jetzt schon zu erfahren, Yama. Ich hab es nicht mal geschafft meinen Eltern davon zu erzählen und auch nicht warum meine Noten so schlecht werden."

//Gerade das solltest du ihnen erzählen. Außerdem vielleicht können sie noch etwas tun, wenn du früh genug hingehst. Es gibt doch Laseroperationen und so etwas. Vielleicht können sie jetzt noch etwas tun, aber wenn in 10 Jahren deine Sehkraft soweit nachgelassen hat, dass du fast nichts mehr siehst, dann nicht mehr. Es heißt doch immer: Je früher, desto größer die Chancen.//

„Eine Laseroperation würde nichts bringen. Bei meinem Großvater liegt es am Sehnerv."

//Trotzdem solltest du jetzt zum Arzt gehen. Es wäre ohnehin besser, wenn du dir eine Brille anschaffen würdest. Natürlich nur für den Unterricht.//

„Du meinst, ich soll da einfach hingehen? Aber was ist, wenn der sagt, dass..."

//Wenn du irgendwann blind wirst, dann ist es doch besser, es vorher zu wissen und die sehenden Jahre zu nutzen, als irgendwann blind zu sein und sich dann Gedanken zu machen, was du noch alles hättest sehen wollen.//

„Du hast recht. Yama. Wie immer. Trotzdem fürchte ich mich."

//Soll ich mitgehen?//

„Zum Arzt oder zu meinen Eltern?"

//Wenn du willst beides.//

Taichi brachte wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Danke!"

Yamato stand auf und klopfte Taichi aufmunternd auf die Schultern. //Am besten wir machen das gleich heute.//

„Was?? Nein, nicht heute... Ich meine, hat das nicht noch ein wenig Zeit?"

//Nein, hat es nicht. Komm der Unterricht ist gleich vorbei, wenn wir uns beeilen, kommen wir zur nächsten pünktlich.// Ein kurzer Tipp auf seine Armbanduhr machte dem anderen Jungen klar, was er mit den Händen gesagt hatte. 

Tai hatte sich daran gewöhnt, manche Informationen zu erraten und nicht jeden Wortlaut genau zu verstehen. 

Das machte es Yamato wesentlich einfacher.

Nach dem Unterricht stieg Taichis Nervosität stark an. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und er schaute Yamato ständig ins Gesicht, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser immer noch für ihn da war.

Schnell hatten sie sich von den anderen verabschiedet, bevor diese erste Fragen stellen konnten. 

Das Erstaunlichste an ihrem gemeinsamen Heimgang war, dass Taichi kein einziges Wort mehr sprach. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Diese Stille zwischen ihnen war neu. Natürlich konnte Yamato verstehen, dass seinem Freund gerade nicht nach euphorischem Gequassel war. Und wie oft hatte der blonde Junge darum gebeten, dass Tai mal die Klappe hielt. Doch nun vermisste er es. Genauso wie er das ständige Lächeln vermisste, dass ihn wie gefangen hielt. Sobald er nur versuchte mies gelaunt zu sein, zwangen ihn diese Lippen, die ebenso wie die weiche Haut des Fußballers ein wenig gebräunt waren, die Mundwinkel in die Höhe zu heben. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, nahm er die Hand seines besten Freundes und drückte sie sanft. 

Obwohl sich beide dessen bewusst waren, wie sie in der Öffentlichkeit wirkten, wobei es dem einen ziemlich gefiel, liefen sie Hand-in-Hand zu dem schönen Haus in dem Taichi wohnte.

Yamato war bisher nur einmal bei Taichi gewesen. Der Wuschelkopf wohnte in einem nicht besonders großen aber doch freundlich aussehendem Einfamilienhaus. Es war natürlich viel schöner ein ganzes Haus zu haben, als einen Wohnung in einer Plattenbausiedlung, aber mehr konnte sich Yamatos Vater einfach nicht leisten. Die Arztbesuche und Bestechungen haben viel Geld verschluckt und schlangen noch immer. 

Sollte sich Yamato dafür schuldig fühlen?? Er fand das nicht. Schließlich hatte er um die Ausgaben nicht gebeten. Sein Vater hatte sie für nötig empfunden. 

Wieder schaute sich Yamato das gelbgestrichene Haus an und trauerte um die Möglichkeit mit einer richtigen Familie zusammenzuleben. Tais Eltern waren glücklich verheiratet. Als er das Haus betreten hatte, war er von seiner Mutter so herzlich begrüßt worden. Sie machte beiden etwas zu essen, zwang Taichi den Müll runter zu bringen und schimpfte ihn für sein unordentliches Zimmer aus. In der Tat hauste Taichi in einem nahezu Messyzimmer und schämte sich nicht im Mindesten dafür. Yamato war das Chaos egal, aber er konnte sagen, dass er dagegen ein Ordnungsfanatiker war.  

Ein paar Stunden später war der Vater nach Hause gekommen, hatte seine Frau geküsst und die Jungs mit ein paar alten Anekdoten aus seiner Schulzeit gelangweilt. Taichi hatte sich ständig gegen den Kopf geschlagen, bis Frau Yagami sie gerettet hatte und ihrem Mann den Auftrag erteilte, den Abwasch zu machen.

Während er in der Wohnung war, bemerkte Yamato noch ein Zimmer, dass Tais Schwester gehörte wie dieser ihm daraufhin mitgeteilt hatte.

Diese Familie war so herrlich normal. Sie waren alle zusammen. 

Doch heute hatte er erkennen müssen, dass auch die normalsten Familien Probleme hatten. 

„Taichi, du bist schon da? Ich dachte, du hättest noch Fußballtraining."

„Hi Mum, das Fußballtraining ist... ausgefallen." Log der Braunhaarige und Yamato stumpte ihn leicht an, so das seine Mutter die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und die Arme verschränkte.

Aus der rechten Tür kam ein junges Mädchen, die ebenfalls neugierig schaute, warum Taichi so früh nach Hause kam. Yamato vermutete, dass sie die besagte Schwester sein musste. Sie musste ein wenig jünger sein. Sie war höchstens 12 oder 13.

„Na gut, ich hab es ausfallen lassen."

Nun war das Gesicht der Mutter besorgt. 

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du das Training ausfallen lässt. Ist etwas passiert?" fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen, die sich neben Frau Yagami gestellt hatte. 

Diese schaute Yamato an. Er sah nicht minder ernst drein.

„Kommt erst einmal herein, Jungs. Und dann reden wir, okay?"

Taichi nickte. Sein Kopf war nach unten gerichtet und er inspizierte den Teppich.

Tais Mutter stellte beiden Jungen einen Eistee vor die Nase, den Yamato dankbar entgegennahm.

„Schatz, geh doch bitte in dein Zimmer." Bat die Frau Tais Schwester, aber dieser winkte ab. „Kari kann bleiben." 

Seine Schwester hieß also Kari. Irgendwo hatte er diesen Namen in letzter Zeit schon mal gehört. Doch er schob die Neugierde zur Seite.

//Nun mach schon!// drängte er seinen Freund, der jetzt sein Interesse der Tischplatte widmete.

„Mum, ich... ich hab Mathe verhauen."

Yamato fand, dass dies der falsche Anfang war. Eigentlich hätte er eher auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt, anstatt mit den Nachrichten zu beginnen, die Ärger bedeuteten, aber nun gut, es war Tais Geständnis und nicht seines.

„Was? Aber darüber hatten wir doch gesprochen, Taichi. Ich sagte dir, dass du deine Noten verbessern musst, sonst werden wir dich in einen Nachhilfekurs schicken und da ist es mir egal, ob das Training zu dieser Zeit stattfindet."

Das war hart, aber irgendwie konnte Yamato auch Frau Yagami verstehen. Es war bestimmt nicht einfach Kinder zu erziehen.

„Ich weiß, Mum, es tut mir leid."

Frau Yagami seufzte.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?" 

Tai zuckte mit den Schultern.

Yamato starrte seinen Freund an. Wieder schubste er seine Schultern an. Taichi warf ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu. 

//Na los!//

„Da ist noch mehr, fürchte ich?" fragte die Mutter nach. 

„Ja, weißt du... also... ich... Yama... hilf mir..." flüsterte er feige. Yamato seufzte ebenso und nickte leicht.

Er nahm seinen Notizblock und schrieb.

//Es gibt einen Grund für Tais schlechte Noten. Er kann nichts dafür. Nicht richtig jedenfalls. Er hat sich nur dessen schuldig gemacht, dass er etwas verschweigt, was er schon seit langem hätte sagen sollen.//

Nun war Frau Yagami wirklich besorgt.

„Tai, was immer es ist. Du kannst mir alles sagen. Das weißt du doch. Junge, ich frage mich ständig was ich machen kann, damit du in der Schule nicht versagst. Ich will dir doch gar nicht den Fußball wegnehmen. Aber mir bleibt doch nichts anderes übrig, wenn du mir nicht dabei hilfst. Was ist los, mein Junge?"

Nun begannen sich wieder Tränen in den Augen des Wuschelkopfes zu bilden.

Yamato hätte nie gedacht, dass Tai so sensibel sein konnte. Er wirkte nicht so, wenn man ihn nicht näher kannte. Und bestimmt war es etwas ganz besonderes, dass er, sein bester Freund, an dieser Offenbarung von Schwäche anwesend sein durfte. Das war ein Vertrauensbeweis, den Yamato noch nicht geschafft hatte zu bringen.

„Mum, ich... ich befürchte... ebenso... wie Opa... und ich hab Angst... ich will nicht... dass... verstehst du...?"

„Wie Opa?"

Kari zog neben der Mutter die Luft ein und presste sich die Hand auf die Lippen. Sie hatte begriffen.

„Ja, er kann doch nicht mehr sehen und ich... ich kann in der Ferne kaum noch was erkennen und... ich will nicht blind werden, Mum!" Verzweiflung brach in der Stimme von Taichi aus.

Frau Yagami fasste die Hand ihres Sohnes und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass das irgendwann geschieht." Flüsterte sie.

„Weißt du, ich konnte nichts mehr an der Tafel erkennen, aber ich wollte nichts sagen und ich dachte, wenn es niemand merkt, dann muss ich nicht zum Arzt und dann erfahr ich nicht..." Taichi begann erneut zu schluchzen an.

Ein wenig hilflos stand Yamato daneben und wusste nicht, wie er seinen Freund beruhigen konnte.

„Aber gerade damit das nicht geschieht, müssen wir den Arzt aufsuchen. Mit was quälst du dich seit Monaten herum? Tai, es ist doch nicht gesagt, dass du dein Augenlicht verlierst. Heute hat man viel mehr Möglichkeiten als noch vor 20 Jahren. Und ich verspreche dir, dass wir jede davon versuchen werden, wenn die Gefahr besteht. Doch je früher wir etwas unternehmen, desto besser. Verstehst du das?"

„Ja, aber ich wollte... mich dem nicht stellen. Ich bin ein erbärmlicher Feigling."

„Oh Tai..." flüsterte Kari und auch sie nahm ihren großen Bruder in den Arm. „Du bist kein Feigling." Versicherte sie.

Tais Schwester schien ziemlich nett und verständnisvoll zu sein. 

„Doch... Yama musste mich erst überreden..."

Frau Yagami warf dem Blonden einen dankbaren Blick zu und er nickte kurz.

„Dann hast du einen tollen Freund gefunden, Taichi."

Ein wenig wurde Yamato rot im Gesicht.

„Ja..." murmelte Taichi und lächelte leicht, so dass es Yamato schon wieder warm ums Herz wurde. 

„Wir machen gleich einen Termin beim Augenarzt. Wer weiß, vielleicht können wir heute noch vorbeikommen."

Taichi zitterte leicht.

„Ich bin sicher, Yamato wird mitkommen und dir beistehen. Du musst zuversichtlich sein. Es wird alles gut." Munterte Frau Yagami ihren Sohn auf, der sich gerade zu beruhigen begann. Er sah ein, dass jede Verzögerung keinen Zweck hatte. 

„Wirst du, Yama?" fragte Taichi nervös nach.

//Aber sicher doch!// antwortete Yamato mit den Händen, das aber eindeutig als Ja erkennbar war und Tai beruhigte.

„Du bist Yamato Ishida!" rief nun Kari erstaunt.

Bin ich so berühmt?? Wenn ja, für was??

Er nickte in ihre Richtung.

„Klar, du redest mit den Händen, heißt Yamato und gehst auf die Schule von Taichi. Warum ist mir das nicht schon vorher aufgefallen?"

//Woher kennst du mich?// Fragte der Blonde nun interessiert und auch die beiden anderen Personen beobachteten das braunhaarigen Mädchen, die sich nun gerade nervös schluckend, das Haarband aus den schulterlangen Haaren zog.

„Äh... also... ich kenn deinen Bruder T.K." murmelte sie verlegen und ihr Gesicht errötete.

Ja, logisch, T.K's Flamme. schoss es ihm durch den Sinn. Also das war das wundervolle Wesen, dass soviel Glanz in eine Basketballmannschaft brachte, dass es die Hormone seines kleinen Bruders durcheinanderwirbelte. 

Er lächelte wissend. 

Sie war noch immer errötet und das nahm Taichi sofort zur Kenntnis und vergaß seine eigenen Probleme augenblicklich.

„Achjaaaa, du kennst also Yamas Bruder, so so... Wie isser denn so, dein kleiner Bruder, Yama?"

//Och, er ist nett und freundlich. Unheimlich gutaussehend und kommt direkt nach seinem großen Bruder. Nur das er etwas lauter spricht.// verriet ihm Yama grinsend.

„Achja... Den muss ich mir mal ansehen, damit ich weiß ob er auch der Richtige für meine Schwester ist."

„TAI!!" rief Kari empört und ihr Gesicht färbte sich in allen möglichen Rottönen. Frau Yagami sah ihre junge Tochter musternd an. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie davon auch noch nichts gewusst.

Für Yamato klärte sich aber nun endlich die Frage, ob die Gefühle von TK auch erwidert wurden. Es war ziemlich deutlich, dass TK ebenso viel Eindruck gemacht hatte. Yamato war versucht, dass als süß zu empfinden. Jedoch unterdrückte er das Gefühl, da er es zu „girlish" fand.

Kari jedenfalls bereute es, Yamato erkannt zu haben und verzog sich unter dem prüfenden Blick in ihr Zimmer.

Während Frau Yagami sich um einen Termin bemühte, wandte sich Taichi wieder an Yamato.

„Danke, Yama. Egal wie es ausgeht, ich bin froh, dass du da bist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, was für ein Weichei ich bin."

//Ich mag Weicheier.// grinste Yamato anzüglich. Tai verstand es nicht, aber das musste er auch nicht.

Ein wenig nervös saßen sie auf Taichis Bett, bis Frau Yagami ihnen mitteilte, dass sie für den Nachmittag noch einen Termin bekommen hatte und sie in einer Stunde losmussten.

Ab da, war Taichis Nervösität nicht mehr auszuhalten. Er tigerte durchs Zimmer, sammelte hier und dort ein paar herumliegende Klamotten ein und stopfte sie in den Schrank. Ebenso wurden CDs sortiert. Tai merkte gar nicht, wie sich das Chaos seines Zimmers lichtete.

Seine Hände zitterten und er ließ hin und wieder etwas fallen. Dann setzte er sich auf das Bett, stand wieder auf, nahm etwas neues auf und legte es an einen anderen Platz.

Yamato konnte sich das nicht lange anschauen.

Er nahm seinen Freund bei der Hand und setzte ihn wieder aufs Bett.

Den verwirrten Blick Taichis ignorierte er. Dann ging er zu seiner Schultasche und holte die Mundharmonika hervor, die er hin und wieder in seine Tasche steckte. Den Grund wusste er selbst nicht, aber heute war es ein Glück, dass er sie dabei hatte. Bevor Taichi irgendetwas sagen konnte, begann der Blonde zu spielen.

Leise Töne entsprangen dem Instrument. Wenn Yamato die Augen schloss konnte er die Töne sogar sehen, wie sie sich in verschiedenen Farben den Weg durch den Raum bahnten. Höhe Töne waren geld und orange und je tiefer sie wurden, desto mehr färbte sich seine Vorstellung grün- oder bläulicher.

Von Taichi war kein Wort zu hören.

Obwohl Yamato die Augen zu hatte, wusste er dass Taichi ihn beobachtete und seiner Musik lauschte. Er stand nicht mehr auf und die Anspannung wich innerer Ruhe.

Die langsame Melodie hatte immer eine besondere Wirkung auf den Blonden. Sie beruhigte ihn. Vielleicht stopfte er das Instrument deswegen in die Seitentasche des Rucksacks. Anfängliche Depressionen konnten damit bekämpft werden. 

Und bei Taichi wirkte es ebenso gut.

Als die Stunde herum war, öffnete Taichis Mutter leise die Türe und bat die Jungs sich fertig zu machen.

Yamato legte die Mundharmonika zur Seite und öffnete die Augen. Tai hatte sich auf seinem Bett zurückgelegt und starrte die Decke an. Sein Gesicht war nachdenklich und besorgt, aber seine Hände zitterten nicht mehr.

„Das war wundervoll. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so spielen kannst. Aber du kennst dich in Musik ja auch so gut aus. Kein Wunder, wenn man aus so einem kleinen Ding so etwas schönes herausbringen kann. Und es beruhigt. Ich habe zwar noch immer Angst, aber die Panik ist verschwunden. Woher hast du das gewusst?"

//Es wirkt bei mir ebenso.//

Taichi nickte. „Mir war nie bewusst, wieviel Musik ausrichten kann. Normalerweise höre ich sie nur zum Spaß." Er stand auf und grinste unsicher.

„Also dann... Gehen wir." Mutig ging er aus dem Zimmer. Yamato hoffte innig, dass dieser Mut nicht zerstört wurde.

-to be continued-

A/N: Also bevor große Empörungen kommen... sollte ich noch etwas ergänzen. Natürlich weiß ich, dass von Legasthenie betroffene Menschen durchaus lesen und schreiben lernen können. Die Szene ganz am Anfang sagt nur aus, dass ein Mensch der sagt, er könne nicht lesen, unmöglich einen Zettel lesen kann. Logisch, oder? 

Yamatos Vermutung war nur Legasthenie, weil die breite Öffentlichkeit erst seit kurzem mit dieser „Krankheit" (?? War das jetzt richtig???) umgehen muss. Mal ehrlich vor zehn Jahren sprach kaum einer darüber. 

Ich hoffe nicht, dass ich mit diesem Text jemanden auf den Schlips getreten bin. Denn ganz ehrlich: Ich habe Hochachtung vor jenen, die sich mit viel Mühe und Fleiß gegen ihr Schicksal stellen und allen beweisen, dass sie es doch können.

Es ist schwer für jemanden wie mich, der ab dem 7. Lebensjahr nahezu fließend lesen konnte, nachzuvollziehen wie es ist, wenn die Wörter vor den Augen verschwimmen und andere Formen annehmen oder sonstwelche Probleme auftreten. Bitte nehmt mir meine Szene nicht übel, aber ich fand es wichtig, dass Yamato auch solche Gedanken hat und ich halte es für absolut falsch dieses Thema mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen oder es zu vermeiden. 

Wie ihr schon seht, beschäftigt sich diese Story sehr mit Behinderungen, Körperlichen Unzulänglichkeiten, Benachteiligungen und von der Norm der Gesellschaft abweichenden Themen, sogenannte Randgruppen. (Die Norm ist hierbei nicht meine Norm, denn in meiner Norm gibt es keinen Unterschied zwischen Bi, hetero, homo, trans etc... Sexualität. [Obwohl ich da schon noch ein paar Ausnahmen im etc habe, die ich verwerflich finde] und Randgruppen ist ein so dämliches Wort. *nebenbeigesagt* )

Yamatos Stummsein, seine gespielte Taubheit, Taichis Angst vor der Erblindung sind alles Ängste die jeder von uns haben könnte. Für mich wäre es die Hölle, wenn ich nichts mehr hören könnte oder sprechen bzw. singen könnte. Ich trau mich zwar nicht in Gegenwart anderer zu singen, aber ich liebe es trotzdem. Und ich liebe Musik. 

Ebenso möchte ich immer die Welt in der ich lebe sehen können. Ihre Details, ihre Makel, ihre Schönheiten und Besonderheiten und natürlich die knackigen Pos der Männer... ähm... grins.

Zwar habe ich auch wie wohl jeder Mensch meine Handicaps, aber dennoch bin ich froh, dass mir das Schicksal einer wirklichen Behinderung bisher erspart geblieben ist.

Bis zum nächsten Update 

Eure Alinija


	14. Schwimmbad

A/N: Halloooo. Ja ich weiß, es hat mal wieder lange gedauert. Aber dafür hab ich hier ein Kapitel das ist ganz besonders niedlich finde. Ich mag es echt und ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch.

Ich danke nochmal allen, die fleißig reviewen. Ihr seid echt toll.

Queran: Keine Panik, noch kann Taichi ja sehen. :). Ob er TK davon erzählt. Lass dich überraschen. Das Thema kommt bestimmt bald wieder auf...

KaisAngel: Ich glaube das nächste Chap gefällt dir. Aber deinen Herzenswusch kann ich dir leider nicht erfüllen. Da diese Story noch mindestens 10-15 Kapitel brauchen wird... oh gott ich schreib glaub ich noch Jahre...., kann ich da nicht so schnell ein Happy End, wenn überhaupt, hineinsetzen :). Und Tais Brille... naja gut, auch wenn er den Fußball nicht mehr richtig sieht. Manchmal kann man es sich nicht aussuchen. Ich habe selbst eine Brille und manchmal würde ich sie am liebsten in die Ecke schmeißen... Ständig suche ich das Ding! Und ohne seh ich einfach nix.

Rayearth4: Schön das dir die Story gefällt und ich hoffe du musstest nicht zulange warten

LizZenon: Ausreden gibt es genug in der Story, die brauch er nicht beim Abschreiben ;). Naja und ein solches Geständnis, das würde doch wohl zu plötzlich kommen, oder??? Nenenene... so einfach mach ich es euch nich hehehe.

Soooo jetzt aber nasses Vergnügen mit meinem Schwimmbadkapitel

Bis dann Alli

14. Kapitel

„Eine Brille, eine Brille, eine Brille! Ich bin so glücklich."

Taichi umarmte den Blonden herzlich, so dass dieser zum wiederholten Male aufseufzte und seines Herzschlag mit aller Kraft zu verlangsamen versuchte. Mittlerweile hatte er schon Schweißausbrüche.

Seitdem sie vom Arzt zurückgekommen waren, schien die Freude des Wuschelkopfes nicht mehr abzunehmen.

Diagnose: Kurzsichtigkeit, keine Anzeichen für eine Erblindung. Taichi hatte zwar mit einer steten Verschlechterung innerhalb der nächsten fünf Jahren zu rechnen, aber diese sollte im Normalfall nicht stärker als -3 Dioptrien werden. Im Moment reichte es aus, wenn Taichi nur in der Schule und im Straßenverkehr die Brille tragen musste. Es konnte zwar sein, dass er in einigen Jahren ständig eine Sehhilfe benötigte, aber sollte er den Wunsch und das nötige Kleingeld besitzen, stände einer Korrektur mittels Laser nichts im Wege. Sein Sehnerv war völlig in Ordnung.

Taichi nahm diese Nachricht mehr als gelassen auf. Die Befürchtung mit einer Brille „Scheiße auszusehen" verschwand augenblicklich im Angesicht dessen, dass er derzeit nicht damit rechnen musste, irgendwann sein Augenlicht zu verlieren, zumindest nicht aus vererbbarer Hinsicht. Gesundheit konnte nie garantiert werden.

Aber es reichte aus, Taichis Problem zu lösen. Die normale Gelassenheit und die überschwängliche Fröhlichkeit war zurückgekehrt und ließ keinen Platz für Bedauern.

Taichi stimmte zu, dass Brillen heutzutage sehr schick aussehen konnten und er freute sich schon darauf, sich eine aussuchen zu dürfen.

Als Yamato am späten Abend nach Hause ging, war er sich sogar sicher, dass Taichi diese Brille mit Stolz in der Gegend herumtragen würde.

Und das Versprechen Taichis mit Yamato zu lernen und den Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen, verschaffte ihm eine Fußballgnadenfrist.

Die nächste Arbeit musste mindestens eine 3 werden. Das war zu schaffen.

Aber insgeheim hatte sich Yamato geschworen, Taichi soweit zu bringen, dass er eine 2 schrieb.

Kurz bevor der späte Herbst begann, startete die Sonne noch einmal einen Großangriff. Das Thermometer kletterte bis auf 30°C.

Erschlagen von der Hitze robbte Yamato auf Knien nach Hause. Er wollte einfach nur ins Bett und schlafen.

Doch soweit kam es nicht. Sobald er sich ein paar Spaghetti in den Rachen geschoben hatte, klingelte das Telefon. Yamato wartete bis der Anrufbeantworter anging.

Taichi laberte schon los, bevor die Ansage zu Ende war. Yamato nahm den Hörer ab und klopfte dagegen. Tai hatte nun auch die Telefonsprache erlernt, die natürlich wesentlich einfacher war, als die Zeichensprache.

„Hi Yamato. Wir wollten die Hitze nochmal nutzen und ins Freibad gehen. Du kommst doch mit, oder?"

Yamato schaute auf den Kalender. Es war Freitag und am Wochenende hatte er nichts vor. Sein Besuch bei seiner Mutter hatte er per SMS verschoben, da es ihm zu heiß für die 30 Minuten Bus war.

Gegen Schwimmbad war also nichts einzuwenden. Er nickt aus Gewohnheit, auch wenn Taichi ihn nicht sehen konnte, dann beantwortete er klopfend die Frage mit Ja und mit einem: „Juchu, bis nachher." legte Taichi auf.

Es war sicher nicht das erste Mal, dass sie zusammen schwimmen gingen. Die Tage waren so heiß gewesen, dass sie schon öfters auf diese Idee gekommen waren und immer war der Nachmittag super spaßig gewesen. Allerdings bemerkte Yamato erst nach dem Auflegen, dass es das erste Mal war, seit dem sich Yamato seiner Gefühle gegenüber Taichi bewusst geworden war.

Er war sich schon vorher bewusst gewesen, wie gut Taichi gebaut war und hatte sich immer peinlich berührt weggedreht, im Glauben, er würde sich selbst für seinen Körper schämen müssen, weil er dagegen fern von jeglichem Ansatz von Muskeln schien. Seine blasse Haut tat ihr übriges Yamato neben Tai verschwinden zu lassen.

In seinem Magen begann es zu kribbeln und die Furcht vor dem was ihm dieser Tag wohl bringen würde baute sich tief in seinem Inneren auf.

Ob er es ertragen konnte, wenn Tai sich neben im auf dem Badelaken rekelte? Allein schon der Gedanke daran, ließ ihn erschaudern.

Tai hatte noch erwähnt, dass die anderen auch würden mitkommen.

Zum erstenmal war Yamato froh, dass Mi sein Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte. Dann hatte er wenigstens einen Menschen, dem er nichts vorspielen musste.

Allerdings musste er sich erstmal dazu bekennen. Das war natürlich nicht so einfach. Ob er über seinen Schatten würde springen können?

Auf lange Sicht wäre es sogar besser. Sie sagte doch, sie liebte es genauso Leute zu verkuppeln, wie sie zu verüfhren. Würde Mi ihm helfen, an Tai ranzukommen? Oder verabscheute sie diesen Gedanken. Es hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als würde sie sich daran stören. Im Grunde war er sich schon sicher gewesen, für immer diese Gefühle in sich zu verschließen und Tai niemals damit zu belästigen. Aber gab es denn nicht auch eine klitzekleine Chance, dass Tai seine Gefühle erwiderte. Nur eine ganz ganz kleine?

Hoffnung keimte in dem blonden Jungen auf, während er seine Badesachen zusammensuchte.

Ziemlich gut gelaunt schrieb er seinem Vater einen Zettel, wo er hingegangen war.

Sein Vater würde ihm sonst hinterher telefonieren und er wollte nicht ständig SMS schreiben. Allerings war es doch ganz praktsch das Handy mitzunehmen. Man wusste ja nie.

Ca. 10 Minuten später saß Yamato im Bus. Es waren 7 Stationen bis zum Schwimmbad und unterwegs wollte er sich mit Taichi treffen. Tatsächlich stieg der Erwartete nach 3 Stationen ein. Yamatos Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und sein Gesicht nahm sofort eine gesunde Rotfärbung an, als Tai ihm zuwinkte.

Ein wenig betrübt war er, als er sah das Jou und Koushirou ebenfalls einstiegen. Zwar hatte Yamato gewusst, dass sie auch mitkamen, jedoch hatte Yamato gerne etwas Zeit allein mit dem Braunhaarigen verbracht.

Sie setzten sich sofort zu ihm noch immer schwatzend über das letzte Fußballspiel. Die drei Jungen waren total verschwitzt. Wahrscheinlich kamen sie direkt vom Training. Yamato hatte den Überblick über Tais Trainingsplan verloren, der schien sich alle 2 Tage zu ändern.

Kommt Mi mit?fragte der Blonde seinen Freund und sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm herüber.

Jou, der den Zettell auch gesehen hatte grinste breit. „Ohoh, sie hat schon wieder einen Verflossenen."

Yamato warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Mach dir nichts draus. So geht sie mit jedem Mann um. Aber wenn du nur ihre Freundschaft willst, ist sie voll okay."

Mi hatte also wirklich nichts über den gemeinsamen Nachmittag erzählt.

Tai sah das Unbehagen in Yamatos Augen und griff ein. „Ach was, Yamato hat doch nichts mit Mi. Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?"

„Mi hat von dir geschwärmt. Sie sagte etwas von: So ein Süßer wäre ihr schon lange nicht mehr begegnet."

„Und Yamato trifft genau ihren Geschmack. Wir wissen doch alle, welche Schwäche sie für blonde Engel hat." Fügte Koushirou an, der sich nach näherem kennenlernen, als weit aus weniger schüchtern herausstellte, als Yamato ihn beim Kennenlernen eingeschätzt hatte.

Alle nickten einvernehmlich zu seiner Antwort. „Oh Ja!"

Ich bin kein Engel.schrieb Yama auf den Zettel.

„Aber du siehst wie einer aus. Große, blaue, strahlende Augen. Weiches, blondes Haar und mit einem hübschen, feingeschnittenen Gesicht. Eine Ausdruck vollkommener Unschuld. Einfach zum Anknabbern." Tai lachte laut los und die anderen Jungen fielen mit ein.

Yamatos Atem stand augenblicklich still.

„Ja, das ist defintiv nach Mis Geschmack!"

„Yamato, du brauchst doch deswegen nicht rot zu werden. Du bist eben ein Typ auf den die Frauen stehen. Freu' dich darüber." Jou schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter, während Yamato noch immer den braunen Wuschelkopf anstarrte. Tai findet mich hübsch.

„Hey, seht mal, er ist ja total weggetreten." Koushirou prustete los.

Tai sagte, er findet mit hübsch! Yamato schluckte. Ein Gefühl von vollkommener Glückseligkeit durchflutete seinen Körper. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er geschockt sein oder jubelnd durch den Bus hüpfen sollte. Da er nicht mehr in der Lage war sich zu bewegen, entschied er sich für ersteres.

Tai grinste weiter und seine Augen lachten mit, als er Yamato zuzwinkerte, der innerlich jubelte und dann mit knallroten Gesicht den Sitz vor sich betrachtete. Komm wieder runter!!! ermahnte er sich.

„Ich werde Mi auf jedenfall fragen." Verkündete Jou.

Sie wird nichts sagen. Sie hat es versprochen! Sie hat es versprochen!

Das Schwimmbad war bis an den Rand überfüllt. Nachdem sie die Mädchen Miyako, Yuriko und dessen Freundin Anth am Eingang getroffen hatten, waren sie eine so große Gruppe, dass sie nur am Zaun noch Platz fanden, um alle ihre Handtücher auszubreiten.

Aber das war ihnen ganz recht so. Wenn sie etwas lauter wurden, würde sich auch niemand daran stören.

Yamato achtete darauf, dass er direkt neben Taichi sein Handtuch ausbreitete. Auch wenn er von seinen Freunden mittlerweile akzeptiert worden war und er sich in der Gesellschaft der anderen zumindest nicht unwohl fühlte, war es ein angenehmer, das sichere Gefühl der Freundschaft von Taichi in seiner Nähe zu wissen. Nur weil er die anderen nicht verabscheute, wusste er aber noch nicht wirklich was er mit ihnen reden bzw. schreiben sollte.

Sie waren eben Tais Freunde und nicht seine.

Miyako ließ sich nicht nehmen ihr Handtuch direkt zwischen Yamatos und Yurikos zu legen, während die Jungen-Fußball-Fraktion sich auf der anderen Seite von Taichi ausbreitete. Nun war es Yamato doch etwas peinlich, die Grenze zu den Mädchen zu bilden. Das Taichi ihn im Bus als hübsch bezeichnete, kam ihm immer mehr als Neckerei als einem wirklichen Empfinden gleich. Einem hübschen Jungen sprach man etwas Feminines zu. Nun, er war nicht wirklich feminin. Yamato wollte es zumindest nicht sein. Er hatte nur dem fehlenden, harten Körperbau eines muskulösen Mannes nichts entgegenzusetzen. Sein Gesicht war nicht markant sondern eher fein. Seine Wangenknochen nicht hervortretend. Die Haare wuchsen unbeachtet seit Monaten, so dass der Stufenschnitt ebenfalls etwas wirrer aussah und die längsten Spitzen reichten gerade an die Schultern heran.

Wenn er die anderen betrachtete, die seit Jahren Fussball spielten und teilweise sogar Kraftsport betrieben, konnte er das sogenannte Missing Link zwischen Mann und Frau sein. Wie beschämend. Das nächste Mal überlegte er sich gut, ob er wirklich als hübsch bezeichnet werden wollte.

Glücklicherweise war er der Einzige der sich Gedanken darüber machte. Etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen und weniger Paranoia könnte dir nicht schaden, Yamato. dachte er tadelnd.

Seine Gedanken waren abrupt unterbrochen, als die anderen begannen sich auszuziehen. Sie hatten alle ihre Badesachen unter der Kleidung. Das war am praktischsten.

Seine Augen traten hervor und Yamato schaute schnell zur Seite. Bloß nicht hinguggen! war die Devise.

Das war nur auch nicht so einfach, da sich Tai direkt vor ihn über das Handtuch beugte um an die Sonnencreme zu kommen, die noch in seiner Tasche war. Yamatos Atem ging schneller, als die samtene, gebräunte Haut vor seinem Gesicht erschien. Er war so nah. Er war ihm so nah, dass er ihn riechen konnte. Gedanken an Karamell und Honig kamen in sein Bewusstsein. Unbewusst zog er die Luft ein und war versucht die Muskeln zu berühren, die sich so verführerisch vor ihm bewegten, als Tai sich streckte um zur Sonnencreme zu gelangen, als dass er einfach einen Schritt nach vorne machte. Wollte er ihn provozieren? Musste Tai es ihm denn so schwer machen?

Yamato begann die Welt um ihn herum zu vergessen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er hörte die Stimmen der anderen nicht mehr. Gerade hatte er erfahren, wie es sein musste, wenn man einen Gehörsturz bekam, doch war er nicht in der Lage diese neue Erfahrung zu registrieren.

Taichi erhaschte die Sonnencreme und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Kannst du mir noch den Rücken..., Yamato... YAMATO???"

Der blonde Junge war aufgestanden und losgerannt. Das Blut in seinem Kopf hatte sich plötzlich verflüchtigt und diese Peinlichkeit wollte er sich nicht in der Badehose geben. Er hörte Taichi hinter sich rufen, doch drehte sich nicht um. Hätte er das getan, wäre wohl auch sein Geheimnis aufgeflogen, aber daran konnte er nun wirklich nicht mehr denken. Yamato suchte sich die nächste Toilette und flüchtete hinein.

Sein Herz klopfte so schnell und seine Hände kribbelten, weil er zu schnell geatmet hatte. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um weniger Sauerstoff einzuatmen. Auch wenn das keine gute Methode war eine drohende Hyperventilation zu verhindern, musste er irgendetwas tun. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Was mache ich hier bloß? Ich mach mich doch total zum Narren? Warum muss das ausgerechnet mir passieren? Hab ich denn nicht schon genug Probleme?

Yamato sank auf dem Boden der Toilette zusammen, glücklich darüber, dass die Hygienevorschriften eingehalten wurden. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr stehen.

Hatte er jemals in seinem Leben so gezittert?

Tai war ihm so nahe gewesen. Yamato hätte sich nur ein wenig nach vorne beugen müssen, dann hätte er die weiche Haut küssen können. Und wie schwer er dieser Versuchung widerstehen musste. Nur noch eine Sekunde länger und seine Selbstkontrolle wäre von seinem Verlangen überrannt worden.

Er konnte doch da jetzt nicht wieder rausgehen... Was sollte er ihnen erklären?

Er saß bestimmt mehrere Minuten auf der Toilette, als es an der Tür klopfte. Natürlich, irgendwer musste ja kommen. Schließlich war es eine öffentliche Toilette. Oder war es gar Taichi. Bitte nicht!

„Hey, ist da jemand drin? Hallo?"

Eine fremde Stimme. Yamato konnte nicht antworten, aber klopfte leicht an der Tür.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Tief seufzend stand der Junge auf und öffnete die Kabinentür. Ein junger Mann, Mitte zwanzig, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Alles klar, Kleiner?"

Ein innerer Aufschrei über die Bezeichnung „Kleiner" verging schnell wieder. Er war nicht in der Stimmung wütend zu werden.

„Hast du geweint? Deine Augen sind rot."

Yamato bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen gebildet hatten. Er wischte sich schnell über die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bist du sicher? Ist etwas passiert?"

Nein, nein. Ich bin ok.

Ein wenig irritiert schaute er auf Yamatos Hände, bis der Mann anscheinend zu verstehen begann, dass Yamato nicht sprach.

„Ein ziemlich blöder Platz um sich hier zu verstecken, wenn du mich fragst."

Finde ich nicht. In der Kabine ist man allein.

Der Mann schmunzelte.

„Deine Freundin steht übrigens draußen. Sie hat sich wohl Sorgen um dich gemacht und mich gebeten mal nachzusehen, ob du noch am Leben bist."

Yamato hob die Augenbrauen. Freundin?

„Hat sie mit dir Schluss gemacht? Weinst du deshalb?"

Yamato ahnte, dass es sich nur um eine handeln konnte.

Nein, sie ist nicht meine Freundin.

„Ah. Vielleicht solltest du zu ihr rausgehen, damit sie nicht glaubt, dass du dich im Klo versenkt hast."

Wieso sollte ich so etwas ekliges tun?

„Na, wer weiß, was dein junges Herz belastet. Doch was es auch ist. Es ist die Flucht auf eine Toilette nicht wert."

Yamato schmunzelte. Dann kniff er verblüfft die Augen zusammen.

Du verstehst mich?

„Ja, meine Schwester ist taubstumm."

Yamato hatte noch nie jemand Fremdes getroffen, der die Zeichensprache konnte. Diese Sprache wurde nicht vielen Hörenden gelehrt. Die meisten, die mit Yamato zu tun bekamen, runzelten über seine Bewegungen die Stirn.

„Ich bin Kaigou."

Yamato.

„Nun geh schon raus. Sonst treten noch Gerüchte über uns auf. Allerdings wenn du das willst..."

Yamato zog erschrocken die Luft ein und starrte den lachenden Kaigou an. Auch wenn er nett schien, es war definitiv etwas Merkwürdiges an ihm. Seine grünen Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung des Jungen und Yamato fühlte sich seltsam betrachtet.

Das war ihm unheimlich und er stand nur in der Badehose da.

Okay. Bye!

„Bye Yamato. Vielleicht sieht man sich noch."

Yamato nickte automatisch und machte sich so schnell wie möglich nach draußen.

Wie erwartet stand Miyako draußen und atmete erleichtert auf, als Yamato zu ihr trat.

„Hey, ist alles okay?"

Yamato nickte.

„Ich kann mir schon denken, warum du weggerannt bist. Das war echt fies von Taichi."

Yamato wurde rot und drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite.

Sie fasste ihn an der Schulter und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. „Hör mal. Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes daran, dass du auf ihn stehst. Ich finde das ziemlich süß."

Erbost kniff er die Augen zusammen.

„Okay, nicht süß, sondern..." Sie suchte nach dem passenden Worten. „...spannend?" Er runzelte noch weiter die Stirn. „...aufregend?"

Yamato verdrehte die Augen.

„Naja ist ja auch egal. Es ist auf jeden Fall nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest. Und vormachen kannst du mir nichts. Egal, wie sehr du dementierst, du bist schwul."

Yamato ließ den Kopf hängen und nickte leicht.

„Schade für die Frauen, die dir hinterher hecheln."

Erneut drehten sich die blauen Augen.

„Kannst du den Mädchen verdenken, dass sie sich ebenso nach dir verzehren, wie du es bei Tai tust?"

Nein... auch wenn ich es immer noch bezweifle.

„Also, gibst du es endlich zu?"

Ja, ich liebe Tai.

„Ohhhhh, das ist so süß...!!!"

GRRR!

„Ja, ja schon gut!"

Yamato hörte hinter sich die Tür der Toilette zufallen und drehte sich um. Ebenfalls von dem Geräusch gestört, folgte Miyako seinem Blick.

Dieser Kerl ist merkwürdig.bedeutete er ihr und sie schaute ihn kurz verständnislos an.

Dann zeigte sie auf Kaigou.

„Du meinst, warum ich ihn gebeten habe? Ich kenne Kaigou schon eine Weile und weiß dass er die Zeichensprache versteht. Ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis in die Jungentoilette zu schleichen."

Yamato grinste. Woher kennst du Kaigou?

„Er ist einer der Freunde meiner Mutter." Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn. „Nun ja, mein Vater weiß schon lange, dass sie ihn mit mehreren Männern betrügt, aber er ist zu feige, sich darüber aufzuregen. Dad hat Angst sie zu verlieren und glaubt dass er sie nicht glücklich machen kann. Ziemlich blöd, aber letzten Endes muss er selbst wissen, was er sich antut. So trifft sich meine Mum weiter mit diesen jungen Studenten. Kaigou ist es egal, ob meine Mum verheiratet ist. Er schläft mit allem, Mann, Frau, was ihm in den Weg kommt. Dafür kann er super nett sein, wenn man ihn braucht."

Yamato schluckte leicht. Da hat ihn sein Misstrauen wohl nicht getäuscht.

Mi lachte laut auf. „Dein Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände. Meine Umfeld ist nicht gerade harmlos, wie du siehst. Von irgendjemandem muss ich das ja gelernt haben."

So lange niemanden verletzt wird.Yamato bezweifelte, dass Mi rücksichtsvoll mit ihren Verflossenen umspringt. Ebenso, dass sie sich dabei selbst verletzte, aber wer war er, dass er ihre Art von Leben verurteilte. Sie entschied es selbst. Und wieder einmal musste er bemerken, dass das Leben mit beiden Elternpaaren auch nicht die ideale Lösung für alle Beteiligten war. Leider.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht gutheißt. Du suchst bestimmt nach deiner großen Liebe. Obwohl gefunden hast du sie ja schon. Du musst sie nur noch herumkriegen." Sie lachte wieder und Yamato errötete.

Bis vor ein paar Wochen habe ich nicht mal geglaubt, dass ich zu solchen Gefühlen fähig bin. Ich bin so ... enttäuscht worden...

„Ich glaube, ich weiß was du gesagt hast." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund. Es war nur ein leichter Kuss. Eigentlich nur ein Hauch und er strahlte soviel Freundschaft aus. Diesmal war ihm nicht unwohl dabei gewesen. Sie versuchte nicht mehr ihn zu verführen, sondern ihn zu verstehen und ihm zu helfen. Er hatte wohl gerade seinen zweiten Freund gefunden.

Das Gefühl der Panik war in Mis Gegenwart verschwunden. Sie hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.

„Wir gehen wieder zu Tai. Stell dich ihm, oder du wirst immer weglaufen. Wenn du es ihm schon nicht sagen willst, dann wirst du ihn nur verletzen, wenn du aus Angst, dass er etwas herausfindet, meidest."

Du hast recht. Es ist nur nicht besonders einfach.

„Ich bin ja da." Er lachte lautlos. „Und lenk dich ab. Aber du hast echt einen guten Geschmack." Murmelte sie leise und er lachte wieder. „Hm... gar nicht schlecht."

Hör auf!

Taichi sah ein wenig misstrauisch zu seinen beiden lachenden Freunden hinüber, als diese wieder die Handtücher erreicht hatten.

„Was war denn los, Yama?"

Was sollte denn los gewesen sein?fragte er unschuldig und schlug die Augen auf um Tai direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken. Das Gefühl des warmen Sommerregens auf seinem Rücken war augenblicklich wieder da. Es war aber nicht schrecklich. Es war nicht panisch, nur einfach schön.

„So ist's recht." Murmelte Mi neben ihm und glaubte sich ungehört, aber Yamato fühlte stärker als vorher mit dieser Liebe umgehen zu können. Es war nicht schrecklich in jemanden verliebt zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war eigentlich ein Geschenk, dass man jemandem machte und für Geschenke erwartete man keine Gegenleistung.

„Warum bist du denn so weggerannt? Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dir irgendwas getan oder gesagt, was dich böse werden ließ."

Ach Quatsch, du doch nicht. Ich war nur auf Toilette.Yamato lachte seinen Wuschelkopf an, der immer noch irritiert bemerkte, wie außergewöhnlich gut dessen Laune war. Yamato grinste oder schmunzelte höchstens mal, aber richtig lachen sah man ihn nur ganz selten.

Tais Verblüffung wich sehr schnell und er rief Jou und Koushirou zu sich, die gerade aus dem Wasser gekommen waren.

„Da bist du ja wieder."

„Mi du wolltest uns noch sagen, was zwischen euch läuft."

Mi grinste verwegen und küsste Yamato auf die Wange, der daraufhin wieder lächelte.

„Verrat ich nicht."

„Hey, das ist gemein!"

„Das kannst du uns doch nicht antun." Beschwerten sich die Jungen.

Dafür seid ihr noch zu klein!schrieb Yamato auf seinen Notizzettel und die Jungen starrten den Blonden mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Taichi inklusive. Yamato ließ sich nicht nehmen, Miyako ebenfalls einen Kuss zu geben, die ihm verstehend in den Arm kniff.

„Zu klein??"

„Was bildet der sich ein!!!"

„Das gibt Rache!"

Zusammen packten Taichi, Koushirou und Jou den blonden Jungen, der vor lauter Schreck, versucht war aufzuschreien.

Sie schleppten ihn zum großen Becken und unter lauten Johlen wurde Yamato ins Wasser geschmissen.

Sein Körper war aufgeheizt durch die Sonne und das plötzliche Nass schien Gefriergrade erreicht zu haben. Zitternd tauchte er wieder an die Oberfläche und warf drohende Blicke zu den drei Jungen, die sich am Boden vor Lachen kugelten. Augenblicklich zog er an Taichis Bein, der unvorsichtigerweise zu nahe am Beckenrand stand. Tai schrie erschrocken auf und landete ebenfalls im Wasser, wobei er Yamato wieder mit in die Tiefe zog.

Unter Wasser musste sich der Blonde kurz orientieren und sah sich plötzlich Taichis Gesicht gegenüber. Tai wollte Yamato helfen wieder nach oben zu schwimmen und legte seinen Arm um den anderen Jungen. Einen Moment versteifte dieser sich, hielt sich aber dann an Taichi fest. Sie sahen sich nur wenige Augenblicke an und das Lächeln von Yamatos Augen schien den Braunhaarigen zu verwirren. Yamato spielte leicht mit der Mähne, die im Wasser noch wirrer aber auch noch viel weicher waren. Taichi lächelte zurück und zog Yamato an sich. Es war wohl nur ein Reflex, der gewährleistete dass sie gleichmäßiger nach oben schwimmen konnten. Nur am Rande bemerkte Yamato, dass sie ziemlich weit nach unten gesunken waren. Es handelte sich immerhin um das Vier-Meter-Becken.

Yamato legte seinen Kopf auf Taichis Schultern, als sie nach oben schwammen.

Kurz bevor sie die Wasseroberfläche erreichten, war Yamatos Selbstkontrolle erloschen. Er musste diese Haut mit seinen Lippen berühren. Seine Hände fühlte schon diese samtige Haut, wie schön musste sich das erst auf seinen Lippen anfühlen.

Er sprach sich Mut zu und küsste den braunhaarigen Jungen auf den Halsansatz. Durch seinen gesamten Körper wurden Stromstöße geschossen und sein Verlangen noch viel mehr zu tun, war kaum zu unterdrücken.

Doch leider war der Moment viel zu schnell vorbei.

Sie waren wieder an der Oberfläche, und Tai und die anderen lachten sich kaputt. Tai sah Yamato tief in die Augen, so dass das Herz des anderen zerspringen musste. Vielleicht hatte er diesen Moment genauso genossen wie der blonde Junge. Yamato wusste es nicht. Aber es war auch egal. Er hatte Tai geküsst. Ob dieser es gemerkt hatte oder nicht, änderte nichts an der Tatsache.

Es war der schönste Tag seines Lebens.

-to be continued-

A/N: Wenn das der schönste Tag in Yamas Leben war... dann könnt ihr euch ja ausrechnen wie es jetzt weitergeht... HÄHÄHÄHÄ.... (schaurig-gemeines Lachen)


	15. Liebe und Basketball

A/N: Ahh, endlich hab ich es fertig. Und es ist schön lang geworden. Das ist der Ausgleich, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Ich habe zwischen drin kurz eine neue Sicht verwendet, da ich sie später noch mal brauche, wollte ich sie vorher schon mal verwenden. Ich denke, die Stelle ist sehr deutlich aus dem Kontext ersichtlich aber trotzdem mit Absätzen getrennt.

Und so langsam nähern wir uns dem Wendepunkt der Geschichte. Hahaaaa, wenn ihr jetzt noch wüsstet, was da für eine Wende kommt hehehehehee.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann ich das nächste Chap online stellen kann. Ich bin nämlich gerade auf Job und Wohnungssuche und das ist echt stressig. Trotzdem werde ich Zeit fürs Schreiben finden. Ich wollte nur vorwarnen.

Wie jedesmal danke ich allen Lesern den treuen und den neuen für ihre Reviews.

Lizzie: Ich hoffe jetzt ist endlich Wetter für deinen Freibadbesuch. Obwohl es immer noch hin und wieder kühl wird. Ja, Yamas schönster Tag... ich würde nicht drauf hoffen, dass es so weiter geht. Ich bin meist ziemlich gemein, wenn es um glückliche Charaktere geht. Sie haben die Angewohnheit sehr tief zu fallen. Aber lass dich überraschen.

YanisTamiem: jaja, es kommt ja, es kommt ja, spät aber es ist da

KarisAngel: Ja, die letzten zwei Zeilen mussten sein, ich will ja nicht dass ihr einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, wenn der große Hammer kommt und alles wieder kaputt macht. Hehe

Bishou, ich hoffe das dir dieses Chap auch gefällt. Ich finde es irgendwie merkwürdig, aber ihr werdet schon damit zurecht kommen :)

TrunksBabyGirl: Mein armes Bein. Ich hoffe du bist während der langen Wartezeit nicht gestorben. Wäre schade um mein nächstes Review. Hihihihi. Nein, Scherz, so arrogant würde ich nie sein... höhö.

Queran: Dein Kämpfen nutzt gar nichts. Er wird ohnehin noch leiden. Das hab ich nämlich schon lange geschrieben. Mir bereiten nur die Kapitel bis dahin Probleme, aber bald haben wirs bis dahin geschafft. Das heißt nicht, dass die Story bald zu Ende ist. Das geht glaube ich noch mal ne ganze Weile. Und ja, Kaigou wird noch mal eine Rolle spielen. Ich mag diesen Charakter nämlich super gerne.

aderishia: Schön dass es dir gefällt. Für den Pausenfrust entschuldige ich mich. Ich tippe zwar schnell, aber trotzdem brauche ich immer ewig ein Kapitel zu beenden.

Lea-chan: Mach mir kein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich hab keins und ich will keins. :). Aber wenn ich wirklich einen Suchtfaktor in meiner Geschichte habe, dann freue ich mich darüber sehr. Mir ging es bei anderen Geschichten auch schon so, dass ich mich bis spät in der Nacht nicht davon trennen konnte. Da du aber die ersten 14 Kapitel schon gelesen hast, wird es diesmal wohl nicht so lange dauern.

Marina: Danke für deine Mail. Ich bin doch noch später geworden. Eigentlich wollte ich letzte Woche updaten. Naja dafür ist das Chap über 4000 Wörter lang. Das ist doch schon was, oder?

Soooo jetzt gehts aber eeeeeeendlich wieder los.

Bis dann Alli

Nachtrag: ahhh meine Zeichen für Yamas Geschreibsel oder Handbewegungen werden herausgelöscht. Ich muss mir was neues überlegen. Also ab jetzt werden es # sein, denn sowohl Sternchen als auch die Tilde werden von geschluckt... Also nicht vergessen.

Handzeichen und Notizen ab jetzt so #...#

15. Kapitel

Takeru kam mit einer Tüte Chips und einer Flasche Cola ins Zimmer seines Bruders, der wie vertauscht auf seinem Bett lag und die weiße Decke angrinste.

Die Verwirrung des Jüngeren war nicht zu übersehen, aber Yamato hatte noch nicht vor, sein Geheimnis mit weiteren Personen zu teilen. Er war gerade zu glücklich. Nach dem Schwimmbadbesuch waren sie noch Eis essen. Mi hatte sich eine Riesenportion bestellt und nach der Hälfte aufgegeben und Yamato gefragt ob er nicht den Rest haben wollte. Mit einem leichten Zwinkern zeigte sie auf Tai, der schon ganz gierig auf das herrenlose Eis gestarrt hatte, in der Hoffnung, er würde ebenfalls etwas davon abbekommen.

Gütig, wie Yamato nun einmal war, bot er Taichi an, dass Eis gemeinsam aufzuessen, worauf er ein Strahlen bekam. Er hätte Taichi auch das ganze Eis gegeben. So hungrig war er gar nicht und eigentlich wäre ihm das viel zu viel gewesen, aber was tat man nicht um dem Mann näher zu sein, dem man sein Herz zur Aufbewahrung überlassen hatte.

Also mampften sie gemeinsam Mis Eis.

Für die anderen musste es mittlerweile wirklich so aussehen, als ob irgendwas zwischen Miyako und Yamato lief, denn ab diesem Tag waren sie sehr oft gemeinsam zu sehen, wenn Yamato nicht gerade neben Taichi zu erblicken war.

Zudem teilten sie leichte Küsse, die Yamato zwar nicht unangenehm waren, aber unnötig fand. Mi schien jedoch darauf zu bestehen. Es war in gewisser Weise auch eine Art Tarnung. So kam niemand auf den Gedanken, ihn mit Tai in Verbindung zu bringen.

Taichi störte sich nicht an der neuen Freundschaft die Yamato eingegangen ist. Es war für ihn etwas völlig normales. So langsam musste sich der Neue ja auch eingewöhnen.

All das ließ Yamatos Gemüt aufleben und er war einfach nur selig. Sein Vater schaute ihn seit Tagen misstrauisch an und nun ging die Verblüffung auf den zweiten Sohn über.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum du den ganzen Tag nur am Grinsen bist?" TK stopfte sich die erste Ladung Chips in den Mund. Yamato hörte das Knacken in dessen Mund und roch die scharfen Gewürze aus der Tüte. Seine Hand fuhr selbst in die knisternde Packung und fischte sich ein Kartoffelchip heraus. Paprika und Salz verteilte sich auf seiner Zunge, während das harte Chip langsam weich wurde und er es herunterschluckte. Sein Geschmack, seine Sinne waren so empfindlich, er fühlte die Schärfe des Chip genauso intensiv wie das Satinlaken unter seinen Armen und in seinem Nacken. Es war weich, samtig und jede Unebenheit der Haut zog Fäden an dem feinen Stoff.

#Ich grinse doch gar nicht!# log er schlecht und TK machte eine Grimasse, die genau aussagte, dass er seinem Bruder nicht glaubte.

„Du bist sowieso total verändert, seit dem du auf die neue Schule gehst."

#Und wenn?#

„Nicht, dass es mich stört. Im Gegenteil. Ich finde es schön, dass du lächelst." Dann zog der kleinere Blonde eine Grimasse. „Nein, das nun doch nicht. Eher furchterregend."

Yamato lachte und haute seinem Bruder leicht auf den Hinterkopf.

„Hey, lass das. Ich hab mir gerade die Haare gestylt." Yamato verdrehte die Augen. An diesem Style konnte er ohnehin nichts ändern. T.Ks Schopf bestand eh nur noch aus Gel, Wachs und Haarspray und wer wusste schon, was da noch alles drin war. T.K fand das notwendig. Yamato hoffte allerdings dass es nur eine Phase war. Er mochte gar nicht mehr die Haare seines Bruder verwuscheln wie er das früher immer gerne gemacht hatte. Erstens ging es nicht und zweitens wären dann seine Hände total klebrig. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, dass Takeru dieses ganze Zeug verwendete.

„Du denkst doch an das Spiel?"

#Welches Spiel?# fragte Yamato gespielt uninteressiert.

„Maaaan, Matt, dass hab ich dir schon vor Wochen erzählt. Am Wochenende ist das Basketballspiel! Du hast mir versprochen zu kommen. Ich bin soviel besser geworden und außerdem wollte ich dir Kari vorstellen!" beschwerte sich der kleinere Junge sofort.

Yamato grinste. Die kenn ich schon! Und sie ist mindestens genauso verrückt nach dir, wie du nach ihr. Ob Takeru das wusste? Wer wusste schon, wie weit die beiden Teenager schon waren. Ein wenig mulmig beobachtete er seinen Bruder, der immer noch erwartungsvoll auf eine Antwort hoffte.

„Du hast doch nichts vor, oder?"

Yamato nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Was?"

#Ich bin mit Taichi verabredet. Wir wollten uns was ansehen!#

„WAAASSS? Wenn ich ein absolut entscheidenes Spiel habe, verabredest du dich mit diesem komischen Kerl! Was wollt ihr euch denn anschauen? Alte Uhrengläser im Museum?"

Yamato schaute seinen kleinen Bruder böse an. Sein schulisch erzwungener Museumsbesuch der alter Uhren vor 2 Jahren waren ein sehr traumatisches Erlebnis gewesen. Fast dreiviertel der Klasse war in der Hälfte der Führung in Selbstmordgedanken verfallen.

#Erstens Taichi ist kein komischer Kerl und zweitens schau mal auf den Kalender.#

Genervt stand der Junge auf und ging zu Yamatos Schreibtisch. An der Wand darüber war eine graue Magnetwand befestigt, an dem allerlei Krimskrams angemagnetet (A/N: sorry das Wort find ich zu geil, denn ist ja keine Pinnwand wo gepinnt wird.) war. Neben dem Stundenplan und einer herausgerissenen Seite aus einem Kalender auf dem in Großbuchstaben stand: „Basketballspiel TK, Taichi abholen 11 Uhr."

Yamato beobachtete wie sich der andere Blonde wieder ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht tragend zu ihm umdrehte.

#Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich sowas verpasse!#

„Taichi kommt also mit? Er ist sehr sportlich, sagtest du?"

#Ja. Echt schrecklich!#

„Ich frage mich, warum er dann dein Freund und nicht meiner ist?" ärgerte ihn Takeru wieder und schmiss sich neben Yamato aufs Bett. Nicht nur, dass er die Chips überall verteilte, Yamato war bei der Ausdrucksweise leicht rötlich angehaucht, aber er hatte schon die Rache parat.

#Vielleicht weil du seine Schwester abknutschst!# grinste er seinen Bruder an und begann ihn von seinem Bett zu schubsen. Ohne Weiteres gelang ihm das auch.

„Taichi ist Karis Bruder? Taichi ist Tai?

Yamato erinnerte sich, als Taichi sich vorgestellt hatte. ‚Meine Freunde nennen mich Tai' hatte er gesagt, nun offenbar hatte Taichi noch viel mehr Freunde als er ahnte.

#Wenn „Tai" der gleiche ist wie Taichi Yagami, ja, dann ist Taichi der Tai!#

„Voll krass. Mein Bruder ist der beste Freund von Tai! Der spielt so irre. Ich habe mir mit Kari ein paar der Trainingsstunden angesehen."

Yamato hatte bisher nicht viele gesehen. Solange Taichi das nicht störte wollte er es mit dem Anfeuern auf die wirklich entscheidenen Spiele beschränken. Sein Interesse für Fussball war nun mal nicht so groß.

#Ich sagte doch, dass er Fußball spielt.#

„Ich hab nicht richtig hingeguckt." gab TK zu. „Sag mal was meintest du eigentlich mit herumknutschen?? Woher willst du denn das wissen?" beschwerte er sich anschließend, als er sich an seine Aussage erinnerte.

Yamato grinste. #So verknallt, wie ihr seid!#

„Gar nicht!"

#Nein? Sie scheint dich sehr gern zu haben.#

„Echt hat sie das gesagt?" Takeru sprang aufgeregt aus dem Bett auf.

#Ich habe Augen im Kopf!#

„Pff! Nein, wir knutschen nicht. Ich mag sie so gern, aber ich habe ihr es noch nicht so direkt gesagt. Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich zurückweist. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das ist?"

Yamato seufzte und legte seinen Arm um Takeru.

#Ja, ich weiß es.#

„Wirklich, aber du bist doch nie verliebt, oder doch?"

#Vielleicht habe ich dir das nur nie erzählt?# stellte er eine Vermutung an, die Takerus Augen weit aufreißen ließ.

„Wann?"

#Es geht um dich!#

Takeru schmunzelte. Yamato würde sich nie ändern.

#Sag es ihr.# forderte er seinen Bruder auf. #Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Sie wird dich nicht zurückweisen. Sie ist genauso in dich verliebt, wie du in sie. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.#

Takerus Augen leuchteten auf. Yamato macht dem Jungen Hoffnung und nach seiner Begegnung mit Kari war Yamato davon überzeugt, dass es gut gehen würde, wenn Takeru nur ehrlich zu ihr war. #Ich verspreche dir, dass sie sich über deine Ehrlichkeit freut.#

Und wann darf sich Taichi über deine Ehrlichkeit freuen, Yamato? Der Blonde nahm eine geistige Knarre und erschoss die ständig nervende Stimme seines Gewissens.

Das Strahlen auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren, war ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr wegzukriegen. Er tanzte nur noch im Zimmer herum, lachte bei jeder Gelegenheit los und überredete seinen Bruder mit den Inlinern eine Runde durch die Stadt zu machen. Dabei musste er ihm unbedingt seine neuesten haarsträubensten Tricks zeigen, die Yamato das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen. Er selbst war froh, dass er vorwärts kam, eine Kurve fahren konnte, in angemessener Schnelligkeit stoppen konnte und das ohne zu fallen. Aber ein Geländer herunter zu „grinden" das würde er sich nie zutrauen.

Er fragte sich manchmal wirklich ob er nicht adoptiert war. Seine Eltern und Takeru waren alle so sportlich und auch daran interessiert. Seine Mutter spielte exzellent Tennis, sein Vater grab ständig das Sportstudio um, und Takeru war ohnehin in allen Sportarten gut. Taichi würde viel besser hineinpassen. Yamato schalt sich gleich wieder. Er kämpfte gegen die Gedanken, dass er möglicherweise nicht wirklich zu seiner Familie passte. Diese Gefühle kamen oft und schnell, aber wenn er sie zuließ wurde er nur traurig. Er schob sie deshalb gewaltsam zur Seite.

Zwei Tage später war es schließlich so weit.

Yamato war rechtzeitig aufgestanden. Sein Vater wünschte ihm viel Spaß und er gab ihm einen Daumendruck für Takeru mit. Er holte Tai und Kari ab und trafen sich vor der Turnhalle mit TK. Die unterdrückte Spannung zwischen seinem Bruder und Tais kleiner Schwester war so deutlich, dass man die Herzen zwischen ihnen in der Luft fliegen sehen konnte. Leider hatten sie keine Zeit sich lange zu unterhalten. Während die Spieler in den Umkleideräumen verschwanden, suchten sich Tai und Yamato gute Sitzplätze um das Spielgeschehen optimal verfolgen zu können. Das Spiel begann und Taichi war mehr auf den Beinen als auf seinem Platz. Verlangte Taichi, dass Yamato ebenso herumhüpfte wenn er sich seine Spiele anschaute? Er sollte ihn bei Gelegenheit mal fragen.

Yamatos Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Tai auf das Spielfeld gelenkt, als der erste Korb fiel.

 „Sie haben gewonnen!!" brüllte Tai aufgeregt und sprang neben dem blonden Jungen auf und ab. „KAR#I!!! Du bist einmalige Spitze!" Yamato grinste ebenfalls und winkte TK zurück, als dieser sich vom allgemeinen Freudenknäuel gelöst hatte. Kari war noch immer darunter begraben, aber schließlich hatte ihnen ihr beherzter Einsatz auch das Spiel gerettet. Schließlich sprangen die beiden älteren Brüder über das Tribünengeländer und liefen aufs Spielfeld.

#Du warst toll!# lobte Yamato TK und dieser warf sich glücklich in seine Arme. „Hast du diesen Wurf gesehen?"

#Ja klar, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der reingeht.#

„Ja, ich auch nicht. Ich wolte ihn einfach nur aus der Gefahrenzone bringen und dann flog er übers ganze Feld direkt rein. Einfach irre!" Takeru strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Er hatte auch eine bemerkenswerte Leistung erbracht. Normalerweise war der Junge kein wirklicher Korbjäger, sondern in der Abwehr eingeteilt. Doch nach den ersten zehn Minuten hatte er den ersten Korb mit diesen unglaublichen Manöver für seine Mannschaft geholt. Das hatte dem ganzen Team einen Motivationsschub gegeben und die Körbe sind nur so gefallen. Doch auch die Gegenseite war nicht schlecht gewesen.

Yamato war begeistert von diesem Spiel gewesen. Das Niveau lag schon lange nicht mehr bei einfachen Schulbasketball. TKs Mannschaft war um einiges besser, als die letzte. Und mit dem Korb hatte er sich nun mit guten Ruf etabliert. Ein Korb bestimmte bei Basketball noch lange kein Spiel, aber die ebenfalls guten Abwehrmanöver hatten so manchen Angriff der Gegenseite abgeblockt.

Doch den entscheidenen Einsatz von Kari hatte ihnen den Sieg gebracht. Das junge Mädchen war zwar nicht besonders groß, konnte aber sehr gut springen. 1 Minute vor Schluss waren sie einen Korb in Führung, als Hiromi von der anderen Mannschaft die Abwehr durchbrechen und einen sicheren Wurf in den Korb machen konnte. Im letzten Augenblick kam Kari von der Seite angelaufen und war mit aller Kraft hochgesprungen. Mit den Fingerspitzen hatte sie die Flugbahn ablenken können und der Ball prallte am Metallring des Korbs ab. Selbst war sie dabei auf den Hintern geknallt, aber mit einem jubelnden Schrei auf den Lippen.

Spannender hätte es nicht sein können.

#Ich bin echt stolz auf dich.# grinste Yamato. Sie drehten sich zu Tai um, der gerade Kari aus dem Haufen jubelnder Spieler zog. Breit grinsend warf auch sie sich ihrem Bruder an den Hals.

„Ich schwöre feierlich! Ich sage nie wieder Knirps zu dir!" Taichi hielt 2 Finger in der Luft und sein Gesicht drückte Ehrfurcht aus.

„Und ich werde auch nie wieder behaupten, dass Basketball nichts für kleine Mädchen ist."

„Habe ich dich endlich überzeugt." lachte die braunhaarige Hikari.

„Du hast es voll drauf, Schwester."

„Danke, von dir ist das wirklich eine hohe Anerkennung, Tai!"

Dann konnte auch Yamato Kari beglückwünschen, natürlich in seiner Sprache. Sie verstand sofort was er gesagt hatte und nun bekam er auch eine Umarmung. Neben ihnen tauschten Tai und Takeru einen festen Händedruck und Tai schwärmte von seinem Wurf. Takeru sprudelte über vor Stolz, dass ihm Taichi Yagami ein Lob ausgesprochen hatte.

Als sich auch Kari und TK gegenseitig bejubeln wollten hielten sie errötet vor einer voreiligen Umarmung inne und lächelten beide nur schüchtern und drehten sich wieder ihren Geschwistern zu.

Yamato sah den sehnsuchtsvollen Blick von Takeru.

#Sags ihr!#

TK traute sich nicht laut zu sprechen und versuchte in der gleichen Weise zu antworten. Seine Handbewegungen waren zwar nicht fehlerfrei, aber Yamato verstand ihn trotzdem.

#Was jetzt?#

#Liebst du sie oder nicht?#

#Ja, natürlich, aber...#

#Kein aber!#

Ein wenig stutzig schaute Tai den beiden Brüdern bei ihrem „Gespräch" zu und man konnte ihnen seine Verwirrung ansehen, ebeso wie die Neugierde die in seinen braunen Augen aufloderte. As er sah wie einfach sich Yamato und Takeru verständigen konnten.

Er selbst hatte bei Gesprächen mit seinem Freund die Oberhand, da es doch einige Zeit dauerte, bis man etwas notiert hatte. Die Brüder diskutierten und Takeru schaute gequält, aber es war für Tai nicht ersichtlich was das Thema ihrer Diskussion war. Jedenfalls nicht bis Yamato TK zu Kari schubste, die sich natürlich prompt zu ihm drehte.

Yamato bemerkte Tais argwöhnischen „Ich bin der große Bruder und ich bin grundsätzlich der Meinung, dass du nicht gut genug bist-Blick" und legte dem Wuschelkopf die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn davon abzuhalten jetzt zu stören. Tai registrierte das und verhielt sich ruhig.

„Äh Kari. Ich wollte dir sagen dass du heute echt super warst."

„Danke TK." Kari lächelte. Ihre Wangen waren rot, trotz des Spiels konnte man erkennen, dass sie nicht die Anstrengung der Grund war.

„Dieser Sprung war einfach traumhaft."

„Das sagst du doch nur weil den Ball noch erreicht habe."

„Du wärst genauso traumhaft, wenn du den Ball nicht mehr erreicht hättest, Kari."

Das Mädchen schnappte leicht nach Luft. Die Formulierung war nicht falsch zu verstehen. Sie riss die Augen auf. „TK...! Meinst du das ernst?"

TK war nicht mehr in der Lage zu antworten und nickt nur stumm und starrte eingeschüchtert auf den Boden. Sie drehte sich ein wenig geschmeichelt.

„Dreh dich mal um, Tai!" Dieser runzelte die Stirn, doch Yamato tippte ihm auf die Schulter, so dass er sich ihm zuwandte. „Was ist denn?"

Yamato bewegte seine Hände, als würde er seinem besten Freund etwas wichtiges sagen wollen. Die Gelegenheit nutzte Kari aus um TK einen zaghaften und schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. „Danke, TK!"

„Yama, ich verstehe dich doch so nicht."

Zufrieden dass seine Ablenkung gewirkt hatte, winkte er Taichi ab, der ihn nur ratlos anschaute. „Was wolltest du denn?"

#Nicht so wichtig.# Der Notizblock war zum Einsatz gekommen.

Tai starrte auf den Zettel „Hä? Was wolltest du mir denn sagen?"

Da Yamato keine Anstalten machen zu antworten, lachte Kari auf. „Schon vorbei, Tai!" kicherte sie. „Ich geh jetzt duschen!" flötete sie weiter, als Taichi sich über seine Unwissenheit aufregen wollte. Dann rannte sie aus der Halle.

„Woher wusste sie, was auf dem Zettel stand?"

#Taichi, es gibt Dinge, die ein großer Bruder noch nicht sehen sollte.#

„Ach ja, findest du?"

#Ja!#

#TK, willst du dich nicht auch fertig machen, dann könnten wir noch wohin gehen und euren Sieg feiern? Oder feiert ihr jetzt mit der Mannschaft?#

„..."

#TK?#

„..."

Yamato schüttelte den verliebten Jungen aus Trance, der seit dem Kuss paralysiert auf die Stelle starrte, an der zuvor Kari gestanden hatte. Er hatte Yamato gar nicht gesehen, obwohl der direkt vor ihm stand. Langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf zu Yamato. Erst als seine Augen den größeren, blonden Jungen fixierten schien er wieder wach zu werden. „Was?"

#Duschen, Umziehen, Pizza essen oder Feier mit Mannschaft!#

„Ähm ja, okay. Die Feier ist erst am nächsten Trainingstag." Dann schaute er wieder zu Boden. #Sie hat mich geküsst.#

#Ich weiß!#

TK legte ein breites Grinsen auf. „Pizza hört sich klasse an!" Dann rannte auch er Richtung Umkleide.

„Hö! Pizza?" Taichi horchte auf. Yamato musste lachen. Essen war Taichis Spezialgebiet.

#Wir haben uns gerade geeinigt, noch eine Pizza essen zu gehen. Schließen sich die Yagamis an?#

„Nein, sie rennen voraus, weil sie schon halb verhungert sind. Zumindest der männliche Teil ist es. Auaaaa. Yama ich hab schon Magenkrämpfe und mein Bauch hat ein Loch. Sieh mal!" Tai hob sein T-Shirt an und zog den Bauch ein, dann zeigte er ganz entschieden auf die entstandene Kuhle.

Yamato trat nah an seinen Freund heran, strich sanft mit seiner Hand über die Kuhle, nicht in der Lage dieser Haut zu widerstehen. „Na, dann müssen wir etwas dagegen tun!" flüsterte er lautlos, nur die Lippenbewegung machend. Tais Augen wurden größer und er starrte seinen besten Freund an. Sein Mund stand vor Überraschung offen und Yamato wusste nicht, ob er erstaunt war, weil Yamato einen deutlichen Flirtversuch gemacht hatte, ohne Zweifel vom Mut seines Bruders beflügelt oder aber weil er fast gesprochen hatte. Das war in der Tat das erste Mal seit zehn Jahren gewesen, dass Yamato so nah an der gesprochenen Sprache gewesen war. Er war über sich selbst überrascht. Taichi bewirkte eine Menge in ihm.

Tai, noch immer irritiert, ließ den beiden Brüdern den Vortritt als sie aus der Halle gingen, TK verschwand in der Umkleide um wie er sagte, mal unters Wasser zu hüpfen.

Der braunhaarige Strubbelkopf hatte Yamato genau verstanden, den Atem auf seiner Nasenspitze gespürt und die ploppend hallenden Geräusche gehört, die die Lippen verursachten, wenn sie aufeinander trafen und sich wieder öffneten. Normalerweise wurde das von der Stimme überlagert.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Zum ersten Mal hatte er Yamato sprechen gehört, wenn auch nicht wirklich mit den Ohren. Es war als wären die deutlichen Worte, die von seinen Lippen kamen in seinem Kopf entstanden. Warum Yamato nicht sprach, hatte Taichi nie nachgefragt. Auch wenn er Yama vertraut und ihm alles sagen konnte, bemerkte er das dies noch lange nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Der misstrauische Junge war geblieben, auch wenn Tai ohne daran geglaubt zu haben, es geschafft hatte, den verbitterten Sarkasmus ihm gegenüber zu reduzieren. Er glaubte wohl, dass es Taichi nicht auffallen würde, dass Yamato seine Geheimnisse für sich behielt, da ein Gespräch mit ihm mühselig war aber Taichi war nicht ignorant und nur auf sich selbst bezogen. Yamato war ein introvertierter Mensch und verheimlichte seinem besten Freund ein Menge, doch bevor er sich die neuaufgebaute Freundschaft verdarb, wolte er lieber warten, bis Yamato von alleine auf ihn zukam um mit ihm zu sprechen.

1 Stunde später hatte er noch immer eine Gänsehaut. Die Pizza war bereits verspeist und er hatte nahezu schweigend TK und seiner Schwester bei ihren ständig wiederholten Beschreibungen der tollsten Spielzüge zugehört. Yamato hatte ihm des öfteren einen unsicheren Blick zu geworfen. Der gespielte Flirtversuch hatte Taichi natürlich als Scherz aufgenommen. Anscheinend war Yamato besorgt, dass Tai deswegen so stumm dasaß. Er grinste ihn an um zu zeigen, dass er es nicht ernst genommen hatte. Aber ganz ehrlich wenn Yamato ein Mädchen gewesen wäre, hätte er nach diesem Blick Interesse vermutet. Er hatte deutlich „Ich will dich!" ausgesagt. Tai musste innerlich auflachen. Er dachte gerade, dass sein Freund ihm den „Ich will dich bis auf die Knochen ausziehen-Blick" zugeworfen hatte.

Du bist in der Pubertät, Tai. Dich macht echt alles scharf! Das sollte er besser verschweigen, sonst wäre Yamato gewiss entsetzt. Im Endeffekt genügte er sich mit der Erklärung, dass seine Hormone wie bei jedem anderen 16jährigen verrückt spielten und vergaß den Blick. Nicht aber den Sprechversuch. Ob Yamato öfter zu ihm flüstern würde? Es wäre ein leises Gespräch, aber nicht so mühselig.

Am Abend hatten sich  Kari und TK verabschiedet und waren zu ihrem jeweiligen Zuhause gegangen. Tai hatte sich für diese Nacht bei Yamato einquartiert, der total aufgeregt deswegen war. Tai würde bei ihm mit im Bett schlafen. Yamatos Bett war ein wenig größer als ein normales und Platz fanden sie beide darin. Aber sie würden sich sehr nah sein.

Das wird eine lange Nacht, Yamato. sagte er sich selbst. Er würde keine Minute schlafen können.

„Sag mal, Yama!" begann schließlich Taichi, der es sich auf dem mit blauer Baumwolle bezogenen Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sie hatten seit 2 Stunden mit der Spielkonsole gespielt, nun kam Langeweile auf und der Braunhaarige schien ein Gespräch führen zu wollen.   
"Denkst du die beiden haben was miteinander?"

Es war klar, dass Taichi über seine Schwester und Takeru sprach.

#Wenn nicht jetzt, dann hoffentlich bald.# antwortete Yamato grinsend.

„Naja, Kari war immer meine kleine Schwester."

#Sie wird es auch immer sein.#

Taichi verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt genau was ich meine."

#Irgendwann muss sie doch mal anfangen.#

„Das sagt gerade der Richtige."

Yamato ignorierte den Kommentar.

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr wehgetan wird."

#TK ist mein Bruder und ich kenne ihn. Mit Absicht wird er ihr bestimmt nicht wehtun. Das verspreche ich dir.#

„Ich vertraue auf dein Wort, Yama."

#Er ist total verliebt, glaub mir. Er spielt nicht mit ihr.#

Taichi wand sich unter der Aussage. „Aber sie sind doch noch so jung."

Yamato schmunzelte. #Er wird sie nicht gleich schwängern.#

„Du meinst, die beiden wollen schon?"

Tai hatte sich aus seiner liegenden Position aufgerichtet und starrte den Jungen vor sich an.

#Wenn, dann geht es dich nichts an.#

„Sie sind zu jung."  
#Du kannst es nicht verhindern.#

„Das werden wir noch sehen."

#Mach keinen Fehler, wenn du dich einmischst, wird Kari nur sauer werden.#

Frustriert ließ Tai die Luft raus. „Du hast ja recht."

#Selbstverständlich.#

Eine lange Pause herrschte zwischen ihnen. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich nur neidisch."

Yamato horchte auf. #Wie meinst du das?#

„Ich will mich auch mal wieder verlieben."

Schluck.

#Tatsächlich?#

„Ja, ich denke, ich bin soweit. Sie muss nur noch auftauchen."

Yamato sah sich in seinem Kopf schon winken und zeigte ständig auf sich, damit Taichi auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Doch diese Hoffnung schwand eigentlich immer mehr dahin.

„Willst du das nicht?"

Der blonde Junge konnte Tai nicht ansehen. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass der Fußballer es eigentlich mitkriegen musste.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Echt nicht? Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht doch mit Miyako was anfangen willst. Ihr versteht euch in letzter Zeit erstaunlich gut."

#Ich mag sie. Aber selbst wenn ich wollte. Sie würde nicht wollen.#

„Stimmt das hat keinen Zweck sich in sie zu verlieben. Warum willst du nicht? Ich meine, es ist so schön jemanden in den Arm zu nehmen und zu kuscheln, weiche Haut zu liebkosen und natürlich der Sex. Sex ohne Liebe ist zwar ok, aber kein Vergleich zu den Schmetterlingen, die deinen Magen durchwirbeln bei der Berührung und wenn sie dann..."

Yamato stand auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

„Was denn Yama?" Tai rannte hinterher und bekam die Badezimmertüre vor der Nase zugeschmissen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Yamato atmete ganz tief durch. Er konnte Tais Wünsche gut nachvollziehen, aber sie taten ihm weh und er brauchte Luft. Es war langsam schon peinlich, dass er immer abhaute, wenn es ihm zuviel wurde. Aber die Vorstellung, dass Tai mit ihm machte, anstatt mit einem Mädchen, was er gerade erzählt hatte, bzw. noch erzählen wollte, ließ sein Blut in Wallung geraten. Genaugenommen kochte es bereits und ein Siedeverzug würde sein Geheimnis sofort verraten.

Nach einer Minute Ruhe spülte er zur Tarnung ab und trat wieder heraus. Tai hatte vor der Tür gewartet und verlangte wohl eine Erklärung.

#Hab plötzlich dringend gemusst.# bedeutete er ihm mit Blick auf die Toilette.

Tai glaubte ihm nicht.

„Entschuldige..."

#Wofür.#

„Ich hatte vergessen, dass du noch nie mit jemanden geschlafen hast."

Yamato schaute zur Seite. Warum in aller Welt mussten sie ständig darüber reden? Gab es nichts Wichtigeres? Hatte er nicht noch irgendwelche Hausaufgaben zu machen? Allerdings war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Tai jetzt Aufgaben machen wollte, sehr gering.

#Wieso sollte mich das stören?#

„Ach tu doch nicht so. Warum warst du denn sonst total fertig, als das mit Mi nicht so geklappt hatte? Du hast Angst bekommen und bist abgehauen. Wie auch eben. Du schämst dich dafür, keine Erfahrung zu haben."

#Das ist doch Blödsinn.#

Yamato ging in sein Zimmer, ging zu seinem CD-Regal und suchte Musik aus, die er sofort in den Player einlegte.

„Du wünscht es dir nicht wahr? Du hast Angst, aber insgeheim suchst du auch nach Liebe. Wahrscheinlich ist da schon jemand, den du gut findest."

#Nein.#

„Ich habe das die ganze Zeit gar nicht kapiert, weil du immer so unbeteiligt und uninteressiert tust, als würde dich das Thema überhaupt nicht angehen. Aber du bist nur unsicher und hast Angst davor zurückgewiesen zu werden."

#Du plapperst mal wieder.# Tai laberte hin und wieder saublödes Zeug, aber manchmal traf alles was er sagte, so schrecklich auf den Punkt, dass es Yamato schmerzte ihn weiter anzulügen.

„Nein, diesmal nicht. Sagst du mir, was dir so zu schaffen macht, dass du das Thema Liebe so ausgrenzt? Bist du einfach nur zu schüchtern zuzugeben, dass der möchtegern gefühllose Yamato Ishida doch ein Herz hat, dass sich hin und wieder überschlägt? Dass du wie jeder andere Junge in deinem Alter auch den Hormonen erliegt?"

Pff, Hormone, was wissen die schon? Er hatte Tai noch immer den Rücken zugekehrt. Er wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Egal, wie es schmerzte.

„Irgendwie ist es beruhigend zu wissen, dass ein bester Freund die gleichen Probleme hat."

Hast du eine Ahnung.

„Eigentlich wäre es schön, wenn du mit mir darüber reden würdest, aber wenn du nicht willst, kann ich wohl auch nichts tun. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass es dich bedrückt, sonst würdest du nicht davon rennen."

Yamato spürte wie ihm der Atem knapp wurde. Was sollte er denn tun?

Gequält traute er sich zu Taichi rum und verzog den Mund nur schief.

„Okay, ich geb Ruhe, wenn du zugibst ein hormonell gesteuerter Teenager zu sein."

#Ich bin ein hormonell gesteuerter Teenager.# Das konnte er mit gutem Gewissen sagen.

„Brav. Jetzt fühl ich mich in bester Gesellschaft."

Yamato lachte.

„Und was machen zwei hormonell durchgedreht Teenager mit einem angefangenen Abend?"

#Wild knutschen?# schrieb er voller Hoffnung.

Tai prustete los. Hoffnung verflog.

„Sag mal, hat dein Vater son paar Erwachsenenfilme?"

Fast hätte der Blonde seine Limonade wieder ausgespuckt. #Bitte?#

„Naja, ich meine, wir sind doch nur unter uns und dein Vater kommt heute abend erst sehr spät heim. Bei uns traut sich mein Vater nicht, solche Filme irgendwo zu lagern. Ganz einfach, weil Mum sonst durchdreht und Kari nichts davon in die Finger kriegen soll. Naja ich eigenlich auch nicht. Aber ich dachte mir, in einem reinen Männerhaushalt ist das nicht ganz so streng?"

#Also, ich weiß nicht genau.#

„Ach komm schon, sag mir nicht du hättest sowas noch nie angeguckt. So unschuldig kannst du jetzt auch nicht sein."

Yamato verdrehte die Augen.

#Ja, ich denke schon, ich weiß wo er was liegen hat.# Er seufzte und stand auf. Natürlich hatte er sich solche Filme schon angeschaut. Gefallen haben sie ihm naja eigentlich auch, sonst wäre er ja viel früher drauf gekommen, dass er doch eher das männliche Geschlecht bevorzugte.

Aber warum wollte Tai sowas jetzt schauen? Machten das beste Freunde zusammen? Und wenn er drauf reagierte? Wenn Tai drauf reagierte?

Yamato schluckte schwer. Naja egal wie das ausgeht. Seine Selbstkontrolle hatte jetzt schon Probleme und es würde noch schlimmer werden. Aber wenn beste Freunde zusammen Pornos schauten, dann musste er auch diesen Teil einer Freundschaft erfüllen.

Er holte eine Kassette, die er hinter dem Nachtschränkchen seines Vaters einmal gefunden hatte. Sein Gewissen hatte ihn damals auch gefragt, warum er dort herumgestöbert hatte, aber die Neugierde welche Geheimnisse sein Vater vor ihm hatte, war zu groß gewesen.

Mit mulmigen Gefühl legte er sie in den Videorekorder ein. Tai hatte indes eine Tüte Chips und noch mehr Limonade aus der Küche geholt.

„Jetzt geht der Spaß los."

Sie legten sich bei quer aufs Bett und Yamato startete den Film.

Es ging ziemlich schnell zur Sache, Story gab es eigentlich überhaupt nicht und entgegen seiner Befürchtung hatte Tai nicht vor, dass sie sich in seeliger Gemeinsamkeit daran befriedigten. Im Gegenteil, sie fingen an sich darüber lustig zu machen und nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie bereits Tränen in den Augen. Die Darsteller waren zwar nett anzusehen und verstanden wohl etwas von ihren Aktivitäten, aber Schauspiel gehörte nicht dazu.

Nach ihren Lachanfällen wurden die Körperteile begutachtet und sie gaben den verschiedenen Personen Noten, was wieder zu Lachanfällen führte.

Yamato war erleichtert, dass dieser Abend doch anders verlaufen war. Und bevor er sich Sorgen machen konnte, wie er mit der Situation zurechtkam mit Tai heute Nacht das Bett zu teilen, waren sie schon eingeschlafen.

-to be continued-


	16. Entsetzen!

**A/N:** Trotz Urlaub und der wenigen Gelegenheiten ins Internet zu gehen, habe ich an euch und ein neues Kapitel gedacht.

Ja, viel möchte ich dazu auch gar nicht sagen.

Ich nenne es den Wendepunkt.

Ich danke allen Leuten, die meine Story verfolgen und wenn sie auch noch reviewen, ist das natürlich doppelt so schön.

**SSJSweety:** Ja ich mach ja schon

**Fan-chan:** Danke und jajaja siehe SSJSweety

**YanisTamiem:** Danke danke ich versuchs

**Lizziw:** Ich bemühe mich noch mehr sweet Kapitel zu machen, aber das nächste wird es wohl nicht. Ich bin mal gespannt ob dir die Story weiterhin gefallen wird.

**Rika85:** Ja, ich foltere nun mal gern :). Nein, dass Problem ist meistens einfach so Zwischenstellen, bei denen ich nicht weiterkomme und das zieht sich dann. Irgendwie bin ich mit dem Verlauf der Story nicht so zufrieden. Jetzt kommt der Wendepunkt, ich hoffe, dass mir die Linie dann besser gelingt, als davor.

**KaisAngel:** Na, ich habe dir eben noch ein Kapitel Gnadenfrist zu geben, damit du nicht gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommst... Aber heute muss ich dir sagen: Ich hoffe du sitzt bequem.

Soo jetzt geht es los und denkt dran: Seit neuestem muss ich #...# verwenden. Da ich gerade gemerkt habe, dass die Gedanken auch nicht gehen, muss ich jetzt die Pfeile mit '...' ersetzten. Und meine Absätze werden auch gekillt, wenigstens haben die Linien hier.

Bye alli

* * *

**16. Kapitel**

Die Idee eine Freundin zu finden, nahm in Taichis Gedanken mehr und mehr Form an.

Yamato konnte es schon gar nicht mehr hören. Obwohl die letzten Tage einfach schön gewesen waren, durchbrach Taichi die vertraute Zweisamkeit der Freunde mit der Suche nach einem Mädchen. In der Schule schaltete Yamato schon automatisch auf Durchzug und spielte exzellent den tauben Jungen. Da Jou und Koushirou, ebenfalls Single, auch nichts gegen neuen weiblichen Kontakt hatten, war das Mittagessen nur noch von einem Thema bestimmt. Das schlimmste war, dass die Mädchen nicht gelangweilt aufstöhnten, sondern sich aktiv an den Diskussionen beteiligten und mögliche Partnerinnen in Erwägung zogen. Besonders grausam waren diverse Kuppelversuche, von denen er nur selten verschont wurde. Zum Glück hatte er noch Miyako, die interessierten Mädchen sehr deutlich machte, dass sie ihre Finger von Yamato lassen sollten.

Ein weiblicher Bodyguard. Yamato hätte sich nie erträumen lassen, dass er mal freiwillig darauf zurückgreifen würde.

Jedoch war Taichi am Nachmittag nach dem Training am meisten mit Yamato unterwegs. Sie nutzten die letzten Sonnenstrahlen im Park, gingen ins Kino, abends mit den anderen aus, oder blieben einfach zu Hause zum Computer spielen oder Video guggen. Sie spielten sogar zusammen Fußball, nachdem Tai stundenlang auf seinen Freund eingeredet hatte.

Meistens hatten sie sich sehr amüsiert und seine Freundschaft zu Taichi war noch enger geworden. Nebenbei war es Yamato gelungen, jeden zweiten Tag mit Tai Hausaufgaben zu machen. Da sie ohnehin meist zusammen waren und Yamato auf seine schulische Laufbahn achtete, hatte der Wuschelkopf keine Wahl auch seine Bücher aus der Tasche zu holen, wenn er nicht gelangweilt herumsitzen wollte. Nach einer gequengelten Viertelstunde, dass man die Zeit auch spaßiger verbringen konnte, brachte es Taichi fertig sich zu konzentrieren und stellte sogar Fragen, wenn er an einem Punkt nicht weiter kam. Yamato war sich sicher, dass er die nächste Prüfung nicht verhauen würde und das machte ihn selbst stolz.

* * *

Mitte Oktober bekam Taichi seine Brille. Er sah äußerst ungewohnt damit aus, und Yamato musste sich eingestehen, dass er froh war, dass Tai sie nur im Unterricht aufsetzen musste. Er wirkte so nachdenklich. Die kantigen Gläser waren von dunklen Metall umrundet und er schob die Brille ständig nach hinten. Yamato vermutete, dass sie im Brillengeschäft nicht richtig eingestellt worden war, dass sie ihm dauernd von der Nase rutschen wollte. Glücklicherweise konnte er beim Fußballspielen darauf verzichten, sonst wäre er zu abgelenkt, um Tore zu schießen.

Doch im Allgemeinen lief die Neuigkeit über die neue Brille nicht sehr lange umher. Entgegen jeglicher Befürchtungen bekam er Komplimente von den Mädchen und die Jungen beachteten es gar nicht weiter. Zu Yamatos Entsetzen war das Interesse der weiblichen Schüler sogar noch gestiegen. Denn jene, die vorher zu „gebildet" gewesen waren, um sich mit einem hirnlosen Sportfreak abzugeben, sahen jetzt einen sensiblen nachdenklichen Jungen, der sich sogar im Unterricht meldete, wahrscheinlich weil er endlich lesen konnte, worum es ging. Yamato nahm das mit einen bitteren Geschmack hin.

Der Blonde gewöhnte sich langsam daran homosexuell zu sein. Seine Scham vor diesen Gefühlen und vor sich selbst verschwand. Das Entsetzen anders, als seine Freunde zu sein, war dem Stolz gewichen, zu wissen, was man wollte. Yamato wäre sogar bereit gewesen, es öffentlich zu machen, wenn er sich gerade ausgerechnet in Taichi verliebt hätte.

Auch seinem Vater wollte er es erzählen.

Natürlich hatte er Angst, was die anderen dann von ihm denken würden. Nun, bei den Schülern in der Schule war ihm das ja egal, aber seine Eltern, Takeru, Tai und der engste Kreis der Jungen und Mädchen, die er nun um sich hatte waren ihm schon sehr wichtig.

Wieder einmal war er froh, dass Miyako ihn durchschaut hatte und dass er sich bei ihr zurückziehen konnte, wenn Taichi zuviel von Mädchen erzählte. Schließlich beschloss er doch noch, sein Geheimnis länger zu behalten, was nicht immer einfach war.

Ganz knapp wurde es kurz nachdem Taichi die Brille allen zur Schau gestellt hatte.

Sie hatten beschlossen ins Kino zu gehen und sich auf einen super Abend gefreut. Ins Kino gingen sie immer nur zu zweit, weil weder Yamato noch Tai jemandem erklären wollten, wie Yamato den Film verstand.

Dabei hatte Yamato herausgefunden, dass Kaigou, der seltsame Freund von Miyakos Mutter, dort arbeitete.

Yamato hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Kaigou ihn anmachen wollte. Taichi hatte es auch gemerkt und sich auf den Plätzen fast kringelig gelacht. Yamato wusste gar nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte? Es war ihm peinlich.

Das Schlimme an der Sache war, dass Kaigou ziemlich gut aussah. Sogar mehr als das. Yamato wunderte sich gar nicht, dass dieser sich jeden ins Bett holen konnte, Frau oder Mann. Er hatte Charme und durchdringende, scharfe Augen. Diese schienen die Körpersprache eines Menschen ohne Mühe zu durchschauen und er wusste ständig schon vorher, was jemand sagen oder haben wollte. Unheimlich und nicht gerade angenehm, wenn man etwas zu verbergen hatte. Dabei stellte er sich immer noch so charmant an. Und erschreckenderweise, gegen die Weigerung des Kopfes und der Vernunft, reagierte Yamatos Körper auf die versteckten Annäherungsversuche. Hatte der Mann keinen Anstand? Schließlich war er noch minderjährig. Sein ewiges Misstrauen hatte ihn an dem Abend sehr gut genutzt. War sein Wunsch nach Nähe und menschlicher Wärme doch schon so groß gewesen, dass eine kurze Idee erstmal mit Kaigou zu üben aufgekommen war. Glücklicherweise konnte er sich noch beherrschen. Und Taichis Lachanfall hatte ihm wieder bewusst gemacht, dass eine Beziehung mit einem Jungen für den Braunhaarigen undenkbar war.

Dennoch konnte Yamato nicht leugnen, dass ihm diese Aufmerksamkeit gefallen hatte, da er sie sonst nicht bekam. Im Verlaufe der kleinen Unterhaltung mit dem Kartenverkäufer, fielen Wörter wie sexy und hübsch?

Taichi hatte ihn ständig aufgezogen. Der hübsche Junge hier und Mr. Sex da. Während des Films war er natürlich, oder besser gesagt, erstaunlich ruhig, allerdings hatten sie sich abends noch in einer Bar getroffen und dort ging die Lästerei weiter.

Er hatte nicht mal Miyako gehabt, die ihm zur Seite stehen konnte.

Warum musste Taichi darüber scherzen? Konnte er nicht diese Worte zu ihm sagen und sie auch meinen?

Der Abend war jedenfalls gelaufen. Hatte er doch noch wenige Tage zuvor so schöne Zeit mit Tai verbringen können, war die Anwesenheit seines besten Freundes an diesem Abend nur eine Qual. Denn sobald die Lacher über den sexy Jungen vorbei waren, gab es nur noch ein Thema: Frauen, Frauen, Frauen, Sex und Frauen.

Yamato fühlte sich in der persönlichen Hölle angekommen.

Allerdings hatte er da auch noch nicht jenen Abend hinter sich gebracht, der ihm endgültig den Rest gab und der ihm jede Befürchtung bestätigte.

* * *

„Yama, hast du die gesehen?"

Yamato schaute in die Richtung in die sein Freund gezeigt hatte.

#Wen?#

„Man, die da, mit den großen... na ja diesen verdammt großen... Krass, die sind ja wirklich riesig. Du hast recht. Das ist zu groß." Taichi schaute weiter den tanzenden Mädchen zu.

Yamato verdrehte die Augen.

'Was soll dieser Scheiß eigentlich? Ich habe keine Lust in dieser doofen Disco zu sitzen und Mädchen anzustarren. Wir hätten Besseres an diesem Abend machen können.' Aber mehr als sich mit Tai vor den Fernseher zu setzen war dem Blondhaarigen auch nicht eingefallen und er musste sich wohl oder übel damit zufrieden geben, auf „Weiberschau" zu gehen.

„Oh, mein Gott hat die 'nen geilen Hintern. Yama, da musst du mir aber recht geben." Genauso gelangweilt wie auch schon bei den Mädchen davor, nickte Yamato nur desinteressiert.

„Die frag ich jetzt, ob sie mit mir tanzt."

#Tu das!# antwortete Yamato genervt und wandte sich der Theke zu um sich eine weitere Cola zu bestellen. Die vierte an diesem Abend. Er würde die Nacht niemals schlafen können, aber wenigstens bettete er nicht seinen Kopf auf der Theke während Taichi seiner „Geilheit" frönte.

Das sind doch alles nur aufgetakelte Hühner. Was wollte Tai denn mit denen? Missmutig beobachtete er wie das Mädchen mit dem „geilen" Hintern ansprach und diese sofort auf Tais Aufforderung einging. Erfolg hatte sein bester Freund auch noch. Jetzt würde er nur noch herumsitzen und sich langweilen. Jetzt laberte ihn nicht mal mehr Taichi voll.

Wenn er schon unbedingt eine Freundin haben wollte und nicht ihn, sollte er sich doch eine richtige suchen? Mit ein wenig mehr Hirn und einem Gesicht, dass man hinter der Schminke noch entdecken konnte?

Yama schlürfte seine Cola und malte auf dem Schreibblock verärgerte Smilies, als eine schrille Stimme ihn aufschrecken ließ.

„Na du Süßer." Sprach ihn da doch tatsächlich eines dieser weiblichen SchminkSets an. „Hast du nicht Lust darauf, deinen Hintern an meinem zu reiben?"

Yamato hustete entsetzt. Hintern reiben??? Und er dachte immer die Anmachen der Männer wären vulgär. Die Frauen waren ja noch viel schlimmer.

Grummelig schrieb er klares #NEIN!# auf den Block.

„Du bist vielleicht ein komischer Kerl."

#Ich sehe dich nicht lachen!#

„Man mit der Laune wirst heute Abend keinen Stich setzen."

#Das hatte ich auch nicht vor.#

„Aber geschickt nen Block mitzunehmen, dann ist man am nächsten Tag nicht heiser."

'Wann war ich das letzte Mal heiser gewesen? War ich das überhaupt jemals?'

#Bin eben ein schlaues Kerlchen!# schrieb er lässig, sich wundernd das die Frau sogar lesen konnte.

„Wenn du nicht so gut aussehen würdest, würde ich das fast als Beleidigung ansehen." Schrie ihm das Monster aus Kajal und Make-Up ins Ohr.

#Dann muss ich mich beleidigt fühlen, denn du siehst scheiße aus.#

Verstört blickten ihn die braunen Augen an. Die schreckliche Wahrheit Schwarz auf Weiß zu lesen, war wohl zuviel für das weibliche Alien, in dem Fetzen aus Leder und Stoff, das nur mit Sicherheitsnadeln zusammengehalten wurde.

Sie japste nach Luft und die kalten, blauen Augen bohrten sich tief in ihre braunen. Yamato liebte diesen Blick aus Trotz, Kälte und Grausamkeit. Er hatte ihn sehr lange vor dem Spiegel geübt.

„Du Mistkerl!" schrie sie ihn an, als sie auch schon ausholte und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste und dann wütend davon stakste.

Mürrisch rieb er sich die Wange. Der Barkeeper grinste.

„War wohl nix, Kleiner." kicherte er und Yamato verdrehte die Augen.

Tai war indes wieder aufgetaucht und bemerkte die rote Wange seines besten Freundes. „Ist wohl nicht gut gelaufen." murmelte er mitfühlend, als er beiläufig auf den Block sah und dann Yamato anstarrte. „Das hast du echt zu ihr gesagt?"

#Ja, hab ich!#

„Man bist du mutig."

#Es war die Wahrheit.#

„Dann wunder dich nicht über die Ohrfeige. Sah sie wirklich so scheiße aus?"

Yamato nickte gelassen.

„Vielleicht solltest du etwas weniger oberflächlich sein. Ich weiß ja, du kannst mit dem Gesicht jede bekommen, aber allzu wählerisch ist auch nicht das Beste. Die schönsten sind nicht die besten Frauen!"

#Vielen Dank für den Rat! Dann kann ich eben JEDE bekommen... aber wohl nicht JEDEN!!!# Yamato war genervt. Von den Frauen, von dieser Disco, von dem Abend. Konnten sie nicht langsam wieder gehen? Na gut sie waren erst ne gute Stunde hier, aber Yamato hatte einfach die Schnauze voll.

#Ich geh mal wohin.# schrieb er informativ und Taichi nickte.

Yamato ging auf die Herrentoilette und spritzte sich am Waschbecken Wasser ins Gesicht. Die Wange brannte noch immer ein wenig, aber es war auszuhalten.

Na gut, er war hier mit Taichi. Dieser wollte auf „Weiberschau" gehen und Yamato als bester Freund musste mit. 'Na gut, na gut. Für Taichi überlebe ich diesen Abend.'

Mit neuem Überlebenswillen ging er wieder nach draußen und setzte sich an seinen alten Platz an der Bar. Taichi war wieder auf der Tanzfläche.

Yamato nippte an der Cola und sah seinem besten Freund zu, wie er mit einem braunhaarigen Mädchen tanzte. Irgendwo hatte er sie schon einmal gesehen. Aber es war relativ dunkel und die flackernden Lichter trugen auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass man eine gute Sicht auf die Dinge hatte. Nun, ja, wahrscheinlich ging sie auf ihre Schule oder wohnte auch in diesem Viertel. Ein wenig missmutig bemerkte er, dass Taichi ihre Gesellschaft offensichtlich mochte. Anders als noch vor ein paar Minuten tanzte er nicht einfach. Die beiden zogen sich mit ihren gierigen Blicken nahezu aus und sie hatte ziemlich deutlich ihr Oberteil freizügiger gestaltet. Ein kleiner Stich breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus. Anscheinend war seine Weiberschau erfolgreich gewesen. Tja, dann war Taichi ja glücklich und der Abend würde bald enden. Hoffentlich.

'Willst du nicht auch mal tanzen?' fragte eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

'Du könntest Taichi bitten, mal mit dir zu tanzen. Das würde er doch bestimmt tun. Du bist sein bester Freund.'

Yamato nahm einen tiefen Schluck um die provozierende Stimme zu ignorieren. 'Es tut dir weh, ihn mit diesem Mädchen zu sehen, nicht wahr?' Ein sehnsüchtig, schmerzhafter Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem braunhaarigen Freund, der schon seine Arme um das Mädchen gelegt hatte und nun zu einem Schmusesong mit ihr tanzte. Eng tanzte. Definitiv zu eng. Zwischen ihren Körper war nicht viel Platz, durch den man durchsehen konnte.

Er wurde wütend und konnte nicht länger hinsehen. 'Du liebst ihn doch. Du musst es ihm sagen!' bat die Stimme energisch. Sie schien direkt aus seinem Herzen zu stammen. Wütend über sich selbst, die Welt, das Mädchen und Taichi haute er sich die Faust auf die Brust.

#Halt die Klappe!#

Was sollte er ihm denn auch sagen? Dass er nicht sehen wollte, dass Tai mit dieser blöden Schnepfe tanzte? Wieso denn nicht? Er konnte doch seinem besten Freund seine Freundinnen nicht verbieten, nur weil er so blöd war, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Tai war eindeutig hetero. Er würde jetzt doch nicht durchdrehen, nur weil er diese zottelköpfige Pudeldame gerade auf den Mund küsste. Kk....küsste????

Bleich vor Schock begann Yamatos Atem auszusetzen. Sein Herz begann so schnell zu schlagen, dass es weh tat und der Blonde das Gefühl hatte gleich umzukippen. Hastig und viel zu schnell atmete er ein.

Er musste hier raus. Das konnte er nicht ansehen. Er wollte es nicht. Sollte doch Taichi machen, was er wollte. Yamato wollte nur noch nach Hause. Völlig überstürzt schmiss er dem blödguckenden Typ hinter der Bar, ein viel zu großen Schein hin und stürmte aus der Disco, an den Türstehern vor bei ins Freie.

Dort atmete er erst einmal tief durch.

„Hey, Kleiner, wenn du kotzen musst, mach das im Gebüsch, sonst vertreibst zu die Kundschaft." Wurde ihm hinter hergerufen. Aber Yamato achtete nicht auf die Männer und rannte die Straße hinunter. Es hatte geregnet, bemerkte er fröstelnd. Die Luft war um einiges kälter geworden und seine Jacke hatte er in der Garderobe vergessen. Mit samt seinem Haustürschlüssel.

'Toll, Yamato!!! Du bescheuerter Idiot!' ärgerte er sich selbst.

Aber er wollte nicht mehr zurückgehen. Nicht wenn Tai mit dieser elenden kleinen Mistkröte herumknutschte. Es war doch sowieso alles scheiß egal. Wenn sein Vater zu Hause war, würde er aufmachen und wenn nicht, dann erfror der Blonde eben vor der Haustür. Was solls? Es interessierte doch ohnehin niemanden, was mit ihm passierte. In ein paar Wochen würden sie vielleicht den fauligen Geruch einer verwesenden Leiche an der Hausmauer neben der Tür bemerken und ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit der Müllabfuhr übergeben.

Mit Tränen in den Augen erreichte er nach 20 Minuten Wutwandern und völlig durchgefroren in seinem dünnen T-Shirt seine Haustür und klingelte Sturm. Wen interessierte es ob sein Vater schon schlief oder er die Nachbarn mit dem Lärm aufweckte? Ihn jedenfalls nicht.

Nach dem Yamato sich schon damit abgefunden hatte, dass er die Nacht auf der Straße verbringen musste, ging endlich die Tür auf.

Er rannte die Treppen nach oben.

Sein Vater stand in der Tür und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Oh Yamato. Hast du deinen Schlüssel vergessen? Ich dachte, du wärst in der Disco. Jetzt schon zurück. Zu meiner Zeit kamen wir da nicht vor dem Morgengrauen heim."

Yamato beachtete ihn nicht. Er stieß seinen Vater grob zur Seite und rauschte in die Wohnung.

„Bist du so nach Hause gelaufen? Wo ist denn deine Jacke? Hey junger Mann, ich rede mit dir!"

Als Yamato das Wohnzimmer erreichte, kam jedoch schon der nächste Schock, der es ihm unmöglich machte, die Fragen seines Vaters zu beantworten.

Ein Frau, mit langen rotbraunen Haaren saß auf dem Sofa und starrte den entsetzten Junge vor sich an.

Dann stahl sich ein widerlich falsches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Hallo. Du bist bestimmt Yamato! Ich habe schon so viel von dir gehört."

Wer war diese Frau? Was hatte sie hier zu suchen? Und auch noch auf seinem Platz auf der Couch. Die eingedellte Ecke war SEIN Platz. Die sollte es bloß nicht wagen, sich wieder hinzusetzen.

Ohne die Begrüßung auf nur im Geringsten zu erwidern, schaute er seinen Vater an, der langsam ins Zimmer getreten war.

„Also, Yamato. Darf ich dir Chasira vorstellen?"

Eisig blickte er ihn weiterhin an. Ihm war scheiß egal, wie die rotbraune Kuh hieß. Die konnte ihre Milch woanders geben!

#Was will sie hier?#

„Sie... na ja, weißt du, ich wollte auch endlich mal wieder ein wenig Gesellschaft haben. Ich bin immer noch jung genug um noch mal eine Frau..."

#Fuck!#

Mitten im Satz drehte sich der Junge um und schlug dem verdutzten und seufzenden Vater die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Endlich in seinem Zimmer angelangt, konnte Yamato gar nicht fassen, was da draußen geschehen war. Chasira, Chasira... die neue Freundin seines Vaters... Chasira... Wie konnte man nur Chasira heißen? Das klang eher nach einer Edelnutte.

Es fielen ihm nun die ersten Tränen auf die Wangen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und begann seit langem wieder herzhaft in sein Kissen zu weinen.

-to be continued-


	17. Zerplatzter Traum

**A/N:** Hallo, es geht mal wieder weiter. Ich danke euch für die zahlreichen Reviews und bin gespannt, ob ich diesmal die 100 Marke überschreite. Das wäre für mich Premiere.

**YanisTamiem**: Ja, damit hast du recht. Das scheint wirklich so.

**Lizzie:** Oh ja er wird leiden!!! Und du wirst hier auch herausfinden, wer die bekannte Unbekannte ist. Chasira, hm, für dich hatte ich noch gar nicht viel geplant, vielleicht ändere ich das noch :)

**Fan-chan:** Danke für das Review. Ich hoffe dir gefällt das nächste Kapitel auch so gut.

**KaisAngel:** Nur so zum Ausprobieren? Sosososo... du wirst lachen, dass hatte ich auch schon überlegt. Ich mag den Kerl eben. Am besten lass dich einfach überraschen :)

**SSJSweety:** Jaaaa, ich mach ja schooon.

**Luinaldawen:** Wie reintaps hast du auch die Schuhe abgeputzt?? gg Scherz! Danke danke für dein Review. Zu Taichis Kurzsichtigkeit: Also da ich selbst eine Brille trage, weiß ich auch noch wie das bei mir war. Ich habe zwar noch alles machen können. Auch im Sport, aber an der Tafel konnte ich irgendwann gar nichts mehr lesen. Als ich mich schließlich getraut hab zum Arzt zu gehen, hatte ich schon -2 Dioptrien. Also das ist schon ne ganze Menge und außer der Schule hat mich nichts gestört. Aber ich denke auf lange Sicht, wird Taichi die Vorzüge von Kontaktlinsen noch kennenlernen. Aber soooo klein ist das Tor ja nicht :).

**isamiyu:** Ich würde wirklich gerne den Aufforderungen schneller zu schreiben nachkommen. Aber ich finde das extrem schwierig, dann noch einen guten Stil aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich ändere Kapitel ständig und manchmal fällt einem absolut gaaar nichts ein. Deswegen ich versuchs, aber versprechen kann ich grundsätzlich nichts.

**TrunksBabyGirl:** Ich finde das ja schon interessant mit jemandem am Bein klammernd durch die Gegend zu laufen. Kein Wunder bin ich so faul geworden :). Aber nun geht es ja weiter.

**shine21:** Ja, die Wahrheit ist oft ein besserer Weg, aber Hauptfiguren sind grundsätzlich zu doof um zu wissen, was das beste für sie ist und machen genau das Falsche :)

**Queran:** Nenene, nich schmelzen, ist doch noch lange nicht zu Ende. Du musst doch noch ein wenig Mitleid für den armen Yama aufbringen. Der braucht das in dem Chap ganzganz nötig.

Soooo jetzt geht es aber los

Viel Spa

Alli

**17. Kapitel**

Wie konnte sein Vater ihm das antun?

Wie konnte ihm das Taichi antun? Hatten sie überhaupt keine Gefühle, dass sie so leicht auf seinen herumtrampeln konnten?

Yamatos Finger waren in sein Kissen gekrampft und die Tränen wollten kein Ende nehmen.

Warum musste immer alles so schief gehen? Sein Vater sollte keine neue Frau haben. Er hatte doch eine. Nur wegen diesem bescheuerten Wisch auf dem die Scheidung notiert war, konnte man doch eine Familie nicht einfach in den Wind schleudern. Sein Vater gehört zu Natsuko. Er liebte sie doch. Yamato hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass ein winzigkleiner Teil im Herzen seines Vater sich immer noch nach seiner Mutter sehnte. Liebe ging doch nicht so einfach weg, nur weil man keinen Bock mehr drauf hatte!

Was wollte er denn mit einer neuen?

Neue Kinder zeugen? Noch mal heiraten? Eine ganz neue Familie. Mit der ersten hat es nicht geklappt. Drehen wir auf Null und fangen noch mal an und vergessen die Personen, die einem früher das Leben zu etwas Wundervollem gemacht hatten.

Was war dann mit ihm, wenn er tatsächlich diese Sumpfkuh zu seiner Freundin oder gar Frau machte? Würde er ihn dann einfach rausschmeißen, oder aus reiner Menschenfreundlichkeit warten bis Yamato volljährig war? Er wollte keine neue Familie, keine neue ‚Mum'. Sie würde ihn zwingen, sie als seine Mutter anzusehen. Wahrscheinlich durfte er dann irgendwann keinen Kontakt mehr zu Takeru und Natsuko haben.

Die Gedanken des Blonden überschlugen sich vor Schmerz. Er wusste, dass es unsinnig war, dass ihm niemand jemals das Recht streitig machte, seine Mum und seinen Bruder zu besuchen, dennoch schnürte ihm die Panik davor die Kehle zu. Und über allem hing das Bild mit Taichi in den Armen dieses braunhaarigen Mädchen, die sich gegenseitig aufzufressen versuchten.

Jedesmal wenn Yamato das Gefühl hatte nun genug geweint zu haben, sah er erneut, wie leidenschaftlich sich sein Freund an diese.... Määp3? andrückte. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn die beiden heute nacht noch im Bett landeten. Ihm wurde sofort speiübel, wenn er daran dachte, dass Taichi möglicherweise gerade mit ihr...

Dass seine Finger über ihren kurvigen Körper strichen, ihre nackte Haut... Seine Hände, seine so schönen weichen Hände... Und seine vollen Lippen, die eindeutig die falsche Person liebkosten!

Das Unwohlsein wurde stärker. Als Yamato es nicht mehr aushielt, rannte er aus dem Zimmer ins Bad und brachte die vier Gläser Cola wieder zum Vorschein.

Heiße Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter und er hielt sich kraftlos am Toilettensitz fest.

Schließlich stand sein Vater in der Tür.

Seit dem Yamato nach Hause gekommen war, waren eigentlich kaum zehn Minuten vergangen, doch für den Jungen dauerte sein Leid schon Ewigkeiten an.

Aus den Augenwinkel sah er wie Herr Ishida einen Waschlappen nahm und seinem Sohn den Mund abwischte, der immer noch tränenüberströmt am Boden saß.

Dann gab er ihm ein Glas Wasser, dass er sich den Mund ausspülen konnte, nahm Yamato auf den Arm und trug ihn in sein Zimmer zurück. Er hatte bisher nichts gesagt, aber Yamato war auch nicht versessen darauf irgendwelche Ausreden zu hören.

Doch um die Ansprache würde er nicht drum herum kommen.

Masaharu hielt Yamato ein Taschentuch hin, dann holte er eine weiße Packung, die Yamato nur zu gut kannte. Antidepressiva.

Das einzige Mittel, dass gegen die Panikattacken half. Da Yamato mit keinem der Therapeuten gearbeitet hatte, einfach nicht zuhören wollte, waren Medikamente das letzte verzweifelte Mittel zu dem sein Vater gegriffen hatte.

Doch diesmal war es nicht eine der üblichen Depressionen. Manchmal kamen sie einfach so, ohne das etwas passiert war.

Aber dieser Kuss und die Anwesenheit von Chasira hatte Yamato, der seit einiger Zeit vor größeren Zusammenbrüchen verschont worden war, wieder total aus der Bahn geworfen. Er hatte sich doch so wohl gefühlt. Er hatte die neue Wohnung und Schule akzeptiert. Er hatte Taichi gefunden und sowohl Masaharu als auch Yamato selbst mussten eingestehen, dass es hauptsächlich an der Freundschaft zu dem Wirbelwind gelegen hatte, dass Yamato diese Medikamente nicht mehr hatte nehmen müssen.

Doch jetzt war alles vorbei. Yamato wollte diese Mittel nicht nehmen, die ihn künstlich von seinen düsteren Gedanken fortlockten. Er wollte nicht mehr glücklich sein. Was hatte denn das Leben noch für eine Bedeutung, wenn man schon wieder alles verlor was man ... liebte.

Er weigerte sich die Tabletten in den Mund zu stecken und drehte sich von seinem Vater weg.

„Yamato, bitte."

#Verschwinde!# Er drückte seinen Vater von der Bettkante und schmiss sich wieder in sein Kissen.

„Nimm die Tabletten und lass uns reden."

#Leck mich am Arsch!#

„Nicht in diesem Ton!" Herr Ishida zog seinen Sohn in eine sitzende Position.

Er hielt die Tabletten unter seine Nase. Yamato presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Jetzt nimm sie schon. Es geht dir danach besser."

#Nein!#

Bittend sah ihn sein Vater an.

„Ich will doch nicht, dass deine Depressionen schlimmer werden, Junge!"

#Dann schmeiß diese Schlampe aus dem Wohnzimmer!#

„Nenne sie nicht so! Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau und ich mag sie gerne. Außerdem habe ich sie schon gebeten nach Hause zu gehen!"

#Kann auch da bleiben, die dumme Kuh.#

„Hör auf damit! Ich will nicht, dass du über jemanden schlecht redest, den ich gerne mag. Wie würdest du es finden, wenn ich deine Freunde beleidige?"

#Tu's doch! Ist mir scheißegal! Ich habe keine Freunde!# Wieder flossen Tränen aus Yamatos Augen und er wischte sie beschämt weg. Warum konnte er nicht aufhören zu heulen?

„Das glaube ich dir nicht, Yamato. Was ist denn mit Taichi?"

#Ich hasse diesen widerlichen Mistkerl. Der braucht mir nicht mehr unter die Augen zu treten. Ich hasse ihn!# Yamatos Arme fuchtelten wild, so dass Masaharu Schwierigkeiten hatte, seinen Sohn zu verstehen.

„Hast du dich mit ihm gestritten? Bist du deswegen so in die Wohnung gestürmt?"

#Das geht dich nen Scheiß an!#

„Es geht gar nicht um Chasira, nicht wahr? Sie war nur der Tropfen, der es überlaufen ließ, oder?" Sein Vater stand wie immer zwischen Ärger und Sorge. Es war schwierig, nicht wütend zu werden, wenn Yamato in diesem Zustand war. Zumeist interessierte es ihn dann nicht, wie sehr er seine Umwelt verletzte. Er war zwar sonst auch nicht gerade die netteste Person, aber viele Kommentare konnte man den Blonden runterschlucken sehen, wenn er klar bei Verstand war. Das war er hier offensichtlich nicht. Yamato heulte nur, wenn er depressiv wurde und es war lange her gewesen, dass ihm seine Probleme so auf den Magen schlugen, dass er sich übergeben musste. Es war hier viel mehr am Werke, als nur die Angst, seine Familie zu verlieren.

#Lass dich bloss nicht mit ihr ein, oder du hast einen Sohn weniger.# Drohte der Blonde schließlich und wollte aus dem Zimmer rennen. Erschrocken hielt ihn sein Vater von hinten fest.

„Wo willst du hin?"

#Ich schmeiß mich aus dem nächsten Fenster!# Schnurstracks lief er auch schon auf das breite Fenster im Wohnzimmer zu.

„Spinnst du?" Herr Ishida wurde ein wenig blasser und schloss seinen völlig aufgelösten Sohn in seine Arme, so dass dieser sich nicht befreien konnte, obwohl er sich dagegen wehrte.

#Ja, das tue ich. Und damit du dich nicht mehr mit mir herumärgern muss, lass mich jetzt da runterspringen. Dann bist du mich endlich los und kannst diese Nutte heiraten und mit ihr normale Kinder zeugen und brauchst nie mehr an mich zu denken!#

Tränenbäche flossen auf das Hemd von Yamatos Vater und dieser zog seinen Jungen noch mehr in die Arme. Yamatos Knie gaben nach und sie rutschten langsam zu Boden. Yamatos Hände waren in die Schultern seines Vaters verkrampft und er schluchzte leise.

„Shh, shh, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich loswerden will? Niemals, Yamato. Ich liebe dich doch, Junge! Ich will keine anderen Kinder. Takeru und du, ihr seid doch das Beste was mir in meinem ganzen Leben passiert ist. Gegen nichts und niemanden würde ich euch eintauschen."

#Du willst mich aber nicht mehr. Du willst nur noch sie.#

„Das ist doch Quatsch, Yamato."

#Warum ist sie dann hier?#

„Ich habe sie doch einfach nur gern. Vielleicht wünsche ich mir auch etwas Liebe, kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

#Reicht dir nicht, dass ich dich liebe, Dad?#

„Oh Yamato." Er küsste seinen Jungen auf die Stirn. „Du bist mein Sohn und natürlich reicht es mir, wenn du mich liebst. Doch das ist eine ganz andere Liebe. Du bist doch alt genug, um das unterscheiden zu können. Ich will eine Frau, die an meiner Seite ist, ich will Zärtlichkeiten, Romantik und na ja natürlich auch Sex. Ich bin eben auch nur ein Mann."

#Aber was ist mit Mama?#

„Deine Mama und ich gehören nicht zusammen! Es funktioniert einfach nicht, Yamato. Wir haben es doch versucht und wir haben lange versucht unsere Ehe zu retten, doch letztendlich wären wir niemals glücklich geworden. Wir hätten uns nur gestritten."

#Aber jetzt bin ich unglücklich. War euch das egal?#

„Nein, sicherlich nicht. Wir hatten gehofft, dass ihr Kinder es besser verkraftet. Yamato, du wärst genauso unglücklich, wenn es nur Streit zu Hause gegeben hätte."

#Weiß nicht.#

„Oh doch, ganz bestimmt."

Masaharu brachte den blonden Jungen wieder in sein Zimmer. Diesmal nahm Yamato brav die Tabletten und schluckte sie mit Wasser hinunter.

„Willst du mir jetzt nicht erzählen, was mit Taichi passiert ist?"

Yamato schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun komm schon. Wenn ihr euch gestritten habt, dann kriegt ihr das doch bestimmt wieder auf die Reihe!"

#Haben uns nicht gestritten.# Wieder sah Yamato die beiden Küssenden vor sich und der Schmerz bäumte sich wieder auf. Sein Vater sah wie sich der Blonde zusammenkrümmte, als wäre ihm wieder schlecht.

„Was ist passiert?"

#Er.../

„Sag schon!"

#Er hat ein Mädchen geküsst.# Antwortete der Blonde ziemlich hastig und vergrub sich wieder im Hemd seines Vaters, der verdutzt die Stirn runzelte.

„Ähm, na das ist doch schön, oder nicht?"

#Nein, das ist widerlich!#

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln legte sich um die Lippen von Masaharu.

„Da kann ich dir leider nicht recht geben. Aber du willst nicht, dass er das Mädchen küsst?"

Yamato nickte.

„Gefällt sie dir etwa auch? Hat Taichi sie dir vor der Nase weggeschnappt?"

Liebeskummer war bekannterweise schon für stabile Charaktere ein Grund Depressionen zu bekommen. Was konnte es bei Yamato anrichten?

Doch zur Überraschung des Vaters schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf.

#Nein.#

„Was dann?"

#Er ist jetzt wohl schon mit ihr zusammen und sie knutschen und haben Sex und Taichi interessiert sich nur noch für sie.# brachte Yamato hervor, ohne darauf einzugehen, dass er vielleicht gerne an der Stelle des Mädchens gewesen wäre. Es tat weh einen seiner sehnlichsten, aber auch geheimsten Träume so zerplatzen zu sehen. Die Bilder des Kusses brannten tief in seiner Seele und quälten ihn. Yamato glaubte, sie nie wieder vergessen zu können.

„Und du glaubst, er hat dann keine Zeit mehr für dich?"

Yamato nickte.

„Ach Junge, das ist doch albern. Nur weil er jetzt ein Mädchen hat, wird er doch immer noch dein Freund sein und Zeit für dich finden. Und wenn er das vergisst, dann solltest du ihm zeigen, dass er dich damit verletzt."

#Er will mich bestimmt nicht mehr haben.# Dieser Satz hatte so schrecklich viele Bedeutungen. Und Vater und Sohn sahen auch eine ganz andere Aussage darin.

„Natürlich will er das."

Yamato schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

Herr Ishida seufzte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wie du dir das vorstellst."

#Doch, ist es.# Die heißen Tränen wollten nicht enden.

Gerade als Herr Ishida erneut zu einer tröstenden Geste greifen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

„Ruh dich aus, Junge. Am besten du schläfst jetzt. Morgen sieht es besser aus, da bin ich mir sicher."

Yamato krallte sich ein Kissen und hielt sich verkrampft daran fest.

Herr Ishida ging zu Türe.

Sobald der Lift aufging, kam auch schon der braune Strubbelkopf von Taichi Yagami zum Vorschein. Über dem linken Arm hatte er Yamatos Jacke hängen und er sah ein wenig verwirrt aus.

„Oh, hallo Taichi."

„Hallo, Herr Ishida. Ist Yamato da? Wir waren in der Disco und dann ist er plötzlich verschwunden und hat seine Jacke hängen lassen. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich zuerst suchen sollte..."

„Keine Sorge, Taichi, er ist hier."

Erleichtert atmete der Braunhaarige aus.

Wenn Yamato wirklich so schnell ohne jemanden zu benachrichtigen verschwunden war, hatte Taichi bestimmt Ängste ausgestanden, was seinem Freund zugestoßen sein könnte. Normalerweise verschwindet man nicht ohne einen Ton zu sagen.

„Hat er gesagt, warum er so schnell weg ist? Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er gegangen ist. Ich verstehe das nicht. Na gut, er hatte nicht viel Lust auf diesen Abend, aber er hätte doch wenigstens Bescheid sagen können."

„Komm erst einmal herein. Ich erkläre es dir."

Taichi sah den Mann dankbar an und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ist er in seinem Zimmer?"

Herr Ishida nickte, bat aber Taichi sich vorerst noch einmal zu ihm zu setzen.

Fragend schaute ihn der Freund seines Sohnes an.

„Yamato hat mir erzählt, dass du ein Mädchen in der Disco getroffen hättest, dass dir sehr gefallen hat." Begann er ohne Umschweife.

Taichi wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Na ja, schon." Er grinste leicht. Die roten Bäckchen verrieten, dass sich der Fußballer ordentlich verknallt hatte.

Ein wenig traurig fand es Masaharu, dass er seinen eigenen Sohn noch nie in diesem Zustand gesehen hatte.

„Ich nehme an, sie ist ein nettes, hübsches Mädchen."

Taichi nickte. „Ja, ist sie."

„Weißt du, Taichi. Ich finde es sehr schön, wenn es da jemanden in deinem Leben gibt, den du gerne magst, auch wenn es jetzt noch ganz frisch ist. Doch Yamato ist da ein wenig anderer Meinung."

Der Junge runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Meinen sie, er gönnt mir keine Freundin? Oder ist es, weil er keine hat? Yamato hatte heute bestimmt 'ne Menge Chancen gehabt, aber er hat die Mädchen so heftig abblitzen lassen, dass sie ab sofort einen riesigen Bogen um ihn machen werden. Er war ehrlich gesagt ihnen gegenüber schon ziemlich beleidigend. Ich meine, ich fand das nicht gut, aber na ja, ich weiß ja, dass er gerne die Leute von sich weist, wenn er sie nicht kennt. Aber so kann er sich wirklich nicht beschweren, dass er keine Freundin hat."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich finde es auch nicht gut, dass er andere Leute beleidigt, aber das ist jetzt erst mal unwichtig."

Herr Ishida suchte nach Worten, um Taichi die Gefühle seines Sohnes am besten zu erklären, ohne dass dieser von Yamato enttäuscht war.

„Weißt du, Taichi. Yamato hat eine große Angst, die ihm das Leben immer wieder sehr schwer macht. Er hat Angst, jemanden zu verlieren, den er sehr gerne mag. Ich fürchte, seine Mutter und ich waren dabei nicht ganz unschuldig. Als wir uns haben scheiden lassen hat alles angefangen. Er wurde von seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder getrennt und hat uns damit mit seiner Stummheit bestraft."

Erstaunt öffnete Taichi den Mund. Anscheinend hatte ihm Yamato noch nicht erzählt, warum er nicht der Sprache mächtig war.

„Wie du sicherlich weißt, kann er sehr stur sein..."

Taichi grinste und nickte leicht.

„... na also er hat dieses Vorhaben durchgehalten. Bis heute hat er kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen. Ich habe vieles versucht, um ihn wieder zum sprechen zu bewegen, aber nichts hat geholfen. Heute habe ich es akzeptiert. Durch die Gebärdensprache verstehen wir uns gut und ich werde ihn nicht mehr zwingen Worte von sich zu geben."

„Ich glaube, Yamato mag auch nicht, wenn man ihn dazu auffordert zu sprechen, oder?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Die Person, die es versucht, bestraft er mit Beleidigungen, tödlichen Blicken und absoluter Nichtachtung."

„Abgesehen von seiner Weigerung zu sprechen, hat sich noch etwas anderes in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Er fühlte sich ungeliebt, abgeschoben. Er sah die Trennung der Familie als einen Verlust derselben an. Obwohl er Natsuko und Takeru sehen kann, so oft er will, hat er die Scheidung nie überwunden. Seit jeher versucht er seine Mutter und mich zu zwingen wieder zu heiraten. Es geht aber einfach nicht. Doch leider kann er das nicht verstehen."

„Sie lieben ihre Frau nicht mehr."

„Ich habe Natsuko einmal sehr geliebt, sonst hätten wir nicht geheiratet. Und Yamato und Takeru sind beide absolute Wunschkinder, aber es wurde alles so schwierig. Es gab nur noch Streit. Es war einfach keine Ehe mehr. Und heute... Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir Natsuko egal ist, aber mit einer distanzierten und vorsichtigen Freundschaft sind wir beide sehr zufrieden. Yamato ist leider heute der Einzige, der unter der Trennung noch wirklich leidet. Takeru hat sich längst damit abgefunden. Er war ja auch noch viel kleiner. Ich bedaure sagen zu müssen, dass unsere Scheidung auf Kosten von Yamatos seelischem Gleichgewicht ging."

„Aber er ist doch nicht verrückt, oder?"

„Nein, das nicht. Nur leider labil. Er hat schwere Depressionen, Taichi, schon seit vielen Jahren. Mit Medikamenten bekommen wir das in den Griff, aber es schmerzt jedes Mal, wenn er behauptet, dass er nichts wert ist und keiner ihn haben will. Dass jeder ihn verlassen will und er sich am liebsten aus dem Fenster stürzen möchte."

Erschrocken zog Taichi die Luft ein. „Aber das will er doch nicht wirklich tun, oder?"

„Normalerweise nicht. Glaub mir, Yamato hasst diese Depressionen selbst. Wenn er normal ist, kann er sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass er das tun wollte, aber leider sind diese, ich nenne sie mal Anfälle, eine wirkliche Gefahr für ihn."

„Und jetzt ist er in seinem Zimmer alleine. Glauben sie nicht..."

„Ruhig Taichi." Herr Ishida hielt den entsetzten Jungen davon ab, in das Zimmer seines Sohnes zu stürmen um ihn vor einem möglichen Selbstmord zu bewahren.

„Er hat seine Tabletten genommen. Er wird jetzt vielleicht ein wenig in sein Kissen weinen, aber er wird nichts mehr versuchen."

„Sicher?" Taichi sah ganz verstört aus, als würde er sich nicht vorstellen können, dass sein bester Freund in seinem Zimmer lag und weinte. Yamato war sehr erfolgreich anderen zu zeigen, dass er stark genug war um Rückschläge wegzustecken.

„Sicher! Ich habe das Ganze schon sehr sehr oft erlebt, Taichi. Ich kenne ihn und weiß wie ich mit ihm umzugehen habe. Lass mich weitererzählen!"

Der Braunhaarige nickte.

„Jetzt habe ich dir erklärt, warum Yamato diese Angst hat, jemanden zu verlieren. Jetzt hat er dich mit diesem Mädchen gesehen und..."

„Glaubt er, dass er mich durch sie verliert? Aber ich bin doch sein Freund, warum sollte ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr wollen? So etwas würde ich nie tun."

„Das ist mir klar und jeder andere würde sich wohl einfach nur für dich freuen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Yamato sich auch darüber freut, dass du jemanden gefunden hast. Er hat einfach nur Angst, dass er dich jetzt verliert. Dass es wie damals ist, als er seine Mutter und seinen Bruder ‚verloren' hat."

„Aber..."

„Taichi, du musst dir darüber im Klaren sein, dass du der einzige Freund bist, den Yamato jemals hatte. Abgesehen von seinem Bruder natürlich."

„Dder... Einzige?" Der Braunhaarige wurde ein wenig blass um die Nase. In seinem Kopf schien es zu arbeiten. Herr Ishida war sich sicher, dass dieser nun an alle Erlebnisse mit Yamato zurückdachte, sich an Ereignisse erinnerte, an denen ihm schon längst aufgefallen war, dass Yamato keine Freundschaften in seiner alten Schule hatte und er auch in der neuen sich sehr schwer tat Menschen an sich heran zu lassen. Mi hatte sich noch mit Yamato angefreundet. Aber von ihr wusste der Vater wahrscheinlich nichts.

„Dabei ist er doch voll in Ordnung, wenn man ihn näher kennt." Flüsterte Taichi leise.

„Ja, schade nicht?"

Taichi nickte.

„Kannst du ihn jetzt verstehen?"

Noch ein Nicken. Selten war der Wuschelkopf zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber die Nachdenklichkeit über die neuesten Informationen, die er gewonnen hatte, schafften es.

„Du kennst doch bestimmt Murphys Gesetz, oder Taichi?"

„Wenn etwas schief gehen kann, wird es noch schlimmer?"

„Ja, zu allem Überfluss, dass er dich mit dem Mädchen gesehen hat, kam noch hinzu dass ich heute Abend Besuch von einer Freundin hatte, die ich nun ja, ebenfalls sehr gerne habe. Eigentlich hatte ich mir sogar vorgestellt, dass mehr aus uns werden könnte."

„Das ist schön! Sie sind bestimmt auch sehr alleine, oder?"

„Ja, ohne Yamato wäre ich die letzten Jahre vereinsamt. Er hat mich nicht wirklich eine neue Beziehung führen lassen und jede Freundin vergrault. Ich habe mir aber in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er das diesmal nicht wieder schafft. Nun, Yamato war ohnehin schon aufgelöst, als er herein kam und dann kam noch hinzu, dass er befürchtete mich an Chasira zu verlieren. Das war wirklich zuviel für ihn gewesen. Ich habe ihn lange nicht mehr so verzweifelt gesehen." Die Stimme des Mannes war leiser und nachdenklicher geworden.

Taichi legte eine Hand auf den Arm von Masaharu. „Ich würde ihnen gerne helfen, damit es Yamato besser geht."

„Ja, ich glaube das kannst du sogar. Denn ganz ehrlich, seit dem du mit ihm befreundet bist, ist er wie ausgewechselt. Es ging ihm so viel besser. Ich wollte die Tabletten schon ins Klo befördern. Du tust ihm sehr sehr gut, Taichi. Und ich muss dir dafür danken, dass du meinen Sohn aus der Einsamkeit holst. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du die Hartnäckigkeit besitzt, seinen beißenden Hohn zu ignorieren. Ich kann meinen Sohn stützen und ihn auffangen, aber nur du kannst ihm helfen, dass es ihm besser geht."

Taichi schluckte leicht. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich soviel Einfluss habe."

„Oh doch, Junge. Ich glaube sogar, dass ich nicht übertreibe, wenn ich sage, dass du sein Herz und seine Seele in den Händen hältst. Ich hoffe, dass diese Freundschaft weiter bestehen wird und dass du mir hilfst, Yamato von diesem schrecklichen Ängsten zu befreien."

„Natürlich werde ich das. Sie wissen gar nicht wie stolz ich bin, wie sehr mich das berührt, dass Yamato mich so sehr braucht. Ich werde alles tun, um ihn glücklich zu machen."

Taichi stand entschlossen auf und Herr Ishida musste eine Träne verkneifen. Dieser Junge war wirklich etwas Besonderes.

„Kann ich zu ihm gehen?"

„Natürlich."

Taichi öffnete die Tür zu Yamatos Zimmer.

Der Blonde lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht in die Kissen gedrückt und Taichi glaubte leise Schluchzer zu hören.

„Yama?"

Die Schluchzer hörten sofort auf.

„Yama, ich bins, Tai."

Die blassen Hände verkrampften sich in das Laken, so dass die weißen Knöchel hervortraten.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst. Kannst du mich nicht angucken, wenn wir reden?"

Yamato schüttelte den Kopf.

Taichi seufzte leicht und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. Yamato zog neben ihm die Luft ein.

„Du bist einfach so abgehauen. Ich habe mir echt Sorgen gemacht, wo du stecken könntest. Ach ja deine Jacke liegt noch im Wohnzimmer. Die habe ich mitgenommen."

Der Blonde rührte sich nicht.

„Bist du böse, weil ich Reika geküsst habe?"

Yamato erstarrte. Reika? Jetzt wusste er auch, warum sie ihm so bekannt vorgekommen war. Sie war das Mädchen aus dem Bus. Eigentlich war sie ja ganz nett gewesen. Aber sie hatte sich seinen Tai geschnappt und ihm ihre Zunge in den Hals geschoben und sich an ihn gepresst. An seinen schönen, durchtrainierten Körper. Diese fiese Schlange! Warum hat er sich so von ihr einwickeln lassen?

„Weißt du, ich habe sie echt gerne. Wir haben uns so super gut verstanden und ich glaube, ich bin in sie verliebt. Das geht etwas schnell, ich weiß, aber es war wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick oder so etwas..."

Der blonde Junge auf dem Bett kniff die Augen zusammen. Seine Lippen pressten sich fest gegeneinander. Er glaubte fast, dass sie platzten, so fest presste er sie zusammen. Sein Körper begann zu zittern. Er spürte wie diese Worte sich fest in sein Bewusstsein schrieben. Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Wie konnte sie es wagen? Sie hat ihn mit ihren Reizen verrückt gemacht. Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Nicht Taichi, warum gerade ihn.

„Yama?" Besorgt legte Tai seine Hand auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes, als dieser angefangen hatte zu zittern, und wieder zu schluchzen.

„Yama, du... du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, weißt du? Ich meine, dass ändert doch nichts zwischen uns!"

Oh, doch, das ändert alles! 

„Du bist mein bester Freund, und das bleibt auch so. Keine Frau wird daran etwas ändern. Das verspreche ich dir."

Langsam wurde es Yamato wieder zuviel. ... das bleibt auch so... keine Frau wird etwas ändern... Tai würde nie seine Gefühle erwidern. Nie… Niemals...

Das Zittern in seinem Körper wurde stärker. Die Medikamente schienen gar nicht mehr zu wirken. Dieses schreckliche Gefühl der Leblosigkeit hatte ihn wieder ergriffen.

„Yama, das meine ich echt ernst. Du bist mein bester Freund! Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Niemals!"

Yamato sprang auf und schubste dabei versehentlich den Braunhaarigen von der Bettkante, der ganz geschockt hinter ihm her schaute.

Überstürzt rannte er wieder ins Badezimmer. Sein Vater war diesmal sofort hinter ihm.

„Yamato, ist dir wieder schlecht?"

Yamato nickte.

Er würgte, aber in seinem Magen war längst nichts mehr drinne. Die Tränen rannen wieder sein Gesicht entlang und Masaharu nahm ihn kopfschüttelnd in die Arme.

Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Alleine lassen konnte er ihn nicht mehr.

Völlig verstört stand Taichi im Flur. „Ich wollte das nicht..." murmelte er.

„Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld, Taichi." Versicherte ihm der Vater von Yamato.

„Ich will doch dass es ihm gut geht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich immer sein Freund sein werde."

„Keine Angst, er muss sich erst einmal beruhigen. Morgen geht es ihm dann bestimmt besser. Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß, dass du es ernst meinst."

Der blonde Junge schluchzte auf.

„Bbitte... Yama, verzeih mir doch..." bat der Junge mit den braunen Augen verzweifelt. „Ich will dir doch nicht weh tun."

„Taichi, es ist wohl doch besser, wenn du jetzt gehst." Herr Ishida brachte seinen Sohn zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend ins Bett.

„Aber..." Taichi war sichtlich erschüttert. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er dem Jungen noch erzählt, dass er für Yamato gut wäre und nun wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Dennoch war sich Herr Ishida sicher, dass Taichi sehr viel für Yamato tun konnte. Es war wohl an diesem Abend einfach zuviel. Wenn sich der Junge beruhigt hatte und wieder klar denken konnte, würde Taichis Worte besser angebracht sein. Yamatos Freund hatte keine Erfahrung wie man mit labilen Personen umging. Masaharu wollte Taichi nicht einfach wegschicken mit einem Gefühl es schlimmer gemacht zu haben. Dennoch sollten sie die Sache langsamer angehen lassen.

„Glaub mir, es ist nicht deine Schuld!" beruhigte er den Jungen.

„Ich kümmere mich um Yamato. Er wird morgen nicht mit zur Schule kommen, aber vielleicht könntest du ihn morgen Abend besuchen? Er freut sich dann sicherlich dich zu sehen. Gib ihm Zeit. Er hasst es, wenn ihn jemand weinen sieht, okay?"

Taichi nickte traurig.

Schleichend machte er sich auf den Weg. Ein leises „Bis morgen" war noch zu hören.

Ein betrübter Blick des Vaters fiel auf seinen Sohn, bevor er den noch immer weinenden Jungen in den Schlaf wiegte. Was war heute nur los? Irgendetwas stimmte doch an dieser Sache nicht.

-to be continued-


	18. Bekämpfe Liebeskummer

**A/N**: Hallo, hallo, hallo. Jetzt kommt erstmal die allkapitelische Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Also: Sorry! Dafür verspreche ich das nächste Kapitel auf Anfang Februar. Wie ihr bemerkt habt, schreibe ich auch jetzt öfters mal aus verschiedenen POVs, aber dass ist dann immer deutlich. Das wird sich auch bis zum Ende durchsetzen.

Ich habe einen Haufen Reviews bekommen und ich kann nur voller Ehrfurcht sagen: Danke Danke Danke. Das ist so lieb von Euch

**SSJSweety:** Jaja, Väter eben, aber ich mag Yamatos Vater trotzdem. Er ist irgendwie lieb.

**YanisTamiem:** Es scheint allgemein ein sadistisches Vergnügen zu geben, dass Leser und Autoren, die Charaktere leiden sehen wollen. Ist ja auch klar, nur fluffy ist eben langweilig.

**KaisAngel:** Kinomann, soso Taichi ist unsympathisch und Yamato lässt sich mit Kaigou ein... Kannst du Gedanken lesen? Naja vielleicht nur ein bisschen gg. Ich würde aber nicht drauf wetten, dass sich da nicht noch was ändert.

**Fan-chan:** Ohje, bis Tai endlich dahinter kommt... ich denke, dass dauert noch etwas.

**Lizzie**: Jaaaaaa, verzwickte Netze, das mag ich am liebsten... so lange herumzuraten bis am Ende doch was anderes rauskommt. Was wäre die Welt ohne Überraschungen :)?

**TrunksBabyGirl:** Kawai!!! Jaaa, manchmal lieb ich das auch und ich verspreche noch ein paar süße Kawaiis reinzunehmen. Könntest du mal das andere Bein nehmen?? Ich hinke glaube ich :)

**isamiyu:** Schön dass es dir Spaß macht, vielleicht war ich mit meiner Einstufung von Taito etwas voreilig. Irgendwie zieht sich das ganze in die Länge :)

**Lea-chan:** Sie wird nicht langweilig? PUH, dann bin ich aber froh. Ich mach mir nämlich schon Gedanken ob es nicht öde wird. Natürlich sind hin und wieder ein paar öde Szenen drin, aber nur Action ist glaube nicht ratsam.

**Luinaldawen:** Sie kriegen sich, sie kriegen sich nicht... Das weiß doch nicht mal ich! Hihihihi. Ja, ich kenne das mit der Kurzsichtigkeit, bin genauso blind. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran. Der Witz ist: Ohne Brille sehe ich echt scheisse aus :)

**nie-chan:** taschentuchreich Also jemanden zum Weinen bringen, wollte ich ja jetzt nicht. Oooooooooochhhh...! An meinen Schreibstil arbeite ich ständig. Irgendwie hab ich manchmal das Gefühl, dass ich mich zurückentwickle, aber dann finde ich einige Dinge doch recht gelungen... naja normaler Perfektionismus eben.

**Queran**: festhalt Hibbel net so rum, dass macht mich ja ganz nervös :), aber ob ich deine Fragen beantworten kann??? Wer weiß?

**Tamara:** Uffs, da hatte aber jemand ne Ausdauer. Irre! Also zu den anderen Seiten. Ja, im Grunde schon. Ich kam nur noch nich dazu, aber ich werde sie noch reinsetzen. Öhm, danke für deine Komplimente. Ich bin schon ganz verlegen. Sowas hört man natürlich gerne. Zu den ernsteren Themen: Natürlich muss mit ernsten Themen verantwortungsvoll umgegangen werden. Dennoch kann man in vielen auch die Normalität und den Humor sehen. Wieso sollte das Leben eines Behinderten nicht auf aufregend, skurril, chaotisch oder ganz normal sein. Ich will einfach rüberbringen, dass Autoren keine Berührungsängste vor Charakteren haben müssen, die nicht dem Idealtyp, der MarySue entsprechen. Im Gegenteil, je mehr Probleme sie haben, besonders im Alltag, desto mehr kann man schreiben :).

**aderishia:** Der emotionale Knoten. lach Das ist gut... Ich habe aber sehr festes Seil genommen. Sollen wir nicht noch ein wenig mehr zusammenziehen???

**Krieger des Wahnsinns:** genial... nun ja, so weit würde ich nicht gehen, aber göttlich ggg ne Scherz. Danke für das Review.

**sweet-chan:** danke für das nette Review. Schon dreimal??? Kannst du das nächste Mal die Rechtschreibfehler markieren lach

**Sakura-the real:** Ja. sie wird fortgesetzt. Ich bin nur ne faule Socke. Aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass sie beendet wird.

**sarah:** nocheintaschentuchraushol ohohjeeee Mädels. Nun heult doch nicht!! Sonst heul ich mit!!! Aber verreckt bist du hoffentlich noch nich?? Grüße an deine Sis

**Naoki-san:** Wie definierst du Happy-End? Sorry wegen der Vorzeichen. macht es mir nicht einfach.

**Yuumi: **taschentücherkaufenmuss Vielleicht schreib ich zu intensiv? Ich mach mir ernsthaft Sorgen um eure Gesundheit. g

**me-chan:** Also Mega-Fan, dann hoffe ich doch, dass du noch weiterliest :)

**Yu:** Netter kurzer Nick, schreibt sich schnell, als manch andere. Hehe. Danke für dein nettes Review.

**Leley:** Vielen Dank. Ich bin voll gerührt.

Ihr seid alle so lieb. kussi

Jetzt laber ich aber nicht weiter. Ihr platzt ja sonst noch.

Viel Spaß

Alli

* * *

**18. Kapitel**

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Yamato im Bett. Zumindest den Anfang. Er war früh aufgewacht. Im ersten Moment wollte er einfach aufstehen und sich fertig für die Schule machen, als die Erinnerung ihn mit einem Hammer erschlug. Taichi hatte sich verliebt, in ein Mädchen, in Reika. Er hatte zu lange gewartet. Er hätte ihm die Wahrheit sagen müssen, ihm zeigen müssen, wie wichtig er ihm war, so dass sich der andere Junge nicht zu diesem Mädchen hingezogen fühlte. Aber wie wären die Chancen gewesen, dass Taichi auch nur im Entferntesten die Gefühle von Yamato erwidert hätte. Diese errechnete sich Yamato gegen Null.

Seufzend hatte er sich in sein Bett zurückgelegt. Sein Vater würde ihn heute nicht zur Schule schicken. Das war nur von Vorteil. Yamato glaubte auch nicht, dass er seinen „besten" Freund in die Augen blicken konnte. Er hatte geheult und sich so dämlich benommen. Wie sollte er das alles erklären? Das Schlimme an der Sache war, dass Taichi nicht locker lassen würde.

Er würde ihn ausfragen, bis ins kleinste Detail, warum Yamato gestern abend so verzweifelt gewesen war. Und wie konnte er das verhindern??? Den ersten Gedanken sich einfach die Hand zu brechen, so dass er nicht mehr schreiben konnte, verdrängte er.

Was würde er ihm erzählen? Das Gleiche wie seinem Vater? Das war wohl das Beste. Jetzt fühlte sich Yamato noch weniger in der Lage mit der Wahrheit auf den Tisch zu kommen, als vorher. Zudem je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto irrsinniger kam es ihm vor. Er hatte sich in seinen besten Freund verliebt... Tss... Welcher normale Mensch mit Verstand tut so etwas absolut Blödes?!? Und dazu noch gleichgeschlechtlich! Hieß es nicht immer, Homosexuelle wären eine Minderheit? Na super! Er war ein Psycho, stumm und dazu noch ne Minderheit!!!

Ein Junge, wie Tai, der gerade mal das Problem hatte, nicht die Torpfosten scharf zu sehen, würde doch jeden haben können. Jeden!! Und Jede! Wie Reika.

Ohhh, verdammt, warum ausgerechnet Reika?? Sie war so freundlich und nett gewesen und auch wenn Yamato ihr gerade die Pest an den Hals wünschte, war sie ja wirklich ein normales, akzeptables Mädchen. Jemand, mit dem man ernsthaft etwas anfangen konnte.

Sie waren 16. Es gab ne Menge Jugendlicher, die mit 16 ihre erste langjährige Beziehung begannen. Bei jeder dummen Zicke hätte Yamato noch die Chance gesehen, dass Taichi sie nach eins bis zwei Monaten abservierte. Dann wäre es Befriedigung von sexuellen Bedürfnissen gewesen. Damit hätte Yamato sogar leben können. Schließlich waren sie in der Pubertät. Der Höhepunkt der Libido, wie sein Vater ihm in einem recht peinlichen Gespräch erklärte und dass es nichts Schlimmes wäre, sich selbst anzufassen. Wer hatte Eltern eigentlich erlaubt, solche Dinge auszusprechen?

Jedenfalls war Reika nicht einfach irgendeine aufgetakelte Tussi. Es war ein sportinteressiertes, freundliches Mädchen.

Eigentlich hätte Yamato sie sogar als Idealtyp für Taichi bezeichnet. Dieser schnelle Flirt konnte zu einer ernsten Beziehung werden.

Frustriert suchte er in seinem Kopfkissen nach Federkielen, an denen er die Federn aus dem Kissen herausziehen konnte. Sein Vater kam erst ins Zimmer, als schon einige weiße Flusen auf dem Boden verstreut waren.

Er beachtete die Federn nicht und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn auf die Kante seines Bettes.

Yamato schaute ihn unter geschwollenen Augen an. Das viele Weinen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar gemacht. Masahito strich seinem Jungen die blonden Strähnen nach hinten. Yamatos betrübter Blick hinterließ einen Schatten in der Miene seines Vaters.

„Fühlst du dich besser?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon wissen musste. Yamato nickte kurz, besann sich eines Besseren und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Bild, der beiden Küssenden hatte sich in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Soll ich hierbleiben? Ich rufe beim Sender an und melde mich krank."

Wieder schüttelte Yamato den Kopf. #Du kannst nicht immer wegen mir nicht zur Arbeit gehen. Irgendwann spielt dein Chef nicht mehr mit.#

„Junge, mein Chef ist mir egal. Ich bin dein Vater und ich liebe dich. Kein Chef der Welt, kann mich davon abhalten für dich da zu sein."

Yamato lächelte. Er drückte sich an seinen Vater, der ihn liebevoll über den Rücken streichelte. Er hatte doch eigentlich viel Glück so einen Dad zu haben. Die Sache mir Chasira erschien ihm weit weniger schlimm, als am gestrigen Abend. Und doch hatte er es im Gefühl, dass er die Frau nicht würde leiden können.

#Geh zur Arbeit, ich komme zurecht.#

Masahito zog prüfend die Augen zusammen. Das tat er sehr ungern. Yamato konnte das sehen, aber er wollte jetzt wirklich ein wenig allein sein.

„Ich werde anrufen, und du versprichst mir, keinen Unsinn anzustellen."

#Versprochen.#

„Na gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt. Draußen steht Frühstück, du brauchst dich nur noch zu bedienen."

Er verabschiedete sich, nicht ohne noch mal die Situation abzuwägen, ob er seinen Jungen alleine lassen sollte. Aber dieser schien sich soweit gefangen zu haben.

* * *

Yamato verbrachte noch zwei Stunden im Bett, bevor er sich mit einem stark an Schokoladenmilch konzentrierten Müsli vor den Fernseher warf und die dämlichsten Sendungen schaute, die das Programm am Vormittag zu bieten hatte.

Je niedriger das Niveau, desto weniger musste er nachdenken. Seinen Kopf anzustrengen bedeutete, dass ihm auch wieder Taichi und Reika einfiel.

Dennoch konnte er die beiden nicht wirklich aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Immer wieder traten sie hervor und quälten ihn.

Sein Vater hatte schon dreimal angerufen, ob alles in Ordnung war, als es plötzlich an der Tür schellte. Wer konnte das sein? Die Schule war noch längst nicht zu Ende, sonst hätte er Taichi vermutet, aber dieser war auch bereit ein paar Stunden zu schwänzen, wenn er es für nötig hielt.

Es schellte erneut. Yamato ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Irgendwann musste er sich Tai stellen. Dann konnte er das auch jetzt tun.

Zu seiner Überraschung trat aber nicht der Strubbelkopf aus dem Aufzug.

Es war ein Mädchen. Die rosafarbene Haarpracht ließ sich schnell als Miyako identifizieren.

Mi machte ein betrübtes Gesicht.

Eigentlich schaute sie genauso, wie er sich fühlte.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Yamato nickte.

Sie trat über die Schwelle und schaute sich interessiert um. Yamato erinnerte sich, dass sie noch nie hier gewesen war.

#Was ist mit Schule?# fragte er sie, als sie es sich auf der Wohnzimmercouch bequem gemacht hatte.

„Mir ist die Lust dran vergangen. Ich habe Tai heute morgen gesehen. Mit..."

#Ich weiß!# Er nickte betrübt.

„Dachte ich mir bereits, dass du deswegen nicht aufgetaucht bist. Taichi sagte, du seist krank, aber Tai ist ein ganz schlechter Lügner."

#Er war gestern abend noch hier gewesen. Aber ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen.#

Miyako rückte sich auf dem Polster zurecht. „Ich war ziemlich entsetzt, ihn mit Reika zu sehen. Es war schon sehr eindeutig. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm 'ne Ohrfeige verpasst, dass er dich nicht betrügen soll." Sie lachte bitter auf. Yamato musterte sie. „Ehrlich? Irgendwie war in meiner Vorstellung das Pärchen schon komplett. Aber natürlich kann man Tai nichts vorwerfen."

Yamato nickte betrübt. Das war ja das Schlimme.

„Ich hätte euch gerne zusammen gesehen." Nun war sie es, die mit seinen blonden Strähnen spielte. Anscheinend übten seine Haare ein unglaubliche Anziehung aus. „Deine Augen sind so trüb, Yamato. Das sehe ich nicht gern. Normalerweise kann man den Ozean darin sehen. Jetzt ist es ein veralgter Fischweiher."

#Danke.# Yamato verzog das Gesicht.

Seine Hände waren unruhig und er verknotete die Finger. Immer wenn er mit etwas nicht klarkam, wirkte sich das in erster Linie auf seine Hände aus. Als wüsste sie schon um dieses Zeichen, legte sie ihre darüber und zwang sie zur Ruhe.

„Es tut mir so leid." Flüsterte sie.

#Da muss ich durch.#

„Was hast du Tai denn erzählt?"

Yamato schluckte. #Er glaubt, ich wäre verzweifelt, weil ich ihn als Freund verliere.#

„Und das hat er geglaubt?"

#Mein Vater glaubt das auch!#

„Wieso?"

#Ich möchte nicht darüber reden.#

Die braunen Augen musterten ihn. Dann nickte sie. Es gab auch Dinge, die sie nicht wissen musste. Er war wirklich ein erbärmlicher Feigling. Gab es denn einen Menschen, zu dem er absolut ehrlich war?

#Vielleicht später.# Ein vertröstendes Lächeln erschien und sie nickte wieder.

„Soll ich dich ablenken?"

Yamato nickte.

Das wäre keine schlechte Idee.

* * *

„Guten Tag." Masahito staunte nicht schlecht, als er das hübsche Mädchen sah, das auf seiner Couch saß. Sie hatte nur ein pinkes Top und eine lange, weiße Hose an. In Anbetracht dessen, dass es draußen nun doch langsam kühl wurde, war es vielleicht etwas zu freizügig. Ihre Augen waren ebenso farbig geschminkt, wie die rosafarbenen welligen Haare, die auf ihre freien Schultern fielen. Sie lächelte aufreizend und Masahito schluckte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie im Alter seines Sohnes war, aber die jungen Mädchen hatten verdammt gute Tricks wie 20 auszusehen.

Freundlich grüßte er zurück. „Guten Tag."

„Ich bin Miyako Inoue. Ihr Sohn und ich sind befreundet." Stellte sich das Mädchen vor. Befreundet, soso. Masahito fragte sich, ob sein Sohn wirklich nur mit ihr befreundet war. Er hätte in seiner Jugend sehr große Probleme damit gehabt, mit einer solchen Schönheit befreundet zu sein. Hätte Yamato am gestrigen Abend nicht einen solch starken Zusammenbruch gehabt, hätte er tatsächlich vermutet, vor einer Flamme seines Sohnes zu stehen.

Yamato kam gerade ins Wohnzimmer und starrte seinen Vater entsetzt an. Sein Vater schmunzelte. Tja, er war früher nach Hause gekommen. Die Sorge um den blonden Jungen hatte ihn nicht lange beim Sender gehalten. Die Kollegen kannten ihn und die Probleme, die er mit seinem Sohn hatte schon lange und hatten Verständnis. Zumal er alle verpassten Arbeitsstunden auch in der Nacht oder zu Hause abarbeitete. Die Nachtschicht war nicht gerade die beliebteste.

Yamato war es wohl peinlich, dass er ein Mädchen zu Besuch hatte. Aber der Junge war nicht mehr so blass. Er hatte sich angezogen, sah frisch gewaschen aus. Keine verheulten Augen, keine wirren Strähnen im Gesicht und keine ausgeleierte Jogginghose, die er alle 3 Sekunden hochziehen musste, weil sie viel zu groß war.

Masahito war überrascht, dass es ihm schon wieder viel besser ging.

„Ja, ich dachte mir, ich leiste ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft."

„Das ist sehr nett von dir. Aber wie ich sehe, geht es Yamato schon viel besser. Er wird sicherlich morgen wieder zur Schule kommen." Masahito nickte seinen Sohn zu, der unbehaglich von einem Bein auf dem anderen tanzte. Egal, wie schwer es ihm fiel, Yamato musste sich der Situation stellen und Taichi hatte versprochen, ihn nicht zu vernachlässigen. Und wer wusste schon, ob diese Liebe von Dauer war. Das kann auch eine Sache von ein paar Tagen oder Wochen sein.

„Yamato, hast du unserem Gast denn nichts angeboten?"

Der Junge druckste ein wenig herum, bevor er unsicher umherblickte. Masahito beschloss, auch wenn es etwas spät war, seinem Sohn noch ein paar Verhaltensregeln beizubringen, wie man Gäste behandelt. Er brachte nur selten jemanden mit, eigentlich nie. Und Taichi hatte es sich angewöhnt sich selbst zu bedienen.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken, Miyako?"

„Ja gerne. Ein Wasser bitte."

Mit einem Kopfnicken schickte er Yamato in die Küche, der sich auch sofort davon machte.

„Und du bist in Yamatos Klasse?"

„Parallelklasse. Ich gehöre zu Tais Freundeskreis. So haben wir uns kennengelernt."

Yamato kam sehr schnell zurück. Masahito schmunzelte. Anscheinend war es Yamato wirklich peinlich, dass er sich mit Miyako unterhielt. Insgeheim hoffte er ja, dass es doch mehr als eine Freundin war. Er suchte im Gesicht seines Sohnes nach heimlichen Blicken. Zwar konnte er diese nicht finden, aber die Röte in seinem Gesicht ließ den Mann hoffen. Es war doch noch nicht alles verloren.

Da auch er einmal jung gewesen war, sah er schließlich ein, dass er störte.

„Ich habe noch ein wenig zu arbeiten. Also macht es euch gemütlich. Habt ihr gerade ferngesehen?"

„Nein, wir haben uns unterhalten." Antwortete das Mädchen mit einem Wink auf Yamatos Notizblock. Masahito erinnerte sich an die Zeit, in der er auch immer darauf schauen musste, um seinen Sohn zu verstehen. Das war ganz schön mühselig gewesen. Besonders, da Yamato gerade erst schreiben gelernt hatte.

„Ich werde euch jetzt jedenfalls nicht länger stören. Yamato?" sprach er seinen Sohn an.

Dieser reagierte er nicht.

„Yamato?" wiederholte etwas lauter. Erst wand sich der blonde Junge. War es ihm wirklich so peinlich? Schließlich bekam er doch noch die Aufmerksamkeit. „Du kommst nachher nochmal zu mir."

#Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich komm schon klar.#

#Ich will trotzdem mit dir reden.#

#Jaja.# Yamato schaute Miyako an und zeigte auf sein Zimmer. Sie nickte und begab sich mit einem abschließenden Lächeln zur Tür von Yamatos Raum.

Dieser folgte ihr. Irgendwie benahm er sich komisch. Sein Bewegungen waren unsicher und fahrig und ständig schien er sich gegen etwas abzusichern.

Dann fiel ihm ein paar CDs auf, die Yamato im Wohnzimmer hatte liegen lassen. Bevor die Tür sich schloss, rief er hinterher.

„Und räum deine CDs weg."

* * *

Yamato blieb das Herz stehen. Lös dich in Luft auf. Lös dich auf!!!! schrie seine kleine Stimme wieder, die so gerne ihre Meinung kund tat.

Miyako lächelte unbeeindruckt. Hatte es sie es nicht gehört? Oder war einfach der Groschen noch nicht gefallen?

„Und was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt?" fragte das Mädchen kokett. Unsicher zuckte der Blonde mit den Schultern. „Weißt du, Yamato. Es gibt nur eine Methode sich von Liebeskummer zu befreien."

#Und wie?#

„Etwas unternehmen, Spaß haben und hemmungslos flirten."

Flirten? Das fehlte ihm gerade noch. Mit wem denn? Yamato war versucht den Kopf zu schütteln, aber Mi hatte den Nachmittag geistig schon verplant.

Sie grinste breit, während ihre Finger mit den Federn spielten, die noch immer verstreut herumlagen.

#Und wo willst du das tun? Fürs Eiscafe ist es schon zu kalt.# erwiderte der Blonde. Hunger für eine Pizza hatte er auch nicht gerade. Im Übrigen war sein Taschengeld merklich geschrumpft. Die Cola, erinnerte er sich. Er hätte nicht soviel Trinkgeld geben sollen.

„Eiscafe? Auch keine schlechte Idee. Das wäre die klassische Flirtatmosphäre." Sie schnurrte verführerisch. „Uh, schon der Gedanke, dich Eis essen zu sehen, macht mich an, Yamato."

Errötet seufzte Yamato. Wenn er nur wüsste, wann Miyako einen Scherz machte und wann seine Jungfräulichkeit wirklich in Gefahr war?

„Nein, ich habe da eine andere Idee. Hast du ein Fahrrad?"

Er nickte.

„Gut, dann kommen wir schneller voran. Und ich habe keine Lust auf Busfahren. Zieh dir was Warmes an, wir bleiben draußen. Ich geh jetzt nachschminken." Ihre Hand kramte in der kleinen Handtasche, natürlich rosa farben, dann verschwand Miyako aus dem Zimmer.

Sie hat mich nicht angesehen. schoss es Yamato durch den Kopf. Sie weiß es! Sie musste es irgendwie herausbekommen haben, auch wenn sie sich nicht an der Lüge zu stören schien. Yamato beschloss sie auf die Probe zu stellen.

Er öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank. Mit der alten ausgebeulten Cordhose ließ sich nicht flirten. Ein Blick auf den Boden verriet ihm, dass seine erste Wahl auch nicht ratsam wäre. Die neue Jeans war schlammbespritzt. Er war gestern durch die nassen Straßen gerannt. Und dann hatte er sie einfach auf den Boden geschmissen. Auch nicht wirklich eine erfolgreiche Trockenmethode.

Die helle Sommerhose war ihm zu kalt. Das Thermometer hatte die 10°C nicht überschritten. Der Winter kam dieses Jahr so schnell, wie der Sommer lang gewesen war. Herbstwetter hatten sie kaum gehabt.

Im Augenwinkel sah er die schwarze, samtige Hose, die ihm seine Mutter zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Für Weihnachten, hatte sie gesagt. Er fand, sie sah ziemlich schwul an ihm aus. Sie schimmerte leicht, wirkte dadurch natürlich edel, aber war gleichzeitig so mädchenhaft und überhaupt. Das war einfach nicht sein Stil.

Noch bevor er die letzte annehmbare Möglichkeit, seine dunkelbraune Jeans, herausgekramt hatte, die natürlich irgendwo in die Ecke geknäult lag, war Miyako wieder da. Erschrocken hielt er sich die Jogginghose, die zufällig auch noch da rum lag, vor den Körper.

Ich dachte, Mädchen bräuchten solange im Bad.

„Junge, stell dich nicht an. Ich habe schon mehr Männer in Unterhosen gesehen." Das glaubte er unbewiesen, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, sich weiter zu bedecken.

„Die Schwarze sieht ja super aus. Yamato, wow, du hast ja richtig coole Klamotten." Er verdrehte die Augen. Frauen! „Zieh die an, ich will dich darin sehen!" Sie hatte sich entschlossen, sich in seine Kleiderwahl einzumischen.

#Gehst du bitte?# bedeutete er ihr, in dem er auf die Tür zeigte.

Nun war sie es die die Augen verdrehte. Doch anstatt das Zimmer zu verlassen, drehte sie sich um. „Männer!" konnte man sie flüstern hören. Obwohl er es für die falsche Wahl betrachtete, zog er die Hose an. Sie passte perfekt. Seine Mutter kannte ihren Sohn gut.

„Zum Anknabbern!" flüsterte Miyako hinter ihm. Er drehte sich vorwurfsvoll zu ihr um.

„Schau nicht so. Du siehst echt super damit aus. Sexy." Grinste sie.

#Ich sehe damit schwul aus!# schrieb er auf den Notizblock, während sie nur allzu deutlich seinem Hintern hinterherschaute.

„Yamato, du bist schwul!" Sie lachte laut auf. „Du solltest darauf stolz sein. Viele Homosexuelle sehen sehr hübsch aus und haben einen tollen Modegeschmack. Egal, wie klischeehaft das klingt. Es wird immer wieder bewiesen."

Yamato besah sich im Spiegel. Naja, die Hose saß wirklich gut. Und er wirkte nicht schlaksig oder mager. Eigentlich betonte sie die richtigen Stellen. Mit dem dunkelroten Hemd, dass ihm Mi nun in die Hand drückte, schien seine Figur hochgewachsen und lässig. Obwohl es dem Anlass etwas overdressed war, gefiel ihm das Outfit. Miyako war beliebt und lief meist zwar freizügig, aber immer noch geschmackvoll herum. Vielleicht hatte sie recht.

Mit geschickten Händen hatte sie aus ihrer Handtasche eine Tube Haargel herausgezaubert und zupfte die untersten Spitzen seiner blonden Haare zurecht.

Bisher hatte er nie auf Gel zurückgegriffen, da er nicht wie ein Lackaffe aussehen wollte. Auf die Idee, nur die Spitzen zu unterstützen war er noch gar nicht gekommen. Die gezupften Haare standen ein wenig ab, waren nicht so bübchenhaft, wie das Gesicht, das ihn sonst anblickte. Allerdings erinnerte es ihn an jemand, an den er heute gar nicht mehr denken wollte. Strubbelhaare.

Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf und sah in ihren mitfühlenden Augen.

„Am besten gehen wir gleich. Es wird dir guttun. Das verspreche ich dir, Yamato."

Er lächelte leicht. Wahrscheinlich war es besser so. Je schneller er seine Hoffnungen auf Taichi aufgab, desto besser. Und vielleicht gab es doch noch jemanden da draußen, der ihm so wie der braunhaarige Strubbelkopf gefiel.

* * *

Fast eine halbe Stunde verbrachten sie auf dem Fahrrad. Yamato wunderte sich immer noch wohin sie fuhren. Aber selbst die Fahrt brachte Klarheit in seinen Kopf. Sein Vater hatte dies ebenso gesehen. Denn bevor sie losgefahren waren, hatte er sich noch mit ihm unterhalten müssen. Natürlich hatte sein Vater die üblichen Fragen gestellt.

„Blablabla, wie gehts dir? Sei ehrlich zu mir. Ich mach mir Sorgen. Gestern war sehr schlimm. Nimm das Handy mit. Ruf an, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Hier, ein Vorschuss aufs Taschengeld, wenn du schon mal mit einem Mädchen weggehst, soll man sich ja nicht blamieren. Hast du was mit dieser Miyako?"

Yamato hatte nur verneint und versichert, dass er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Er war sich bewusst, dass er gestern einfach nur übertrieben reagiert hatte.

Ob Masahito das nun geglaubt hatte, oder nicht, er ließ Yamato mit einem misstrauischen Blick gehen, besonders da sich der blonde Sohn herausgeputzt hatte, als würde er zumindest einen Schulball besuchen.

„Viel Spaß, Yamato." Hörte er hinter sich her rufen. Den wollte er heute auch haben.

Entschlossen radelte er weiter. Die Kapuze über die frischgestylten Haare gezogen und neben ihm, die tollste Frau der Schule. Wem konnte es denn da schlecht gehen?

Zu seiner Überraschung hielten sie vor einem hohen Gebäude, der nach Reichtum nur so stank. War das ein Club oder ein Hotel? Die weißen Steine waren schlicht gegen die in Gold gefasste Glastüre. Ein roter Teppich mit schwarzem Absatz führte in das Innere des Gebäudes, aus dem Lichter funkelten. Über der Türe war das Wort JINX in eine goldene große Platte graviert. Dennoch wirkte diese zum Rest des Gebäudes winzig und bescheiden.

Vielleicht hätte er sich doch einen Frack kaufen sollen. Von wegen: overdressed. Und sie standen mit Fahrrädern vor diesen Edelschuppen. Wie konnte man sich nur so lächerlich machen?

„Hey, keine Sorge, du siehst super aus. Du wirst gar nicht auffallen da drin. Oder vielleicht doch... als der heißeste Junge im ganzen Saal."

Sie hatte seine Befürchtungen erraten und er lächelte halbherzig. Yamato wurde mulmig als sie auf den Eingang zusteuerten. Noch mulmiger wurde es, als tatsächlich ein in roter Uniform gekleideter „Page?" ihnen die Fahrräder abnahm und sie durch einen Seiteneingang schob.

Der wirkliche Schrecken kam erst, als er den Türsteher sah. Auch dieser Herr war nobel gekleidet und sein teurer Anzug schränkte seinen gewaltigen Eindruck nicht ein.

Yamato sah sich schon im hohen Bogen auf die Straße fliegen, als er in das düstere Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Hünen blickte. Dieser musterte ihn auch noch von oben bis unten. Miyako schien sich überhaupt keiner Prüfung unterziehen zu müssen. Sie war anscheinend öfters hier. Mit einem knappen Nicken begrüßte er Miyako, die ihr reizendes Lächeln zeigte. Sie drückte dem Mann ein paar Geldscheine in die Hand und er öffnete die Tür.

Wo in aller Welt bin ich hier?

Sie gingen durch den Eingang und waren sofort in einer weiteren Zurschaustellung von Reichtum gefangen. Roter Samt behängte die Wände der Eintrittshalle. Überall waren goldene Bordüren und Treppenabsätze aus Marmor. Nicht zu vergessen die italienischen Statuen auf den Marmorgeländer und dem Brunnen auf der linken Seite. Wie in einer alten Oper. Sie wollte doch nicht mit ihm in die Oper gehen oder?? Yamato fand diese Musik ziemlich schrecklich. Besonders das Gekreische der Sopranistin, die vor sich herjodelte. Den Text konnte man eh nicht verstehen, wenn man nicht zufällig italienisch konnte. Und selbst diese durften ihre Mühe mit dem Verstehen des Gejaules haben.

Innerlich versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Sie wollten Spaß haben. Miyako war nicht der Typ, der am Rumsitzen Spaß hatte und außerdem waren die Flirtchancen in einem Opernsaal ziemlich niederschmetternd.

Bei der Garderobe gaben sie ihre Jacken ab.

#Deine Eltern müssen reicher sein, als ich angenommen hatte.#

„Quatsch, gehobene Mittelklasse."

#Aber das sieht hier aus wie in einem Luxushotel.#

„Das ist das Gebäude einer kleinen Oper."

Hatte er also doch recht gehabt.

„Die Leitung hat vor Jahren pleite gemacht. Irgendein Typ hat es dann gekauft und einen Club draus gemacht."

Es war also doch ein Club. „Ja, zwischen 15 – 22 Uhr ist es ein MusikClub nur für Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene bis ... hm... ich würde die Ältesten auf 25 schätzen. Diese kommen ebenso die Nächte her. Ich finde es klasse gemacht, denn man hat einen Superservice und es sieht alles so edel aus. Aber wirklich teuer sind nur die Getränke."

Dann hatte sie ihm also den Eintritt bezahlt. Wie nett von ihr. Er beschloss, das nicht auf sich sitzen zu lassen und ihr bei Gelegenheit eine Cola auszugeben.

Dann versicherte sich Yamato, dass er den Notizblock unsichtbar in der Hose verstaut hatte. Er folgte Mi zu einer der goldenen Türen auf der hinteren Seite der Eingangshalle.

-to be continued-


	19. Einfach mal gehen lassen

**A/N:** Haaa, ich kann Versprechen doch einhalten. Pünktlich Anfang Februar ist das Kapitel fertig aufdieschulterklopf

Und es geht auch schon online sovielLobistnichtgut

Ich danke für die lieben lieben Reviews, obwohl das letzte Chap so verspätet kam. Und gleich so viele!

Ihr seid alle so toll.

**SSJSweety**: Was soll ich zu Dir anderes schreiben, als: Jajajajajajajjaa ich mach jaaa... :)

**Yanis Tamiem:** Ich habe Dir den Tag gerettet? Wie schön... Ob ich das wieder schaffe?

**Leley:** Ungeduldig bist Du? Ohoh, da haste Dir ja die richtige Autorin ausgesucht. Ich verlange doch immer soviel Geduld :)

**Yuumi:** Ohje, ohje, ich hoffe mal, dass ich es schaffe, dass Tais Ansehen etwas steigt. So widerlich ist er nämlich gar nicht. Mach dir mal da keine Sorgen drum.

**Fan-chan:** Miyako ist eigentlich nicht Yolei. Sie ist eher so ein bissel Mimi. Aber Mimi ist ein scheußlich kitschiger Name. Im Grunde dürftest du ja bemerkt haben, dass alle Figuren nicht ins Original passen. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich mag sie so wie sind. Und Miyako macht einfach super Spaß zu schreiben.

**senex:** geehrtfühl Du hast ganz recht, ich schreibe sehr einfach. Das liegt ganz einfach daran, dass ich Stories fürchterlich finde, in denen eine Entfremdung erzwungen wird, ohne dass der Autor wirklich eine Ahnung davon hat, was er schreibt. Schwierige Sätze, Entfremdungen, Fachbegriffe sollten von denen verwendet werden, die 1. etwas davon verstehen und 2. ein Publikum ansprechen wollen, dass fern von Fanfiction und Zeichentrick ist. Das ist keine psychologische Abhandlung, sondern eine kleine ungewöhnliche Liebesgeschichte. Und genau dass scheint ja rüberzukommen.

**me-chan:** Tja, was wird wohl passieren :), das wirst du hier und evtl. im nächsten Chap lesen. Und Kaigou? Hehehehehe, lass dich überraschen!

**hatschiii:** Das Ende wird noch ein wenig dauern :). Erstmal wird Tai Reika net abschießen. Sonst wäre es ja sinnlos gewesen, sie zusammenzubringen. Aber in der Zukunft? Wer weiß?

**KaisAngel:** Siehst du doch, dass ich kann. Aber es geht ja weiter. Keine Sorge. Yama wird auf jedenfall noch auf seine Kosten kommen. Ob jetzt oder später, wirst du schon noch sehen.

**Luinaldawen:** Ich finde es sehr schön, dass Miyako und Yamato sich näher kommen und Tai weiß doch gar nicht, dass Yamato schwul ist, oder? Hab ich jetzt was verraten? ggg

**Lizzie:** GUCK! Ich bin pünktlich. Na dann hab ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt und erwarte deine Gnade :). So: Yamatos Vater hat mir mal wirklich Kopfzerbrechen gegeben. Irgendwer, irgendwo hatte ihn mal Masahito genannt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, wo ich das her hatte. Allerdings haben meine Figuren soviel AU dass ich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern möchte. Ich hoffe, dass ist ok. Ganz ehrlich. Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, ob er Masahito, Masaharu oder sonst wie heißt. Ist schon ewig her, als ich die Serie geschaut habe.

**Queran:** Na, ja, ich hatte euch ja auch ganz schön warten lassen, aber du hast es ja noch gefunden :). Wenn ich sehr sehr viel Muse und sehr sehr technisches Geschick aufbringen kann, mal ich dir Yamato in dem Outfit. Aber ich bin nicht so ein toller Zeichner. Es kommt echt auf die Tagesform an, ob was Gescheites rauskommt.

Sooo jetzt gehts aber los.

Alli

* * *

KNURRR! Alli ist jetzt richtig sauer. Jetzt haben sie mir auch noch das Nummernzeichen weggenommen.! **ALSO AB JETZT GILT:**

Für Yamatos Geschreibsel und die Gebärdensprache: **-Text-**

Für Yamatos Gedanken einfach nur -Text-

Wer es im Original lesen will, geht doch einfach auf meine HP. Die Story wird in den nächsten Tagen/Wochen online gehen!

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

Mit Herzklopfen blieb er im Türrahmen stehen. Anscheinend war es eine Schallschutztür gewesen. Denn als sie sie geöffnet hatte, durchdrang tiefer Bass seine Beine und kroch bis zu seinem Kopf. Der Boden vibrierte unter den dumpfen Schlägen der Bassdrum.

Farbige Lichter flackerten und kreisten wild umher. Der große Opernsaal war unterteilt in eine riesige, silberne Tanzfläche, in die die frühere Bühne integriert war. Die Decke war weitaus tiefer als Yamato vermutet hätte. Schließlich sollte das früher eine Oper gewesen sein. Bestimmt war eine zweite Ebene eingezogen worden.

An die große rot- und silberverkleidete Bar direkt rechts von ihnen schloss sich ein Sitzbereich an, in dem bestimmt 50 Leute Platz hatten. Jeweils 2-8 rotbezogene Stühle oder Sitzbänke standen um schwarze, mamorierte Steintische. Junge Kellner und Kellnerinnen eilten zwischen ihnen hindurch und bedienten die Jugendlichen, die lautschwatzend ihren Spaß hatten.

Dieser Raum hatte so gar nichts mehr von der mondänen Eingangshalle.

Schon wieder Disco, dachte sich Yamato, die Jugendlichen beobachtend, die wild tanzten und dabei eine Hemmung nach der anderen zu verlieren schienen.

**-Miyako. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich auf Disco so viel Bock habe.-**

„Wir sind nicht wegen der Disco hier. Es ist gleich 16 Uhr. Heute spielt „Pain."

Yamato sog die Luft ein. Meinte sie das ernst? Pain war seine Lieblingsband. Und die spielte hier? Heute? In genau 6 einhalb Minuten?

Kein Wunder waren hier soviele Leute. Trotzdem hatte er erwartet, dass eine Menschenschlange vor der Eingangshalle wartete.

Die Frage sah sie in seinem Gesicht.

„Hier treten regelmäßig Bands auf. Bekannte, wie Unbekannte. Nur wenige wissen welche auftreten werden."

**-Und woher weißt du das-**

„Kaigou arbeitet hier."

**-Arbeitet er nicht im Kino-**

„Ja, auch. Kaigou triffst du immer dort an, wo am meisten los ist." Ein seltsamer Kerl.

**-Glaubst du, Taichi kommt hier auch her-**

„Ja, hin und wieder, aber heute bestimmt nicht. Er trifft sich doch mit..." Sie hielt inne und verzog entschuldigend den Mund.

**-Schon gut. Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, dass er nicht da ist.-**

„Entspann dich. Schau dich doch mal um. Hier sind nur hübsche Kerle. Such dir einen aus und wenn es nur zum Knutschen ist."

Yamato wurde rot. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so mit irgendjemandem rumknutschen. Zumal er sich immer vorgestellt hatte, dass er seinen ersten richtigen Kuss mit einem besonderen Menschen haben würde.

Miyako grinste nur über seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und zog ihn zu einem Tisch. Eine junge, blonde Frau kam vorbei und Yamato bestellte zwei Cola.

Kurz darauf hörte die Musik auf und die Jugendlichen schauten interessiert zur Bühne. Es war ein interessantes Konzept, die Leute vorher nicht wissen zu lassen, wer auftreten würde. In der Hoffnung eine gute Band zu sehen, kamen die Jugendlichen immer wieder.

Als tatsächlich vier junge, schwarzhaarige Typen auf die Bühne traten und ihre Gitarren erklingen ließen, begann ein riesiges Gejohle und Kreischen. Mädchen hüpften von ihren Plätzen auf und rannten zur Bühne. Sie drängten und stießen sich um. Auch Mi und Yamato waren aufgestanden. Vergessen war die Cola, deren Kohlensäure sich in der zunehmenden Hitze des Raumes verflüchtigte. Da Yamato keine Lust hatte von überdrehten Mädels plattgewalzt zu werden, blieb er einige Schritt hinten dran, begann aber ebenfalls zur Musik zu tanzen.

Er formte ein „Danke" auf seinen Lippen und Miyako lächelte gewinnend.

Nach einigen scheuen Augenblicken ließ es Yamato zu, mit Mi zu tanzen. Es war irgendwie schön, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man sich verstand und eine Freundschaft aufbauen konnte ohne das Yamato diese lächerlichen Geheimnisse aufrecht erhalten musste. Mi hatte auf keinen seiner offensichtlichen „Fehler" reagiert. Noch dazu brachte sie ihn in ein Konzert. Zwar konnte er sich vorstellen, dass ein Gehörloser den Beat spüren und dazu tanzen konnte, aber ob man wirklich den Zauber von Musik verstand, bezweifelte er. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn längst durchschaut hatte. Es war also lächerlich noch weiter den Gehörlosen zu spielen. Dann wusste sie, dass er homosexuell und unglücklich verliebt in Taichi seinen besten Freund war. Im Grunde brauchte er sich vor ihr nicht zu verstellen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch einen zweiten Menschen finden würde, der ihm so nahe stehen könnte. Na gut, dann hatte er eben noch ne beste Freundin.

Über eine Stunde ging das überraschende Konzert der Gruppe Pain. Vor zwei Jahren hatten sich diese in der Region einen erfolgversprechenden Namen gemacht. Yamato hoffte, dass sie bald landesweit oder sogar international Erfolg hatten. Schließlich würden sie dann größere Konzerte geben und mehr CDs rausbringen können. Aber sie blieben noch lange nach dem Konzert, den die D.J.s trafen den Musikgeschmack der beiden Freunde.

Miyako hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit öfters zu anderen Jungen zugewandt. Ein wenig bewundernd beobachtete Yamato ihren Einfluss auf die männlichen Besucher. Einige ließen sie gar nicht aus den Augen. Es fehlte nur noch, dass ihnen die Sabber runterfloss.

Yamato hatte den anfänglichen Enthusiasmus, hier jemanden kennenzulernen, verloren. Er wollte auch gar nicht mehr. Obwohl das Konzert super gewesen war und die Atmosphäre einfach nur genial, nagte Taichi an ihm. Wann immer er strubbelige Haare sah, musste er kurz innehalten und warten bis die betreffende Person sich umgedreht hatte. Erkannte er dann, dass er nicht Tai angesehen hatte, fühlte er eine Enttäuschung in seinem Bauch, die ihn wieder an seine depressive Stimmung am gestrigen Abend erinnerte.

Miyakos Idee war gut gewesen, allerdings wünschte er sich, dass er kaltherziger war, als er immer weismachen wollte, so dass er die Enttäuschung schnell beiseite legen konnte.

* * *

Schließlich hatte er keine Lust mehr auf der Tanzfläche herumzuwackeln. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und trank die schale Cola. Der Geschmack war ihm egal. Sein Körper war überhitzt und er schwitzte. Er brauchte einfach die Flüssigkeit.

Gerade als er 10 Minuten gesessen hatte und Miyako noch immer tanzend beobachtete, spürte er einen leichten Hauch an seinem linken Ohr.

„Und wünscht der Herr noch was?"

Yamato drehte sich erschrocken um. Kaigou, gutaussehend und sich dessen bewusst, lehnte lässig an seiner Stuhllehne und lächelte sein Aufreißergrinsen.

„Die Cola schmeckt doch gewiss nicht mehr."

Da Yamato von Kaigous Sprachkünsten bezüglich der Gebärdensprache wusste, holte er seinen Notizblock nicht hervor.

**-Ich kann mir keine neue leisten.-** antwortete er ungeschickt. Irgendwas machte ihn nervös.

„Ach quatsch. Das gehört zum Service." Kaigou nahm Yamatos halbvolles Glas mit, ebenso Miyakos und ging hinter die Theke.

Der blonde Junge schaute ihm interessiert hinter her. Kurze Zeit später hatte er schon seine neue Cola auf dem Tisch, mit frischen Eiswürfeln und einer Zitronenscheibe. Das Getränk sprudelte, wie aus einer frisch aufgemachten Flasche.

**-Danke.-** Eine neue Cola zog er der alten gewiss vor. Auch wenn er ein wenig Angst hatte, was Kaigou von ihm wollte. Wahrscheinlich was er von jedem Jungen, Mann, Mädchen, Frau wollte.

Yamato nahm nervös einen Schluck, während ihn der junge Mann beobachtete. „Dein Outfit gefällt mir. Du siehst echt heiß aus." Die dunklen Augen von Kaigou musterten ihn. Das Kompliment führte sofort dazu, dass Yamato seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte. Er verfluchte seine blasse Haut, auf der jede Röte deutlich hervorstach. Und natürlich schmeichelte es ihm. Kaigou sah verdammt gut aus, war erwachsen und so ziemlich der coolste und schrägste Typ, den Yamato kannte. Auch wenn er ein wenig Angst vor dem aufdringlichen Erscheinen des Mannes hatte, war es doch etwas völlig anderes, als wenn man von Klassenkameradinnen oder jüngeren Schülern, ausnahmslos Mädchen, angebaggert wurde. Das hatte ihn immer nur angenervt. Bei Kaigou fühlte es sich besser an. Ein erwachsener Mann fand ihn „geil". Das sagte doch eine Menge aus. Obwohl Mi gesagt hatte, dass Kaigou alles mitnahm, bildete sich der Junge ein, dass „alles" nur besonders Reizvolle einschloss.

-Da bekommst du einmal ein Kompliment und wirst zum oberflächlichen Teenie. Schäm dich, Yamato.- Dennoch, Tai knutschte mit Reika rum, dann hatte er doch jedes Recht sich auch abzulenken.

Yamato beschloss mit der Erröten aufzuhören und grinste anzüglich.

**-Tanzt du-**

Kaigou zog erfreut eine Augenbraue hoch. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich gerade in die Höhle des Löwen begeben und seine Jungfräulichkeit war arg gefährdet, doch warum sollte er sich aufhalten lassen? Er war im besten Alter sich zu amüsieren und mit Kaigou konnte er sich auf eine Menge freuen.

„Klar, gerne." Kaigou legte seinen Arm um Yamatos Taille und zog den Jungen in die Menge. Miyako schüttelte lachend den Kopf als er die beiden tanzen sah. Sie hob warnend den Finger, aber Yamato ignorierte ihn und legte seine Arme um den älteren. Der Duft von Schweiß von den vielen Menschen. Blumige Parfüms vermischten sich mit herben AfterShaves. Der pochende Bass, in dessen Takt er sich bewegte, zog ihm bis in die Fingerspitzen und dazu die durchdringen Augen von Kaigou, die jede seiner Bewegung beobachteten. Das anfängliche Aufbäumen des Strubbelkopfes in seinem Geist wurde übertönt von lauter Gitarrenmusik und dem Gehen lassen, dem Verlust der Kontrolle ohne dass sich Yamato in einer Depression befand. Es war ein guter Kontrollverlust. Es war Freiheit. Yamato vergaß Taichi, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden.

* * *

Er klingelte. Da die Haustüre offen stand sprintete der braunhaarige Junge sofort in den Aufzug, ohne auf die Antwort zu warten. Oben angekommen öffnete Yamatos Vater die Wohnungstüre.

„Oh, hallo Taichi."

„Ich wollte Yamato besuchen. Es geht ihm doch besser, oder?"

Masahito zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Yamato ist nicht da. Ich dachte, du hättest dich mit den beiden getroffen."

„Mit wem?"

„Na diesem Mädchen, wie hieß sie noch gleich? Miyako? Sie sind schon heute Mittag weggegangen."

Taichi stutzte. Er hatte gedacht, Yamato würde den ganzen Tag zu Hause bleiben. Deswegen hatte er doch auch nicht in die Schule gemusst. Schwänzen sah seinem Freund nicht ähnlich. Allerdings nach dem gestrigen Zusammenbruch konnte man nicht wirklich von Schwänzen sprechen.

„Wo sind sie denn hin?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten, Taichi. Hast du seine Handynummer? Dann kannst du ihn ja anrufen."

Taichi nickte leicht. Natürlich hatte er die Handynummer. Ein Telefongespräch war mit Yamato zu einseitig und so hatten sie sich angewöhnt, Termine über SMS festzusetzen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du umsonst hierher gekommen bist. Und ich habe dir das auch noch gesagt. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse."

„Nein, Herr Ishida, ist schon gut. Eigentlich ist es doch gut, wenn er etwas unternimmt."

„Ja, ich bin auch ganz überrascht. Aber tut mir leid, Taichi, ich habe zu arbeiten. Du kannst dich meinetwegen auch in Yamatos Zimmer setzen, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wann er heimkommt."

„Nein, schon gut. Ich gehe wieder. Vielen Dank."

Masahito warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und schloss die Tür.

Tai seufzte auf und ging nun wesentlich langsamer wieder nach draußen.

Also war Yamato mit Mi ausgegangen. Warum auch nicht, wenn es ihm dann besser ging?

Taichi hatte nicht gewusst, wie er mit dem am Boden zerstörten Freund umgehen sollte. Natürlich würde er gerne für ihn da sein und ihm helfen, aber wenn man mit sowas nicht oft zutun bekam, war da immer die Unsicherheit etwas Falsches zu tun.

Und Miyako war kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Sie würde Yamato wahrscheinlich von einer Kneipe in die andere schleifen, oder noch schlimmer. Sein Freund hatte keine Chance über seine Traurigkeit nachzudenken. Doch ehrlich gesagt, hätte das Taichi auch gerne getan. Schließlich war Yamato sein bester Freund. Und dieser beste Freund brauchte Hilfe und die wollte er ihm geben.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig nutzlos. Miyako hatte sich unbemerkt an seine Seite geschlichen und Yamatos Herz erobert. Eigentlich sollte er sich darüber freuen.

Dennoch nagte etwas an ihm. Durch die Erklärung von Herrn Ishida war da auch immer noch das Schuldgefühl, dass ihn die ganze Nacht nicht hatte schlafen lassen. Er war mit Schuld daran, dass es Yamato gestern Abend so mies gegangen war. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Yamato Angst hatte geliebte Menschen zu verlieren. Sie hatten doch soviel Zeit miteinander verbracht und Tai ist es nicht verborgen geblieben, dass die Familie ein sensibles Thema für den Blonden war.

Auch wenn Reika verdammt süß war und Taichis Herz nur bei dem Gedanken an das Mädchen zu rasen begann, hätte er sich mit dem Beziehungsbeginn doch zurückhalten können, bis er mit Yamato gesprochen hatte.

Außerdem hatte er seinen Freund den ganzen Abend alleine gelassen und getanzt, obwohl dieser nur wegen ihm mitgegangen war.

„Du bist ein Scheiß-Freund! Taichi."

Er warf einen Stein auf einen Abflussdeckel und beobachtete, wie er über das Metall rollte, durch eines der Löcher fiel und unten ins Wasser platschte. Der Abwasserkanal war sicher noch überfüllt durch den vielen Regen.

„Vielleicht kann ich ja herauskriegen, wo die beiden sind." Taichi kramte aus seinem Rucksack sein Handy heraus. Es war ein Wunder, dass es sich noch nicht in seine Einzelteile aufgelöst hatte, so wie er die Tasche immer herumschleuderte.

Taichi begann zu tippen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Eine SMS würde er vielleicht nicht gleich bemerken. Er würde anrufen. Wenn Miyako in der Nähe ist, kann sie ja antworten.

Also suchte er Yamatos Nummer aus dem Telefonbuch.

Es klingelte. Es klingelte nochmal.

* * *

Mittlerweile hatte Taichi schon fünfmal angerufen. Aber weder Yamato noch Miyako hörten das Telefon.

Na super! Dann würde er eben zu Hause sitzen und sich ein Video reinziehen. Enttäuscht schmiss er sich aufs Bett. Er hatte Reika wegen Yamato abgesagt, denn er wollte sich natürlich auch weiterhin sich mit seinem besten Freund treffen, ohne das braunhaarige Mädchen.

Nun saß er hier und obwohl er es nicht wollte, schlich sich ein Schmollen auf seine Lippen. Missmutig schaute er auf den Fernseher. Der Film war langweilig.

„Tai, Essen!" Kari kam rein, mal wieder ohne anzuklopfen. Ein Kissen landete in ihrem Gesicht. Sie musste es doch endlich mal lernen.

„Ich hab kein Hunger."

„Oh je." Kari setzte sich neben ihren Bruder und musterte ihn aus großen, rehbraunen Augen. „Ist das mit Reika schon wieder aus?"

„Woher weißt du von Reika?" Überrascht richtete sich der älterte Yagami auf.

„Sowas spricht sich schnell rum. Und seid ihr noch zusammen?"

„Ja, sind wir."

Kari lächelte. „Das ist doch klasse. Endlich hast du mal wieder eine vernünftige Person an deiner Seite. Und hoffentlich eine Tolerante gegenüber Chaos. Tai, wie kannst du hier leben? Wenn ich die Farbe deines Teppichs nicht kennen würde, hätte ich große Probleme sie zu erraten."

„Verschwinde."

Kari verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum so schlecht gelaunt, wenn du doch gerade sooo verliebt bist?"

Taichi musterte seine Schwester. Wann war sie alt genug geworden, sich mit seinen Problemen beschäftigen zu können?

„Das kann ich dir nicht so genau sagen. Ich bin einfach nicht gut drauf. Lass mich heute einfach. Morgen ist alles wieder vorbei."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kari?" rief er ihr hinterher.

„Ja?" Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Er hatte sich geirrt. So klein, war seine Schwester wirklich nicht mehr. Einmal mehr, schlich sich ein Gedanken in sein Gehirn, dass er mehr auf seine Umgebung achten sollte.

„Kann man Eifersucht empfinden, wegen jemandem, in den man nicht verliebt ist?"

„Ja!" antwortete Kari sofort.

„Wie?"

„Ich bin immer eifersüchtig, weil Dad sich deine Fussballspiele anschaut, aber bei noch keinem meiner Basketballspiele war."

Taichi runzelte die Stirn. „War er nicht? Das tut mir leid, Schwesterchen. Ich will dir Dads Aufmerksamkeit nicht wegnehmen."

„Ich weiß Tai, aber das ist genauso Eifersucht."

„Soll ich mit Dad reden?" Taichi war nun aufgestanden.

„Wenn du das tust, hast du was gut bei deiner Schwester." Kari zwinkerte verschwörerisch. Taichi grinste. Freiwilliger Dienst von Kari? Da ließe sich was finden. Taichi hasste Hausarbeit.

„Kommst du nun essen?"

Taichi nickte. Es war doch dumm eifersüchtig auf Miyako zu sein. Zumal sie einfach nur mit Yamato ausgegangen war. Sie hatte sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt, Taichi zurückzusetzten. Sie waren doch ebenso gute Freunde. Und Yamato würde es heute abend gut gehen.

Kopfschüttelnd über seine eigene Dummheit ging er hinter Kari her. Natürlich hatte er Hunger.

-to be continued-

* * *

**A/N2:** Wer Lust hat, kann mich auch mal in meinem Forum besuchen. Meine Homepage ist noch im Anfangsstadium. Das heißt, dass einige Links noch nicht funktionieren, aber Besuch ist immer toll :).

Am besten über die Internetseite www.yeroundlia.de. Da hier keine Links gehen, müsst ihr euch eben durchklicken :).

Allerdings ist das mehr ein Fantasy-Schreib-Forum. Trotzdem heiße ich jeden Willkommen!


End file.
